en el mismo tren
by skayue-chan
Summary: Ella siempre tomaba aquel tren subterráneo para llegar a la universidad, y alli estaba él, tan serio, callado, reservado en su mundo. ¿puede alguien enamorarse de una persona cuyo nombre ni si quiera conoces, solo lo ves unos momentos en la mañana sin si quiera intercambiar un "buenos días"?. ambos están a punto de averiguarlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola gente de fanfiction….. pues hace mucho que no escribía un fanfci, de echo tengo uno que no lo he terminado jejejejeje, lo siento por los que lo estaban siguiendo es que con ese me trabe y no tengo idea de como continuarloooo.**

 **En fin hace poco en mis vacaciones del trabajo me dieron ganas de ver de nuevo mi anime favorito, sakura card captor y como me sucede siempre que lo termino me quede con ganas de mas y que mejor forma de aliviar ese deseo de sakura x shaoran que escribir un fanfic de esta bella pareja. Bueno primero me obsesione con varios fics de aquí jejejejej luego de la nada me vino una historia al recordar cierta canción, este no es un song fic, solo esta inspirada en una muy bonita canción que quizá mediante vayan leyendo descubran de cual se trata.**

 **Y aquí la tienen, tenia pensado que fuera un one-shot pero mas y mas ideas me llegaron y ya me estaba quedando demasiado largo por lo que decidi que habrá varios capítulos, quizá solo unos 5, eso dependerá de que tanto se le ocurre a mi mente loca y claro de ustedes, con que uno me diga que quiere otro capitulo, yo obedesco.**

 **Ok pues ya saben, los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen, soy propiedad de clamp, yo solo escribo con fines de hobby. Si fuesen mios, créanme que hubiese echo un ova especial de SxS, donde se dan su primer beso, o se casan o no se, algo, por que dios mio que les costaba terminar la escena del abrazo de la ultima película?. Ok ok estoy divagando, aquí tienen mi fic, que lo disfruten.**

 _ **En aquel tren**_

No puede ser, ¿Cuándo se me quitara este mal habito de no poder levantarme a tiempo?. Y eso que ya tengo 18 años cumplidos pero simplemente no sé qué me impide el despegarme de mi cómoda cama en las mañanas cuando suena el despertador, comienzo a sospechar que quizá tenga algún especie de hechizo que provoca que mi sueño sea más pesado. Claro, no es un buen pretexto verdad?. Mejor admito que yo, sakura kinomoto es una perezosa de primera.

Mejor ya me doy prisa, es mi primer día de universidad y si llego tarde me hare de la mala fama con mis maestros. Así que, desayuno en menos de 5 minutos casi atragantándome y salgo a todo lo que dan mis piernas para alcanzar el autobús que va directo a la universidad. Ese trasporte solo hace paradas en lugares específicos y no se detiene hasta llegar a las puertas de la universidad, por eso la mayoría de los pasajeros solían ser estudiantes.

Voy corriendo cual maratón de vida o muerte a donde está la parada más cercana de mi casa, menos mal que siempre fui buena en los deportes por lo que usar todas mis fuerzas para correr no era un gran esfuerzo para mí. A lo lejos puedo divisar el autobús al cual van subiéndose las últimas personas, apresuro mis pasos para alcanzarlo pero a pesar que soy rápida no consigo llegar a tiempo, el vehículo se pone en marcha dejándome sola en la parada observando cómo se marcha. Lo peor es que para que pase el siguiente será dentro de una hora, oh no, no llegaría tarde el primer día, según me dijo mi hermano también hay un tren subterráneo que te deja a una cuadra de la universidad pero este esta a otras dos cuadras de la parada. Ni hablar, a correr de nuevo rumbo a la estación.

Prácticamente bajaba de a dos escalones para alcanzar el primer tren que pasara, como dije antes, gracias a que era buena en los deportes desde la primaria, no caí rodando por las escaleras y pasando la vergüenza de mi vida.

Conseguí llegar dos segundos antes de que las puertas se cerraran, ya adentro suspire aliviada y para recuperar las energías perdidas, bueno creo que si llegare a tiempo, quizá con un minuto de ventaja pero entrare a la primera clase. El tren se puso en marcha, busque un lugar para sentarme, y como la mayoría usa el autobús había bastantes disponibles.

A unos cuatro asientos adelante del mío, llama mi atención un chico que al parecer era más o menos de mi edad oyendo música con sus audífonos, de cabello color chocolate, mirada ámbar perdida en la nada, era penetrante, si fuese cierto que las miradas mataban él ya tendría varios cargos por asesinatos. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa, ¿soledad?, ¿nostalgia?, no lo se, pero algo en él me inquietaba desde el día en que llego, así es, no es la primera vez que lo veo. Hace un par de semanas llego una mudanza a unas tres cuadras de mi casa lo vi cuando pasaba por allí de vuelta de mis compras. Me causo curiosidad quien sería el nuevo vecino, me agradaba conocer nueva gente y quizá si era de mi edad podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos o amigas según sea el caso. Pero el chico que se mudo era demasiado extraño. En efecto parecía de mi edad, y lo reconozco, bastante atractivo. Alto, de buen físico pero sin ser exagerado, ojos ámbares muy profundos y cabello color chocolate. Desde el día en que llego no hablaba con nadie, caminaba siempre a solas oyendo música sin mirar a nadie más. Todo indicaba que vivía solo, trataba con mucha frialdad a cuanta chica se le acercaba, por lo que oía, ni si quiera les dirigía la palabra cosa que las molestaba bastante a ellas, decían que era un patán presumido y egocéntrico. Lo único que lo veía hacer los fines de semana era correr por las tardes e ir a hacer ejercicio en los aparatos de un parque donde había a disposición al público varios de estos. Cada vez que lo veía pasar me preguntaba. ¿Por qué siempre estará completamente solo?, es decir, nadie conocía ni siquiera su nombre.

Bueno, ese era el chico con el que me encontraba en aquel tren, no encendía por qué pero, el estar con el tan considerablemente cerca, me hacía sentir en cierta manera inquieta, indefensa y nerviosa, por qué no, se que no era miedo por lo penetrante que llegaba a ser su mirada, o temor a que me fuera a hacer algo, era algo muy diferente pero….. ¿Qué será?. Sea lo que fuera, era algo que no me dejaba quitarle los ojos de encima, claro disimuladamente, y aunque no disimulara de todos modos sé que él no me notaría, después de todo jamás fui alguien muy popular, yo prefería mantener un bajo perfil.

El tren se detuvo en unas de las estaciones y mi nuevo misterioso vecino se puso de pie, fue cuando me percate que esta era en la estación que tenía que bajarme, vaya que sigo siendo una despistada, de no ser por él me habría ido una estación más adelante (o quien sabe cuántas más) y ahora si no hubiese llegado, que suerte que casualmente coincidimos en la misma estación. Al bajar lo perdí de vista por el subir y bajar de otros pasajeros, le reste importancia en ese momento, lo primordial era apresurarme y llegar a la universidad a tiempo.

Las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad y pude llegar con segundos de ventaja a la primera clase. A la salida me encontré con mi mejor amiga desde la primaria, tomoyo. Hemos estado en la misma escuela desde la primaria hasta la universidad, solo que como aquí no queríamos la misma carrera ahora no estamos en el mismo salón. Yo elegí pedagogía, ya que me encantan los niños y ella, como desde niña es muy buena para diseñar vestidos e incluso me obligaba a ser su modelo, está en la carrera de diseño de imagen y moda.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases sakura? – _pregunta dulcemente tomoyo camino a nuestras casas_

-excelente, las clases se ven muy interesantes – _le dije entusiasmada_ \- ¿y qué tal tú?

-lo mismo…. Se que aprenderé mucho más en esta carrera – _responde con una amable sonrisa típica de ella_

-se que así será….. eres muy buena desde niña

Continuamos hablando de trivialidades durante el camino cuando pasamos frente a un tranquilo parque y vi sentado leyendo en una banca que brindaba una refrescante sombra proporcionada por un árbol arriba de esta, a aquel solitario chico que resultaba ser mi vecino. Siempre con aquella marcada seriedad. Sin saber en qué momento, detuve mi andar y me le quede mirando con curiosidad e intriga. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba como para querer estar todo el tiempo solo?.

-vaya…. Que buen gusto tienes sakura – _me susurra pícaramente_

-ah?... ¿Por qué dices eso? – _lo despistada jamás se me quitara. Tomoyo sonrió divertida ante mi cara de no entender su comentario_

-te le quedaste mirando a ese chico – _lo señala disimuladamente, al instante sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Ni yo me di cuenta cuando lo hice -_ ¿lo conoces?

-no…. – _no se ni porque me sentí desilusionada ante la respuesta que di_ – se mudó hace un par de semanas a unas cuadras de mi casa, pero jamás habla con nadie

-mmmm ya veo – _tomoyo lo mira disimuladamente_ – parece que va a nuestra universidad

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – _pregunto curiosa, no sé cómo llego a esa conclusión, era difícil saber quién iba a nuestra universidad ya que los estudiantes no llevan uniforme_

-ese libro que está leyendo lleva una etiqueta del escudo de la universidad …. Lo ponen para tener mayor seguridad con los libros que se prestan en la biblioteca – _vaya que tenía un buen ojo para detalles como esos, yo jamás me percate de eso_

En el momento de estarme fijando en la pequeña pista que descubrió tomoyo, sentí un tremendo escalofrió, y no era para menos, eso fue provocado por una penetrante mirada ámbar que se clavaba en mí, me observaba con tal seriedad que no negare que me inquieto bastante. Inmediatamente voltee a otro lado continuando mi caminar al tiempo que le dije un nervioso "vámonos" a mi observadora amiga. Creo que se molestó, bueno supongo que a nadie le gusta que le estén observando mientras hablan de quien sabe qué cosa sobre uno, menos si es alguien tan reservado como él.

Yo ya me había resignado a tomar siempre el tren subterráneo para llegar a la escuela, no importa cuanto lo intentara o cuantas alarmas pusiera, simplemente no lograba levantarme a tiempo para alcanzar el autobús. Supongo que lo mismo le pasaba al chico solitario, digo, el vive a unas tres cuadras delante de mi casa por lo que le queda más cerca, aunque ahora que lo pienso, cuando entro él ya está sentado siempre en el mismo lugar, así que debe tomarlo una estación antes.

Igualmente tome por costumbre sentarme en el mismo asiento que el primer día, a cuatro lugares más delante de frente de él. Cada día descubría algunos detalles con solo observar su mirada, era muy expresiva cuando no solo te fijabas en la seriedad de sus ojos, si no más allá de eso. Me di cuenta que no podía ser cierto que fuese un patán engreído, me percataba que existía bondad en el, pero también mucha tristeza y soledad que parecía no agradarle tanto como aparentaba.

Cierto día, milagrosamente el autobús se retrasó unos minutos así que al momento de llegar a la parada pude alcanzarlo, pero inexplicablemente no fui capaz de subirme. Como si mis pies tuviesen vida propia, pase de largo el autobús dirigiéndome a la estación del ya tan familiar tren. Cuando me percate ya estaba sentada en el mismo lugar viendo al mismo chico, quizá inconscientemente deseaba verlo como todas las mañanas para descubrir más cosas que sus ojos decían en silencio. ¿Acaso se puede llegar a sentir algo por una persona cuyo nombre no conoces y que solo lo ves a cierta distancia en el tren por unos momento sin si quiera intercambiar un "buenos días"? quizá sí, yo me encontraba peligrosamente cerca de descubrirlo.

-sakura…. Sakura….. – _me llama mi amiga tomoyo corriendo hacia a mí con una entusiasta sonrisa, como si tuviera las mejores de las noticias que darme_ – ya he descubierto como se llama tu misterioso chico

-¿Cómo? – _me sonrojo al percatarme que soné demasiado ansiosa. Tomoyo sonrió divertida_

-Li Shaoran….. estudia arqueología

-ya veo – _así que ese es su nombre. Bueno al menos ya conozco lo básico de él, además de saber que estudia_

-pero…. – _note como se puso algo pensativa y preocupada, mejor dicho esa expresión era de intriga, lo que causo que yo me pusiera a pensar en miles de frases que podrían ir tras ese "pero"_ – me entere que él no estudia junto a todo el grupo de arqueología, parece que le dan clases particulares ….. se las imparte un profesor de arqueología de la tarde

-¿enserio? – _me resultaba muy extraño, en efecto era un chico muy solitario pero no imagine que a tal grado_ \- ¿Por qué no tomara clases con los demás? – _me preguntaba más para mí misma_

-se corre el rumor que es de una familia muy adinerada por lo que se cree demasiado como para tomar clases con los demás, por eso le pago a ese profesor una gran suma para que le de clases particulares….. también se dice … - _esta vez se mostró más angustiada_ – que es muy rebelde y peligroso, se enfurece con facilidad y llega a golpear a quien tenga en frente ….. ¿tú que piensas sakura? – _me miro esperando mi opinión_

-no lo sé tomoyo ….. dudo que sean ciertos, debe existir otra razón – _me negaba a creerlos, no estaba segura del por qué. Simplemente era un presentimiento_

Apenas y me enteraba de su nombre pero, algo en esos rumores no encajaba. Dudaba mucho que sea de esos chicos engreídos millonarios, esa clase de chicos les encanta presumir su enorme fortuna y humillar a los de clase más baja, creen que todo lo pueden conseguir con su dinero. Tampoco me creía eso de que era alguien agresivo, si en efecto es demasiado serio y aislado, pero eso no significaba que tuviera problemas de autocontrol. Me da pena admitirlo, pero le he observado lo suficiente y sus no demuestran violencia, mas bien parecían solitarios e inseguros, algo me decía que no se aislaba solo por gusto, si no por alguna otra cosa, como para protegerse, claramente se ve como continuamente se pierde en sus pensamientos. Sé que debe haber una buena razón para que sea tan apartado de los demás pero… ¿Qué podría ser?. Quisiera ayudarlo a salir de ese hoyo de soledad en que se metió pero, ¿Cómo?

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo claro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo acercarme a aquel chico que se mantenía inmerso en su propio mundo. ¿Qué tal si me rechaza?. Yo era una chica demasiado tímida, carecía de esa iniciativa de la mayoría de las mujeres de acercarse a quien le gustaba y tratar de usar sus atributos para coquetearle descaradamente, además no parecía ese método de conquista. Sé que no era fea pero cada vez que me proponía a hablarle y aunque sea decirle "buenos días", el solo verlo sentado donde siempre, con su serio mirar hacia que mi voluntad se fuera en picada. No, simplemente no tenía el valor de caminar un poco y hablarle con cualquier pretexto que se me ocurriera al instante. De todos modos no tenía caso, llevo sentándome en el mismo asiento desde hace más de tres semanas y él ni me nota.

Cada día era lo mismo, ni él ni yo cambiábamos de asiento, nunca se quita los audífonos en todo el trayecto y yo ya no puedo evitar el mirarlo ocasionalmente con cierta timidez y temor a que se dé cuenta y se enfade. Milagrosamente el día de hoy, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, era algo que me dejo tan confundida que no supe reaccionar pero, shaoran de repente volteo a verme, yo hice lo mismo, sentía mi corazón latir no sé si de emoción o extremos nervios, pero el momento no duro mucho, tras que emitir lo que parecía un leve suspiro yo cerré los ojos pensando erróneamente que se molestó, al abrirlos, su mirada ámbar de nuevo estaba posada en la ventanilla, no podía encontrar nada interesante que ver ya que solo era oscuridad por estar en un tren subterráneo. Sus ojos de nuevo parecieron reflejar mucha soledad y tristeza, parecía abatido por algo y no si fue mi imaginación pero….. ¿sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas?. Lo dudo mucho, su mirada repentinamente se frunció por lo que mejor pare de mirarlo, seguramente se haya molestado por estarlo observando. Que tonta fui al comprar una falda nueva con la esperanza de cambiar un poco mi apariencia y llamar su atención, él no se acercaría a mí. Era más que obvio que no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Me llego a sentir tan insignificante por ello que no puedo evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan, sobre todo al verte bostezar aburrido. Entonces, ¿será cierto eso de que eres un engreído?. No entiendo esta terquedad pero me negaba a creerlo. Pareces tan solo y preocupado, me gustaría saber que pasa por tu mente pero para eso tengo que acercarme a ti y no puedo atreverme.

De lunes a viernes, todas las mañanas en los 30 min que dura el trayecto a la universidad, siempre es lo mismo. Lo único que intercambiamos shaoran y yo es un insoportable silencio. Quizá mis deseos de que me notara estaba jugando cruelmente con mi imaginación pero he sentido que a veces clava su mirada en mí, sin embargo cuando quería comprobarlo solo me topo con la realidad de que no era así, sus ojos fruncidos por una clara incomodidad, quizá por mi culpa, solo miraban a un punto en la nada. Extrañamente también se notaba desilusionado y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se notaba un poco, desde hace unos días que su rostro esta así. Solo espero que no te estés resfriando.

El día de hoy me sentía un poco mal, no era un resfriado simplemente no tenía energías para ir a la escuela esa mañana. Quizá estaba algo decaída, nunca pensé que él no atreverme a hablarle a un chico me desanimaría tanto. Pero como ven, logro que mis ánimos usuales decayeran el día de hoy, a tal grado que no pude levantarme de la cama. Preferí mejor quedarme acurrucada con mi pequeño kero, era un gatito de pelaje amarillento que siempre lograba confortarme y hacerme sentir bien con su compañía. En momentos como este agradecía a dios el tener este raro don que me brindo, solo así podía entender como a nadie a ese lindo animalito.

-soy una tonta lindo kero ….. – _le dije con una sonrisa triste al tiempo que posaba una mano en su pequeña cabeza_

-"¿Por qué dices eso sakurita?"

-por enamorarme de alguien cuyo nombre apenas conozco – _admití derrotada_

 **SHAORAN POV**

Podían pensar y decirme de mí lo que quisieran, a mí me dada lo mismo que se rumoraran cosas como "li shaoran tiene problemas de ira y puede golpear a alguien de la nada" o que " li shaoran es un millonario mimado engreído que se cree demasiado como para asistir a clases con los demás. Prefería que dijeran eso a que por culpa de mi condición me miraran con lastima o se burlaran de mí, me molestaba mucho más que me tuviesen un trato especial y ridículamente considerado, detestaba que me vieran como a un lisiado. Maldición, mi problema no era impedimento para llevar a cabo cosas que los demás hacían, incluso hasta mejor, era perfectamente capaz de valerme por mi mismo. Por esa misma razón me mude a Japón, me irritaba que incluso mi propia familia me trataba como un inútil, esas miradas de compasión y tristeza por mí no las soportaba, lo mejor que pude hacer fue mudarme y demostrarles que lo que tengo no me impedía en absoluto el ser independiente, por eso estoy aquí, sumido en una extrema soledad que yo mismo me impuse. Cuando llegue, al ser una cuidad nueva preferí evitar a todo el mundo para evitar que al enterarse de mi condición empezaran a tratarme diferente y con lastima, no quería volver a ver esas miradas de extrema compasión o se burlaran. Si, lo mejor era estar solo.

Afortunadamente en la universidad el director accedió a ponerme un profesor particular cuando le plantee por qué no quería tomar clases con el resto. Era un anciano muy amable y casualmente el profesor que me asigno era su yerno, ese hombre también es muy amable y sin ningún problema accedió a la petición del director, ya que de todos modos el impartía clases en las tardes. Lo más seguro es que hayan accedido tan rápido porque me tuvieron lastima pero en este caso no podía ponerme de orgulloso o me quedaría sin estudiar y le carrera de arqueología era algo que siempre quise estudiar. Pero debido a esto un nuevo rumor se formó, ahora decían que yo le pague una gran cantidad al profesor para que me diera clases particulares. Sinceramente me importaba poco desmentirlo. Ahora mi único contacto que tenía en la universidad era mi profesor de arqueología, sabía muy bien cómo tratar con mi condición sin darme un trato especial, aparte de ser mi profesor particular claro. Le pedí de favor que guardara mi secreto, que incluso podía afirmar alguno de los rumores, por supuesto que él no lo hizo, solo dijo que no le diría a nadie. Así que, lo único que hacía era ir a clases y luego sin mirar a nadie regresarme a mi solitaria vida.

Tampoco tomaba el autobús que era el que especialmente iba directo a la universidad solo haciendo paradas en ciertos puntos. Aunque la parada me quedaba muy cerca de donde vivía, prácticamente solo tenía que doblar la esquina, prefería caminar un poco más e irme hasta una estación antes de la más cercana, ya que tampoco quería pasar por todo el bullicio de gente que se hacía en la parada, si, mejor prefería dar una vuelta más grande y recorrer una estación más, para mí era mejor por que tomaba una calle que a esa hora de la mañana estaba casi desierta. Lo mismo pasaba con el tren, como la mayoría tomaba aquel autobús, el tren subterráneo se encontraba casi vacío, perfecto para mí. Pero el primer día en aquel trasporte oí los pasos apresurados de alguien quien corría para alcanzar el tren, era una chica de cabello corto color miel, ojos verdes que en ese momento mostraban alivio por llegar antes que las puertas se cerraran, considerablemente delgada y un poco alta. No me mal entiendan, no es como si le hubiese puesto mucha atención, solo que me causo curiosidad quien hacia tanto alboroto. Era obvio que tomo el tren por no haber alcanzado el autobús. Se sentó frente a mí a cuatro asientos más adelante, descansando de la probable carrera que hizo para llegar a tiempo. Yo solo me limite a ver a otro lado oyendo mi música, restándole importancia a esa persona. Solo una más entre tantas.

Nada interesante me esperaba al llegar a mi casa, por lo que tome un libro de la biblioteca de la universidad para leerlo sentado en uno de los parques de la zona. Ese lugar brindaba una agradable sombra brindada por un árbol debajo de la banca donde estaba sentado. Leía tranquilamente ignorando como siempre al resto del mundo cuando en eso me percaté de que alguien me miraba, eran dos chicas a unos metros delante de mi hablando de que sabe qué cosa pero una de ellas se me quedo observando, era aquella chica del tren, seguramente quería acercarse a mí y hablarme, pero antes de que lo intentara, la mire con profunda seriedad y advertencia, logrando ponerla incomoda y que se fueran. Era lo mejor, si alguna chica se acercaba y se daba cuenta de mi condición solo estaría conmigo por mera lastima, lo mejor era alejarlas y que creyeran que era un patán engreído.

No me importaba estar tan solo, era lo que me repetía casi cada día. No me importaba la dura rutina que llevaba. Después de más de una año que tengo esto ya me estaba acostumbrando. Sin embargo algo en mi rutina comenzó a cambiar poco a poco. Yo pensaba que esa chica tomo el tren el primer día por habérsele hecho tarde pero con el pasar de los días siempre tomaba el mismo tren, a la misma hora y se sentaba en la misma banca que la primera vez, llegue a la conclusión de que estudiaba en la misma universidad y que tampoco le agradaba estar como sardina en el autobús. Al principio le reste importancia como lo hacía con todo el mundo mas sin darme cuenta discretamente la empezaba a notar un poco, tan patética es la vida que yo me autoimpuse que el verla era lo único que cambiaba en mi aburrida vida. Lo primero que note fueron sus ojos, eran hermosos, de un verde que los hacían verse llenos de vida, entusiasmo y alegría. No negaba que ella era muy bonita. De esa manera, sin saber en específico que día de la semana, comencé a quedármele viendo lo más discreto que podía, solo virando los ojos y percatándome de algunas de sus virtudes. En una ocasión yo no pude resistirme a quedármele viendo sin disimular en lo absoluto, es que en esa ocasión lucia bastante linda, esa falda le quedaba fantástica, fue la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, suspire fascinado, fue un momento indescriptible en el que ya no me encontraba solo en el mundo, ahora estaba ella. No comprendía lo que sucedía. Ese cruce de miradas termino cuando ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, parecía asustada, seguramente escucho el rumor de que yo era una persona muy agresiva, nunca me molestaron esos absurdos rumores pero en ese momento quería matar al que lo inicio. Desilusionado, desvié mi mirada para no incomodarla más, pero el calor comenzó a acumularse en mi rostro haciéndome sentir bastante incomodo, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, no sabía que era, asunto que me inquietaba más. Emití un profundo suspiro, casi pareciendo un bostezo para tratar de olvidarme de aquel incomodo asunto.

Cada vez me daban más ganas de acercarme a ella y pregúntale como se llama o quizá solamente preguntarle la hora para iniciar conversación, pero al recordar que literalmente no podría hablarle y que al darse cuenta la incomodaría con esto que tengo, mi corazón sentía encogerse y una profunda desilusión se apoderaba de mí, por eso mismo cuando ocasionalmente siento su mirada observándome yo prefería disimular que no la notaba, aunque era todo lo contrario, quizá podía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mirarla pero no podía evitar que el calor se acumulara en mis mejillas. Es que no sé por qué pero la encuentro más bonita cada mañana.

A veces no podía evitar el voltearme y mirarla, entonces ocurre aquel inexplicable cruce de miradas, era una sensación incomoda y a la vez agradable, así como me encantaba que ocurriera también lo odiaba, ya que es en ese momento que deseo con todo mi corazón levantarme e ir hacia ella, luego recuerdo que no podía ser, inmediatamente se daría cuenta de mi condición y aunque tengo casi la seguridad que ella no sería capaz de burlarse, muy probablemente me miraría con lastima o la incomodaría. Al recordar ese maldito problema, cortaba aquella conexión que hacían nuestros ojos y volvía mi vista a un punto en la nada, por primera vez me encontraba sumamente decepcionado y triste al no ser capaz de hablarle a alguien que me causa tantas sensaciones. Aun no me explico cómo podía ser esto posible que alguien cuyo nombre no conozco me haga sentir de esta manera, simplemente es algo ilógico no?. Me era ya inevitable el esperarla con ansias, aunque sea solo para verla. Sus ojos esmeralda reflejan tal bondad que me trae mucha calidez y que al menos por esos 30 min que duraba el trayecto a la universidad, alejaba un poco esta soledad en la que yo mismo decidí vivir.

Hoy era lunes, y yo ya me encontraba ansioso de verla entrar tras el largo fin de semana que me la pase solo y encerrado en mi casa solo pensando en lo mucho que deseaba verla, normalmente los lunes son los días menos esperados para los estudiantes pero yo ya quería adelantar el tiempo y que el lunes llegara lo más rápido posible. Tan solo su presencia aliviaba mi solitaria vida, era como algo mágico, nunca nadie me hizo sentir de esta manera ni si quiera cuando no me apartaba tanto de los demás al no tener este problema. Mire ansioso la puerta cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación donde ella abordaba pero ella no se encontraba allí parada, pensé que quizá vendría corriendo por las escaleras como en algunas ocasiones, que por cierto eran bastante frecuentes, se notaba que le costaba mucho pararse por las mañanas. En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa tonta al imaginarme la escena de ella levantándose de un brinco de la cama al no oír el despertador, vistiéndose a toda prisa y probablemente tropezándose con algunas cosas, desayunado en menos de 5 min y por ello atragantándose con la comida, para finalmente salir corriendo a toda velocidad y alcanzar el primer tren. Esperaba de verdad verla entrando corriendo dos segundos antes de que las puertas se cerraran, me llene de desilusión cuando se puso en marcha y ella no estaba allí, me asome por el pasillo con la esperanza de que hubiese entrado por otro vagón pero tampoco la vi. Nunca me había afectado la soledad en mi vida, de echo disfrutaba de mi privacidad pero hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude experimentar en mi ser una profunda sensación de vacío que oprimía mi corazón, esta vez no la soportaba. Todo esto era muy irónico, no, mejor dicho demasiado ilógico, no podía ser que extrañaba a alguien cuyo nombre no conozco, echaba de menos verla allí sentada donde siempre, odiaba con toda el alma ver aquel asiento vacío. No lo comprendía, esto me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué me pasaba?. No pude haberme enamorado de alguien que no conozco. ¿o acaso si será posible?.

No pensé que por el simple hecho de no verla hoy como todas las mañanas eso me afectaría al grado de no poder concentrarme en las clases, durante casi las primeras tres horas estuve muy distante, cosa que lógicamente al ser el único alumno, no tardo en notar mi profesor. Al menos no se enojó conmigo, que a mi parecer sería lo más lógico, es decir, después de todo me estaba haciendo el favor de darme clases particulares, lo menos que podía hacer era poner atención para no hacerlo perder su tiempo. En efecto era un señor sumamente amable, todo lo contrario, hasta se preocupó por mí, creo que ya se percató de que el estar tan solo siempre empezaba a afectarme, claro que no me lo dijo directamente, fue algo que supuse al momento que me propuso presentarme con su hija. Antes de que pudiese negarme comenzó a decirme que era una mujer muy amable y linda con todos, por lo que no me juzgaría o me trataría diferente a pesar de mi condición, y mucho menos se burlaría de mí, agrego además de que era muy hermosa, claro tenía que ser su padre el que hablaba. Yo de todas formas negué su propuesta lo más amablemente que pude, sé que era un orgulloso de primera, lo reconocía y sé que estaba mal, pero no quería que me tuviesen lastima al grado de presentarme a alguien que supuestamente no me trataría diferente, entiendan que no me importaba estar solo o quizá yo intentaba convencerme de eso, porqué precisamente hoy que no la pude ver comenzaba a creer que ya no podría soportar la sensación de soledad en mi vida. Ojala que mañana si llegara a tomar el tren, solo necesitaba eso, verla, era lo único que hacía de mi vida tan solitaria un poco más soportable.

 **Créanme que fue una dura decisión se dejarlo aquí o poner la siguiente parte, por que creen?. En el siguiente capitulo esos dos ya se conocen jajajajajaj, asi que mejor lo dejo aquí. Me encanta la intriga lo se, y dejarlos a ustedes con la duda buejajajaja. Y también seguramente se están rompiendo los sesos pensando de que condición habla shaoran que le obliga a apartarse de todo el mundo y le impide acercársele a sakura. Les dire que es lo mas obvio que se puedan imaginar pero por si aun no saben que es, eso se revelara en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Entonces aquí me despido esperando que me dejen reviews ya que esos impulsan a mis procesos creativos y escribir mucho mejor y con mas ganas**

 **Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Vaya no saben que feliz el que me hace ver que si les gusto esta humilde fanfic, la verdad yo me disfrute mucho al escribirlo y no esperaba tener ya tantos comentarios tan lindos, por que 6 para mis son una fortuna jajajaja, de nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron. Dos de ellos ya supieron de que canción esta inspirada esta historia, digo era algo muy obvio y veo que nadie adivino de la condición que tiene nuestro lindo shaoran, bueno ya aquí lo descubrirán.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, ya saben que los personajes son propiedad de clamp y bla bla bla bla**

 **Que lo disfruten….**

 **¿ACCIDENTE O DESTINO?**

 **NORMAL POV**

Ella caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la parada del autobús, se propuso no dejarse desanimar solo por no tener el coraje de hablarle a LI Shaoran, aquel misterioso chico que de no ser por la ayuda de su mejor amiga ni siquiera conocería su nombre. Marchaba a paso lento mirando al suelo, sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaban confusión. Seguía preguntándose cómo podía ser posible sentir así por alguien con quien solo ha intercambiado miradas fugaces.

El día de hoy iba a excelente tiempo, milagrosamente se levantó más temprano de lo normal, incluso antes de que el despertador sonora, claro ya que en si no paso muy buena noche y no durmió muy profundamente. Llego a la dichosa parada donde ya se encontraban algunas personas formadas esperando el autobús, ella no se formó, se quedó parada a unos cuantos pasos atrás dudando si hoy tomar ese autobús o caminar unas cuadras más y tomar el ya tan familiar tren subterráneo, si hacia eso ultimo lo vería de nuevo, no estaba segura que pudiese soportar más el verlo y que él ni la notara. Igualmente pensó que sentiría un enorme vacío si hoy no lograba verlo. Si, tenía una serie de emociones encontradas en ese momento. El ruido del autobús acercándose la saco de su trance, este se detuvo y todos empezaron a abordarlo pero ella no se movio ni un solo centímetro de su lugar. El último pasajero subió, las puertas se cerraron y el vehículo retomo su marcha. Al final ganaron más sus deseos de verlo y camino rumbo a la estación donde como todas las mañanas tomaba aquel tren donde al abordarlo allí estaba él, sentado en el mismo lugar que de costumbre, pero por los nervios a flor de piel de la castilla, se fue a su también tan acostumbrado lugar sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Pensó que solo fue su imaginación al sentir en ella cierta mirada, sobre todo porque fue una sensación muy extraña. No fue incomoda, como cuando era una mirada penetrante e intimidante, no sabría cómo explicarlo, fue algo cálido en su ser. Si se hubiese atrevido a alzar el rostro, se habría percatado que esa extraña sensación no fue causada por su imaginación, en efecto shaoran desde el instante en que la vio no le quito la vista de encima. Un día, tan solo fue un día en que no pudo verla y la extraño mucho, y ahora que tomaba nuevamente el tren e iba a sentarse en el lugar de siempre, se sentía sumamente dichoso, sus ojos ambarinos mostraron un brillo indescriptible. Lástima que la chica en cuestión no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero no importa, aunque no fuera una felicidad completa él se conformaba con solo su presencia.

La misma rutina de todos los días se presenciaba en aquel tren, el incómodo silencio, que deseaba ser roto por ambos castaños, iba y venía entre ellos dos, con fugaces cruces de miradas que apenas duraban escasos segundos, al ambarino le impactaba tanto los ojos esmeralda llenos de vida de la chica que no soportaba los nervios y el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas que volvía su rostro a otro lado, ignorando que con ese acto bajaba las esperanzas de aquella mujer, haciéndola pensar que le molestaba su persistente mirada y que la iniciativa de acercársele se fuera en picada. Pero ella también ignoraba que él deseaba cada vez más conocerla, que lo que le impedía hacerlo era su tonta creencia de que lo rechazaría, sentiría lastima o lo trataría como a un lisiado al conocer su problema. Por nada del mundo quería que nuevamente lo trataran de forma diferente o con compasión, ella menos que nadie.

Se fue poniendo de pie al percatarse que tendría que bajarse en la siguiente estación, sakura imito la acción del chico pero al ser ella de estatura más baja no pudo sostenerse de la barra de arriba como lo estaba haciendo él, asunto que le jugo en contra de ella, o quizá a su favor, al momento en el que el tren freno estrepitosamente a mitad de túnel causando que sakura perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer, en espera de recibir el inevitable golpe contra el suelo, cerro con fuerza sus ojos, pero nunca llego a tocar el frio suelo, todo lo contario, su rostro choco con algo cálido y su mano estaba aferrada a otra mano más grande y fuerte que la suya. Alzo su rostro el cual en cuestión de segundos se tornó de un intenso rojo carmesí al darse cuenta quien fue quien detuvo su caída, claro, tenía que ser el mismísimo li shaoran que la observaba con sorpresa y preocupación en sus ojos, acompañándolo con un tierno sonrojo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo duraron mirándose pero fue unos instantes que los corazón de ambos latían fuertemente, el contacto de sus manos era una sensación muy agradable, para shaoran era un hormigueo y calidez que nunca antes ha experimentado. En cuento a sakura, no pudo reaccionar ante la hipnosis que la mirada achocolatada de quien la sostenía. Tras unos segundos, minutos u horas, sinceramente el tiempo se detuvo para ella, reacciono desviando su sonrojado rostro pero su cuerpo se negaba a separarse del contacto de la mano del chico.

-l-lo….. si-si….siento… sha-o….oran – que tonta se sentía y seguramente el pensaba lo mismo de ella. Deseo en ese momento que la tierra la tragara. Justo tenía que tartamudear cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle, y por si no fuera poco tuvo el atrevimiento de llamarlo por su nombre.

-"co-como sabes mi nombre?" – lo oyó hablar pero extrañamente no fueron sus oídos los que escucharon su voz, si no. DENTRO DE SU MENTE!... no podía ser.

Con temor a que pasara lo que imagino se volvió hacia él, este tenía una inconfundible expresión de sorpresa. Enserio deseaba que hubiese sido solo su imaginación el oírlo dentro de su mente, después de todo no le estaba mirando al momento en que lo escucho hablar.

Cayó en cuenta que seguía tomándolo del brazo e instantáneamente su cara enrojeció a más no poder, como si el contacto con su piel le quemara, retiro su mano y le dio la espalda sintiéndose de lo más avergonzada. Finalmente consiguió hablarle y tenía que ser de esa forma.

-lo…lo lamento – _ya había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces se disculpó con él en tan solo escasos minutos_ – debí sostenerme de algo – _no oyó respuesta, juntando todo el valor que pudo se giró a verle y le encontró con la mirada baja, mas no parecía molesta si no, ¿nerviosa quizá?, quien sabe pero al fin logro hablarle aunque fuese a causa de una torpeza suya, aprovecharía esta oportunidad_ – u… una amiga…. Me dijo como te llamabas – _tímidamente respondió a la anterior pregunta que había hecho al no ocúrrasele algún otro tema de conversación, sin embargo se llenó de inquietud cuando shaoran le miró fijamente, no supo descifrar si era asombro o molestia pero no aguanto mucho tiempo esa incertidumbre por lo que lo mejor era darse la vuelta e irse, después de todo justo a tiempo llego a la estación donde debía bajarse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el tren retomo su marcha. Su marcha fue detenida por una mano que le sujetaba de la muñeca, por supuesto no podía ser más que shaoran._

\- "tu….. "¿Logras escucharme?" – _en efecto, no fue su imaginación, ella le estaba escuchando a través de su mente ya que esta vez le miraba y sus labios nunca se movieron. Bajo la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza, lo que le faltaba, ahora la creerá una fenómeno_ – "¿Cómo?" – _no le respondió, ni le miraba, entendió que no era lugar para hablar, además ella estaba demasiado tímida_ – "ya nos pasamos de la estación"….."Vayamos a algún lugar para hablar"….."¿Te parece?" – _finalmente alzo su mirada, no parecía molesto, sino algo confundido y a la vez curioso. Ella nuevamente asintió con la cabeza su propuesta, así que se quedaron hasta la siguiente estación donde si mal no recordaba, saliendo se encontraba una agradable cafetería._

Sentados en una de las mesas de afuera del local que les brindaba una agradable vista de una bello parque, un largo e incómodo silencio era protagonista entre los jóvenes, ahora no había cuatro asientos que los separaran, no podían disimular que se notaban, razón por la que era más difícil empezar a hablar, claro que ambos tenían razones para que se les dificultara romper el hielo. Sakura no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, ¿Cuál era la forma de explicarle la razón por la que pudo leer sus pensamientos?, eso solo lo sabían su padre, hermano y su mejor amiga, siempre lo mantuvo en secreto ante los demás para que no la creyesen una especie de bruja o algo así. Lo mismo le ocurría a shaoran, se encontraba demasiado confundido e inquieto, ella era la primera persona que inexplicablemente lo lograba escuchar como si nunca le hubiese pasado este problema que tenía, y para extra esa persona era precisamente la chica del tren que comenzaba a gustarle pero por lo mismo problema de su condición, no se atrevía a acercársele, y ahora compartía un café con ella, tenía razones para estar nervioso.

-"por cierto" …. "como te llamas?" - _quiso romper el largo silencio con la típica pregunta. Se extrañó al no oír respuesta de ella, parecía que no le escucho esta vez, ¿y ahora por qué?. Si hace un momento en el tren cuando la detuvo….. ¿acaso será?. Miro la mano posada en la mesa pensando en esa posibilidad, sin embargo no pudo ser capaz de ese atrevimiento._

-etto…. Yo…. – _intentaba romper el hielo pero seguía demasiado tímida, no solo por tener que explicar su secreto, si no porque justamente se lo contaría a shaoran, con quien quería hablar desde hace tiempo -_ supongo que tengo que explicarte lo que ocurrió en el tren – _le puso aún más nerviosa ver que la miraba prestándole toda su atención_ – pero primero…. Prométeme que escuches lo que escuches no le dirás a nadie.

Primero frunció le seño imaginándose que se estaba burlando de él, pero al ver la mirada de súplica y para nada irónica de ella se le formo a penas una visible sonrisa. De verdad hablaba enserio!. Esa chica o era sumamente distraída o la persona más inocente y pura que jamás allá conocido. Era increíble que todavía no sospechara de su condición, normalmente todas se daban cuenta enseguida y era cuando esa mirada de lástima que tanto odiaba aparecía, seguida de un "lo siento". Sintiéndose conmovido, hizo un ademan de promesa poniendo su mano en su corazón e inclinando levemente su cabeza. Ella pareció entender, pero a juzgar por el gesto curioso que hizo parecía que todavía no sospechaba del por qué no emitía palabra alguna.

-muy bien… - _suspiro para comenzar_ – veraz…. Desde que era muy pequeña…. Tengo la habilidad….. de oír los pensamientos de todo ser vivo cuando lo toco – _para entonces ella ya estaba con la mirada baja al momento de revelar aquello, pero sus ojos volteaban fugazmente hacia arriba y observar la reacción de quien la escuchaba. En efecto se le notaba sorprendido pero atento, comprendido a la perfección_ – pero para poder hacer eso….. yo debo desear leer sus pensamientos …. Por eso lo siento…. No era mi intención invadir tu privacidad – _se inclina levemente a modo de disculpa_

Entonces no se equivocó con su teoría, necesitaba tocarla para que lo escuchara. Cuando ella alzo su mirada en esta se reflejó algo de angustia por lo que para tratar de tranquilizarla, sonrió amablemente, después más de una año tras tener ese problema, volvía a sonreír naturalmente, esa chica le había devuelto la capacidad de sonreír. De verdad que era alguien muy especial y no solo por ser capaz de leer la mente de todo ser vivo.

Le extendió la mano con toda intención de que ella la tomara para poder hablarle. Sakura ya más tranquila, la acepto.

-"no tienes que disculparte, todo lo contrario… me alegra mucho que alguien por fin pueda escucharme" – _sobre todo porque se trataba de ella, y pensar que no se atrevía a acercársele por temor a que lo mirara con lastima o se sentiría incomoda al no poder hablarle. Sonrió al pensar como la vida actúa de forma misteriosa y pone las cosas justo en frente de ti cuando más lo necesitas._

-¿Qué alguien te escuche? – _no podría haber alguien quien le ganase a la cara de inocencia que tenía_ \- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Prácticamente shaoran sintió una enorme piedra caerle con fuerza en la cabeza – "es…. Estas bromeando verdad?" – _sonriendo avergonzado con una enorme gota recorriendo su frente. La cara de sakura le decía claramente que hablaba enserio. Santo dios, definitivamente ella era la viva representación honorifica de la inocencia_ – "¿de verdad no sospechas nada?" – _levantaba un ceja queriendo confirmarlo._

Por respuesta de parte de la chica recibió una negatoria con la cabeza. No pudo evitarlo, ya no aguantaba más, esto enserio que la causaba demasiada gracia. Para no verse tan raro al no poder emitir la carcajada que estaba oprimiendo, se llevó la mano a la boca, sus hombros comenzaron a saltar y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados. A pesar de no oírse era obvio que estaba muriéndose de risa. Todo esto era increíble, tanto tiempo que se sumió el mismo en una profunda soledad alejándose de todos para que no le tuvieran lastima y el día de hoy, en tan solo unos minutos aquella chica con la que desde el primer día de clases coincidían en el mismo tren, quien observaba sin poder atreverse a acercársele por miedo a que le rechazara por su condición y quien además de todo tiene el peculiar don de leer sus pensamientos dándole nuevamente la oportunidad de comunicarse normalmente, no tiene ni la más mínima idea del porque no ha hablado en todo ese rato que llevan en la cafetería. Ya era un hecho, ya comprendía el por qué se empezó a sentir atraído por ella a pesar de no conocerla, sakura es una persona muy especial, única, maravillosa, no solo por el peculiar poder que tiene.

-o…oye…. ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Por qué te ríes de mí? – _haciendo un adorable puchero_

-"pues tu" – _tomando nuevamente su mano una vez que supero su ataque de risa_ – "no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que soy mudo" – _la mira divertido y a la vez conmovido, todos de inmediato notaban que no podía hablar y era cuando lo miraban con esa expresión de lastima por él y lo comenzaban a tratar de forma ridículamente especial. Ella era la primera que nunca sospecho de lo que era obvio, lejos de creerla una tonta, eso mostraba que no juzgaba a las personas sin antes conocerlas._

-¿Qué? – _increíble, enserio se sorprendió_ – es…. Es que yo pensé …. No se …. Que no hablabas porque quizá te operaron de las anguinas o algo así – _eso ya era superar su propio record de ser una persona tan despistada y tonta, más avergonzada no podía sentirse_ – lo siento – _bajo la mirada pero de todos modos el rubor era claro en su rostro, gesto que a shaoran le resulto encantador._

-"te has disculpado muchas veces conmigo en tan solo un rato" – _tantas como ella lo ha hecho sonreír después de tanto tiempo_ – "pero no me has dicho tu nombre, tú ya sabes el mío"

-es cierto…. No me he presentado – _pone una mano en su mejilla, de verdad, ya tiene que dejar de ser tan despistada_ – me llamo sakura kinomoto – _se presenta con tan bella y encantadora sonrisa que deja deslumbrado, o quizá mejor dicho, desarmado a shaoran que abre sus ojos como platos al tiempo que su rostro se torna rojo cual manzana bien madura, claro, su orgullo le obligo a volverse a otro lado_ – seamos buenos amigos de ahora en adelante Li – _admitía que él le gustaba y mucho pero apenas comenzaban a conocerse, había que esperar a ver lo que el tiempo disponía._

Lo continuaba haciendo, en tan solo una mañana lo había sorprendido en diferentes maneras. A pesar de enterarse de que no podía hablar, y no simplemente por una operación de garganta como lo dedujo, en ningún momento lo miro con pesar, todo lo contrario, hasta le pidió ser amigos. No negaba que un cierto sentimiento mucho más grande que amistad surgía en él por ella, pero no era bueno apresurar tanto esa clase de cosas. Aunque no lo ponía en la más mínima duda, y no dejaría de admitir que sakura que una en un millón.

-"nada me daría más alegría"….."pero" – _no era capaz de darle la cara, ella lo ponía demasiado nervioso y sobretodo al estar sonriendo de esa forma tan dulce_ – "llámame shaoran si quieres"

-claro shaoran….. tu – _se aparece un tierno rubor en su rostro acompañado de su característica sonrisa apenada_ – tú también puedes llamarme sakura

-"o…oye…. Ayer…. Tu" – _cielos, ¿desde cuándo era tan tímido?, aun no era capaz de darle la cara_ –"¿Por qué no tomaste el tren como siempre?"

-oh este yo…. Pues… no fui a la escuela, me sentía un poco mal – _en parte no era mentira, pero obviamente no podía decirle que estaba deprimida por no atreverse a acercársele ni que él la notara_

-"ya veo" – _por dios, ¿pero que hace para que no pudiese verla a los ojos y se sintiera tan nervioso?_ – "yo…. Yo te…. Te….. te eche de menos" – _no estaba en su personalidad el ser alguien tan tímido, pero ella lograba ponerlo así, era una sensación cálida como incomoda a la vez_

¿la echo de menos?, ¿acaso oyó bien?, no podía creerlo, todo ese tiempo creyó que ni la notaba, pero por lo visto no era tan invisible ante los ojos ambarinos como ella pensaba. Eso la hacía sumamente feliz y le daba la enorme esperanza de que algo podría ocurrir entre ambos, algo maravilloso y hermoso, que le haría la persona más dichosa del mundo, no sabía si sería pronto o a largo plazo, pero estaría dispuesta a esperar, sería lo más paciente posible a que llegara el momento indicado.

Pero pase lo que pase no dejarían de recordar ese día tan especial que le ha cambiado la vida a ambos, aquel 11 de marzo que por accidente o destino, se comenzaba a formar una linda relación. Apenas eran amigos pero la esperanza de que se llegara formar algo más se sentía en el aire.

 **Y aquí finaliza esta historia…. Naaaa jajajaja como creen?, lógico que no puedo dejar a esos dos solo siendo amigos, seria un crimen para tan bella pareja, este fic continuara ya que me falta cierta parte de la canción jejejeje.**

 **Tambien quiero agregar un poco más de romance, comedia y un poco de drama, y claro los personajes asi como en el anime poseen ciertos poderes mágicos, como ven sakura tiene la habilidad de leer los pensamientos y shaoran también posee cierta habilidad que no puede usar debido a que no pude hablar. La verdad es que me esta costando un poco escribir la siguiente parte porque quiero darle un giro interesante a la historia ya que ustedes se lo merecen, no les puedo fallar con esto, asi que les pido paciencia para el siguiente capitulo, les aseguro que tendrán su dosis de sakura y shaoran, quizá…. Quizaaaaa hasta de eriol x tomoyo, todo depende que mi loca imaginación y claro de que ustedes me inspiren con sus comentarios, eso es un gran incentivo para mí.**

 **Aquí me despido….nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cómo ESTAS MIS QUERIDISIMAS LECTORAS? O lectores, no se, quizá haya algún chico que este leyendo esto, todo puede ser posible jejejeje**

 **Bueno lo primero en la lista es disculparme por tardarme tanto, y lo segundo es agradecerles por sus sexys comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me puso el ver que con tan solo dos capítulos publicados ya tengo 22 comentario. Es que WOOOOOW, nunca pensé que fuese a gustar tanto un fan fic que se me ocurrió de repente por una canción (ya a estas alturas saben cual es supongo). Por eso mismo me tarde, tuve que reescribir casi el capítulo porque al leerlo no me convenció del todo y ustedes se merecen lo mejor de mi trabajo. También he estado un poco ocupada entre clases y trabajo, luego también me pongo a hacer otras cosas, ver series, dibujar, inspirarme leyendo otros fics jejejeje**

 **Pero al fin, aquí lo tienen. Ya saben el protocolo de….. los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad sino de CLAMP, esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento para mi y ustedes**

 **Que lo disfruten…**

 _ **Una nueva vida comienza**_

 **SHAORAN POV**

A veces la vida puede dar tal giro a lo que creías que ya estabas destinado, puede sorprenderte de tantas maneras, justo como me sucedió a mí. No sé quién esté a cargo de estas cosas, el destino, la vida o alguna divinidad, sea quien sea es un experto para hacer que las situaciones sucedieran de la manera más imprevista y además, justo en el momento en que más lo necesitas o quizá, mejor dicho, para darte una lección que no pensaste tener que aprender.

Yo no era una persona muy amigable ni sociable incluso antes de perder el habla, no me apartaba a tales extremos de todos pero tampoco diría que era alguien muy agradable, incluso en apariencia causaba cierto temor en algunas personas, sobre todo en las chicas, las únicas mujeres que convivían conmigo eran mis cuatro hermanas y mi prima. Mi mayor obsesión siempre fue el volverme más fuerte y mejorar mis habilidades, todo por cumplirle a mi padre la promesa que le hice antes de que muriera, promesa que ya no poder cumplir, todo eso se vino en picada cuando por ciertos acontecimientos quede mudo, con ello perdí mucho más que la natural habilidad de hablar. Pero ahora entiendo esa popular frase, "todo pasa por una razón". Desde el día en que quede mudo todo mi mundo, a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado, se fue a la mierda. Me aparte de todos más que nunca, me desesperaba y me hacían sentir una insoportable impotencia el ver a mis amigos y a mis familiares buscar desesperadamente una solución a mi problema, yo tampoco sabía cómo solucionarlo. La escuela también se volvió un ambiente insoportable para mí, odiaba lo que la gente rumoraba cuando pasaba a lado de ellos, "mira, él se quedó mudo de repente", "no debe impórtale de todos modos ni amigos tenía", "pobre chico, debe de ser difícil para él". Algunos otros se burlaban, mejor prefería eso a que me tuviesen lastima. Ya no soportando esta situación a la cual de todas formas no encontraba solución, decidí mudarme a Japón, aquí podría iniciar al menos un intento aceptable de vida.

Nunca imagine que llevando a cabo una aburrida rutina mañanera tomando todos los días el mismo tren subterráneo para llegar a la universidad conocería a alguien que con solo miradas furtivas, cambiaria todo, me haría sentir inmune, diferente a como solía ser, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, es algo que todavía no logro comprender, pero todo rastro de frialdad desapareció de mi ser y tan solo con verla sentada a cierta distancia de mí en el mismo tren cada mañana una extraña calidez me invadía. ¿acaso eso se deberá a que posee cierto poder mágico?, quien sabe, pero me alegra que los acontecimientos de ayer sucedieran ya que me ayudaron para poder hablar con ella como si nunca me hubiese quedado mudo. Algo me decía que ella tenía algo especial con solo verle pero nunca imagine que fuese algo tan especial. ¿Sera que estaba ya destinado a conocerla?, ¿Sera por eso que me sucedió esto?. Con nadie más me he sentido de esta manera, me resulta difícil explicarlo. Antes de que conociera si quiera su nombre ya empezaba a sentirme extraño con su sola presencia, era algo casi…¿mágico?. Entre más lo pienso más confuso me siento, porque a la vez que creo que tiene que ver con la magia, al mismo tiempo se que es algo mucho más fuerte que eso.

Ayer fue…. Una mañana de lo más estupenda, me resulto sumamente agradable estar con ella, en si era sakura la que más hablaba contándome sobre su vida, sus amigos y familia, de como no podía revelar tan abiertamente su habilidad a lo que yo le respondí que la comprendía a la perfección, muchos son de mente cerrada o son demasiados vanidosos para creer que hay gente con habilidades especiales más allá de lo que les parece normal.

Como forzosamente debía tocarla para que me escuchara parecíamos pareja al estar tomados de las manos al caminar por el parque, eso me abochorno durante casi todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, bochorno que me duro incluso cuando llegue a mi departamento, pero nada me sacaba de la cabeza, nada me hacía cambiar de opinión, ella era una chica sin igual, tan abierta con su vida, alegre, optimista, en una sola mañana me hizo recordar esa alegría de tan solo estar vivo y por supuesto gracias a la forma en que me comunicaba con ella, me hizo olvidarme de mi condición. Nunca, aun antes de quedar mudo, me había sentido tan a gusto con alguien.

En este momento sentía que parecía un niño pequeño esperando ansioso para abrir su regalo. Me encontraba como cada mañana en aquel tren subterráneo pero ya ansiaba verla, ya quería llegar a aquella estación en donde ella abordaba el tren. Esta vez, sé que sería diferente a como todas las mañanas anteriores, ya no solo me limitaría a observarla y torturándome a que no podría acercarme a ella por temor a incomodarla cuando notara que no podía hablar, ahora eso me causaba cierta gracia, pensar que no me atrevía a acercarme por pensar en eso y resultaba que poseía aquel poder. Vuelvo a repetirlo y me sigue pareciendo increíble como la vida tiene su peculiar forma de actuar, y es que de no haber sido porque extrañamente ayer este mismo tren freno repentinamente provocando que ella tropezara y yo por inercia detuviera su caída, bueno, jamás me habría enterado que con ella no tenía por qué poner distancia al preocuparme por mi condición.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación donde se supone que ella abordaría, me comencé a inquietar un poco al no verla parada allí, de repente veo a alguien bajando las escalaras a toda prisa pareciendo incluso una gimnasta profesional, no podía ser otra que sakura abordando el tren dos segundos antes de que las puertas cerraran y retomara su marcha. Suspira y comienza a respirar algo agitada obviamente por la carrera que tuvo para poder llegar, una vez que se repuso volteo al lugar que ya había declarado como mío para sentarme y me regalo tan resplandeciente sonrisa que provoco una extraña tensión en mi cuerpo acompañado de un bochorno en mi rostro. Maldición, ¿Cómo hace eso?. Nunca antes me he interesado por alguien y ahora llega ella a ponerme muy confuso.

Una vez que llega a mi lugar sentándose a lado mío, lo primero que hace es tomarme de ambas manos, acto que instantáneamente hizo que sintiera como la sangre subía a mi cara tiñéndola completamente de rojo al tiempo que prácticamente juraba que de mis orejas salía vapor como si de una olla de presión se tratase. Enserio, no comprendía porque me pasaba esto con ella, es decir, es imposible que me halla enamorado de ella tan rápido, ¿verdad?.

-buenos días shaoran… ¿dormiste bien? – _pregunta con una encantadora mirada, claro ella solo me tomo de las manos para oírme, es que todavía no me hago a la idea._

-"yo….. claro" – _enserio, esta chica me ponía muy inquieto_ – "y tu….. ¿Cómo estás?

-bien gracias… por poco no llego – _dice apenada_ – de no ser porque kero va a despertarme no hubiese alcanzado el tren….. nada más no se me quita lo de ser tan dormilona – _admite divertida_

-"¿kero?" - _¿Quién es ese tal kero? Un momento….. estos no pueden ser celos_

-kero es mi gatito….. gracias a la habilidad que tengo también puedo hablar con él – _al parecer eso era lo que más le gustaba de su don, se le notaba muy feliz al contarlo_ – disculpa….. shaoran – _bajo su rostro tímidamente, cosa que me desconcertó_ – tu…. Bueno…. Quería saber….. – _Claramente estaba temerosa en decirme lo que quería_ – no…..olvídalo….. Creo que es algo que no me incumbe – _me quede aún más intrigado, ¿a qué se refería con eso?_

-"vamos….. si hay algo que quieras saber solo pregunta" – _le dije dándole confianza_ – "después de todo tú me confiaste su secreto"

-es que no se si te vaya a molestar mi pregunta – _dios santo, esta mujer es maravillosa, preguntara lo que preguntara no podría ser capaz de molestarme con ella._

-"adelante" – _le dije mostrándome muy apacible_

-¿estás seguro? – _le mostré una enorme sonrisa, una que no pensé que mi rostro fuera capaz de mostrar. Asentí con la cabeza_ – está bien….. Solo tenía la duda….. ¿eres…. Eres mudo de nacimiento o paso algo? – _no pensé que fuese tener esa duda de mí, eso era muy complicado de explicar a pesar que ella en cierta manera cree en la magia. Lo que paso conmigo no fue debido a algo común_ – persona… - _reaccione extrañado por disculpa_ – sabía que era algo que no debía preguntar – _creo que mal interpreto mi silencio, no quería hacerla sentir mal_

-"no, no es que me molestara" – _rápidamente le aclaro_ – "hace más de una año quede mudo…..solo que….". – _bajo la mirada_ – "es complicado de explicar"

-entiendo….. pero no te preocupes, no tienes que contarme si no quieres – _me dice con sinceridad y una comprensiva sonrisa, sin duda era muy considerada con los demás. Le devolví su encantador gesto, agradecido por comprender. Quizá algún día le contare lo que sucedió, pero lo mejor es que sea en un sitio más tranquilo y que tengamos tiempo para hablar sin prisas_

Aunque desde hace una semanas, con solo verla a cuatro asientos frente mío ya había logrado apartar un poco la inmensa soledad en la que yo mismo decidí vivir ahora ya eso se ha desvanecido en gran medida desde ayer que empecé a conocerla realmente. Ya ni siquiera quería llegar a la escuela, deseaba volver a repetir lo que sucedió ayer, pasarnos de la estación e ir a un tranquilo lugar a charlar y tener la oportunidad de seguir conociéndola, pero no, no podía faltar de nuevo a mis clases, no era justo para mi profesor el hacerlo ir para nada aunque ya le había planteado que ocasionalmente mi salud decaía por lo que a veces faltaría sin poder avisarle, pero le prometí que no sucedería con frecuencia, por eso aunque lo deseara no podía faltar de nuevo, además tampoco le podía pedir a ella que faltara a sus clases.

En esta ocasión llegamos a la estación destinada más rápido de lo normal, o al menos a mí me pareció que el tiempo corrió a mayor velocidad en esta ocasión, seguramente fue debido a que ahora no iba sumido en mis pensamientos con la música como mi única distracción, esta vez sakura me deleitaba con su divertida conversación, estaba fascinado viéndola hablar divertida de su vida en la primaria y de sus actividades en esta como porrista. Desgraciadamente ya llego el momento de bajarnos e irnos a nuestras respectivas clases, pero yo me quede atrás de ella cuando se iba caminando para salir de la estación. Recordé que no sería bueno para ella el que nos vieran llegar juntos a la universidad.

 **SAKURA POV**

Me inquiete al percatarme que shoaran no me seguía al salir de la estación, inquietud que fue mayor al darme la vuelta y verlo parado a una considerable distancia detrás mío, estaba con su mirada baja y reflejando en sus ojos marrones una penetrante seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa shaoran? – _le tomo la mano una vez que llego a él para escucharlo, aunque admito que la sensación de su fuerte mano me resulta muy agradable_

-"mejor tu adelántate" – _aunque no me mira directamente a los ojos, aun así pude percatarme de cierto pesar en los suyos_

-¿Por qué?... – _pregunto preocupada_ \- ¿te encuentras bien? – _alza la mirada pero en cuento me ve vuelve a ladearla a un lado, ¿acoso eso era un rubor en sus mejillas?_

-"yo…. Si…. Es que…. Ya debes saber lo que se rumora de mí" – _claro que lo sabía, para mí esos rumores eran absurdos pero no entendía del porque lo mencionaba_ – "si te ven llegando conmigo….. también empezaran a hablar de ti"

-shaoran – _con que eso era lo que le preocupaba, en efecto que en cuento me vieran llegar con el supuesto chico "agresivo en extremo" comenzaran a hostigarme con preguntas, y por supuesto yo no podía revelar abiertamente sobre del verdadero porque shaoran se apartaba así de todos, seguramente él quería que permaneciera en secreto –_ no te preocupes por eso…. – _le digo con mi mejor gesto de confianza_ – si a ti no te importa a mí tampoco….. y puedes estar seguro que yo no diré nada sobre que no puedes hablar

-"pero…. Empezaran a preguntarte… no es porque no confié en ti, pero no quiero….." – _nuevamente baja la mirada_ – "que te molesten por saber de mí"

-ya sabré lidiar con ellos…. Vamos, hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde – _evitando que ponga más pretextos lo jale todavía tomándolo de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo para salir de la estación. En medio de mi carrera voltee a verlo, mostraba una apacible sonrisa que le daba un aspecto muy atractivo y esos cálidos ojos chocolate ya no eran tan duros como cuando lo veía en una profundad soledad sentado en aquel tren. Me sentí feliz y nerviosa a la vez, no negare que esperaba que esto llegara a más._

 **NORMAL POV**

Caminaron apresuradamente, prácticamente trotando rumbo a la entrada de la universidad donde tranquilamente se encontraba parada una bella joven de largo cabello largo que le caía como cascada por su espalda y ojos amatista, lucia como siempre muy elegante y educada. Sonrió divertida al observar con quien venía acompañada su querida amiga sakura, definitivamente no la dejaría la dejaría escaparse de contarle con lujo de detalles como fue que al fin se atrevió a hablarle a su chico misterioso del tren, también tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerlo. Afortunadamente hoy contaban con el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

-buenos días – _saluda a ambos chicos con su característica gentil sonrisa_

-buenos días tomoyo – _le responde sakura un poco extrañada de ver a su amiga tan tranquilamente esperándola, ya era tarde después de todo_ – pero…. ¿Qué haces aquí?, las clases ya están a punto de comenzar

Como en forma de respuestas, tomoyo solo muestra su usual gesto amable señalando un letrero a su derecha, ambos siguieron la dirección a donde apuntaba donde leyeron el siguiente comunicado: "estimados alumnos, el día de hoy las clases se suspenderán debido a una junta de emergencia con todo el docente de maestros, esto se decidió en la tarde por lo que no pudimos informales a tiempo. Lamentamos las molestias". Se oyó un sonoro suspiro de parte de quienes terminaron de leer la información. Caminaron a tanta prisa por nada.

-parece que tenemos la mañana libre – _comenta tomoyo_ \- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pasear para relajarnos un rato? – _propone, shaoran se tensa un poco al ver que lo estaba incluyendo_

-me parece una gran idea….. hace mucho que no voy a la nueva plaza – _se entusiasma con la idea de ver que tanto han puesto en ese lugar_

-¿ y qué opinas joven… li shaoran verdad? – _le habla ignorando completamente que este no era capaz de responderle. Por supuesto que empezó a ponerse incomodo, obviamente a ella no podía hablarle como lo hacía con sakura._

-emmm….. tomoyo….. – _se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Miraba a tomoyo, luego a shaoran y viceversa. Por supuesto que noto la incomodidad de shaoran cuando su amiga se dirigía a él aunque estaba segura que ella comprendería el problema que este tenía y que por nada en el mundo se burlaría o lo trataría mal. Pero tampoco tenía el derecho de decir como si nada "él es mudo". ¿Qué debía hacer?_

No quería ser grosero con la que obviamente era la amiga de sakura, solo que eso era precisamente eso era lo que quería evitar, el ser presentado con los amigos o conocidos de ella ya que lógicamente con ellos no podría hablar como lo hacía con sakura. Él también empezaba a sentirse acorralado, veía en la situación en que sakura se encontraba debatiendo por su culpa, definitivamente era muy considerada al no revelar su condición, aun a su mejor amiga. Tampoco él quería que nadie más se enterara lo que le ocurría, no conocía a aquella chica, no podía estar completamente seguro que no revelaría el secreto del porque Li shaoran se apartaba de todos. Suspiro pesadamente, como lo veía solo existía una solución y esa fue el dejar al par de amigas disfrutar de su sorpresiva mañana sin escuela. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso bastante apresurado, prácticamente corriendo, confiaba en que sakura pensaría en algún pretexto que darle a su amiga para excusarlo al irse de esa forma.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – _pregunta no sintiéndose ofendida por su actitud, mas bien le extraño la forma en que se marcho_

-Espérame un momento tomoyo - _se fue tras él_ – espera shaoran! – _este se detiene dándole la espalda_ – yo…. Bueno…. – _imaginaba que se sintió incomodo al momento en que tomoyo le pidió su opinión y no ser capaz de responderle_ – disculpa…. No quería que te sintieras incomodo 

Dio media vuelta para verla, si será idiota, aquí el único que debe sentirse mal era él mismo no ella. Hace tanto que se sumió en tan profunda soledad que ya el ser tan frio y distante era algo natural, cosa que cambio cuando sakura llego como caída del cielo a poner fin a su solitaria vida al darle nuevamente la oportunidad de comunicarse con alguien sin límites, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a convivir con ella por eso el tener que relacionarse con otros con los que no podía hablar de la misma forma era una idea que no le agradaba mucho.

-tomoyo es una muy buena persona….. te aseguro que comprenderá y por ningún motivo te tratara mal – _intentaba convencerlo, no quería ocultarle nada a su amiga pero sobre todo, ya no deseaba que estuviese solo_ – ella sabe de mi don…. Y puedes estar tranquilo que le no le dirá a nadie sobre ti – _se gana una mirada entre duda y seria por parte del chico, confiaba en ella definitivamente pero de todos modos no estaba seguro del todo si era buena idea ir con ella. Toca sutilmente el brazo de sakura para que pudiese escucharlo_

-"pero…. Con ella no poder comunicarme como contigo" – _por eso prefería alejarse de todos, por eso no le gustaba estar en grupo, a veces le resultaba doloroso el solo estar como una estatua al limitarse solamente a escuchar, no es que antes fuese muy conversador pero por lo menor podía responder si le dirigían la palabra_ – "mejor no estorbo….. disfruten de su mañana libre" – _quiso retirarse pero una pequeña y cálida mano detuvo sus intenciones, la miro, de nuevo esa deslumbrante y comprensiva expresión que lo dejo atónito._

-vamos shaoran….. – _con tal dulce tono de voz no pudo poner resistencia_ – no tengas miedo, te aseguro que te divertirás – _cuando ya cayó en cuenta la chica ya lo jalaba de regreso a donde habían dejado a su amiga. No dejaba de sorprenderlo, de echo dijo algo que él mismo ignoraba probablemente con toda intención por su terco y gran orgullo. Es verdad, tenía miedo, temía a no encajar nunca en ningún lado, pero eso se esfumaba al estar con sakura tomándolo de la mano._

-perdona por dejarte sola – _dice al llegar de nuevo junto a tomoyo_

-no te preocupes – _tan gentil como siempre_ \- ¿todo está en orden? – _le susurra a sakura cerca de ella, se preocupó al pensar que de alguna manera incomodo al joven_

-si….. veras, es que….. – _con la sola mirada le pide permiso a shaoran para poder revelar su secreto a su amiga, este comprendió y mostrando un tremendo gesto de seriedad asintió con la cabeza, no quedaba de otra, de todos modos ya acepto el salir con ellas, se daría cuenta al no ser capaz de responderle_ – shaoran…. Él….. – _a pesar de ya tener su permiso le era difícil contarlo_ – el….. es mudo…. Yo puedo escucharle por medio de sus pensamientos

-ho ya entiendo….. – _le era inevitable no poder sentirse mal por el castaño, pero por la mirada de este que claramente reflejaba molestia e incomodidad supuso entonces que no le era agradable que le tuvieran lastima_ – pero eso no es impedimento para que nos acompañes, ¿o si? – _prefirió tratarlo con normalidad haciendo sorprender a shaoran_ – por cierto…. Permíteme presentarme…. Mi nombre es Daidoji Tomoyo – _le extiende la mano, él duda unos momentos en corresponderle el saludo, no por desconfianza, seguía sorprendido de la actitud tan amigable de aquella amiga de sakura. Voltea a verla como preguntándole con la mirada si podía confiar en ella, en forma de respuesta recibe una radiante sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, si sakura confiaba en aquella gentil chica entonces él también lo haría, así que acepto el saludo y con penas una visible sonrisa se inclinó levemente en forma de agradecimiento_

Esto sí que era completamente nuevo y extraño para shaoran, jamás fue de convivir mucho con mujeres, a ninguna que no fuesen sus hermanas, madre o prima la trataba con tanta confianza como lo hacía ahora con sakura quien llega a cambiar completamente su estilo de vida tan solo con unas semanas de observarla a cierta distancia en el tren que compartían todas las mañanas, solo llevaba un día de empezar a conocerla mejor pero ha sido suficiente para apartar la extrema soledad en su vida comenzando a ablandar su duro corazón de piedra. Ahora también lo invita a pasar otro agradable momento pero junto a su amiga, le brindaba la oportunidad de salir a divertirse como cualquier universitario en compañía de amigos. Si, esto era demasiado extraño pero no dejaba de serle agradable. Comenzaba a aprender que la vida es para disfrutarse sin dejar que nada te lo impida, enseñanza que le mostraba dulcemente aquella chica de brillantes ojos verdes.

El ir de compras no era muy del agrado del ambarino aunque ya podría decirse que estaba más que acostumbrado al ser prácticamente obligado por sus hermanas y prima a acompañarlas, y al ser 5 mujeres a quien perseguía con incontables bolsas de compras pareciendo un auténtico malabarista pues ahora acompañar a dos chicas no le era molestia, más aún porque todo le era más ameno al ver la cara de alegría que hacían resplandecer cual jade los bellos ojos de sakura. A pesar de que llevaba rato de no poder intercambiar palabras con ella eso no evito que le trasmitiera mucha calidez y paz con tan solo verla, justo como le sucedía en el tren antes de que por cierto acontecimiento por fin pudiera acercársele. Quería saber la razón del porque sentía todas estas sensaciones solamente con su pura presencia, era obvio que poseía cierto poder mágico, gracias a el podía comunicarse con ella aún con su limitación, esto le llevaba a preguntarse si esa pequeña cantidad de magia fue la razón para llegar a provocar estos sentimientos en su corazón. En el fondo sabía que no totalmente por influencia de la magia, sino algo mucho más fuerte, algo que no terminaba de comprender.

Dos horas trascurrieron visitando tienda tras tienda, algunas de ropa de moda por petición de tomoyo alegando que requería de un poco de inspiración para crear nuevos diseños. Se le formaban en su par de ojos amatistas enormes diamantes al hablar casi para ella misma de lo hermosa que se vería sakura usando sus nuevas creaciones que por cierto, pareciera que se le ocurría en cuestión de segundos, por su parte, a la castaña se le formaba una enorme gota en la frente al tiempo que emitía un sonoro suspiro resignándose a que no podría evitar el ser una vez más la modelo de su amiga.

Aunque shaoran estaba más al pendiente de la clase de tiendas que lograban captar la mirada verdosa. Ella gustaba de cosas simples, todo lo contario a lo que comúnmente estaba acostumbrado al ir con sus hermanas de compras, ellas se volvían locas al ver un nuevo vestido de moda, zapatos, maquillaje y joyería, además todas las chicas que intentaban coquetearle antes de perder el habla eran superficiales y vanidosas. La sencillez y humildad de sakura eran uno de los tantos factores que poco a poco iba descubriendo provocándole esa extraña sensación de ternura. Era incapaz de despegar su vista cuando repentinamente se separaba de ellos e iba corriendo a una tienda llena de peluches de diferentes tamaños, unos incluso más grandes que ella pero esos eran precisamente los que le otorgaban tal brillo en esos par de jades que tenía por ojos que no le permitían parar de verlos con profunda admiración. Tomoyo notando esta escena sonrió con complicidad.

Bueno quizá el que a una mujer le parezcan tiernos los peluches era algo común, pero ya siendo una adulta universitaria, que admitiera y pusiera tal gesto infantil al verlos sin vergüenza alguna fue lo que le pareció conmovedor. Lo que más le sorprendió fue darse cuenta que tanto podía ser una chica sumamente dulce y delicada como fuerte y determinada, lo supo al momento en que se dirigió a una tienda deportiva para ver los precios de unas zapatillas para correr y un conjunto de pants. Fue mayor su asombro al momento de que le confeso que deseaba aprender alguna técnica de defensa personal. Eso mostraba una enorme fortaleza e independencia en una mujer a su parecer.

-¿shaoran seguro que no quieres que te ayude? – _pregunta apenada al verlo cargando dos bolsas de compras, una de ella y otra de tomoyo. Este niega con la cabeza tranquilamente_ – muchas gracias….. y persona por hacerte acompañarnos en nuestras compras – _nuevamente le regala tan angelical sonrisa dejándolo con el corazón dando un vuelco completo y que un inigualable tono carmesí invada su abochornado rostro. Esto tampoco pasó desapercibido para la observadora mirada amatista, que le resultaba muy entretenido tales escenas._

-creo que es un buen momento para darle a nuestro amigo un descanso – _comenta tomoyo logrando sorprender al mencionado. ¿ya también lo consideraba su amigo?_ \- ¿les parece ir a tomar algo? – _propone_ – dicen que el café frio de aquí son deliciosos

-claro…. Es una buena idea – _dice entusiasta, haciendo verse más linda ante la mirada ámbar_ \- ¿tú qué opinas shaoran?- _pregunta tomándolo de la mano con la pura intención de oír su respuesta pero tal inocente acto eriza la piel del castaño. Casi estaba convencido de que no era bueno para su salud el sonrojarse tantas veces en un solo día sin embargo era algo que no podía evitar cuando ella lo tomaba de la mano. Parece que jamás se acostumbraría a tal acto de la chica para escucharle._

-"es….. esta bien" – _le dice con la mirada baja para ocultar su bochorno_

Vaya que esto era muy interesante y divertido para tomoyo, esta era una magnífica oportunidad para jugar un poco con su amiga y su nuevo amigo shaoran, quizá apenas lo estaba conociendo, asunto que era un poco más complicado debido a su falta de habla pero podía presumir su enorme poder de observación y por eso se daba cuenta fácilmente que era un joven amable de buenos sentimientos, en el poco tiempo que llevaban paseando por el lugar los ojos ámbar del joven solo mostraban fascinación al estar fijos en su despistada amiga.

-gracias – _dijo al empleado que les entregabas tres capuchinos fríos. Se disponía a pagar pero una fuerte mano la detuvo_

-"déjame pagarlas" – _se ofreció galantemente apenas mostrando una leve sonrisa viéndose muy atractivo ante la oji-verde que por unos segundos quedo prendada ante ese gesto_

-pero shaoran….. – _en verdad no comprendía por qué por unos momentos quedo muda_ – espera…. No te molestes

-"no es ninguna molestia sakura" – _antes de que pudiese poner alguna excusa pago las bebidas al empleado_

-muchas gracias shaoran, eres muy gentil – _automáticamente shaoran se pone demasiado nervioso ante tal dulce cumplido y no sabiendo que hacer se da media vuelta y camina de forma algo extraña a la mesa donde tomoyo los esperaba siendo seguido de una despistada pero alegre sakura quien llevaba su café y el de su amiga. Le daba mucho gusto ver que se la estaba pasando bien con ellas._

A pesar de solo limitarse a oír la alegre plática de las chicas en ningún momento se incomodó o llego a sentirse excluido al no poder agregar algo a la conversación, de por si nunca fue de los que platican mucho con las personas, su personalidad siempre fue muy introvertida y seria. De hecho le agradaba ver que las chicas tampoco se veían en la necesidad de callarse al sentirse mal porque no podía contestarle, eso era algo que le molestaba demasiado, además no era que ellas los excluyera del todo, sakura ocasionalmente hablaba con él explicándole algunas anécdotas con su prima y mejor amiga. Le conto la forma tan peculiar en que casualmente resultaba que su mejor amiga desde la primaria resulto ser una prima lejana. Igualmente tomoyo queriendo conocerlo un poco más le preguntaba algunas cosas las cuales astutamente requieran como respuesta solo un si o no, con toda la intención para que shaoran respondiera con un movimiento de cabeza, existía la ocasión en que sakura tenía que contestar por él, es decir, decirle a tomoyo lo que le respondía este por medio de sus pensamientos.

-discúlpenme un momento… - _dice levantándose_ – tengo que pasar al baño – _le pareció ver que shaoran hiso un fugaz movimiento por detenerla o algo así, creyó que quería decirle algo pero al ver que este nuevamente se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla dándole la espalda supuso que no era nada, por lo que prosiguió su caminar_

No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, por unos instantes tuvo la necesidad de detener a sakura para que no lo dejara a solas con tomoyo, no era que la chica no le agradara pero sabía que sin sakura se formaría un incómodo silencio al no poder comunicarse con ella. Esto no le agradaba para nada, comenzaba a depender demasiado de sakura y era algo que le molestaba mucho siendo el desde siempre muy independiente para todo, nunca necesitando la compañía de nadie. Esa dependencia fue a un aumento mayor al quedarse mudo, nunca permitía que hicieran las cosas por él o le tuviesen consideración alguna por eso mismo se fue apartando de todos a un nivel que se fue sumiendo a una completa soledad a la que ya estaba muy acostumbrado. No entendía como fue posible que en dos días de conocerla mejor todo eso se esfumara y cambiara drásticamente la vida que el mismo eligió, todo su ser pedía no separarse de ella porque ahora al no sentirla cerca, la profunda soledad en su vida ya le era insoportable, y muy en el fondo estaba consiente que no solo era porque con sakura no tenía limitaciones al comunicarse, después de todo él no tenía la menor de su peculiar habilidad cuando durante varias semanas ya lo había dejado admirado con tan solo verla, esa chica tenía algo más, que no lograba descifrar.

Maldición, ¿Cómo podía ser posible?. Siendo tan terco, independiente, rudo y algo rebelde, con un orgullo tan alto que jamás pedía ayuda a otros. De repente la ausencia de aquella chica cuya aura le brindaba una asombrosa paz interior, le hacía sentir inseguro, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño frente a un extraño sin su madre. Le molestaba esta situación, su orgullo era gravemente herido por tener esos pensamientos.

Aunque el chico frente a ella no le daba la cara desde que sakura los dejo solos, tomoyo en ningún momento se sintió ofendida, era una chica muy comprensiva y observadora y claramente imaginaba la incomodidad de Li al estar frente a alguien que además de acabar de conocer, no tenía la misma grandiosa habilidad de su amiga para poder comunicarse. Rápidamente pensó en una forma de hacerle entender que su limitación no era algo que debía hacerlo sentir mal, que podía tener una vida como cualquier persona.

-¿Cómo te la estás pasando Li? – _rompe el prolongado silencio así como logra que su nuevo amigo le mire_ – espero que no te haya molestado el acompañarnos de compras

De verdad que tanto tiempo sumido en la profunda soledad no hay echo más que perdiera su capacidad de socializar, ya de por si no era muy sociable antes pero aunque sea podía pronunciar un "hola" a quien le presentaban o contestar a quien le hablaba, que no fuese tan amigable tampoco significaba ser grosero con los demás. Nuevamente no le quedaba de otra opción. Emitió un pesado suspiro para luego buscar en su mochila de la cual saco un cuaderno y una pluma, comenzó a escribir en este, no le agradaba mucho el tener que comunicarse de esta forma pero tampoco quería comportarse grosero con la amiga de sakura, después de todo estaba tratando de comportarse con normalidad con él.

 _ **No fue molestia, al contario, les agradezco el haberme invitado**_

Fue lo que escribió en aquel cuaderno y le mostro a tomoyo, este solamente lo usaba para comunicarse con su profesor cuando era necesario, era la primera vez que lo utilizaba hablar con alguien más

Ya decía que no era un chico mal humorado, rebelde, patán, agresivo o cualquiera de los tontos rumores que se decía de él, simplemente creía que debía apartarse de todos al no poder hablar, imaginaba que le debía ser difícil no ser capaz de expresarse, dar su opinión, decir lo que piensas o cómo te sientes. Más que enojo, lo que sufría aquel joven era una gran frustración consigo mismo. Le daba mucho gusto que allá conocido a su amiga tan especial, gracias a ese maravilloso don que posee le brindaba la dicha a shaoran de ser escuchado. Bien se dice que la vida pone a las personas indicadas ante ti en tiempo y lugar indicado.

 _ **Perdona si me comporte demasiado serio o grosero contigo y te hice sentir incomoda, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía la necesidad de hablar con nadie**_

Se vio en la necesidad de disculparse por medio escrito, le pareció que todo el rato que llevaba acompañándolas se comportó un poco hosco y frio con la chica que recién conocía, no fue a propósito, tal como escribió, hace más de una año que se apartó completamente de todos por lo que le era ya natural ser distante con las personas.

-no te preocupes….. en ningún momento me sentí ofendida – _responde con toda gentileza y honestidad_ – fue una gran fortuna que conocieras a sakura verdad? – _dice fingiendo inocencia, ese comentario fue principalmente para ver como reaccionaba. Sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver cierto nerviosismo por su parte al mencionar a su amiga_

 _ **Supongo que si**_

Eso fue suficiente, en cuanto leyó eso y alzo la vista supo entonces que algo más había allí, no por nada el castaño bajo la mirada en un claro gesto de ser avergonzado por el comentario de tomoyo.

Salió del baño con el temor de que shaoran estuviese molesto o incomodo al estar a solas con tomoyo, se olvidó por completo que con ella no podría comunicarse como lo hace con ella, de verdad que fue muy desconsiderada. Cual grande fue su alivio y sorpresa al notar a una corta distancia como el castaño escribía algo en un cuaderno para luego pasarle la nota a su amiga, aunque su seria expresión era permanente en su rostro por lo menos ya comenzaba a dejar de alejarse de todos, nadie debía estar solo por siempre.

 **SHAORAN POV**

Era increíble como todo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado cambio en tan solo un par de días, me resigne a permanecer completamente solo lo que restaba de mi vida, de esa manera tanto no me afectaría el momento en que mi existencia dejara de estar en este mundo como otros no estarían tristes por mi ausencia, no sé cuánto quedaba para eso pero mientras más rápido me vayan olvidando mejor. Esa idea que se esfumo rápidamente en cuestión de unas pocas horas, tan solo hoy fue completamente diferente a mi rutina diaria. Justo ahora estaría sumido en una total soledad en mi departamento aburrido viendo la poca programación en la televisión para luego ponerme a leer alguno de los libros que me dejo mi profesor, observar mi empolvada guitarra que ya no tenía el coraje de volver a tocar, solo me recordaba que jamás podría acompañarla con una voz, iría a correr y a entrenar hasta al punto que no pudiese con el cansancio y así llegar a dormir solo esperando que otro monótono día empezara. Todo eso era un poco más tolerable cuando por las mañanas tenía la oportunidad de ver aquella chica del tren que le trasmitía una extraña calidez a mi corazón, asunto que no logro descifrar.

Justo en este momento me encontraba acompañado a la mencionada chica a su casa tras ser invitado por ella y su amiga a dar un tremendo giro a mí ya programada agenda, de echo aquella chica daidoji me agrado bastante, enserio parecía ser una persona muy gentil y madura, a ella ya la dejamos hace unos instantes a unas cuadras atrás. En cuanto a mí, desde hace rato que pasamos donde yo suponía que debía doblar la esquina para llegar a mi departamento pero insistí en acompañar a sakura hasta su casa, de todas formas nada me esperaría al llegar y bueno, si lo admito, deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con sakura, quizá durante la ida a su casa no hablamos mucho pero era un silencio cómodo, su sola compañía era suficiente para mí.

-muchas gracias por acompañarme shaoran….. no era necesario – _me dice tímidamente, como apenada pero a la vez contenta para luego tomarme de la mano._

Era obvio que tal acción tenía solo por objetivo el escucharme solo no logro acostumbrarme a su contacto, me ponía de más nervioso y causando que casi de forma automática bajara la mirada. Es que no le apena que cualquiera que nos viese así pensaría que fuéramos novios?, no me molestaba eso pero…. ¿Por qué precisamente me tomaba de la mano?, bastaba que me tocara el hombro o el brazo, no es que tampoco me fuese incomodo o molesto el contacto de su mano con la mía pero….. haaa santo dios, ni yo mismo me entiendo.

-¿te sucede algo? – _creo que me estaba comportando extraño pero yo solo niego con la cabeza aún con la mirada baja_ – ya se! – _me sobresalto al oírla soltar eso tan animadamente_ – como agradecimiento por acompañarme e invitarnos los cafés… ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar a mi casa? – _propone con una dulce sonrisa y creo que un tenue sonrojo en su cara_

-"¿Qué?... yo….. bueno….. – _eso sí que me tomo desprevenido, ya de por si estaba nervioso_ – "no quisiera causarte molestias"

-claro que no es molestia, al contrario…. – _se vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado mostrándose un poco inquieta y apenada, su tenue sonrojo a mi parecer se volvía más notorio pero le hacían verse demasiado tierna al acompañarlo con tan dulce sonrisa_ – me….. me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras, es decir…..es que….. de todos modos iba a cenar sola ya que mi hermano tiene turno nocturno y mi papá llegara tarde

-"pero….. por eso mismo tendrás que cocinar una ración extra" – _claro que deseaba aceptar su habitación pero por otro lado, nunca comí en la casa de nadie más que no fuese mi pariente y menos en casa de una mujer_

-shaoran….. estoy comenzando a pensar que te disgusta el cenar conmigo – _maldición, se puso triste, yo no quería eso_

-"no…. No es eso"…. – _apresuro a decir_ – "será un placer acompañarte, gracias" – _sin atreverme a mirarla acepto su invitación_

-exelente! – _de nueva cuenta me sobresalta al ponerse instantáneamente contenta, increíble, me soborno emocionalmente_ – vamos…. – _cuando menos me di cuenta ya me estaba arrastrando al interior de su casa_ – te prometo esforzarme para preparar una cena deliciosa

 **SAKURA POV**

No negare que me sentía demasiado nerviosa al pensar que shaoran se encontraba en la sala sentado esperando a que tuviese lista la cena, y el pensar que cenaría conmigo solo ayudaban a que mis nervios fuesen en aumento. Sinceramente no sé de donde saque el valor para pedirle que se quedara a cenar conmigo, simplemente salió de mi boca. Durante los pocos días que llevábamos conociéndonos, dos días para ser exacta, me he sentido muy feliz a su lado, era una sensación reconfortante y agradable. Sé que desde que empecé a fijarme en él con apenas verlo de lejos en el mismo tren admití que me estaba enamorando de shaoran pero mi lado lógico me decía que era imposible el estar enamorada de alguien que no conoces. Todavía no terminaba de conocerlo pero aquel sentimiento no se desvanecía, incluso me parece que se fortalecía con cada minuto que pasábamos juntos. Pero es muy pronto para confesarle como me hace sentir, apenas nos estábamos conociendo y dudo mucho que él me vea más que como una nueva amiga que le ha ayudado a no estar tan solo.

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos, si, es muy pronto para saber si realmente estoy enamorada, es preferible dejar que el tiempo diga todo, así que vuelvo a mi tarea de cortar los tomates para preparar la salsa para los fideos pero en eso una mano posada en mi hombro me sobresalta haciendo que suelte el cuchillo.

-"perdona, no quería asustarte" – _era la voz de shaoran en mi mente, me giro para verlo_

-descuida, solo me sorprendiste – _digo nerviosamente, nunca antes he invitado algún chico a cenar y por ello me sentía bastante inquieta_ \- ¿sucede algo?

-"no…. Solo vine a ayudarte en algo" – _dice buscando con la mirada algo en lo que posiblemente podría ayudar_

-no te molestes….. yo puedo sola – _muevo ambas manos en señal de negatoria_

-"es lo menos que puedo hacer"….. – _se abre paso entre mí y el cuchillo que recién solté_ – "hay que cortar esto verdad?" – _en cuanto asiento con la cabeza el retoma mi tarea de cortar el jitomate_

-"muchas gracias shaoran" – _este solo alzo los hombros concentrándose demasiado en su sencilla labor_

La única que hablaba durante los preparativos de la cena era yo, le contaba sobre mi vida en tomoeda y un poco más acerca de mi familia mientras shaoran solo me escuchaba continuando ayudándome a preparar la comida. Debo admitir que era un gran cocinero, me da vergüenza decirlo pero casi toda la cena la preparo él limitándome a solo ayudarle a cortar algunas verduras y poner el arroz, y se supone que debía ser al revés, después de todo yo fui quien lo invito a acompañarme a cenar. Sin embargo varias veces le pedí disculpas al dejarle a cargo todo pero siempre movía su cabeza de un lado a otro negando que no le molestaba, quizá tenga tan solo dos días de conocerlo pero claramente me daba cuenta que es un hombre muy gentil y amable, su fachada de alguien frio y déspota solo era eso, una simple mascara que poco a poco ha empezado a quitarse.

-vaya esto está realmente delicioso – _exclamo encantada por la cena que mayormente preparo shaoran_ – eres un gran cocinero – _ante mi cumplido solo baja la mirada continuando comiendo_ – ¿sueles cocinar para tu familia? – _lentamente y quizá con un poco de titubeo, acerca su mano a la mía que se encontraba posada sobre la mesa, nuevamente no puedo evitar cierto sobresalto al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre la mía._

-"en mi casa no solía cocinar pero tuve que acostumbrarme al venirme a vivir solo"

-ya veo – _algo me decía que vivía solo. Imaginaba que le debía ser difícil, bueno al menos yo aún ya siendo adulta todavía no podría estar separada de mi familia_ \- y…. ¿Cómo es tu familia? – _me aventure a preguntar. Shaoran pone una mirada muy seria con un hilo de melancolía en sus ojos_

-tengo cuatro hermanas mayores y mi madre… dos de ellas ya están casadas con un hijo cada una – _contesta casi en automático_

-o entonces ya tienes sobrinos…. – _digo un con brillos en mis ojos, soñaba con el día en que el brusco de mi hermano ya sentara cabeza con alguien y me diera mi primer sobrino_ – deben de ser muy lindos

-"si" – _dice con simpleza, incluso sin interés_

-¿y por qué quisiste mudarte a Japón?... Seguramente fue difícil el separarte de tu familia – _ya anteriormente me había comentado que nació en Hong Kong pero nunca me comento porque decidió mudarse tan lejos de su país natal. Me percate que shaoran se ponía cada vez más serio sin mirarme a los ojos, creo que sin querer toque un tema delicado para él_ – disculpa….. – _me sentí muy avergonzada_ – creo que estoy siendo muy entrometida

-"no….. no es eso" – _habla inmediatamente ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en su agarre a mi mano_ – "es algo complicado….. ocurrieron algunas cosas que hicieron verme en la necesidad de alejarme de ellos….no saben ni siquiera a donde me fui"

Eso sí que me sorprendió bastante, no por que pensara que estuviese huyendo de alguien o hubiera cometido algún crimen. Sus ojos reflejaban una profunda melancolía acompañada de impotencia, parecía arrepentirse de haberse ido de esa forma de su familia pero era algo que no podría remediar. Sentí mi corazón oprimirse al descubrir parte de la situación de shaoran, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle del porque se alejaba de esa forma de su propia familia, el rostro de shaoran demostraba que era un asunto muy delicado del cual no quería hablar en ese momento.

-shaoran – _gire mi mano sobre la mesa para poder tomar la de él en un gesto de confortación y una vez que me miro le brinde la mejor de mis sonrisas_ – no te angusties….. no sé lo que ocurrió con tu familia pero sea lo que sea debes de hablarlo con ellos – _de nueva cuenta aparto su mirada de mí demostrándome que no era un asunto sencillo_ – ellos comprenderán porque te fuiste sin decirles, sé que no te guardaran rencor alguno – _no conocía en absoluto su situación pero trataba de apoyarlo para no dejar las cosas así. Al conectar sus ojos ámbares con los míos pude ver mucha calidad en ellos, como una luz de esperanza, otra vez le sonreí dándole a entender cómo podía confiar en mí_ – cuando tú quieras puedes hablar conmigo….. y no lo digo porque sea la única que pueda escucharte.

 **NORMAL POV**

Aquella deslumbrante sonrisa la hacía más resplandeciente ante sus ojos ámbar al momento de acompañarla con tan brillantes ojos que brindaban al endurecido corazón del castaño una infinita paz que no pensó volver a sentir. Inevitablemente se le formo una tierna sonrisa, estar con sakura, aunque solo haya sido por dos días le hacía olvidarse de aquel maldito suceso que le dejo mudo. Siempre pensó que se alejó de todos para no causarles más problemas, para no angustiarlos de encontrar desesperadamente una solución a su condición, no aguantaba más como sufrían todos por su culpa, como le tenían lastima, pensó que era por su bien el dejarlos vivir sin angustias a algo que ya no tendría solución, el inevitable día llegaría tarde o temprano. Pero con solo unas palabras de aquella hermosa mujer de brillantes ojos esmeralda le hizo replantearse de sus acciones, haciéndolo recapacitar que se portó demasiado orgulloso con quienes solo deseaban ayudarle.

-bien…. Deja recoger todo esto para traer el postre – _se levanta pero shaoran no la soltaba de la mano, incluso se levantó junto a ella. Empezó a sentirse sumamente nerviosa sintiendo claramente como la sangre se le subía al rostro al ver que ese par de ojos ámbar no sé despegaban de ella, nadie nunca la miro antes de esa forma_

-"te ayudare" – _le dijo aun sin poder ser capaz de dejar de mirarla_

-no….no te molestes – _ya no soportando los nervios que le erizaba la piel, volteo a otro lado_ – ya me ayudaste mucho preparando la cena… solo espérame aquí – _rápidamente se zafo del agarre de shaoran sin ser demasiado tosca y empezó a recoger todos los trastes que usaron_

Dejo los trastes sucios en la lavabo para luego ir al refrigerador y sacar un delicioso pastel de chocolate que su amado padre preparo ayer en la tarde, sirvió dos generosos trozos de pastel en cada plato y luego puso a calentar agua para el té. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa forma tan hipnotizaste en que la miro cuando se levantó de la mesa, su corazón no había parado de latir fuertemente en todo el momento, podía decir que cualquier momento este se saldría de su lugar o se le olvidaría como respirar. No, era imposible que se haya enamorado tan rápido de shaoran, esa clase de cosas llevan tiempo para saber si es real o no?. Tenía que evitar a toda costa volver a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, se prometió no volver a ser tan ingenua, por culpa de su infinita inocencia resultó gravemente herida y a punto de salir muy perjudicada.

Mientras tanto cierto apuesto castaño esperaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado en la sala. Su corazón, le resultaba más pesado que de costumbre y el palpitar de este era demasiado fuerte, nunca cayo en cuenta el momento ni por cuanto tiempo fue que sin querer se quedó completamente prendado en el angelical rostro de su encantadora anfitriona, en esos momentos se olvidó de hasta quien era, y con ello de su problema, solo existía una persona en ese mundo que creo por unos segundos, minutos o hasta horas. Solo existía ella. Sabía perfectamente que no debía enamorarse, ser racional, era imposible el enamorarse tan pronto de alguien. No debía, no debía, maldita sea ya había aceptado su destino por eso para no sufrir tanto lo mejor era permanecer completamente solo, así hasta el fin de su existencia. Pero a pesar de estar consciente de ello parecía que una fuerza sobrenatural le prohibía alejarse de ella, dicha fuerza fue la que le confundió de sobremanera cuando se dejó hechizar hace unos momentos por ella, apenas y tuvo la suficiente voluntad para no acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y reclamar sus labios. Maldita sea, se maldecía a si mismo por tener ese inocente deseo, apenas se estaban conociendo no era momento para tener esos impulsos.

Dicha dueña de su guerra interna, sale de la cocina muy sonriente con una bandeja de plata que elegantemente portaba dos tazas de parcela, una cafetera y dos platos con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que se veía demasiado tentador. En automático shaoran se levanta galantemente al momento en que sakura deja dicha bandeja a la mesa y acomoda todo en la mesa, sin percatarse que nuevamente dejo a su invitado prendado de ella.

-espero que te guste el pastel de chocolate… - _sentándose a la mesa seguida casi al mismo tiempo por su acompañante_ – los postres que hace mi papa son realmente deliciosos – _dice muy contenta_

Shaoran asiente una vez con la cabeza para luego tomar su tenedor, agarra una pequeña porción de pastel y lo lleva a su boca, realmente era un postre digno de las más finas pastelerías, agregándole que es de chocolate, su dulce favorito. Toma otra porción disfrutando aún más el segundo bocado.

-¿Qué te pareció shaoran? – _pregunta tomando su mano desocupada que posaba sobre la mesa, tal contacto hace atragantarse al castaño con la porción de pastel que todavía masticaba. Para pasárselo tomo un poco de su té, ahora teniendo cuidado de no quemarse_ \- shaoran….. – _dice preocupada al verlo respirando un poco agitado_ \- ¿estás bien?

-"si… no te preocupes" – _porque no se puede acostumbrar al contacto de ella, si solo lo hacía con la única intención de escucharlo_ – "esta delicioso…. Gracias" – _prosigue a comer su postre de una forma algo torpe y pausada_

-que rico – _exclama encantada por el dulce sabor del pastel_ – como me gustan los pasteles que hace mi papá – _come otra porción haciendo el mismo gesto de disfrutar cada mordida_ – por cierto – _de la nada cambia su gesto a uno desconcertado_ – que extraño que kero no se allá aparecido aun - _empieza a buscarlo con la mirada_ – en cuento huele algo dulce ese glotón…. – _no termina de decir la frase cuando una pequeña bola de pelos amarilla salta a la mesa olfateando el dulce olor y sobresaltando al par de castaños_ – aparece enseguida – _termina de decir_ – kero!, te he dicho que no saltes así a la mesa – _le regaña tomándolo entre sus manos con las patitas colgándole_

-"ibas a comer pastel sin avisarme" – _aunque fuese un pequeño gatito claramente se le ve la cara de reproche –_ "llevas toda la tarde fuera y yo me moría de hambre"

-kero, te deje lleno el plato – _cierra sus ojos resignada_ – te dije que luego te llevaría algún postre – _como si le hubiese caído una cubeta de agua helada, recuerda que shaoran la estaba viendo hablando con un gato, en efecto este la miraba extrañado, inmediatamente su rostro se tiñe de un lindo sonrojo_ – emmm…. Ettooo…. – _deja a kero en la mesa_ – lo siento…. Se que debo verme rara al hablar con un gato… es que también puedo leer sus pensamientos – _dice bajando la cabeza sintiéndose de lo más tonta y apenada pero alza su cabeza al sentir una mano tomando la suya_

-"no tienes por qué apenarte….. supuse que podías entenderle gracias a tu poder" – _sonrió feliz al ver que comprendía esa inusual escena_ – "emmm…. Sakura….. quizá estoy loco pero creo que la bola de pelos amarilla me mira como si quisiera correrme de la casa" – _esto lo dice mirando fijamente y de forma retadora al animalito, sakura voltea también a verlo. No sabía si reírse ante tal escena o reprender a kero_

-kero….. – _le llama sin poder evitar que se oyera cierta vibración de risa en su voz_ – no seas grosero…. El es Li Shaoran…. Va conmigo a la misma universidad – _dice mientras lo acerca a ella acariciándole el lomo. Para shaoran esto es lo más inusual y extraño que le ha pasado, ser presentado ante una bola de pelos que lo miraba claramente con gesto de profundo desagrado. Lo peor de todo es que ahora él le miraba de la misma forma, oficialmente se sentía como un completo idiota._

-"no me agrada este mocoso" – _mira a su dueña a la que le sale tremenda gota en la frente al tiempo que sonriera nerviosa_

-"¿Qué te está diciendo esa bola de pelos?" – _toma la mano que sakura tenia libre ya que la otra posaba sobre el loma del animalito_

-"¿a quién le dices bola de pelos mocoso?" – _se eriza gruyéndole a shaoran, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que cambiaran las miradas desafiantes que se echaban a unas de completa sorpresa y estupefacción al caer en cuenta que ambos pudieron oírse a través de sus pensamientos. Voltearon a ver a sakura los dos a la vez preguntándole con sus miradas si ella se dio cuenta de eso, que por la mirada asombrada de esta supieron que la respuesta era afirmativa_

-"¿Cómo es posible que pueda oír a la bola de pelos?" – _pregunta a sakura_

-yo tampoco lo entiendo…. Quizá sea….. – _observo que tocaba tanto a kero como a shaoran_ \- ¿será porque los estoy tocando a ambos al mismo tiempo? – _se interrogaba a si misma, era la primera vez que sucedía esto_

-"no se lo que pasa pero….. – _kero_ _vuelve a mirar a shaoran desafiante_ – tú mocoso…. Deja de tomarle la mano a sakura" – _e inmediatamente después va hacia él y rasguña la mano que posaba sobre la mano de su dueña obligándolo a quitarla rápidamente para tapar la herida con su otra mano_

-KERO! – _sakura se levanta golpeando la mesa acto que ahuyento al pequeño gato que corría rumbo al cuarto de su dueña_ – olvídate de tu postre me oiste! – _le grita antes de perderlo de vista_ – disculpa shaoran…. No sé qué le ocurrió – _el mencionado mira con recelo en la dirección donde huyo la bola de pelos agarrándose su mano herida con la otra_ – déjame ver tu mano – _prácticamente fue una orden porque antes de dejarlo actuar por voluntad propia ella ya estaba revisando su herida_

-"no fue profundo el rasguño….. solo me arde un poco" – _le dijo para quitarle esa cara de culpa_

-aun así… - _no puede evitar sentirse de cierta manera culpable_ – lo lamento

-"no fue tu culpa…. Tu gato está loco" – _bromea para tranquilizarla, esto parece funcionar al verla sonreír ya sin rastros de culpa_

-ire a buscar algo para curarte – _antes de que pudiese decir que no era necesario, sakura ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Minutos después esta vuelve con lo que parecía una crema y gasa_ – si no te pones algo te quedara marca – _destapa la crema y delicadamente la unta en la pequeña herida de shaoran, el suave rosar de ella sobre su piel le hacen sentir inquieto y a la vez le resulta reconfortante, era incapaz de apartar su vista de los suaves movimientos en círculo que sakura hacia sobre su herida untando aquella crema, luego prosigue a colocarle la gasa_ – listo….. con esto ya no te ardera – _le sonríe con los ojos cerrados envolviendo con ambas manos la mano recién curada de shaoran._

De nuevo ese deseo de acortar la distancia y robarle esa hermosa sonrisa con sus labios. Maldición, maldición, una y otra vez se maldecía, estaba haciendo un gigantesco esfuerzo al luchar contra sus impulsos pero anqué trataba de mantenerse controlado parecía que ya en esos momentos su racional cerebro no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, este se movía bajo las ordenes de los impulsos de su corazón. Su mano libre por el agarre de la castaña empezó a moverse hasta tocar la muñeca de ella y recorrer lentamente su brazo, sintiendo el dulce roce de su piel contra la suya, se detuvo en su hombro donde ya la tela le impedía seguir disfrutando de su suave piel, ejerció apenas un leve apretón en este, ya para entonces sakura lo miraba con una profunda inocencia. Su cuerpo entero se acercaba a ella como si la fuerza de gravedad lo atrajera al suelo en cámara lenta, su cerebro ya no procesaba lo que pasaba, solo su corazón dominaba sobre su cuerpo el cual poco a poco iba acercándose a ella….

-ya estoy en casa – _una madura voz varonil lo saco de su trance, conectando de nuevo su cerebro que le dio la orden de separarse de ella como si estuviese peligrosamente cerca de una fogata._

-bienvenido a casa papa – _respondió alegre de oír la voz de su padre, todo lo contrario al castaño que parecía una estatua al tensarse completamente. Por su mente corrió la idea de que el padre de sakura al verlo a solas en su casa con su hija lo correría a golpes._

-buenas noches hija….. – _entro el hombre de amable rostro y serena sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio al joven que acompañaba esa noche a su hija, el hombre se sorprendió bastante_ – vaya pero que sorpresa….. si es el joven Li – _no era nada más ni nada menos que su aplicado estudiante, que giros que de la vida_

Sakura se vuelve al ver al mencionado de lo más confundida al ignorar como su padre conocía a shaoran, era algo que de verdad le tomó por sorpresa. Por su parte, shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, esto debía ser una broma o algo. Era simplemente increíble que su amable profesor que accedió a darle clases particulares era también el padre de sakura, y pensar que había rechazado que le presentara a su hija. Empezaba a armar el rompecabezas, el profesor kinomoto sabe del don de su hija por lo que al verlo apartarse de todos por su limitación del habla quiso que él y su hija se conocieran para que pudiera tener a alguien con quien hablar sin importar el ser mudo. Era impresionante, de alguna u otra forma estaba destinado a conocer a sakura. Aunque ahora en retrospectiva se cuestionaba como fue que no se dio cuenta antes, sakura kinomoto. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraído como para no asociar los apellidos y sospechar que ella pudiese tener un lazo familiar con su profesor?. Además de que ya le había mencionado que su papá era profesor de arqueología, si será idiota.

-papá…. ¿Cómo conoces a shaoran?

-el joven Li es mi alumno de arqueología – _como era ya obvio que sakura conocía el problema de shaoran no dudo en decir lo siguiente_ – yo me ofrecí a darle clases particulares para que no se sintiese incomodo con los demás

-entonces mi papá es el que da clases? – _era en tono más de afirmación que pregunta volteando a ver a shaoran quien ya se sentía más que acorralado. Eso ya lo confirmaba, los rumores de que soborno a un maestro para que le impartiera solo clases a él eran pura mentira. Su papá al conocer la condición de shaoran amablemente se ofreció a darle clases particulares._

-¿y como se conocieron ustedes? – _le parecía una enorme coincidencia que después de que le ofreció al joven el presentarle a su hija y este negó, dos días después lo encontrara en su casa cenando con ella_

-a…. pues….. – _ambos jóvenes bajaron la mirada azorados. ¿Cómo empezar a narrar su peculiar encuentro?_

Conocía perfectamente a su hija, y por la expresión que puso al hacer su pregunto dedujo que se conocieron en una situación algo peculiar. Propuso el ir a la sala mientras tomaban un poco de té, como arqueólogo él era un hombre muy curioso y en ese momento nada le causaba más curiosidad que saber cómo ese par de jóvenes se conocieron, sobre todo porque conocía a su alumno, un chico en extremo solitario que caminaba de regreso a su casa al finalizar las clases sin mirar a nadie más, sin detenerse a perder un poco de tiempo antes de llegar a casa con algún amigo, todo debido al ser incapaz de socializar como todos los demás. No negaba que ansiaba saber de qué forma su maravillosa hija logro sacarlo del cascaron en el que estaba metido. 

-supongo que ahora ya sabes porque quería que conocieras a sakura – _dice el Sr. Kinomoto sentado en la sala junto a su alumno mientras su hija traía el té_ – sé que debe incomodarte estar con otras personas al ser incapaz de comunicarte, pero no es bueno para nadie estar tan solo todo el tiempo – _le aconseja como a un padre, por ello lejos de ofrendarse o pensar que lo decía por lastima, se sintió muy tranquilo_ – sakura es alguien muy especial y gentil….. y no lo digo solo por su peculiar don o por ser mi hija – _observa que su alumno medita un poco mirando rumbo a la cocina. Sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir cierto brillo, ya no estaban tan apagados reflejo de su infinita soledad_ – se que eres un buen joven Li… nada debe impedirte ser feliz _– comprendió que eso lo decía por su condición. No solo sakura lo hacía recapacitar de su actitud, ahora también su profesor quien le hacía tener la sensación paternal que hace mucho no tenía. Tras un tranquilo suspiro agradeció al profesor kinomoto inclinando levemente su cabeza._

Las tazas de té no tardaron en llegar acompañadas de unas cuantas galletas de chocolate, luego, por insistencia del mayor de los presentes, sakura conto brevemente la forma en que empezó a hablar con shaoran. Simplemente explico que debido a que ella tropezó en el tren que tomaba precisamente junto a shaoran todas las mañanas, este al evitar su caída accidentalmente leyó sus pensamientos y desde ese momento comenzaron a ser amigos.

-vaya…. Si que fue una enorme coincidencia he? – _decía divertido y asombrado por como el caprichoso destino movía con precisión cada pieza_ – aunque no sabía que tomabas el subterráneo…. ¿no les es más fácil tomar el autobús?

-es que….. nunca logro levantarme a tiempo para alcanzarlo – _admite con pena, pero su padre lejos de enfadarse solo sonríe. Recuerda que a su madre también le costaba levantarse por las mañanas_

-¿y por dónde vives Li? – _pregunta fujitaka, su alumno escribe su dirección en el ya familiar cuaderno que usaba este para cuando necesitaba preguntar algo_ – no es muy lejos de aquí – _comenta a leer lo que escribió_

-queda de camino para ir a la estación verdad?... ¿Qué te parece ir juntos a tomar el subterráneo a partir de mañana? – _propone sakura con un pequeño rubor y una linda sonrisa apenada. Aunque no era nada comparado con el que se le había formado a shaoran por su propuesta_

-es una buena idea….. incluso puedes sentirte libre de venir a recoger a sakura….. así también le ayudarías a que no se quede dormida

-papá! – _reclama haciendo un tierno puchero, fujitaka ríe levemente._

Shaoran veía la tierna escena de padre e hija. Hace mucho que no sentía ese aire familiar tan agradable. Incluso llego a tener cierto remordimiento consigo mismo, nuevamente se cuestionaba de si fue demasiado orgulloso y altanero con su familia y todos los que solo querían ayudarlo. Abandono su país y familia sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento, siempre se decía a si mismo que era lo mejor para todos, eso ya ahora comenzaba a atormentar su conciencia. La oji-verde interrumpió la animada charla que mantenía con su padre al percatarse del decaído estado de ánimo que de pronto se hizo presente en shaoran, preocupándose por ello.

 **SHAORAN POV**

Este día paso para mí increíblemente rápido, no caí en cuenta que me quede en la agradable residencia kinomoto hasta altas alturas de la noche, me sentí incluso apenado con ellos al molestarlos tan tarde. Pero todo tiene que terminar por muy bien que te la estés pasando.

Sakura fue a despedirme a la puerta, tenía intenciones de acompañarme al menos hasta la siguiente cuadra pero claro que no se lo permití, era ya muy noche como para que se regresara sola, así que le insistí que se quedara.

-"muchas gracias por todo sakura" – _enserio que le estaba infinitamente agradecido por todo lo de hoy, tenía mí mano sobre su hombro para que me escuchara, yo no era capaz de tomarle la mano aun sabiendo que ella no lo tomaría como atrevimiento_

-no fue nada shaoran….. – _era inevitable no sentirme dichoso al verla sonreír de esa forma tan alegre_ – vete con cuidado y… ¿te veré mañana para irnos a la escuela? – _pregunta con cierta timidez, gesto que no hace más que conmoverme. Asentí ante su pregunta para luego dar media vuelta e irme a casa_

Fue muy diferente la llegada a mi departamento, esta vez entre a este solitario lugar no con la resignación de irme a la cama después de mi monótono día. Estaba completamente satisfecho y hasta podría decirse que feliz al momento de recostarme en el único sofá doble que poseía en mi departamento, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo en todo mi cuerpo esta sensación que no lograba comprender pero me hacía sentir pleno, lleno de vida. Mí día esta vez finalizo de tal forma que ya deseaba que llegara la mañana, fue muy confortable, la maldita rutina de todos los días hoy no me agobio. No puedo ser, el pensar pasar por sakura a su casa para irnos a la escuela me causaba ansiedad y mucha emoción, aunque igualmente esto me ponía a pensar en que dirán al verme llegar con sakura. Claramente me refiero a que empezaran a correr rumores sobre ella, a mí no me molestan, jamás me importaron pero no quiero involucrarla a ella. También está la posibilidad de que quieran saber de mí atreves de ella, confirmar los rumores, no es que tema a que revele sobre que soy mudo, confiaba en ella, más porque hoy lo demostró frente a su amiga al no decirle hasta que yo estuviese de acuerdo, lo que realmente me preocupa es que empezaran a hostigarla, bueno, ya mañana hablare con ella al respecto.

Tome un relajante baño y con una toalla rodeando mi cintura me fui a mi cuarto. Al tomar mi ropa para dormir sin querer vi mi reflejo en el espejo del closet, el ver aquella marca en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón hizo que la satisfacción que tenía se desvaneciera en cuestión de segundos al recordar lo que ello. No paraba de cambiar, aquella figura abstracta de una ave en vuelo que parecía estar cantando, anteriormente poseía una larga cola que ya no estaba, algunas de las plumas en su ala derecha también habían desaparecido. Mi tiempo literalmente esta contado, si aquella ave se quedaba totalmente sin plumas mi vida se extinguirá. He intentado de todo para quitar este maldito sello que maldijo mi destino, mi familia, algunos de mis conocidos lucharon con desesperación para encontrar una solución pero nada daba resultado, nadie comprendía que significaba aquellas palabras de la maldición.

"romped el sello al encontrad una razón tan poderosa para usad la voz"

¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?, ya hace mucho que me canse de buscarle el significado, ya había aceptado mi destino, me arte de ver a todos angustiados por mí, mirándome como a un enfermo en fase terminal por eso me aleje sin decir nada, tome la gran herencia que me dejo mi padre para vivir lo que me restaba en total soledad. Mi destino ya estaba decidido después de todo, ya no me importaba… hasta que….. la conocí….. nunca imagine que llegara alguien como ella para hacerme recapacitar y apreciar la vida, disfrutarla, no impidiéndome en absoluto mi condición.

Ya era tarde para mí….

 _ **Y listo… para que vean, los quise recompensar por su paciente espera con un capitulo bastante largo (bueno, en realidad es que a mi mente loca se le ocurrían y ocurrían cosas jejejeje).**_

 _ **Pues ya se revelaron algunas cosas sobre shaoran, resulta que su falta de habla no fue algo físico, aquí tuvo que ver la magia pero…..¿quien y porque le impuso esta terrible maldición? Eso ya se ira revelando en los siguientes capítulos. Como ven tiene que encontrar rápido una forma de deshacerse de esa maldición o….. hoo…. Hoooo TT-TT….. no lo puedo ni escribir. ¿ustedes de que creen que hable esa maldición?**_

 _ **Bueno solo fue un poco de tensión al final por que hubo bastante azúcar en todo lo demás no? Jajajaja. Apenas esos dos están descubriendo sus sentimientos por el otro, quizá ya saben pero ambos tienen miedo de admitirlo cada uno por una razón. Sakura ya revelo un poco del porque quiere esperar a descubrir si realmente esta enamorada de shaoran ya que no quiere sufrir de nuevo por ser tan ingenua, ya sabrán luego que le paso y shaoran pues… simplemente es primera vez que una chica le llama la atención.**_

 _ **Yo espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me costo mucho escribir este capitulo por que sinceramente no pensaba agregarle tantas cosas además de los pequeños fragmentos que me inspiraron de la canción. Yo siento que me quedo algo… no se….. aburrido en algunas partes pero prometo darle más emoción en los siguientes capítulos. También bueno, la vida de nuestro adorado castaño apenas está cambiando gracias a sakura quien lo aparto de su extrema soledad, podría decirse que de nuevo esta saliendo al mundo jajajajja**_

 _ **Aquí me despido, yo espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente pero no prometo nada jajajaja, dejen mas de sus sexys comentarios que me encantan leer una y otra vez para animarme**_

 _ **Sayonara….**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jejejej holaaaaa…. Si ya se, ahora si que me desaparecí por bastante tiempo, creo que com meses no?. Miren la verdad es que pasaron algunas cosillas que para que los aburro, simplemente que deje olvidado este fic por un tiempo pero les aseguro que si le dare su final, ya lo tengo aquí en mi loca mente, hace unas semas que de nuevo agarre mi cuaderno y me puse a pasar todo a computadora e incluso antes de eso tuve que re leer mi fic para ver en que me había quedado y aquí lo tienen.**

 **Tararara raaaaaaaa! (agregue sonido de tambores)**

 **Su muuuuuuuy tardado capitulo esta aquí, de verdad lo siento por la larga demora, yo espero que no se hayan olvidado del fic ya que me pone muy feliz leer sus comentarios**

 **Los dejo leer y ya saben el aburrido protocolo…. Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen bla bla bla…. Son de las CLAMP…. Bla bla bla….**

 _ **¿POR QUE TE APARTAS OTRA VEZ?**_

Sakura pov

Tal y como shaoran me lo había advertido, toda la universidad se puso de cabeza desde el día en que me vieron entrando con él a la escuela, todos se asombraron de ver al supuesto chico sumamente apartado de todos por ser agresivo, patán, rebelde y demás tonterías absurdas que se rumoraban de él. No desaprovechan la ocasión de verme sola para rodearme, mayormente las mujeres, y hacerme miles de preguntas acerca de shaoran, ya no sabía si sin querer este se volvió alguien sumamente popular o era una simple curiosidad acerca del chico de mirada ámbar penetrante que amenazaba con la mirada de muerte a quien tuviese solo la intención de acercársele. Sinceramente no sabía cómo zafarme de esta situación, era obvio que no revelaría la condición de shaoran, por alguna razón prefiere que hablen de él a decir la verdad y aunque no lo entiendo respeto su decisión, pero inventar alguna mentira nunca fue mi especialidad. Lo único que se me ocurría era decir que llevaba prisa y huía de todo el bullicio

-santo dios…. – _suspiro cansada caminando a mi casa acompañada de shaoran_ – acaso nunca se cansan?, que tienen que enterarse de la vida privada de los demás? – _el silencio abrumo entre los dos, al mirarlo caigo en cuenta que está más serio y pensativo de lo normal_ \- ¿pasa algo shaoran? – _lo tome tímidamente de la mano para escucharlo_

-"te advertí que no sería fácil" – _dice todavía con una profunda seriedad reflejada en su rostro_

-¿lo dices por todos lo que me preguntan acerca de ti? – _Aunque no hizo gesto alguno de afirmación, interprete su cara molesta como un si_ – tranquilo shaoran…. Ya se cansaran de preguntar y yo nunca revelare tu secreto

-"no es porque tema a que reveles eso" – _le oigo con la voz endurecida y sus ojos me miraron con firmeza, casi penetrante, algo que me congelo momentáneamente. Luego suavizo su rostro_ – "¿acaso no has oído los nuevos rumores?"

-¿nuevos rumores? – _la verdad que no tenía idea_ \- ¿y ahora que es lo que dicen? – _de verdad que no tienen otra cosa que hacer, que patético_

-"¿enserio no sabes?" – _me miro, yo negué con la cabeza_ – "es sobre ti…." – _vuelve a mirarme con el ceño fruncido pero a le vez existía culpa en él_ – "ya empezaron a crear sus conclusiones del porque de repente el chico agresivo y apartado de todos ahora llega a la universidad acompañado de una chica…. Y más porque dicha chica no responde sus dudas"

-¿y que teoría es a la que llegaron? – _me daba curiosidad de saber qué tontería se decía. Por mi parte no me importaba lo que ahora se decía de mi por ser amiga de shaoran pero este en cuanto formule la pregunta su ceño se frunció más_ – dime shaoran – _insistí_

-"seguramente ya abras oído….. – _dice tras suspirar con pesadez_ – que uno de los rumores era que soy de una familia adinerada por lo que no quiero mezclarme con los de una clase más baja que la mía

-si, también oí eso – _comento con fastidio, como odio que hablen de los demás a sus espaldas y sacando sus propias conclusiones_

-"jamás me importo las tonterías que decían pero"… - _un nuevo silencio se apodero de entre nosotros. ¿tan malo será lo que dicen de mí?_ – "esta vez…. Dicen que tú estás conmigo por solo interés" – _abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa_ – "que estas intentando acercarte a mí por la fortuna de mi familia… pero que yo me sigo alejando de ti"

Suspire con cansancio, solo porque yo no quería revelarles nada sobre shaoran por respeto a su vida privada ellos no tardaron en sacar sus propias deducciones. ¿acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?. Tienen que estar pendientes y enterados de las vidas ajenas, existe algo llamado derecho a la privacidad o no?

-"disculpa…." – _verdaderamente parecía culpable_ – "no quería involucrarte en esto"

-pero shaoran…..

-"no te culpo si ya no quieres estar conmigo"….. – _dijo interrumpiendo mi intención de decirle que no tenia de nada de que disculparse_ – "y tienes todo el derecho de inventar lo que quieras del porque nos vieron juntos" – _se soltó del agarre de mi mano y camino a paso bastante apresurado. No paso ni un minuto cuando repentinamente a lo lejos veo como se pone de cuclillas sosteniendo su cabeza_

\- SHAORAN! – _no pierdo tiempo y voy corriendo a él_ \- ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿te duele algo? – _pregunto alarmada poniéndome a su altura para luego sostener su mano_ – tengo que llevarte con un médico, no te ves nada bien – _su cara reflejaba un angustiante sufrimiento_ – le llamare a mi hermano, es doctor y podrá…. – _digo sintiendo mi voz quebrada por la preocupación sacando torpemente mi celular de la mochila, pero justo cuando estoy por marcar el numero siento la mano de shaoran agarrar con fuerza mi muñeca cuya mano sostenía el teléfono_

\- "n…no" – _incluso en mi mente su voz se oía con alarmante debilidad_ – "no es necesario sakura…." – _con dificultad y apenas pudiendo ayudarlo, se pone de pie apoyándose en mis hombros_ – "solo me sentí mareado momentáneamente….. no es nada" – _si no era nada entonces no existía razón para que no me mirara a los ojos, por eso sospeche que no era del todo sincero_

-¿estás seguro?

-"si…." – _algo ocultaba, lo presentía_ – "perdona….. debo irme" – _y sin más, esta vez se fue corriendo a una velocidad que ni yo con todo lo buena que soy en los deportes podría alcanzarle. Solamente me quede allí, con la angustia en el corazón y sumamente confundida._

De nueva cuenta, en aquellos profundos ojos color ámbar se reflejaba soledad y tristeza, sin embargo otro embriagante y amargo sentimiento lo acompañaba, miedo. Pero…. ¿miedo a que?. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?. El mismo ocultaba sus sentimientos y ni pudiendo leer sus pensamientos descifraba que le agobiaba. ¿Qué estas escondiendo Li Shaoran?

NORMAL POV

En una gran mansión en Hong Kong…..

-¿lograron localizarlo? – _pregunta una elegante y hermosa mujer apenas reflejando esperanza en su inflexible rostro_

-no madre…. – _dice una joven alta acompañada de su hermana tres años menor que ella_ – lo sentimos – _bajan un poco la mirada_ – al parecer en el último lugar donde se hizo un movimiento de la tarjeta donde dejo su herencia nuestro difunto padre fue en el país…. Y se retiró todo

-solo dios sabe a qué lugar huyo – _dice la otra hermana, rogando que su único hermano varón estuviese con bien_

La elegante y refinada mujer suspira con pesar en su todo su ser poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a un enorme ventanal que le daba un preciosa vista a un extenso jardín lleno de flores de cerezo y un pequeño estanque que era atravesado por un puente estilo occidental era un paisaje que cualquiera envidiaría pero los ojos de aquella mujer no parecían deleitarse con esa maravilla en esos momentos. Sus dos hijas comprender que debían darle especio, conocían muy bien que esa acción significaba que debían dejarla sola, así que sigilosamente se retiran.

Hace ya aproximadamente un año que su único hijo varón desapareció dejando solamente una nota en la que decía que no lo buscaran, que era lo mejor. Sus poderes estaba sellados por lo que localizarlo mediante su presencia mágica no sería posible, además de que hizo un perfecto trabajo en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. En parte comprendía por qué hizo tal cosa, su hijo era demasiado orgulloso y terco, lo más probable es que la razón de su huida fue debido a que no aguanto ver como todos buscaban con desesperación una solución a aquella maldición que injustamente le pusieron, a tal grado de sacrificar horas de sueño e incluso de comer, todo eso le desespero ya que el menos que nadie podía hacer algo haciéndolo sentir impotente.

Tanto talento que tenía, su poder era tan hermoso y especial, día con día demostraba una enorme determinación y seriedad en sus entrenamientos para fortalecerse tanto mágica, mental y físicamente, nunca distrayéndose con nada. Fue de esa forma desde que su amado esposo falleció.

Admiraba la tenacidad de su hijo y esperaba grandes cosas de él, por ello era estricta poniéndole duros entrenamientos de magia para liberar su máximo poder, era dura e inflexible, le obligaba a leer sin fin de libros de magia sobre conjuros y supervisaba cual carcelaria cada practica que realizaba, y este nunca puso objeción alguna, todo lo realizaba con suma seriedad y concentración. Su relación parecía más de general y obediente soldado que de madre e hijo, nunca fue una madre amorosa, pensaba erróneamente que el futuro líder del clan Li no debía mostrar debilidad alguna, debía ser un hombre de carácter firme. Nunca lo demostró abiertamente, pero sentía un enorme orgullo del gran nivel mágico que estaba alcanzando, faltaba muy poco para que el consejo lo aceptara como candidato, fue entonces cuando la envidia se hizo presente para arruinar la vida y esperanzas de la familia Li, especialmente del único varón de esta.

Dicen que se debe vivir la vida de forma plena sin arrepentirse de nada, sí, eso era tan cierto, lástima que nunca siguió esa sabio consejo. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse de no haber sido nunca una madre más cariñosa para su querido xiong lang, quizá de haber sido así, él no hubiese sentido que era una carga y una deshonra al ocurrirle esa tragedia que no pudo solucionar. A partir de la muerte del su esposo se volvió una mujer firme y recta, que parecía no tener sentimientos pero justo en ese momento al pensar en el remordimiento e impotencia de no encontrar a su hijo y ayudarlo, era algo que le oprimía el corazón, y ese dolor provoco que una solitaria lagrima recorriera su mejilla.

-xiong long li…. Querido hijo, solo deseo que aún no sea tarde

Estación de tren tomoeda…..

Llevaba su rutina cada mañana de lunes a viernes, caminando a la estación de tren que ya incluso podría recorrer con los ojos vendados, donde ocurrió aquella extraña conexión con un apuesto pero solitario joven compañero de vagón. En aquel entonces únicamente conocía su nombre pero por capricho del destino sucedió el quizá inevitable encuentro entre los dos. Empezaron a llevarse de maravilla a pesar de la constante y marcada seriedad del ambarino, pero a pesar de lograr que shaoron se abriera un poco más con ella, en aquellos ojos aún se reflejaba que ocultaba un pesado secreto que llevaba como una enorme carga. Pudo percatarse de eso el viernes que como ya también era costumbre el chico la acompañaba a su casa justo antes de que sufriera esa repentina recaída. No le ha visto desde esa vez, intento llamarle, buscarlo a su casa pero no respondía a nada, todo eso la tuvo muy inquieta el fin de semana, incluso no dejándola dormir en paz.

-"espero que se encuentre bien….. quizá tuvo algún asunto que resolver" – _pensaba al ir caminando lentamente con la mirada algo decaída_ – "o… quizá decidió resolver al fin los problemas con su familia" – _se animó un poco ante ese pensamiento y apresuro sus pasos, deseaba que de verdad la razón por la que no pudo localizarlo allá sido esa y quería saber cómo le había ido._

Espero el tren correspondiente tras la línea amarilla el cual no tardó en llegar. Al abordar su mirada cual magneto atraído a algún metal se dirigió primeramente a aquel asiento que ahora cada mañana compartían, la esperanzada sonrisa que antes estaba en su rostro se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos al notar el lugar en completa soledad. Se supone que shaoran era muy puntual, era muy raro que llegara tarde, con la mirada baja y llena de duda toma su asiento de todos los días con la esperanza de que quizá abordaría en la siguiente estación pero eso nunca sucedió. El tren continúo su curso hasta llegar a su destino.

-"debí insistir en llevarlo con mi hermano para que lo revisara" – _se sentía terriblemente culpable_ – "algo me decía no que no fue un simple mareo" – _caminaba reflejando en esos bellos ojos esmeralda la culpa y preocupación, internamente se reprochaba una y otra vez que no debió dejarlo solo._

-buenos días sakura – _saluda su gentil amiga amatista –_ hoy llegas a buena hora – _comenta, pero no recibió respuesta de la ojiverde, esta continuaba con la mirada baja y ánimos más que decaídos_ \- ¿sakura? – _no era usual ver a la siempre enérgica y alegre sakura en ese estado._

-ho tomoyo – _reacciona al verla delante de ella_ – perdona…. Buenos días – _intenta dar una totalmente falsa sonrisa ante los ojos de la observadora tomoyo, conocía a sakura desde primaria, sabía que algo le inquietaba_

-¿hoy no te acompaña Li? – _tal pregunta hace ensombrecer más el semblante de sakura, así que Li tenía que ver con los ánimos tan decaídos de su amiga esa mañana –_ sakura, ¿acaso tuvieron una pelea ustedes dos?

-no, no es eso – _niega débilmente con la cabeza_ – él…. El viernes que me acompaño como siempre a casa….. repentinamente al ir caminando cayó al suelo de rodillas según por mareo, pero luego solo se fue…. No he sabido de él desde ese día – _nuevamente la terrible culpa la abruma, no debió dejarlo solo_

-¿intentaste llamarlo o ir a su casa?

-si, pero nunca respondido….. estuve insistiendo afuera de su casa, lo llame a todas horas – _ya para entonces las lágrimas opacaban sus ojos_ – tomoyo…. ¿Qué tal si se puso más grave? – _era evidente su extrema angustia por el castaño, su voz quebrada la delataba también_

-tranquilízate sakura – _trata de calmarla sosteniéndola de los hombros_ – las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse…. Seguro que tuvo alguna emergencia y no se ha podido comunicar – _ni ella misma se convencía de eso pero debía calmar a su amiga_ – ya se pondrá en contacto contigo cuando pueda.

-espero que tengas razón – _limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Quizá era poco tiempo que en llevaba conociéndolo pero ya empezaba a importarle mucho_

Tanto así le importaba el castaño que nuevamente terminando las clases fue a su departamento temiendo que probablemente no debía molestarlo, razones debía tener para querer nuevamente regresar a su extrema soledad, pensó que no deseaba ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Corría aquel riesgo, pero no podía estar en paz hasta oír del mismo shaoran que se encontraba bien y que simplemente quería estar solo, eso le rompería el corazón pero se olvidaría de estarse preocupando en vano.

Toco insistentemente el timbre, asomándose también por la ventana que apenas mostraba una diminuta abertura al estar la cortina cerrada, pero nada, el lugar parecía hasta abandonado.

-shaoran!... ¿estas allí? – _Preguntaba tras la puerta_ – yo…. Solo quiero saber si estás bien – _rogaba, con su frente recargada tras aquel umbral, concentrándose en percibir el más mínimo ruido que le dijera que se encontraba dentro , pero nada, solo un abrumador silencio_ – si estas allí…. Solo espero que te encuentres bien…. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – _dice con resignación y con cierta despedida, después retomo su marcha sintiéndose más que decaída y triste._

Desde el interior, oculto en una abrumadora penumbra, apenas se puede distinguir una alta y gallarda silueta masculina asomándose disimuladamente por la pequeña abertura de la ventana que dejaba pasar un delgado hilo de luz cual tela de telaraña. Observo a su hermosa visita irse causando un tremendo remordimiento y dolor en el corazón, repitiéndose una y otra vez internamente que era lo mejor, si, nuevamente huía pero era por el bien de ese maravilloso ser que se alejaba y le dio aunque sea unos días de luz a su solitaria vida que ahora debía regresar. Pero, el verla alejarse le causaba un insoportable vacío.

Una vez regresaba a su casa con la angustia a flor de piel. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?. ¿si quiera se encontraba en ese departamento?. Después de todo no daba señal alguna de estar presente, cosa que le puso a pensar que tal vez nuevamente huyo a otro lado, pero….¿por que?. Llego a creer que le comenzaba a ayudar a no dejarse arrastrar por la soledad pero ahora veía que no fue así, quizá, la situación de la escuela lo molesto más de lo que creyó. Las lágrimas volvían a invadir su rostro al sentir una dolorosa puñalada en el corazón por llegar a la conclusión que shaoran se fue sin haberse despedido si quiera o peor, que ya ni siquiera estaba presente en lugar alguno.

-vaya sorpresa! – _una voz masculina, altanera, que no inspiraba confianza alguna le hela la sangre a la chica obligándola a detenerse_ – se trata de la dulce sakura…. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado quería – _al volverse sus pupilas de dilataron por el terror al reconocer a uno de los tres tipos que le miraban con retorcida sonrisa_

-¿Q-Que estas haciendo aquí?... pensé que…..

-me había ido lejos… - _termina la frase al tiempo que amenazadoramente se va acercando a ella seguido por sus dos acompañantes_ – pero he regresado querida…. – _extendiendo sus brazos a los lados_ – para acabar un asunto que deje pendiente – _su rostro, esa expresión y sonrisa pervertida acelero el corazón de la chica por el miedo_ – que suerte la mía encontrarte sola – _la toma agresivamente de la barbilla_

-DEJAME EN PAZ! – _grita dándole un manotazo para alejar su sucia mano de su rostro, intento huir pero los otros dos sujetos fueron más rápidos deteniéndola cada uno de un brazo_ – _SUELTENME!_ – _forcejeaba inútilmente_ \- ¿Por qué haces esto?... eres una persona de lo más despreciable…. ¿no estas conforme con el daño que ya me hiciste? – _gritaba entre furiosa y sintiendo terror absoluto, verlo de nuevo le abría viejas heridas._

-claro que no…. Por culpa tuya me expulsaron y mi padre me obligo a trabajar en su fábrica como obrero – _su mirada era de un profundo rencor con la chica_

-y también te costó obtener un alto puntaje verdad? – _habla uno de los sujetos que la sostenía_

-es cierto…. Estuve a punto de ganar, pero te negaste a irte a la cama conmigo querida – _le habla acercándose mucho al rostro de sakura causándole más miedo y repugnancia_ – si hubieses sido una buena chica como tú amiguita la come libros…. No hubiese tenido que recurrir a la violencia…. Y no me habrían expulsado

-na….naoko? – _ya lo recordaba, su amiga naoko de repente comenzó a comportarse demasiado extraña, ya no se sentaba a disfrutar de sus libros, ni trataba de contarles la más reciente historia de terror que leyó que aunque a ella no le gustaban en lo absoluto la dejaba, ya que ese brillo al contarla era de pura euforia. Además de un día para otro resulto que se había mudado sin decirle a nadie_

-ho cierto… así se llamaba la come libros – _dice con una asquerosa soberbia_ – ellos creyeron que no lograría llevarme a la cama a la rata de biblioteca…. Pero no pudo resistirse a mis encantos jajaja….. por lo que la puntuación por ella subió bastante

-eres un cerdo asqueroso…. ¿Cómo te atreves a usar de esa manera tan despreciable a las mujeres? – _lloraba pero ahora era por la furia y el odio hacia ese cobarde que alguna vez fue su primera ilusión de romance, pero principalmente por naoko, recordaba lo mal que estaba su amiga y ya sabía la razón_ \- ¿y te haces llamar hombre?... solo eres un miserable cobarde!

-callate! – _le da una bofetada en la cara, pero a pesar del dolor que sintió ella no le quitaba la penetrante mirada de profundo desprecio_ – ninguna mujer se me ha resistido y se ha ido a la cama conmigo por propia voluntad…. Excepto tu! – _maldita sea, sus intenciones eran más que claras_ – no solo me expulsaron de la escuela por abrir tu linda boca – _posa sus dedos en las labios de ella_ – también arruinaste de mujeres que se entregaban a mi…. Pero eso lo arreglare en este momento…. Ayúdenme! – _le ordena a quienes le tenían prisionera_

En cuanto oyeron la orden rápidamente arrastraron a sakura, quien no se las dejaría tan fácil y continuaba forcejeando, llevándola a un oscuro callejón tapándole la boca para que nadie la oyera gritar. Por más que pataleaba y luchaba por escapar esos dos eran demasiado fuertes para ella.

Una vez que se internaron más en ese profundo y oscuro callejón la acostaron en el frio suelo agarrándola de los brazos mientras que el otro tipo llegaba a ella caminado amenazadoramente y la persiste sonrisa asquerosa y pervertida en sus labios.

-destápenle la boca…. Quiero oírla – _mientras iba acercándose se desabrochaba el cinturón del pantalón_ – aquí nadie podrá oírte gritar querida…. – _se puso encima de ella poniendo sus piernas y manos a cada costado_ – solo yo – _lame su mejilla_

El miedo y asquerosidad que la causaban ese maldito le impedía a su voz salir, su grito así como ella se paralizaron, sus pensamientos en esos instantes estaban con aquel castaño, deseaba verlo, gritar que necesitaba su ayuda, lo necesitaba a él, ya no era capaz de ocultar por más tiempo que en tan solo unas semanas de conocerlo se había encargado de adentrarse muy profundo en su corazón. Al momento de que esa horrible persona se acercaba a su rostro manteniendo esa repulsiva cara, cerro sus ojos fuertemente sintiendo el corazón latiéndole con horror al estar a punto de sufrir el mayor dolor que puede ser expuesta una mujer.

El peso de aquel que estaba a punto de perjudicarla se desvanece de la nada así como el agarre de sus captores que le impedían huir. Al oír una par de quejidos de dolor y un par de maldiciones de aquellos sujetos abrió abruptamente los ojos para encontrarse con una escena que tanto le llenaba de alivio como de preocupación, ante ella estaba aquel que internamente rogaba ver y que fuera a su ayuda, shaoran, quien estaba sudando y jadeando, sus ojos reflejaban tal ira y fuego que incluso a ella le intimido, sin embargo a ella no le miraba de tal forma, si no a los tres tipos de rodillas que se retorcían de dolor por los golpes, uno de ellos hasta ya tenía sangre en su labio.

-shaoran! – este reacciona al oír su nombre de la voz quebrada de ella. Rápidamente la toma de la muñeca jalándola algo brusco para levantarla y poniéndola detrás de él.

-maldito bastardo – _dice aquel miserable que estuvo a punto de tocarla limpiándose la sangre de su boca al tiempo que se ponía con dificultad de pie_ \- ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrometerte en lo que no te importa?

-"sakura…. Vete de aquí en este instante" – _le habla sin mirarla, su vista esta fija cual águila en su presa hacia aquellos bastardos que ya deseaba aniquilar_

-pero…. Shaoran….- _no quería dejarlo solo, eran tres contra uno!_

-"lárgate" – _voltea a verla, esos cálidos ojos chocolate ahora parecían un par de rocas en llamas por la ira, llevaba poco de conocerlo pero nunca pensó que pudiese verse tan atemorizante_

Lo mejor era hacerle caso y salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas del lugar pero sintiendo la angustia más grande que alguien pudiera sentir. Al compás de sus pasos dejaba lagrimas detrás de ella con su corazón asfixiándose por el terror y el miedo, ahora por el _castaño_ que justo a tiempo le salvo quizá hasta la vida. Ya bastaba de lágrimas, se limpió estas y se tragó su miedo, llorando no iba a poder solucionar nada, lo que tenía que hacer era buscar ayuda y rápido, pero, tampoco debía perder el tiempo, quizá en lo que la ayuda llegaba ya sería demasiado tarde, una loca idea la hizo detenerse de golpe y dándose media vuelta regreso corriendo al lugar, debía intentarlo.

En sus óptimas condiciones esos mal nacidos no le hubiesen tocado ni un cabello, no en vano ha entrenado arduamente las artes marciales desde los 9 años, sin embargo en esos momentos estaba demasiado débil y con varias heridas y golpes en el cuerpo, esos cobardes lo golpearon entre los tres. Ese maldito hechizo no le quitaron sus poderes y la capacidad de hablar, también lo iba debilitando tanto física como mentalmente, así esa pelea en la que se metió por salvarla la tenía más que perdida. Una última patada a la boca del estómago proporcionada por el que parecía el líder y quien estaba a punto de hacerle daño a sakura, lo lanza estrepitosamente hacia un muro cayendo por este al suelo. Su único consuelo es que ella ya se encontraba a salvo, lo que le pasara a él no importaba ya.

-esto te pasa por hacerte el héroe e interrumpir mi diversión – _le decía con soberbia y desprecio al castaño derrotada en el suelo_ – levántalo! - _le ordena a uno de sus acompañantes_ – por lo menos me desquitare con este bastardo

Inmediatamente obedece y agarra a shaoran por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo como si fuera un saco de box. A pesar de estar débil su orgullo no le permitió estar con la mirada baja, si sería golpeado le daría la cara a ese desgraciado, no ocultando la furia en sus ojos ámbar y sin pisca de miedo.

-te llevaras esa mirada a la tumba – _por supuesto que le molesto el verlo tan confiado a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba_

-DETENTE! – _la desgarradora voz femenina hizo voltear a todos. La mirada de shaoran cambio a una llena de angustia e impotencia. MALDITA SEA! ¿Por qué regreso?_

-vaya miren quien regreso….. ¿ya cooperaras y terminaremos esto por las buenas?

-acabo de llamar a la policía – _muestra su celular, aunque se le veía segura internamente se moría de miedo y rogaba que eso fuera suficiente para detenerlos_ – váyanse de una vez o irán a la cárcel 

-jajajaja…. Buen intento querida – _ríe con total sarcasmo_ – tu…. Sujetala! – _le ordena al otro tipo que sin perder tiempo va por la chica sujetándola de los brazos –_ me divertiré con ella cuando mate a este entrometido – _esa amenaza lleno de terror a sakura, ya de por si se veía bastante lastimado y no dudaba en que lo golpearía hasta matarlo_

Comenzó a repartirle golpes en el estómago y rostro, la sangre brotaba de los labios del castaño que al no poder emitir aunque sea un leve quejido de dolor solo hacia evidentes gestos de dolor por los golpes. Ella veía con los ojos abiertos como platos por la brutal escena, debía hacer algo o lo mataría, de alguna manera tenía que hacer que esos malditos se fueran, que huyeran de allí.

Las manos que la tenían prisionera y le lastimaban las muñecas por el agresivo agarre, de un momento a otro la soltaron. ¿ahora qué le harían?, pensó con pánico, pero nada ocurrió.

-idiota, la dejaras escapar! – _grita con severidad al ver que libero a su siguiente víctima_ \- ¿pero qué diablos te pasa? – _alza más la voz al ver como se quedó pasmado viendo a quien sabe donde_

-maldición – _expresa con sumo temor en su voz el otro sujeto dejando caer de golpe a un muy mal herido shaoran_

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre ahora a ti? – _ya estaba exasperado, también su otro cómplice miraba a un punto de la oscuridad del callejón con un indescriptible terror reflejado en su rostro. El mismo siguió la dirección a donde miraban y el pánico también se apodero de su cara_

-pero que ra…

-me largo de aquí! – _grita con la voz cortada por el pánico el que tenía sujeto a shaoran, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido por el que recientemente mantenía sujeta a sakura_

-regresen par de cobardes! – _grita también con el pánico en su voz, al mirar nuevamente a aquel que golpeo sin piedad su rostro casi se volvió blanco y sus pupilas se dilataron, sintiendo tal terror que jamás creyó experimentar en su vida. Él también tras esto echo a correr casi tropezándose con sus propios pies._

Se quedó momentáneamente parada en el lugar, preguntándose qué es lo que les sucedió para que salieron corriendo de esa manera de la nada y sobretodo, que es lo que vieron para que se les viera tal expresión de terror. Luego volteo y toda cuestión de lo que sucedió se le borro de la mente al ver a shaoran tirado en el suelo, inmóvil. No perdió tiempo y fue corriendo hacia él, con sumo cuidado lo puso de espaldas.

-SANTO DIOS!... SHAORAN! _– verlo lleno de sangre en el rostro la destrozo y las lágrimas cual ríos no tardaron en brotan de su rostro_ – shaoran, ¿puedes oírme?... por favor abre tus ojos – _le rogaba con la voz quebrada agarrando su mano. Pasaron segundos, minutos y no oía la voz del chico en su mente_ – no… por favor no – _susurra apenas audible por el llanto que se atoraba en su garganta_

-"sa…..kura" – _abre sus ojos esmeralda inundados por las lágrimas al oír su débil voz en su mente. Él seguía consiente, apenas podía abrir sus ojos pero seguía consiente_ – "es….tas….bi….." – _aun cuando le hablaba mediante su mente no podía articular frase completa, apenas tenía fuerzas_

-eso no importa ahora… - _más lagrimas brotan de ella, esta vez por conmoverse ante la preocupación de él por su bien estar, cuando shaoran era quien más grave estaba_ – tienes que ir urgentemente al hospital! – _quería mantener la calma por shaoran pero su angustia la dominaba_ – llamare a una ambulancia…. – _con mano torpe y temblorosa trata de marcar el número, pero por segunda ocasión la detiene tomándola débilmente de la muñeca_

-"no…. Al hospital….no puedo" 

-por todos los cielos shaoran, no es momento para tu terquedad! – _lo reprende oyéndose entre severa pero sin ocultar su extrema angustia. No comprendía por qué evitar a tal extremo un hospital. ¿Qué no veía en la grave situación que se encontraba?_ – estas gravemente golpeado… Y ADEMAS TIENES FIEBRE! – _exclama asustada al acabarse de darse cuenta de ello cuando toca su frente_ – es urgente llevarte! – _intentaba convencerlo con desesperación_

-"por favor…. No puedo….ir a u…un hospital" – _enserio no comprendía porque se mantenía terco en ir a un hospital pero la mirada de shaoran era de verdadera suplica._

-de acuerdo – _acepta más que nada porque enserio lo suplicaba_ – pero si llamare a mi hermano para que venga a curarte…. Y no te estoy preguntando shaoran – _se pone firme_

-"esta…. Bien" –

Soportando el dolor de su cuerpo que sentía que pesaba toneladas en esos momentos y ayudado apenas por sakura, con sumo cuidado y lentamente se pone de pie recargándose en la chica que sacaba fuerzas de la nada para soportar su peso. Trataba de no apoyar por completo su peso en ella pero le era imposible, apenas y lograba caminar, cada paso que daba sentía que un insoportable dolor se calaba en sus huesos y muslos. Más de una vez tuvieron que parar tanto para que sakura descansara un poco y para que shaoran dejara de sentir por unos momentos tanto dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Lo acostó lo más delicadamente posible en su cama, respiraba agitadamente y por la expresión de dolor en su rostro se veía que cada respiro era acompañado de un tremendo dolor. No perdió más tiempo y llamo rápidamente a su hermano, prácticamente le ordeno que viniera lo más rápido posible a la casa de shaoran en cuanto el hombre contesto a su llamada. Claro primero este le reclamo del por qué estaba en casa de un hombre a solas, ante la situación ella solo se frustro en gran medida ganándose que le gritara por teléfono diciéndole que eso no importaba ahora, que su amigo había sido severamente golpeado y requería atención médica urgente pero no podía llevarlo al hospital. Su hermano se sorprendió de lo severa que su siempre tierna hermana se oía, a pesar de estar constantemente molestándola nunca le había hablado de esa manera así que supuso que enserio se trataba de algo de vida o muerte. Le pidió la dirección y le dijo que iría lo más rápido posible.

-por favor hermano, no tardes – _dice rogándole, luego cuelga y se lleva el aparato a su pecho_

Limpio el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en su rostro con el dorso de su mano, debía tratar de tranquilizarse hasta que llegara su hermano, no ayudaba en nada llorando.

Un poco más tranquila, echo un vistazo al departamento. Era un lugar demasiado humilde, casi estaba vacío al carecer de muebles, es decir, sabía que vivía solo pero aun así el lugar prácticamente parecía abandonado. Solo contaba con lo más indispensable, una pequeña mesa de las plegables acompañada de una sola silla, por sala solo tenía un sillón doble y enfrente de este un televisor, en una esquina colgaba un saco de box. La cocina también contaba solo con lo básico, más bien, solamente con lo que venía con el departamento y ya.

Conocía a más personas que Vivian solas y a pesar de eso, sus hogares estaba bastante bien amueblados, incluso dándose unos cuentos lujos. Acaso será que, ¿no contaba con la economía suficiente?. En medio de su recorrido encontró también arrumbada en una esquina una guitarra empolvada y descuidada, nunca se imaginó que supiera tocar aquel instrumento, pero por el estado de esta deducía que no la ha usado hace años.

No era el momento de estar curioseando por el lugar, debía estar junto a shaoran hasta que llegara su hermano. Entro sigilosamente a la habitación imaginándose que quizá estuviese dormido, en efecto este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados en un gesto que no era para nada tranquilizador, como se supone que debe estar una persona que duerme tranquilamente. Estaba empapado en sudor y su respiración era agitada e irregular.

-SHAORAN! – _corre a él, inclinándose de rodillas para estar a su altura. Toma su rostro con ambas manos y recarga su frente en la de él_ – por favor, resiste!... – _rogaba_ – mi hermano ya viene en camino

-"sa…ku….ra" – _entre abre sus ojos con visible esfuerzo, su vista ya comenzaba a nublarse apenas logrando enfocar el angelical rostro que en ese momento era opacado por la angustia_

-shaoran…. – _apartándose un poco de él_ – que bueno, aún sigues consiente – _sonríe levemente aliviada_ – resiste un poco más…. Mi hermano dice que no tardara – _envolviendo su mano con las suyas._

Él asiente débilmente con la cabeza, sentía las pocas fuerzas que poseía irse de su cuerpo. Por lo menos pudo salvarla, eso era suficiente, además… le bastaba tenerla a su lado en esos momentos que quizá era los últimos que le quedaban, eso le hacía sentirse un poco mejor…..

 **Para esto entonces algunos estarán diciendo….."ES ENSERIOOOOO!"…. "TANTO QUE TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR Y LO DEJA ASIIIII!"**

 **Pues siiiiiiii jajajajajaja, tengo que dejarlos en la intriga para que esperen el siguiente capitulo como yo estoy esperando el próximo volumen del nuevo manga de sakura card captor!. Ya que las clamp lo están haciendo mensual cada capitulo y todos terminan peor que mi fanfic, asi que si, me estoy desquitando con ustedes ja ja ja**

 **Y bueno, lamento dejarlo aquí, tratare de escribir lo más rápido posible, todo depende de que tanto me animen con sus sexys comentarios y alimenten a mi loca imaginación que sigue obsesionada con esta hermosa pareja jejejeje**

 **Les agradesco a todos sus comentarios de los capítulos anteriores, no saben la expresión de felicidad que tengo cuando los leo. Se me hace mucho que algunos digan que es lo mejor que han leído, enserio hacen que apene por tal alago ya que yo he leído escrito que son muy superiores al mio, yo apenas soy una aficionada en esto y de echo lo hago por diversión y por compartir mis ideas con ustedes**

 **DE NUEVO GRACIAS!**

 **Y sean pacientes**

 **Sayoooo naraaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un gusto y placer para mi en saludarlos a todos y todas ustedes que leen mi fic, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ya casi nada esta teniendo que ver con la idea original que tenia por inspiración de una canción jajajaja, pero sin quererlo tomo forma poco a poco y comenzó siendo una historia larga a la que le agregue magia y todo gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios tan tan taaaaan bellos, me he divertido mucho leyéndolos y ver que están sacando sus propias teorías que algunas no están tan lejos de la verdad, pero no diré más al respecto….. mejor disfruten este nuevo capitulo donde se aclaran algunas cosas….. espero con ansias sus comentarios y sobre todo que les guste…**

 **Ya saben el protocolo….. los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen y bla bla bla bla….. mejor lean la historia que es por lo que están aquí y no para leer mis anotaciones previas**

 **UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Esperaba sentada en el único sofá con el alma en un hilo, ansiosa e inquieta, sentimientos que eran claramente reflejados por sus bellos ojos esmeralda y su constante rosar de manos entre si. No quitaba su vista de la puerta que conectaba a la habitación del castaño que valientemente arriesgo su propia seguridad y salud por salvarla, su hermano ya estaba atendiéndolo pero pese a sus suplicas no le dejo entrar con él argumentando que las heridas del joven eran graves y requería concentrarse para curarlo como era debido. Debía confiar en su hermano, era un doctor muy eficaz y sabía que podría ayudar a shaoran a recuperarse de esa brutal paliza que recibió por rescatarla. Ya llevaba adentro más de una hora desde que salió unos momentos para esterilizar en la cocina los instrumentos médicos que traía, el estarse cuestionando si su tardanza era buena o mala señal solo incrementaba su angustia, una y otra vez se repetía que todo saldría bien, shaoran se recuperara.

-TOUYA! – _cual resorte se pone de pie al ver salir a su hermano de la habitación quietándose unos ensangrentados guantes. Tenía su permanente rostro serio_ \- ¿Cómo esta?, ¿se pondrá bien? – _suplicaba que su respuesta fuese positiva_

-tal parece que no hubo heridas internas – _dice neutralmente_ \- aunque no puedo estar del todo seguro, solo es un diagnostico visual pero ya sature sus heridas…. Si permanece en reposo absoluto sanaran, también los golpes que recibió – _ve suspirar aliviada a su hermana menor_ – ahora esta durmiendo por unos calmantes que le di

-¿y su fiebre?... ¿ya bajo?... estaba hirviendo y sudaba demasiado – _por unos eternos y torturantes minutos se queda en un preocupante silencio acentuando más se rostro serio. Touya en la revisión que le hiso descubrió algo que lo dejo confuso e intrigado, no sabía cómo explicarlo_ – hermano….. – le ocultaba algo sobre la condición de shaoran, lo conocía

-la fiebre de ese chico… es muy inusual – _fija su vista a la puerta por donde recién salió_ – no parece querer disminuir con nada, pero lo más extraño es que el termómetro dice que su temperatura es regular….. aunque físicamente este ardiendo en fiebre – _en el tiempo que llevaba en su carrera nunca le ha tocado que la apariencia del paciente dijera algo y los análisis otra cosa totalmente diferente_

-¿Qué significa eso?

-no lo se…. Y es que de esta manera sin los aparatos y el equipo del hospital es difícil sacar un análisis completo pero ese sujeto se niega a ser hospitalizado – _comenta frustrado por la terquedad a tal nivel de ese individuo_ \- ¿Qué le pasa a ese mocoso?

-pero…. Si esta tan grave….. – _duda en continuar, después de todo le había hecho una promesa_ – una ambulancia puede venir por el y llevárselo – _era contra la voluntad de shaoran, pero es por su bien_

-sakura, si el paciente este en plena conciencia y se niega a ser hospitalizado no puedo hacer nada…. Me metería en serios problemas si algo le sucede en el hospital – _dice firmemente, su carrera estaba en juego después de todo_ – a menos que algún familiar este de acuerdo

-El…. Vive solo – _baja la mirada_ – su familia ignora donde esta

Eran muy malas noticias, por lo menos para la delicada condición del paciente, su fiebre era un caso particular y debía ser observado o de lo contrario temía a que no pudiese sobrevivir. Mira a su pequeña hermana, la angustia e impotencia le es imposible disimular, más cuando sus vivos ojos verdes siempre reflejaban absoluta alegría y energía, que ahora eran opacados por la terrible preocupación, le era molesto reconocerlo, pero era claro que ese chico le importaba mucho, también….. después de todo le salvo la vida a sakura. Ella le conto todo cuando esterilizaba los instrumentos que usaría para cerrar las heridas del castaño, la sangre le hirvió de furia al oír que ese miserable cobarde que jugo tan cruelmente con los sentimientos de su hermana menos regreso solamente para abusar de ella. Le debía mucho a ese amigo suyo por arriesgarse de esa manera por ella. No cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

-hermano…. – _su voz era débil, sollozando_ – no puedo dejarlo solo…. Si no hubiese sido por él yo….. – _no pudo continuar, su voz fue callada por las lágrimas que empezaron a salir al recordar el miedo que sintió_

Se pone a la altura de su hermana para abrazarla y que se desahogara, que dejara salir todo ese miedo que la seguía atormentando a pesar de que ya estaba a salvo, debido a todo lo que paso y por estar más preocupada por aquel que fue a su rescate hasta ahorita pudo liberarse de toda esa carga. El verla en ese estado solo hizo que la furia volviera a quemar sus venas calentando su sangre, deseando ir a buscar a ese bastardo para molerlo a golpes, pero no debía dejarse dominar por sus impulsos, lo más importante era estar con ella y darles su apoyo, ya le darían su merecido, nadie lastimaba a su hermana y salía impune, se prometió cuidarla como a un tesoro desde la muerte de su querida madre, por lo mismo su conciencia también lo culpaba a él, sintiéndose molesto con el mismo al no haber sido él quien le hubiera rescatado. Ya no tenía caso culparse por algo que no pudo hacer, así que por lo menos dejaría de lado su orgullo y papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

La situación era delicada además…..

Ya una vez que sintió a sakura un poco más tranquila, se incorporó limpiándole las lágrimas para luego alborotarle el cabello

-ya que ese terco de primera se niega ir a un hospital alguien debe supervisarlo….. yo le explicare todo a papá – _dice con los brazos cruzados en un tono como si le diera igual_

-touya…. – _no lo podía creer, el protector de su hermano dándole permiso para quedarse en casa de un hombre que apenas él conocía, aunque estaba agradecida de que comprendiera que no era capaz de dejarlo solo_

-llámame si notas que se pone grave – _agarra sus cosas, debía volver al hospital ya que se salió sin aviso alguno_.

Quizá la mayoría del tiempo era insoportable molestándola cuando se le presentaba la ocasión, también era una maravillosa persona, a pesar de tener ese permanente ceño fruncido casi carente de sentimientos pero preocupaba por el bien estar de los demás, por eso decidió ser doctor

-pero ni se te ocurra quedarte en la misma habitación que él – _le ordena severamente, allí estaba su lado sobreprotector_ – su condición ya es muy delicada y podría recaer si lo primero que ve al despertar es a un monstruo – _retiraba el pedestal donde había puesto a su hermano, era insoportable aún en los momentos más críticos_

-HERMANO! – _haciendo puchero molesto_ – yo no soy un monstruo! – _alza la voz._

Touya desde la salida del departamento le hace la señal de que guardara silencio, haciendo recordar a sakura que había un delicado paciente durmiendo, inmediatamente se tapa la boca apenada. El mayor de los hermanos kinomoto se retira tras mostrar una expresión burlesca, característica de haber molestado con ingenio a su distraída hermana, en efecto era el típico hermano mayor irritante pero lo quería mucho, le estaba muy agradecida por acudir rápidamente a su llamado, sin él, ella solamente hubiese entrando en pánico o poniéndose a llorar, incapaz de ayudar en lo absoluto. 

Entro a la habitación del mal herido cual temeroso ratón, abriendo lentamente la puerta, cuidando que no emitiera ruido alguno para no despertarlo. Efectivamente se encontraba dormido acotado de espaldas vendado de todo el torso hasta su hombro derecho y la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo. Entro caminando casi pidiéndole permiso al suelo de pisarlo con cada paso que le conducía a donde aquel que arriesgo casi su vida por rescatarla, en parte ya estaba más aliviada ya que su hermano pudo curarlo de los golpes y heridas físicas pero continuaba con las respiración agitada, su rostro dormido era de convalecencia como si le costara cada exhalar e inhalar. Se arrodillo a lado de él posando su mano en la frente de shaoran, seguía ardiendo y bañada en sudor, no lo comprendía, era imposible que el dichoso termómetro indicara lo contrario, claramente tenía una fiebre terrible.

-"sakura"- _le oye débilmente al tiempo que entre abre sus ojos ámbar_

-perdona, no quería despertarte – _retira su mano de la frente de él, pero este, palpando a su lado busca la suave mano de la chica apoyada a su costado_

-"está bien" – _muestra apenas una visible sonrisa_

-¿Q-quieres comer algo?, ¿tomar agua? – _le aliviaba verlo consiente, pero esa fiebre, que podía hacer para que bajara?_ – ya se…. Te daré algo que suelo tomar cuando me da resfriado…. No tardare – _sin esperar a alguna respuesta deja la habitación mientras shaoran se queda con la vista fija por donde salió._

No era correcto tomarse tal libertad de preparar algo en casa ajena, ni siquiera le pidió permiso para usar su cocina pero, debía hacer algo para tratar de ayudar a shaoran con esa fiebre. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue prepare la leche tibia con miel que le daba su padre de pequeña cuando le daba resfriado, esto le ayudaba a dormir tranquilamente. Sabía que lo de shaoran no era un simple resfriado pero posiblemente le ayudaría en algo, rogaba que así fuera.

-"por favor shaoran…. Recupérate" – _pensaba a modo de rezo con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo la taza humeante con ambas manos_

Cuidando de no quemarse o derramar algo del líquido entro nuevamente a la habitación, encontrando a shaoran con la mirada perdida en el techo, su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente, luchando por respirar normalmente. Por un fugaz instante le pareció ver una marca en su pecho, justo en la altura de su corazón pero era cubierta casi en su totalidad por el vendaje, le restó importancia por el momento.

-¿puedes levantarte? – _se arrodilla a un lado de la cama_

Parecía que el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas pero con mucha dificultad se apoyó con sus manos para recargarse en el respaldo de su cama, se sentía demasiado débil.

-toma esto – _le extiende la taza, él la mira y luego a sakura_ – quizá con esto te sientas mejor al despertar, también te ayudara a dormir tranquilamente

Recibe la taza rozando en el acto la punta de los dedos de aquella que tan gentilmente le preparo ese remedio casero esperando que con esto se recuperara. Miro el contenido, dejo que el vapor llegara a sus fosas nasales dejando que el dulce aroma lo relajara, pero luego apretó sus parpados fuertemente sintiéndose impotente, frustrado. Le preparo esto con los mejores deseos en su mente, pero de nada le serviría, sus fuerzas ya no le eran suficientes, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo, muy poco tiempo.

-¿shaoran? - _se había quedado un buen rato con los ojos cerrados agarrando con fuerza la taza_

-"gracias sakura" – _le mira con infinito agradecimiento y a la vez como si supiera que sería la última vez que la vería, si así fuera, se sentía feliz de haberla conocido y que le brindara el enorme regalo de tan dulce compañía. Tomo despacio el contenido tibio de la taza, una agradable calidez relajo su adolorido cuerpo_ – "esta deliciosa" – _dijo una vez terminándosela, era extraño, realmente esa bebida caliente le ayudo a que su cuerpo se sintiera más liviano_

-quizá no sea mucho lo que te ayude… - _toma la taza ya vacía_ – pero te servirá para que descanses mejor – _posa su mano en la frente del castaño que primero le mira sorprendido para luego suavizar su expresión volviéndose una de suma ternura_ – será mejor que duermas un poco más….. – _no le baja nada la temperatura, sus cabellos achocolatados estaban húmedos por el sudor_ – mi hermano dijo que necesitas reposo absoluto – _lo ayudo para que nuevamente se acostara, arropándolo con la sabana. Se disponía a irse pero un sutil agarre en su mano la detuvo, se volvió nuevamente hacia él encontrándose con un par de ojos ámbar entre abiertos que le miraban fijamente, como grabándose su rostro_ – n-necesitas otra cosa? 

-"no….. sakura, muchas gracias por todo" – _aquellas palabras la alertaron un poco, sonaron a palabras de despedida. Le quería decir algo pero tras que el castaño dio un leve suspiro sus ojos se cerraron para quedarse en cuestión de segundos profundamente dormido._

Acomodo algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente rezando nuevamente en su interior para que mañana estuviera mejor. Con la misma cautela en como entro, salió de la habitación dejándolo descansar, cerrando con exagerado cuidado la puerta. Se recargo en ella sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos luchando por que no salieran. Todavía el miedo por lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle le invadía, mezclado con la terrible angustia de haber sido testigo de cómo le daban una brutal golpiza a shaoran. Debía calmarse, ya todo paso, shoaran estaba recuperándose y se pondría bien, estaba segura.

La respiración del mal herido en aquella oscura habitación era demasiado agitada e irregular pero entre aquellos vendajes que cubrían gran parte de su pecho, aquel tatuaje causante de sus desgracias brillo momentáneamente, incluso parecía que unas cuantas líneas se le agregaban al dibujo. Todo volvió a la normalidad, aquella marca dejo de brillar junto con la respiración ya normalizada del hombre que reposaba en la cama, su expresión antes de agonía se relajó, pudiendo dormir plácidamente.

A miles de kilómetros de donde ocurría aquel milagro, en una mansión estilo europea, un joven ingles de cabello corto azulado se levantó estrepitosamente del escritorio donde leía hace unos momentos tranquilamente murmurando un escéptico "no puede ser". Se dirigió a un enorme ventanal donde se quedó parado con los ojos cerrados tras unos elegantes anteojos dándole un aspecto maduro e intelectual, ignoraba cuanto tiempo se quedó en aquella pose de meditación. De a poco abría sus ojos dejando ver un intenso color zafiro, parecía serio y decepcionado, pero no podía equivocarse, esa leve presencia que sintió por escasos segundos no podían ser imaginaciones suyas, pero por más que se volvía a concentrarse no logro volverla a sentir, pero fue tan clara como para tener una idea de donde se originó. No perdió tiempo y tomo el teléfono marcando sin mirar un número en específico, solo en ella podía, sola a ella le podía revelar esa fuerte teoría que tenía confiando en que por el momento guardaría el secreto, lo primordial era asegurarse.

-hola – _al otro lado de la línea se oyó la voz de una mujer, que suerte, justo con la que quería hablar_

-logre sentir su presencia – _fue al grano, ella entendería de lo que hablaba_ – fue por unos escasos segundos pero fue lo suficiente para saber de dónde se originó….. debemos ir a Japón.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente dejando que la luz de la mañana se filtrara en ellos y despertar por completo, también para terminar de comprender que seguía vivo, todavía tenía todo el cuerpo sumamente adolorido por la tremenda paliza que recibió pero, despertó, para contemplar otro día más. Quejándose del dolor por las tremendas descargas que le daba su cuerpo se apoyó en el respaldo de su cama, miro su mano casi inspeccionándola como si desconociera su propio cuerpo, luego la cerró en un puño. Era imposible, sus energías regresaron, no por completo pero le eran suficientes, salvo por el dolor físico ya se sentía mejor. Retiro un poco parte de la venda que cubría aquella maldita marca, lo que vio le hizo abrir sus ojos impactado no pudiéndolo creer, la marca continuaba allí pero parte del ala del ave que ya había desaparecido regreso casi por completo. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?.

Le costaba bastante el sencillo acto de incorporarse de su cama, con cada simple movimiento todo el cuerpo le mandaba punzantes descargas de dolor, aunque todo mal estar por la fiebre se esfumo asunto que le confundió todavía más. Esa intensa fiebre era simplemente imposible que se haya ido así como si nada de la noche a la mañana, si es que lograba usar las escasas energías que le quedaban todavía la fiebre le duraría hasta semanas. Era algo sorprenderte e inquietante todo esto, trataba de entender que fue lo que paso para que despertara tan solo con la molestia física de los golpes que le propinaron esos bastardos que intentaron abusar de sakura. Era cierto, sakura…¿sera que ella tuvo que ver con su mejora?, era algo muy improbable pero también era una idea que no podía descartar por el momento. fuera lo hubiese sido, agradecía mucho ese tiempo extra que le regalaron, debía descansar más sus heridas pero quería ir a verla, quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, no le ocurrió daño alguno gracias a dios ya que afortunadamente llego a tiempo a salvarla pero quizá emocionalmente aun estaría algo mal, esperaba que fuera así, de algo estaba completamente seguro y era que no toleraba ver en aquellos alegres ojos llenos de vida rastro alguno de sufrimiento, ella debía ser feliz.

Caminando lento, pausado y torpemente va a su cocina para tomarse algo para el dolor muscular. Lo que se encontró al salir del cuarto provoco un fuerte e intenso latido en su corazón al igual que una embriagante calidez que lo envolvía. Sakura dormía en su único sofá en una posición que no parecía del todo cómoda, quizá cayo más por el agotamiento que por estar muy relajada. Su asombro no se disimulaba, se quedó toda la noche velando por él quien sabe hasta que hora de la madrugada paso despierta al pendiente de su salud hasta que sus hermosos ojos no pudieron más y se cerraron quedándose profundamente dormida en esa misma posición. Se sentía tan conmovido que una lagrima traicionera salía de unos de sus ojos, nunca en su vida ha conocido a alguien con tal bondad, pureza y amabilidad como esa mujer ante él, que horas antes le preparo una deliciosa taza de leche tibia con miel que le ayuda a descansar mejor de lo que se imaginó. No merecía conocer a tal maravilloso ser, ni si quiera ser su amigo pero el bendito destino se encargó de ponerla ante él en ese tren matutino, mismo que le dio la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, que le regalara el glorioso honor de su dulce compañía llevándose la asfixiante soledad de su vida, dándole luz a su sombría existencia. Su inclino con dolor y dificultad admirando su angelical rostro dormido, su mano le hormigueaba ansiosa por aunque sea rosar esa suave piel, recorrer delicadamente su hermoso rostro como si se tratara de la porcelana más delicada del mundo, pasar sus dedos por sus finos cabellos de seda. No era capaz, no se atrevía a hacer tal cosa, solo dejo su mano flotando a centímetros de esa cara, no tenía el derecho de sentir tal bendición en su mano. Le importo poco que el cuerpo le estuviese gritando por el dolor al cargarla pero con cuidado de no despertarla la llevo a su cuarto dejándola en su cama con delicadeza y arropándola, por unos momentos más la contemplo, estaba decidido, aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba sea mucho o poco, pero no dejaría que nada le pasara, no se apartaría de ella, ya no podría hacerlo de todos modos.

Al abrir los ojos se desubico por los primeros segundos hasta que recordó que no llego a su casa a dormir si no que se quedó en el departamento de shaoran para vigilar como iba su estado de salud, sin embargo, si recordaba que se supone que se quedó en el sofá. Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que despertó en la cama donde se supone que debía estar reposando el dueño del lugar?, pero lo más importante, ¿Dónde estaba él?. Rápidamente se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación, entonces escucha algo cocinándose y el olor de comida que recién se preparaba, no podía ser otro que shaoran. Lo vio de espaldas preparando algo en la sartén, juzgando por los movimientos pausados, torpes y lentos supo que todavía se encontraba muy adolorido, era algo más que obvio, sufrió graves golpes apenas la noche anterior y debía estar acostado sin moverse lo menos posible, pero no, por alguna razón estaba forzándose a sí mismo preparando algo. Se fue acercando lentamente a él, estaba extremadamente serio, hasta podría decir que enfadado, esa mirada era la misma que tenía cuando lo conoció en el tren sumido en su propio mundo e intimidando con la mirada hasta al más valiente pero que con el tiempo supo que esa forma de mirar solo era pura fachada y de autoprotección, sin embargo, allí estaba de nuevo, causándole ciertos nervios y timidez para hablarle.

-bu-buenos días shaoran – _rompe tímidamente el incómodo silencio. La voltea a ver sobre su hombro dándole un apenas visible asentimiento con la cabeza para volver a su labor en la sartén_ – no deberías forzarte….. tus heridas aún están muy recientes, debes estar recostado – _pone su mano sobre el brazo masculino_

-"estoy bien…. Solo me duele un poco el cuerpo" – _era obvio que mentía, el tan solo volverse le causa tremendo dolor que no disimula. Llevaba poco de conocerlo pero ya se ha percatado de lo terco que podía ser_

-sigues muy lastimado….. yo terminare esto – _refiriéndose a lo que cocinaba_ – por favor, ve a recostarte – _le suplicaba casi con ojos cristalinos, sus delicadas y suaves manos le detenían el brazo. Le impresiono y conmovió hasta el alma que le estuviese rogando que fuera a descansar, podía jurar que su corazón de un palpitar cual rayo que lo desarmo y a la vez le daba más fuerza, pero todavía quedaba algo que le molestaba y tenía que ver con ella._

-"no debiste regresar" – _no le daba la cara, pero su perfil era sumamente serio, casi intimidante, pero ella no entendía a que se refería_ – "no debiste regresar por mi cuando te dije que te fueras" – _comprendía, le reclamaba de lo que ocurrió ayer_

-no era capaz de irme y dejar que te mataran a golpes….. tenia que hacer algo – _dijo bajando la mirada_

-"ya estabas a salvo" – _puede escuchar su severa voz, y lo acentúa con su penetrante mirada al verla_ – "solo te pusiste de nuevo en peligro y yo ya no estaba en condiciones de pelear…. Esos bastardos pudieron haberte…." – cierra con fuerza sus ojos y mandíbula, no quería ni pensarlo mucho menos decirlo

-¿crees que no lo se? – _su voz sale quebrada pero a la vez con furia_ – pero tenía miedo…. Temía que cuando regresara con ayuda ya sería demasiado tarde – _solloza, pensar en esa posibilidad que gracias a dios no sucedió, le rompía el corazón_

Se llevó una mano a la frente, despeinado los pequeños mechones de su cabello, el oír el llanto silencio de aquella mujer cuyo único error fue regresar porque temía más por él que por su propia seguridad le hizo sentir inmensa culpa, frustración y rabia consigo mismo, no era su intención hacerla sentir mal, pero el recuerdo del horror que le invadió cuando la vio regresar, ver que uno de esos miserables cobardes la sujetaba para que no escapara y pudieran abusar de ella, mientras que él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo porque sus fuerzas estaban agotadas y su cuerpo molido a golpes. Recordar todo eso simplemente era insoportable, solo por un desconocido milagro ambos se salvaron, y ella estaba allí, completamente ilesa.

-vete a recostar por favor…. – _su sutil y dulce voz logra calmarlo, relajando sus tensos músculos_ – debes estar en reposo absoluto – _le insistió con una hipnotizaste mirada verdosa adornada con una sonrisa que le hacía imposible seguir discutiendo_ – te llevare de comer a tu habitación – _suspiro, sin decir otra cosa camino con lentitud de nuevo a su habitación_

Era un idiota, un completo inepto incapaz de decir: "estoy feliz de que no te hallan echo daño". Era eso lo que quería decirle en realidad, es así como se sentía. Verla sana y a salvo, saber que no la tocaron con sus asquerosas manos causándole un dolor mayor que el suyo, él se recuperaría de las heridas físicas pero una violación es lo peor que le puede ocurrir a una mujer en su vida, nadie debe sufrir tal perturbación en su cuerpo, mucho menos ella.

Todo le salió de la boca al revés, claro que ella lo tomaría como reclamo pero lo dicho ya no lo podía revertir. Fijo sus ojos al techo una vez recostado nuevamente en su cama, tratando de relajar su adolorido cuerpo. Cerro sus ojos con la intención de aclarar todo lo que ocurría últimamente a su alrededor, para entenderse a si mismo, a su corazón que sentía tan diferente en los últimos días, y sobre todo para serenarse, el miedo de perderla fue el que hablo en la cocina, diciendo cosas que no quería decir en ese sentido. Se disculparía con ella.

El aroma a comida caliente lleno la habitación por lo que abrió sus ojos, dejando su estado meditativo. Ella se acercaba con la mesa especial para comer en la cama y sobre ella un plato cuyo vapor se veía con claridad. No era digno de tal bendición del cielo, no después de cómo le hablo en la cocina cuando solamente se preocupó por su salud. Quizá cualquier otra persona se hubiese ofendido, es decir, durmió en ese incomodo sofá todo por estar cuidando y él como agradecimiento le reclama por algo que hizo por no dejarlo ante tal situación de peligro como en la que se encontraba. Pero sakura, seguía allí, cuidándolo. Era un ángel en todo la extensión de la palabra.

-disculpa….¿prefieres dormir un poco? – _pregunto tímidamente pensando en que interrumpió sus intención de volver a dormir. Pero shaoran niega tranquilamente con la cabeza, así que se acerca a ´él con la comida al tiempo que este con sumo esfuerzo trata de sentarse en su cama_ – con cuidado…. Esta muy caliente – _pone con cuidado la pequeña mesa en el regazo de shaoran_

Ojos ámbares quedaron por quien sabe cuánto tiempo prendados por unos magníficos momentos por la angelical presencia de esa increíble mujer. Era hermosa de eso no existía duda alguna pero sobretodo poseía una amabilidad, bondad y pureza que jamás ha notado en otro ser, su sola compañía le acobijaba el alma, llenándolo de absoluta paz interior.

-¿pre-prefieres comer más tarde? – _entonces cayo en cuenta que si llevaba algunos minutos observándola ignorando por completo la comida. Avergonzado negó efusivamente, comenzando a comer lentamente_ – por cierto…. No te he agradecido por salvarme de esos tipos _– la observo, esa sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento le estrujo el corazón. Palpo a un lado suyo indicándole que se sentara, una vez que ella cedió a la petición tomo su delicada mano sonrojando levemente a la chica._

-"yo también debo agradecerte….. por muchas cosas" – _entendía que lo decía por estarlo cuidando pero no comprendía que más abarcaba esa frase_ – "tu…. ¿te encuentras bien? – _era clara que se refería a su estado emocional_

-yo….. claro, estoy bien – _no lo engañaba, aquella sonrisa forzada era para evitar llorar_ – simplemente sigo impactada…. Nunca imagine que él….. regresaría solo para vengarse – _su dulce voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada_

-"¿regresar?" – _se puso rígido, si uso esa palabra significaba algo_ – "acaso tu…..¿conocías a esos malditos?"

-solo a uno de ellos….. – _baja la mirada, le era demasiado difícil hablar de eso, pero merecía saberlo, después de todo él la salvo_

-¿estás seguro que es él? – _le interroga al borde de la impaciencia una bella mujer de largo cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas e intensos ojos rubí. Apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio del gallardo y elegante hombre de gafas sentado tras este_

-ya te dije que sentí su presencia por escasos segundos – _responde con toda tranquilidad, conocía a su prima lejana, era consiente que al revelarle aquello se alteraría un poco_ – no estoy del todo seguro… además….- _toca el hueso de su nariz_ – estaba mezclado con otra poderosa presencia – _ese comentario hace que la china abra sus ojos cual platos llenos de miedo_ – tranquila…. No era una presencia maligna

-como sea, debemos ir a donde sentiste la presencia… podría ser él – _dice con profunda nostalgia, no quería ilusionarse para nada pero rogaba que finalmente pudiesen dar con su querido primo_

-claro…. Ya reserve los boletos – _se los muestra_ – en dos días partiremos a Japón solo que….. lo más recomendable es no decirle nada de esto a tía Iren – _la mira seriamente_

-puufff ya lo se – _indignada, claro que estaba consciente de que no podía decirle nada a ella_ – ya ha estado bastante angustiada por ignorar que fue lo que paso con su único hijo varón, sería injusto darle esperanzas y que al final no sea él 

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta ira contenida, odio, frustración, que la sangre hirviendo le recorriera la venas quemándolas, todo al oír lo que ese bastardo le causo a esa encantadora mujer de bellos ojos verdes que no solamente reflejaban una bondad infinita que posiblemente nadie más tendría, si no igualmente tal pureza que lo conmovía hasta el alma. Y ese cobarde que no merecía llamarse hombre se atrevió a aprovecharse de eso y jugar con sus invaluables sentimientos. Las tremendas ganas de ir a buscarlo para matarlo a golpes era insoportables pero debía pensar con la cabeza fría, en primera desconocía a donde huyeron esos sujetos y segundo, para aumentar más la impotencia que sentía, estaba demasiado débil para darles su merecido.

Todo lo que le relataba era algo que no podía procesar, era algo que sobrepasaba la cobardía. Quizá nunca fue muy bueno o amable tratando con mujeres que no fuesen de su familia pero una de las muchas enseñanzas que le dejo su difunto padre es que jamás en la vida, por ningún motivo se debe jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres, ellas eran cual delicada porcelana aunque a veces demostraran ser más fuetes que un hombre, aun así, se les trataba con respeto. 

-aunque…. En cierta manera fue también mi culpa no? – _declara con apenas una visible sonrisa_ – fui demasiado ingenua al creer que estaba profundamente enamorada de alguien que apenas tenía unos días de conocerlo….. solamente porque me encanto con palabras bonitas y siendo extremadamente atento conmigo

Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron como platos ante lo que decía, sorprendiéndolo. Era increíble que se estuviera culpando por el engaño de ese tipo, no negaría que esa mujer era la inocencia personificada, eso lo supo aquel memorable día en que ambos faltaron a clases, se fueron a un apacible café a charlar y ella ni siquiera sospecho que es mudo. Por eso mismo le dada más rabia que se hubiese aprovechado y querido sacar ventaja de eso, todo por un maldito juego cobarde y asqueroso, maldición su estómago estaba revuelto, le hervía la sangre, podía jurar como sus puños se cerraban ansiosos de ir a buscarlo para romperle la cara. Exhalo profundamente, su mayor error siempre fue dejarse dominar demasiado por sus impulsos y no era el momento de perder el control.

-nunca…. – _su bella voz se cortó un poco por el sollozo_ – nunca imagine que me volvería a buscar…. – _luchaba por mantenerse fuerte y firme, claro que había sido un enorme impacto para ella volverlo a ver_

No lo soportaba, verla tan abatida por el recuerdo de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar era algo que ya no podía tolerar, ya no solamente se sentía furioso con ese miserable cobarde si no también con él mismo. Todo se hubiese evitado, le pudo haber evitado tal impacto si tan solo le hubiera abierto la puerta cuando fue a visitarlo solo con la intención de asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero la dejo irse sola, ella solo se preocupó por él y lo que hizo fue dejarla afuera, logro llegar a tiempo para salvarla pero la amarga experiencia nunca la podría olvidar, al igual que las viejas heridas que se volvieron abrir. La cólera era demasiada, hasta sentía su cabeza explotar por lo que llevo sus dos manos a esta. "cálmate", "cálmate", era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. 

-shaoran…. ¿Qué te ocurre? – _agarra una de las manos que sostenía con fuerza su cabeza, temiendo a que la fiebre le allá vuelto más grave_

En un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento shaoran la jalo aprisionándola en un fuerte y algo posesivo abrazo, ejerciendo en este cierta presión pero sin llegar a lastimarla. A este poco le importaba que tenerla entre sus brazos le estuviese causando molestias y dolor a su cuerpo herido pero fue la única forma de calmar tanta ira que lo estaba poseyendo. Estando así con ella lo llenaba de paz e igualmente era una manera de confortarla y pedirle en silencio perdón por no abrirle la puerta ocasionando que estuviera en grave peligro, además las palabras sobraban en ese momento, simplemente se le ocurrió abrazarla pegándola todo lo humanamente posible a él para trasmitirle que contaba con él para lo que sea, que allí estaría para ella todo el tiempo que le restaba. Ella se rindo ante tal fuerte abrazo poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda masculina cubierta en vendajes y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho procurando no lastimar más sus heridas, olvido todo rastro de miedo que todavía tenía presente en su corazón, estando entre sus fuertes brazos no sentía angustia alguna, estaba segura, protegida y apoyada totalmente.

-gracias shaoran…..

Solo dios supo cuento tiempo permanecieron abrazados pero cada uno se embriagaba con la fragancia y calor del otro. Él finalmente se sentía tranquilo, en completa paz, aliviado de sentirla a salvo entre sus brazos que parecía que se aferraban más a ella no queriendo soltarla ya que de esa manera estaba completamente seguro de tenerla fuera de todo peligro. Lo mejor, y lo que lo llevo al borde de la felicidad fue sentirla correspondiéndole, no encontraba palabras para describir tan sublime sensación de sus manos tocando sutilmente su espalda y su cabeza recargada en su pecho.

A pesar que admitía que podría estar de esa forma con ella por horas era algo que sabía que no podría ser posible. De a poco se separaron pero sin poner mucha distancia entre ellos e inevitablemente esmeralda se encontró con unos profundos y cálidos ojos achocolatados que hacían honor a ese magnífico dulce que era su favorito la llenaron de una agradable calidez, tal como la sensación de tomar una taza caliente de chocolate en un frio día de invierno. Ámbar se perdió en un paraíso verdoso lleno de vida, alegría, pureza y vitalidad, sensaciones intensas que llegaban a lo más profundo de su alma y corazón, por primera vez en su vida sentía la necesidad de disfrutar por completo la vida, junto a ella. Rompió contacto con esas invaluables esmeraldas al desviar sus pupilas hacia abajo, captando ahora con su mirada un par de rosados, bellos y suaves labios, santo dios lucían tan tentadores!. ¿se sentirían tan suaves y carnosos como lucían ante sus ojos?. Trago pesado luchando enormemente contra ese nuevo impulso que le impedía pensar con toda lógica, desvió sus ojos y rostro completamente sonrojado a otro lado para alejarse de aquella fuerte tentación. Ella le acababa de confesar que jugaron con ella de la forma más vil y cobarde, recién salía de una traumática situación que abrió en ella viejas y dolorosas heridas, era obvio que no debía hacer tal cosa, sería como aprovecharse de ella.

-y-yo emmm….c-co…. – _estaba realmente apenada e inquieta por aquel abrazo -_ ¿Cómo me encontraste?... ellos me llevaron a un callejón apartado y oscuro

-"es….. algo difícil de explicar" – _ni él mismo entendía que fue lo que lo llevo a ese lugar_ – "fue algo que sentí…. En mi mente, no, mejor dicho…. Un tremendo impulso que me hizo salir corriendo en tu búsqueda" – _le era casi imposible explicarlo con palabras, solo sintió en su corazón un terrible estremecimiento mezclado con terror_ – "no sé cómo ponerlo claro"

-esta bien….. lo que haya sido – _baja la mirada mostrando una linda y tímida sonrisa –_ me alegra mucho que estuvieses allí….. pero lamento mucho que por mi culpa resultaras tan lastimado _– dice con culpa, desvaneciéndose al instante que una mano se posaba delicadamente en la suya_

-"tranquila…. Gracias a ti ya empiezo a sentirme mejor" – _su sola compañía le daba unas fuerzas inexplicables, olvidándose del terrible dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo_ – "por cierto…. ¿Qué hiciste para que esos miserables se fueran?" – _en esos momentos él ya estaba demasiado débil por los golpes y no pudo ver ni hacer nada_

-veras shaoran, la verdad es que… ignoro que fue lo que paso – _admite confundida, ni ella misma supo que sucedió con exactitud_ – solamente salieron corriendo después en que trataba de pensar en algo para ayudarte antes de que te mataran a golpes…pero, parecían aterrados por alguna razón

Mentalmente comenzó a juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Primero, algo muy dentro suyo, una sensación asfixiante, angustiante le hizo ir corriendo en su búsqueda, gracias a Dios siguió su instinto dejándose guiar por ese fuerte presentimiento. Otra cosa fue su sorprendentemente rápida recuperación, esa dosis de fuerza justo cuando creyó que su tiempo se terminaba, eso paso tras beber la leche con miel que le preparo para que pudiese descansar tranquilo y seguramente, conociendo la bondad de su puro corazón, le dio aquella taza humeante deseando que al día siguiente se sintiera mejor, cosa que sucedió extremadamente bien. Ahora resulta que al momento en que sakura quería que esos sujetos se alejaran de allí antes de que lo mataran a golpes, estos salieron corriendo aterrados por una desconocida razón. Eran tres coincidencias en las que sospechaba que tuvo que ver en algo la bella oji-verde, en las que se involucraban las fuertes emociones del momento, sus buenos deseos o desesperación. ¿Será posible?

-¿o-ocurre algo? – _pregunta con cierto nerviosismo, llevaba rato mirándola como si estuviera analizándola_

-no…. No es nada – _quizá era solo una teoría pero no podía descartarla, además en su condición no podía estar seguro de eso._

Varias veces le insistió que podía irse a casa a descansar pero ella todas las veces se negó, una vez preguntándole con un poco de tristeza fingida que si le molestaba tanto tenerla en su departamento, claro que negó tal cosa, eso en absoluto, jamás le desagradaría su invaluable compañía pero se sentía mal por causarle tantas molestias. Ya falto a sus clases y seguramente tiene más cosas que hacer en su casa, y ni hablar de su padre y hermano, ¿Qué le diría por tener a su hija como su enfermera personal?. Pese que también le planteo esa posibilidad de que su familia estuviese enojados con ella por no llegar a su casa, ella le decía que no se preocupara por ello. ¿Cómo no estarlo?. Esta bien que su padre fuese un hombre sumamente amable pero, todos tenían sus límites o no?.

Entrando casi la noche, para desconcierto del aludido alguien toco a su puerta, era extremadamente raro, por no decir imposible que alguien lo fuera a visitar. Además de sakura con nadie más a entablado amistad, quizá un poco con aquella amiga suya diseñadora que conoció esa tarde que fueron juntos a caminar por una plaza pero no creía que ya fuera a considerarlo su amigo como para que lo visitara.

Sakura se ofreció a abrir la puerta encontrándose con su amado padre mostrando su continua gentil sonrisa y a su siempre serio hermano mayor con todo y su bata de doctor blanca, habían ido al departamento del castaño por petición del Sr. Kinomoto, el hombre quiso ir en cuanto touya le conto todo lo que sucedió considerando inapropiado ocultarle a su padre tal asunto que estuvo a punto de sufrir su única hija, por consiguiente igualmente le revelo la delicada condición en la que se encontraba el joven resultado de salvarle la vida. Inmediatamente quiso ir a ver a sakura, asegurarse que su hija estuviera calmada y darle su apoyo, fue un gran alivio verla sin ninguna clase de herida tanto física como emocional. Pero sobretodo debía ir a ver al joven que hizo tal acto de valentía, agradecerle infinitamente por lo que hizo. Agradecimiento que le dio una y otra vez en cuento entro a su habitación.

Al ver entrar a los dos hombres a su habitación primeramente pensó lo peor, que vendrían por sakura y la reprenderían al quedarse tanto tiempo en casa de un hombre para luego amenazarlo de muerte. Dejo que su imaginación paranoica volara antes de tiempo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando su profesor se agacho a su altura y le dio las gracias incontables veces por haber salvado a su hija. Por parte de touya, este le recordó severamente que debía permanecer totalmente quieto pero que bien podría contratarse a una enfermera o ir al hospital para que dejara de tener a su hermana a sus servicios, ante tan desagradable comentario ambos se miraron uno al otro echándose rayos, él no tenía a sakura en contra de su voluntad y mucho menos como una esclava como lo ese sujeto lo hizo sonar.

Tras calmar a su sobreprotector hijo, fujitaka como una humilde forma de agradecimiento le dijo que al estar inmovilizado por un tiempo, iría a darle sus correspondientes clases a su departamento, claro que primero se negó rotundamente a causarle tal molestia a su profesor pero este no aceptaría un no por respuesta, es más, con toda calma y paciencia le respondió que no le estaba preguntando y que vendría todas las mañanas a partir de mañana. Shaoran le agradeció al hombre notando de donde sakura saco tan maravilloso corazón.

Padre e hija salieron del cuarto para que touya pudiese checar como iban las heridas del paciente, sorprendiéndose de que su alta fiebre haya desaparecido por completo, claro que no lo comento ni lo demostró. Las contusiones causadas por los tremendos golpes todavía le impedían que se moviera, quedaban varios rapones y cortadas un poco profundas que ya en su primera visita de emergencia logro sanar. Esta vez solo cambio su vendaje y le receto unos antibióticos para el dolor.

-te repito…. Debes de guardar reposo absoluto o tus heridas jamás sanaran – _sonando más a orden que a recomendación de doctor a paciente. El aludido solamente asintió una vez con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos, ese sujeto realmente tenía un pésimo carácter_ – y no creas que porque salvaste una vez a mi hermana significa que puedas acercarte a ella – _dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerto de forma algo brusca, dejando a un irritado shaoran por tal comentario innecesario_

-¿Qué tal sigue hijo? – _le pregunta su padre con interés_

-estará bien en un par de semanas si toma los medicamentos que le recete y guarda reposo

-yo iré a comprarle la medicina – _se ofrece sakura ganándose una mirada de total desaprobación de su gruñón hermano mayor, que simplemente ignora_

-quizá debas quedarte nuevamente a pasar la noche aquí hija – _comenta fujitaka con toda naturalidad_

-¿QUÉ?! - _exploto touya al tiempo que sakura mira con escepticismo a su padre por tal propuesta_

-touya…. El muchacho vive solo y dices que debe guardar reposo absoluto, alguien debe ayudarlo con lo que se le ofrezca

-PUEDE CONTRATARSE UNA ENFERMERA!... OH QUE SE INTERNE EN EL HOSPITAL!... PERO ESE MOCOSO MIEDOSO SE NIEGA A IR! – _simplemente no puede concebir la idea de que su hermana se quede como le enfermera personal de ese tipo de nuevo_

\- debe tener sus razones para no querer ir – _le comenta serenamente a su hijo –_ y no sabemos si cuenta con la economía para contratar a alguien

-y es lo menos que puedo hacer!, ya te lo había dicho – _baja la mirada_ – casi lo matan a golpes por mi, no puedo solamente dejarlo solo

Touya no era un hombre que mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos o era de un hermano mayor muy cariñoso, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba molestando a su ya no tan pequeña hermana haciéndola enojar de varias maneras, de pequeños eran muy unidos, a su peculiar forma pero siempre tuvo un enorme apego a ella, posiblemente porque le recordaba a su querida y difunta madre. Dicho lazo se fortaleció o mejor dicho, se volvió más sobreprotector desde aquel incidente con aquel desgraciado cobarde que jugo cruelmente con sus sentimientos, por eso mismo no quería que nadie más se le acercara, no soportaría verla de nuevo en aquel estado tan devastador. Sin embargo, aunque odiara admitirlo, le debía mucho a ese chico, casi lo matan por salvarla. Por lo que, de muy mala gana, no le queda de otra que aceptar lo que propuso su padre, incluso dijo que él traería los medicamentos que le receto, y sin decir más, ambos hombres se marcharon.

-perdona por que hayan venido así de repente – _entrando a la habitación_ – espero que no te haya molestado

-"en lo absoluto" – _toma su mano ya que estaba a un lado suyo_ – "tu padre fue muy gentil en venir a verme y creo…. Que le debo mucho a tu hermano por su consulta a domicilio – _algo le decía que ese ogro que tenía ella por hermano le cobraría en cuento se recuperara_

-no te preocupes por eso, mi hermano es un gruñón pero en realidad es muy buena persona…. Además mi papá no le dejara cobrarte nada – _tan solo con su bella mirada le dejo en claro que ni ella le permitirá cobrarle. No podía dejar de asombrarse que tan solo con su sonrisa le regalara tan calidez en su corazón, era única esa sensación –_ de echo en mismo fue por la medicinas que necesitas, volverá pronto…. Y también, y-yo…..ettto…. – _se sonrojo hasta las orejas, sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa y tímida –_ mi papá dijo que como vives solo…..m-me quedara a pasar la noche por lo que necesitaras…. S-si es que no te molesta – _no era capaz de verlo a los ojos ni parar de jugar con sus manos_

-QUE?! – _queriendo levantarse por inercia pero el fuerte dolor que sintió le hizo llevarse una mano a su costado_

-cuidado! – _le ayuda a acomodarse de forma que sus golpes y heridas no se agravaran más_ – no debes moverte de esa forma

-"pe-pe-pero sakura….. no debes….no tienes que….no es que me moleste pero…." – _ya se quedó la noche anterior pero no estaba consciente de ello, la idea de que pasaría la noche con él en su usualmente solitario departamento, era algo que lo ponía demasiado nervioso, seguramente también algo que le quitaría el sueño_ – "n-no quiero causarte más molestias…. Estaré bien…. Puedes volver a casa sin preocuparte"

-no es molestia shaoran, tu debes quedarte todo lo posible en cama así que no puedes estar moviéndote mucho…. Y te repito que es lo menos que puedo hacer _– no es justo, a tan dulce mirada acompañándola con esa resplandeciente sonrisa haciendo más visible su sonrojo, simplemente no le podía negar nada_

-"tu ganas" – _mira a otro lado, ese intenso bochorno lo incómodo y a la vez era algo agradable –_ "pero dormirás en mi cama y yo me quedare en el sofá" – _era un enorme esfuerzo y tormento en su golpeado cuerpo tratar de levantarse para darle su lugar a la chica, pero esta lo impidió colocando su mano inocentemente una mano sobre el pecho mayormente vendado de él_

.eso si que no…. Tienes que descansar totalmente y en el sofá forzaras mucho tu cuerpo, podrías lastimarte más así que tu te quedaras aquí y yo en el sofá….. y no debatiré más al respecto – _se apresura a decir antes de que shaoran se negara nuevamente. Aunque sonara firme y decidida no borraba esa alegre y enérgica sonrisa suya_. _A shaoran le era imposible discutir ante eso_

-"esta bien sakura, tu ganas" – _ella sonrió cerrando sus ojos, si supiera el efecto que tiene sobre él tal inocente gesto_ – "siéntete como en tu casa" – _mira a otro lado tratando de ignorar la sangre que se le acumulaba en su rostro_

-gracias

Hablaron de algunas trivialidades durante un buen rato, donde como era usual que sakura fuera quien más conversara a pesar de que shaoran no tenía ninguna limitación para comunicarse con ella, simplemente que él adoraba escucharla y ver las múltiples caras y expresiones que ella ponía al estar hablándole. Era extremadamente linda esa mujer, a veces se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

Nuevamente tocaron a su departamento, solo se trataba del hermano mayor de sakura que le traía los medicamentos que gracias al cielo, solo fue a entregar lo que le receto y se marchó, no quería ser grosero con el hombre pero, parecía que quería aniquilarlo con la sola mirada. En cuento tuvo en sus manos todo lo que le había recetado, se encargó de que se lo tomara justo como decía en la receta que dejo touya, yendo ella misma por todo lo que necesitara, verdaderamente se estaba tomando muy enserio eso de cuidarlo y ayudarle a tal grado que ni siquiera moviera un dedo. Era muy afortunado en verdad, más que nadie en el mundo por tener a alguien tan encantadora como sakura, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy apenado por causarle tantas molestias, en definitiva una vez que se recuperara tendría que hacer algo para agradecerle por todo esto, no solo por ayudarlo en su recuperación si no sobre todo por hacer que su solitario y frio departamento se sintiera tan reconfortante.

-toma _– le da un vaso con agua y dos pastillas_ – según lo que dice el frasco – _leyendo la etiqueta de este que tenía en la mano_ \- esto te ayudara a disminuir el dolor de cuerpo, debes tomarlo tres veces al día – _le explica mientras que el incapacitado obedientemente se lleva las pastillas a la boca y se las pasa con agua_ – shaoran….. – _no ha olvidado un asunto que la tenía algo intrigada_ \- ¿Por qué te negabas tan rotundamente en ir a un hospital? – _pregunta sería pero tímida a la vez_

Era obvio que eso le causara dudas, después de todo aun cuando estaba bastante herido y con una fiebre demasiada alta se negaba en ir a recibir la debida atención médica. Le debía la correspondiente explicación pero era algo muy difícil de explicar, confiaba en que lo entendería sin creer que se lo estaba inventando. Bien, le revelaría algo de suma importancia pero con ella sentía que no habría problema.

-¿shaoran? – se quedó pensativo con marcada seriedad en su rostro, temió a que le molestara que le hiciera tal pregunta

-"escucha sakura….. la terrible fiebre que me dio…" – _iría al grano_ – "no era algo común que se pudiera curar con medicinas o yendo a un hospital…. Lo que la causo fue porque….." – _revelar aquello le era muy difícil, incluso ante ella_ – "mi nivel de magia se agotaba rápidamente"

-¿magia? – _era claro que se mostrara confundida_

-"es una muy larga y complicada historia"

-pues… si tu quieres contármela, yo no tengo prisa – _le dijo tranquila, sin presionarlo_

Era un hecho innegable que esa hermosa mujer se ganó su total confianza en poco tiempo, entendería su historia sin creerlo un loco o mentiroso, además ella a pesar del terrible estado en que se encontraba respeto su decisión de no llevarlo a un hospital, le debía explicar cuál fue la razón y le debía la vida, no sabría explicarlo pero de alguna manera que todavía no entendía sentía que ella lo salvo, aunque pareciera que fue al revés. Emito un largo suspiro, esto sería tardado pero lo mejor era comenzar por el principio.

La magia siempre ha existido desde tiempos remotos, ha estado presente entre 1 de cada 100 personas pero la ha ocultado por temor a ser excluidos, tachados de fenómenos o incluso objeto de investigación por gente de mente cerrada que no concibe que allá personas con habilidades que estén fuera de lo que creen común. Por ello se creó hace muchos años atrás varios clanes de magos en determinados países, uno de estos era Hong Kong en el cual su difunto padre era miembro y uno de los lideres, shaoran como único hijo varón de la familia Li y el único de los hermanos que poseía magia estaba destinado en un futuro a ser uno de los líderes del clan de magia de su país una vez que llegara a cierta madurez de nivel mágico. Tanto su madre y padre lo intuyeron severamente en la magia siendo tan solo un niño pequeño, ambos poseían asombrosos poderes y fueron sus estrictos entrenadores. Pero a pesar de tener virtudes que no tiene la mayoría de las personas son tan vulnerables como todos a enfermedades o heridas, de eso fue víctima su padre que cayó ante una severa enfermedad cuya cura no encontraron ni los mejores magos curanderos, ni siquiera él que había leído cada libro de magia que existía en el mundo, desde los más antiguos hasta los actuales, pero fue inútil, todo entrenamiento, estudio, nada fue suficiente para incrementar su poder y hacer algo por su padre, se sintió fracasar, fallarle, pensó que incluso decepciono a ambos.

En los últimos momentos de vida del distinguido Sr. Li, le dijo a su único hijo varón que su puesto en el clan de magia era de suma importancia, quizá existían otros 4 líderes pero sin un pilar todo podría venirse abajo. Shaoran le prometió que sería un líder digno de ocupar su puesto, _-_ aumentaría su fuerza tanto mágica como física. Mientras el consejo lo aprobaba, su madre se encargaría de ocupar el lugar de su amado esposo en el clan.

Cada día entrenaba arduamente, no existía nada más que perfeccionarse en la magia, en las artes marciales y en todo lo posible para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre, ignorando que una persona lo observaba con envidia, rencor, sediento de poder. Era hermano de un pariente lejano suyo en Inglaterra que al no lograr entrar como líder en el clan de magia de su país se llenó de odio y desesperadamente busco la forma de liderar alguno para sus fines egoístas.

Todo ocurrió el día en que shaoran finalmente demostraría sus habilidades frente al consejo e inesperadamente Sebastián apareció exigiendo con ira y soberbia en sus ojos que le cediera su puesto, alagando que era mucho mejor que él. Una de las reglas del clan era que si un oponente quería desafiar a un futuro líder estaba en todo su derecho, con la condición de que si perdía ante su oponente se le que privaría de toda su magia, ambos conociendo esa regla aceptaron tener un duelo. El enfrentamiento no le causo problema alguno al dedicado castaño que entreno hasta el cansancio desde la infancia, pero Sebastián en el combate comenzaba a desesperarse al notar que su derrota era inminente así que llevo un acto de lo más cobarde justo antes de que shaoran le diera el golpe final con el que ganaría la batalla: convoco una poderosa maldición sellando la fuente de sus poderes, su voz.

-"la magia para quien la posee es como la sangre que corre por las venas de la gente común….. es vital para vivir" – _le aclara tras contarle todo lo que paso. Sakura le miraba atenta e impactada por tal historia que solo creyó que eran parte de los cuentos de fantasía_ – "al sellar mis poderes mi magia es casi nula…. Por lo que poco a poco me voy debilitando" – _confianza difícilmente, no quería verla la cara llena de angustia de sakura que en efecto estaba haciendo_

-¿de-debilitando? – _temía lo que esa palabra pudiese significar -_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... a-acaso tu….. – _no, eso no podía ser, pero, la mirada fija y con pesar del castaño frente a ella le dio la terrible respuesta -_ ¿Qué?, no, no shaoran – _sin pensarlo o asimilarlo abrazo a shaoran con lágrimas en su rostro, primeramente causándole sin querer una tremenda pulsación de dolor en el cuerpo para segundos después pasar a la sorpresa y el bochorno por tal acto_ – debe existir una forma de romper esa maldición antes de que tu….. tu….. – _no era capaz de decirlo, no podía pronunciar esa palabra, también porque la angustia de lo que pudiera pasarle le impedía hablar. Esto derritió y estremeció el corazón de aquel que abrazaba con temor de lo que le deparaba, incluso no le importo lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo y correspondió el abrazo tratando de brindarle tranquilidad a la chica._

-"hey tranquila….." – _uso una voz aterciopelada_ – "la fiebre ya paso….. así que me queda bastante tiempo" – _no quería mentirle pero no soportaba verla tan triste más cuando era por él, desconocía con cuento tiempo contaba pero era seguro que no sería por mucho_

-¿seguro? – _le miro, esos ojos verdes cristalinos le hicieron un nudo en la garganta pero asintió serenamente con la cabeza_ – que alivio… me alegra oír eso – _vuelve su dulce sonrisa a su rostro, para luego reaccionar y darse cuenta en la posición que estaba y completamente sonrojada se separa de él_ – lo-lo siento, seguramente te lastime más, perdona

Tranquilamente negó con la cabeza viéndola con ternura, era cierto que le lastimo un poco pero la calidez que sintió con ese abrazo lo hacía más que soportable.

-pero de todos modos….. ¿no hay forma de romper la maldición?, pueden buscar al que te la puso y obligarlo a removerla

-"me temo que esa no es una opción sakura…. Al conjurar una magia que sella los poderes se condenó a si mismo" – _la seriedad en sus ojos le dejo en claro que le paso a esa persona_ – "uso sus poderes tanto que no los pudo controlar y su magia se agotó hasta quedarse sin nada….. la única forma de romper la maldición es si logro encontrar una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para volver a usar mi voz que era la fuente de mis poderes"

-¿Qué puede ser? – _esperaba que tuviese alguna idea_

-no lo se – _recarga su nuca en el respaldo de su cama mirando al techo_

Al día siguiente su amable profesor kinomoto cumplió su promesa y fue justo a la hora en que se supone de que debía estar en la escuela, fue a su departamento llevando lo necesario para darle la clase adecuadamente, le daba pena tantas molestias que se estaba tomando y aunque varias veces le dijo que no debía seguirse molestando en ir a su hogar para darle clases, el profesor le daba la misma respuesta: "es mi forma de agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi hija". Sakura en las mañanas debía ir a clases mientras él estudiaba con fujitaka, pero en cuento la hora escolar terminaba ella regresaba al departamento tras ir primero a su casa a hacer una rápida parada para tomar algunas cosas, se quedaba allí a su lado todo el día, atendiéndole en todo lo posible e impidiéndole que se moviera más de lo necesario. No era bueno que se estuviese acostumbrando tanto a la presencia de ella en su antes solitario hogar, hablar con ella, divertirse por sus anécdotas que le contaba de ella cuando era una niña, oírla soltar uno que otro grito desde la cocina por lo que estuviese preparando por lo que supo que no contaba con gran habilidad para la cocina, en las noches saber que se encontraba dormida en su sala sintiéndose un poco inquieto por eso y sobre todo admirar su belleza, lo hermosa que lucía al dormir tan tranquilamente. En un par de ocasiones como lo hacía ahora no podía evitar levantarse a mitad de la noche y asegurarse que estuviese cómoda, parecía una fuerza magnética tan poderosa que le impedía despegar su vista de ella. Podía jurar que su mano poseía mente propia al querer rozar un poco esas mejillas, esa piel que lucía tan suave pero seguía sin creerse merecedor de tal placer, ni siquiera de quitar uno de los mechones que caía sobre su bello rostro dormido, solo podía contemplarla con ensoñación, apostaría lo que fuera que podría darle la vuelta al mundo dos veces, ver millones de mujeres de diferentes nacionalidades pero ninguna tan hermosa como ella.

Con paso torpe y lento regreso a su cama acostándose de espaldas mirando meditando el techo, llevo una mano a su frente despeinando un poco sus cabellos, era inútil negar algo que ya era demasiado obvio, se ha enamorado profundamente de sakura. Posiblemente una parte fue por la magia que ella posee, era un hecho que tenía poderes, lo confirmo cuando le comento sobre el tatuaje de su pecho que se ocultaba gran parte por los vendajes ignorando que era la marca de aquella maldición y que solo quienes poseen magia pueden verlo. Pero era ilógico pensar que lo que siente por sakura era algo influenciado por la magia, al tener sus poderes sellados era incapaz de sentir presencias, esto era algo más, mucho más poderoso y grandioso que la magia.

-como lo encontraremos?, Japón es enorme – _reclama la mujer china a un calmado y galante hombre de anteojos –_ ni si quiera has vuelto a sentir su presencia

-la de él no – _dice con toda serenidad al tiempo que parecía concentrándose en algo, mejor dicho en cierta presencia_

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? _–_ en muchas ocasiones esa actitud misteriosa de su primo lejano la exasperaba, más en ese momento

-te lo diré cuando la encuentre – _su acompañante soltó un molesto bufido_

Llevaban semana y media recorriendo el país tan solo guiados por el inglés que a su vez era guiado por aquella presencia ajena que sintió esa noche en su mansión. Cada vez la sentía más fuerte y cercana y tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que se estaban acercando. Y no se equivocó, ya la tenía delante de ellos dirigiéndose a un modesto departamento.

-¿Qué sucede? – _pregunta la mujer al verlo detenerse y mirar a quien sabe dónde con una sonrisa satisfactoria_

-allí esta ella – _dirige su vista rubí y curiosa a donde él miraba. Solo pasaba una chica de alrededor de los 18 de cabello castaño claro corto que entraba a un departamento_

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con esto?

-esa mujer…. No ayudara a encontrar a nuestro querido xiang long li

 **Reportando que es casi la 1am de la bella ciudad de México, hora en la que voy terminando de escribir este nuevo capitulo, en algunas partes lo sentí algo flojo o con mala redacción, quien sabe pero en cierta manera estoy satisfecha en como quedo, les aseguro que me esfuerzo mucho en escribir lo mejor posible y mantenerlos interesados pero muchas veces sufro de bloqueo de escritora asi que como también en ocasiones fluyen la ideas como rio. Les agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic a pesar de que me tardo un poco pero bien que los recompenso con capítulos de más de 16 hojas de Word, quizá nuevamente los deje picados con el final de este capitulo no? Pues que creen?. Que lo hago con toda intención jajajajajajaja hoooo si, es mi truco sucio para que estén atentos y ansiosos por la próxima actualización.**

 **Tratare de agradecerles a todos personalmente por mensaje privado sus sexys comentarios y a los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction….. HAGANSE UNA! Jajaja no es cierto, les agradeceré al final de los capítulos**

 **Ya saben lo que sigue si estás leyendo esto en este instante, deja tus dudas, mentadas, tomatazos, halagos o que quieras en los comentarios, asi que como ustedes esperan la siguiente actualización yo espero ansiosa sus comentarios que son mi droga, mi fuente de inspiración para crear esto.**

 **Asi que vamos que esperas? Jajajajaj**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Matta neeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Al fin pude subirlo!, espero mis queridísimos lectores que no se desesperen por el tiempo que me tardo en subir la actualización, créanme que si lo hago es porque me quiebro la cabeza para darle a esta historia un buen seguimiento, buena redacción y mantenerla interesante ya que como ya había dicho ustedes se lo merecen, lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles sus sexys comentarios y ofrecerle lo mejor de lo mejor de mi loca imaginación. Y es que igual me tardo un poco por que pues mi técnica para escribir es primero hacer como una lluvia de ideas en un cuaderno para luego proceder a pasarlo a computadora puliendo detalles, mejorando la redacción, eliminando algunas cosas, poniendo otras, etc. Y vaya que en este capitulo cambie varias cosas de lo que tenia originalmente escrito en el cuaderno, por eso fue la tardanza. Pero como ya dije, no quiero que piensen que dejare abandonada este fic, aunque sea uno que me diga que lo escriba por ese uno continuare. Que no ha sido el caso!**

 **72 comentarios! Wooow, pues así como no seguir escribiendo!**

 **Pues bueno a pesar que me tarde como recompensa les traje un capitulo bastante largo que espero que les guste. Enserio es el más largo hasta ahora! No lo lean muy tarde o se desvelaran jajajajja**

 **Que lo disfruten…..**

 **REVELACIONES**

-no entiendo por qué no fuimos inmediatamente a él si ya sabemos dónde está – _reclama la joven china histérica al sereno ingles sentado en un sofá rojo frente a la chimenea_

Al momento en que revelo que aquella bella mujer de ojos esmeralda era quien los guiaría a shaoran su impertinente prima lejana ya quería ir con toda la clara intención de ponerla contra la pared e interrogarla como si se tratara de un sospechoso de asesinato o secuestro, afortunadamente la detuvo antes de que asustara a la inocente chica llevándosela a la mansión que varios años atrás fue de su difunto abuelo. En todo el camino y durante toda la hora que estuvieron allí no dejaba de reclamarle que fueran enseguida a donde se encontraba shaoran, era una fortuna que tuviera el don de una extremadamente gran paciencia y que también la mujer en cuestión no tuviera poderes mágicos por lo que era incapaz de buscarlo por cuenta propia.

-querida prima…. Tu conoces mejor que nadie el temperamento tan impulsivo de shaoran – _decía serenamente con una taza de té en la mano_ – explotara e intentara huir en cuanto nos vea, debemos ir a verlo con toda la precaución posible

-el reaccionara de la misma forma si vamos hoy, mañana o en una semana – _se cruza de brazos_ – además tenemos que averiguar que tiene que ver esa mujer con shaoran…. Si dices que posee magia podría hacerle algo – _dice totalmente desconfiada_

-tranquilízate… sus intenciones no son malignas, recuerda que puedo sentir las intenciones de las personas, estén vivas o no

-si, si ya se – _mueve sus manos mostrando desinterés_ – por eso eras el sacerdote de un templo en china….. en fin, entonces….. – _ligeramente más tranquila_ \- ¿Cuándo consideras que es prudente ir a verlo? – _pregunta con un hilo de sarcasmo_

-en unos días más

-como digas…. Voy a preparar la cena – _se retira de mala gana_

En ocasiones llegaba a ser algo obstinada pero por lo menos entendía razones. Algo le decía que no era el momento de darle la tremenda sorpresa de su presencia, lo mejor era que aquella peculiar mujer lo tranquilizara todo lo posible y sobretodo que ella estuviese presente ante su visita con shaoran, de esa manera ella se encargaría de domar a la bestia. Pudo leer claramente las intenciones de esa mujer con tan solo verla por escasos segundos y le quedo claro que en ella solo había bondad, las sinceras intenciones de ayudar incondicionalmente, amabilidad pura, un corazón de lo más grande y caritativo, pero sobretodo pudo percibir el gran sentimiento de amor en ella. No pondría sus manos al fuego pero casi juraba que dicho sentimiento iba dirigido a shaoran, era increíble pero, un ser de este planeta se ha enamorado de ese antisocial, mal humorado, terco y cabeza hueca de su primo. Era solo una teoría muy pequeña pero, podría ser que ella les ayudara en algo que todos con desesperación han estado buscando, ella podría ser el milagro para shaoran.

 **SAKURA POV**

Dos semanas han pasado desde aquella noche que pase ese trago amargo, gracias a dios que shaoran llego justo a tiempo para rescatarme pero no sin salir terriblemente lastimado, todavía puedo recordar el terror y la angustia que tuve de ver la forma en que lo golpeaban sin piedad una y otra vez. Ya todo eso quedo atrás, no tiene casa volver a recordarlo, además él ya está fuera de todo peligro y recuperándose aunque según la recomendación que le dio mi hermano que por petición de mi amable padre ha ido a verlo cada semana, todavía era recomendable que se moviera lo menos posible por lo menos por otras dos semanas más. Esto no era del todo del agrado de shaoran, no me lo decía directamente pero su rostro impaciente decía con claridad que ya no soportaba estar todo el día sin poder hacer nada solo acostado en la cama, por ello me tome la libertad, o una mejor palabra seria atrevimiento, de pedirle a touya una silla de ruedas del hospital para que por lo menos pudiera tomar algo de aire fresco, fue todo un logro para mi convencerlo para que saliera, alegaba una y otra vez que no quería sentirse como un completo lisiado que lo sacan a pasear en silla de ruedas, si que podía ser bastante orgulloso pero al final pude hacer que saliera a un agradable parque cercano, le haría bien distraerse de solo estar en el departamento.

En el tiempo que me quede cuidándolo logre conocer un poco más de su vida y me daba mucha alegría que se mostrara poco a poco mostrara más abierto conmigo, llegamos a tenernos mucha confianza el uno con el otro al punto de ocasionalmente bromear un poco entre nosotros. Desde que comencé a notarlo en el tren aun desconociendo su nombre, presentí que esa fachada seria, reservada e incluso en cierta manera atemorizante era una simple barrera, pero ya podía confirmar con seguridad que es una persona gentil, de buen corazón, dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, cosa que vi personalmente ya que no cualquiera actuaría como él lo hizo. Ocasionalmente sentía su mirada sobre mi cuando ninguno de los dos conversaba por estar sumidos en nuestros deberes de la escuela o al estar sentados en el sofá viendo alguna cosa que pudiese entretenernos en la tele, me ponía demasiado nerviosa sin atreverme a mirarlo al hacer eso, solo atinaba a mirarlo de reojo y fugaz, provocaba con su solo mirar que mi corazón latiera fuertemente, era un sentimiento único e inexplicable mucho más fuerte de lo que llegue a sentir por ese cobarde poco hombre que jugo conmigo. Shaoran solo con mirarme me transmitía calidez, cariño y protección, me gustaba mucho eso.

Ya no se si era mera costumbre o verdadero deseo estar todo el tiempo en su departamento pero si era algo muy grande y fuerte a tal grado que al imaginarme quedarme de nuevo en mi casa, dormir en mi cama y no en aquel sofá ya tan cómodo para mí, me llenaba de un extraño vacío y nostalgia. Podría ser que, que verdaderamente, me he enamorado de shaoran, esto ya la había admitido desde que lo notaba mejor en las silenciosas mañanas que compartíamos en el tren matutino a la universidad pero en ese entonces no lo conocía, solo podría decirse que era mera atracción o curiosidad pero ahora ya lo conocía mucho mejor y aquel sentimiento solo se incrementó todavía más, esto debería llenarme de felicidad, la hacía pero al mismo tiempo también me daba un poco de miedo, lo sé, es algo irracional, shaoran nunca se atrevería a jugar conmigo de ninguna forma solo que…..¿y si él no sentía lo mismo? O ¿me estaba apresurado demasiado?. Me sentía muy insegura sobre que es el verdadero amor, ser amada sinceramente por alguien y viceversa. De lo único que estaba segura es que no quería apartarme de su lado.

-¿Cómo sigue Li? – _me pregunta mi mejor amiga tomoyo sentadas en una banca del parque cercano a la escuela con un vaso de café_

-sigue un poco adolorido pero mi hermano dice que en un par de semanas más ya podrá moverse con libertad – _lo que significa que ya no será necesario quedarme en su casa, en parte eso me desilusionaba un poco_

-y con tus amables cuidados quizá se recupere en menos tiempo _– comentario que suelta con tal naturalidad que me hace sonrojar un poco, si yo no he hecho gran cosa_ – discúlpame con él por no poder ir a visitarlo…. Los proyectos de mi clase me han tenido muy atareada

-no te preocupes por eso – _un par de ocasiones me acompaño a su departamento para ver como seguía y si podía ayudarlo en algo, incluso gentilmente llevo un delicioso pastel de chocolate que ella misma preparo, el cual a shaoran le encanto. También ha estado llevándose mejor con ella_ – creo que hoy también le diré que vayamos un rato al parque, deberías ver la cara de berrinche que pone por llevarlo en la silla de ruedas – _le comento divertida a lo que ella igualmente ríe_ – si quieres puedes venir con nosotros un rato

-¿segura?... no quiero hacer mal tercio – _me dice con picardía guiñándome un ojo_

-to-tomoyo!... – _me tenso por completo mientras la sangre subía a mi rostro_ – po-por que dices eso?!

-vamos sakura, te conozco….. se te nota que estas loquita por Li – _dice muy segura y yo más sonrojada no me podía poner. ¿tan obvia era?_

-e-es-te…. Y-yo….. – _ni idea que decir, yo todavía no se explicar bien lo que siento_ – todavía no estoy segura – _no negare que le tenía ciertos sentimientos muy grandes y especiales pero. ¿Cómo estar segura que era de verdad amor?_

-amiga, se que esto puede dar un poco de miedo – _pone su mano sobre mi hombro_ – pero no es correcto que dejes que lo que paso con ese tipo de impida a arriesgarte a volver amar – _tomoyo siempre fue muy buena consejera y una excelente amiga a quien le contaba todo, por eso muchas veces justo como ahora, no era necesario que le explicara lo que me sucedía, ella ya lo intuía y acertaba completamente_ \- ¿acoso temes a que Li pueda hacerte lo mismo?

-no, no es eso! – _respondo de inmediato_ – estoy segura que shoaran no jugaría de esa manera con los sentimientos de nadie pero…

-tranquila sakura….. tomate tu tiempo y analiza bien lo que sientes – _como dije, nuestra amistad era tanta que no necesitaba explicarle lo que me sucedía –_ me gustaría acompañarlos pero tengo muchos diseños que terminar… ustedes diviértanse – levantándose al tiempo que yo imitaba sus movimientos – _y mejor date prisa, seguramente Li está esperándote ansioso_

-to-tomoyo! – _ella ríe, si sigue con esos comentarios me saldrá vapor de las orejas_

 **SHAORAN POV**

Me es tan exasperante estar postrado a la cama sin poder hacer nada y no solo porque todavía no era capaz de moverme con libertad por estar adolorido por los golpes, la misma sakura se me lo prohibía tomándose demasiado en serio que debía estar en total reposo, no era que me molestaran en absoluto sus cuidados y tenerla todo el día como mi encantadora compañía, pero yo me sentía completamente inútil. Quería tanto tener alguna atención con ella para agradecerle tantas molestias que se estaba tomando, no sé, tener lista alguna comida cuando ella llegara de la universidad o llevarla a pasear algún lado pero maldita sea, me faltaban dos semanas por delante de total aburrimiento, bueno al menos en la eterna hora que esperaba a que llegara sakura tras que el profesor kinomoto se iba al finalizar mis clases particulares. No era bueno que mirara el relajo impaciente cada cinco minutos ansioso de oír la puerta abrirse y verla entrar a mi habitación con sonrisa tan radiante que juraba que iluminaba el lugar aún más que el sol, pero ya en poco tiempo me he acostumbrado a tenerla conmigo. ¿Qué pasaría entonces cuando ya estuviera recuperado del todo?. Por lógica ella ya se quedaría en su casa dejándome nuevamente solo y ya no estoy seguro de soportar el abrumador silencio en el departamento, ya la soledad que era mi compañera fría pero tolerable me era insoportable, no quería sentirla de nuevo. Esa increíble mujer ya era parte de mi vida, de una u otra forma.

-hola shaoran… - _al fin llega y mi corazón parece volver a la vida_ \- ¿Cómo sigues? – _se sienta a un lado mío dejando en el suelo una bolsa que traía. Últimamente se ha tomado la libertad de sentarse en mi cama sin pena alguna y eso me encantaba, significaba que ya me tenía mucha confianza_

-"sigo un poco adolorido pero ya no es tanto el dolor" – _mucho mejor ya que has llegado. ¿Por qué no le puedo decir eso?_

-me alegra oír eso – _sonríe tiernamente cerrando sus ojos, solo eso necesitaba para sentirme totalmente renovado_ – hoy hace un hermoso día, esta soleado pero fresco…. – _dándose la vuelta y tomando esa odiosa silla de ruedas, posiblemente quería sentarse en ella para esta más cómoda_ – sería bueno salir un rato no crees? – _hay no, otra vez no_

-"por favor sakura, no de nuevo….. me encanta salir contigo a distraerme pero no en esa silla, me hace sentir como un parapléjico" – _si ya de por si me sentía un inútil estando solo en cama todavía más en esa silla con sakura empujándome_ – "ya puedo caminar un poco, el cuerpo no ya no me duele tanto" – _quise demostrárselo tratando de ponerme de pie pero el dolor no era fácil de disimular_

-con que si hee? – _se cruza de brazos mirándome con una ceja alzada_

-"está bien todavía no puedo moverme" – _admito_ – "mejor veamos una película" – _propongo esperanzado de evitar esa silla de ruedas propongo esperanzado de evitar esa silla de ruedas_

-si, es buena idea – _salvado_ – después de ir un rato a tomar aire fresco – _insiste sonriendo inocentemente, no le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza con nada_ – vamos shaoran, es un bello día y traje algunas cosas para comer en el parque _– alzando la bolsa que momentos atrás dejo en el suelo_ – no es bueno que estés todo el tiempo encerrado, eso también te puede hacer daño

-"tu ganas sakura" – _es imposible resistirse a cualquier cosa que me pida, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía el enorme poder de convencimiento que tenía sobre mí_ – "una vez que me recupere te recompensare con algo" – _me traslado a ese silla con cuidado en lo que sakura la sostenía_

\- no tienes que hacer nada – _la oigo tímida. Al voltear atrás noto en ella un tenue sonrojo que la hace ver sumamente tierna_

Lo que no soportaba de salir en esa silla de ruedas era ver las miradas de lástima con la que me miraba la gente, me revolvía tanto el estómago. Se les leía con tal claridad su expresión de "pobre muchacho, tan joven y quedo en silla de ruedas". Era algo insoportable

-jajaja….. – _la disimulada y sutil risa de sakura pica mi curiosidad, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?_ – lo siento shaoran….. pero parece que quieres matar a todo el que te observa con la mirada – _comenta divertida_

-"no me gusta que me miren con tanta lastima" – _me quejo mirando de mala gana a una señora de edad que hasta los ojos parecían cristalizársele al verme_ – "aunque realmente estuviese parapléjico no es para que me miren así" – _por eso es que oculte mi incapacidad de hablar a todo el mundo_

-shaoran – _pronuncia mi nombre con un hilo entre reproche y divertida al tiempo que detiene la silla_ – deja de prestar atención a lo que posiblemente estén pensando los demás de ti y solo disfruta de lo que te rodea – _me dice parada frente a mí inclinada para quedar a mi altura. ¿Cómo la hacía?, en segundos mandaba al diablo mi inflexible orgullo dejándome totalmente manso pero feliz_

Llegamos al mismo parque que en un par de ocasiones anteriores me trajo en esta fastidiosa silla, de hecho yo ya conocía este lugar mucho antes de venir con ella. Hay una zona donde están a disposición del público algunos aparatos de ejercicio, era allí donde iba a entrenar hasta el cansancio para llegar directamente a dormir a mi solitario departamento por ello nunca me di el humilde placer de disfrutarlo como hasta ahora que sakura me regalaba la dicha de su presencia tan cerca de mí, hacía que disfrutara de los placeres más sencillos de la vida, como tan solo dejar correr el tiempo cual rio sentados bajo la agradable sombre de un árbol disfrutando de unas bebidas frías o en todo caso, de un cono de helado, sin querer me revelo que era fanática del helado de chocolate gusto que compartíamos. Me era realmente encantador ver la forma en que lo disfrutaba, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña probando por primera vez un caramelo nuevo, era embriagante para mi el verla tan contenta y cuando me di cuenta ya internamente me había planteado como objetivo de vida hacer lo que sea para que su resplandeciente sonrisa jamás se borrara de su hermoso rostro.

Admito que a pese mi insistencia de quedarme con tal de no salir en esta silla del demonio, debo reconocer que sakura tenía toda la razón, el aire fresco me caía de maravilla, era muy relajante. Bajo mi mirada a donde se encontraba ella, era un espectáculo maravilloso para mis ojos. Estaba sentada en el césped con las manos apoyadas atrás de su espalda y la cabeza echada hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados en total relajación, los colores cálidos de la tarde le sentaban estupendamente. Me vi entonces con ella, abrazándola por detrás y sorprendiéndola por tal acto de mi parte al interrumpirla en su estado de paz, ladee mi cabeza de un lado a otro, sonrojándome por mi traicionera imaginación y mi corazón como su cómplice, era obvio que no podía hacer tal cosa, solo éramos amigos y temía en que podría asustarla o ponerle incomoda si me tomaba tal libertad pero por lo menos si quería sentarme a lado suyo. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no interrumpirla en su tranquilidad intento levantarme, el cuerpo todavía lo siento como si me pesara toneladas, seguía doliéndome un poco.

-shaoran! – _exclama yo creo que sorprendida al verme sentado al lado de ella_ \- ¿no te lastimaste? – _me parece que se preocupó al ver mi gesto de dolor al sentarme, yo niego tranquilamente con la cabeza_ – me hubieras avisado para ayudarte

-"no quería molestarte, parecías bastante relajada" – _se sonroja bajando la mirada_

Sin decir más, me deje caer lentamente de espaldas en el césped, relajándome totalmente. Era ridículo admitir que por primera vez en mi vida me relajaba de esta manera, no, mejor dicho, que simplemente me olvidaba de todo y tan solo permitía que todo fluyera despreocupadamente. En mi día a día era solo entrenar, incluso antes de tener esta maldición.

-te dije que el clima era ideal para salir – _no lo decía en plan de alardear si no dulcemente_

-"tenías razón"

-¿estas cómodo? – _asiento con la cabeza_ \- ¿no estas forzando mucho el cuerpo? – _ahora niego sonriendo, era increíble que se preocupara tan exageradamente_ – b-bueno…..e-es-que…. S-si tu-tu quieres – _jugaba con sus manos sumamente inquieta. ¿Por qué estaba tan tímida de repente?_ – p-puedes… recostar tu cabeza….. sobre…..mis…piernas – _en cada palabra bajaba más la voz pero logro entenderla. Abrí mis ojos de par en par sonrojándome al instante, con el corazón bombeando sangre más rápido de lo normal._

Dios santísimo. ¿Qué clase de cruel prueba es esta?

A pesar de ser incapaz que sonido alguno saliera de mi garganta puedo sentir como las palabras quedan atascadas en esta e igualmente la respiración que prácticamente se detuvo por unos segundos. Me veía atrapado entre la espada y la pared, por una parte que por supuesto que quería aceptar su propuesta, encantado. Por otra parte me parecía incorrecto tomarme tal libertad, era cierto que en el maravilloso e inolvidable tiempo que ha permanecido en el departamento nos hemos conocido mucho mejor y teniéndonos bastante confianza pero, pero, pero….. no tanto de esa manera. Rayos! Se que ella fue la propuso eso, y si me niego…..¿se ofendería? ¿y en primer lugar porque me ofreció eso en primer lugar?. Es oficial, esta mujer me está volviendo loco.

-"y-yo…bu-bueno… no-ti-e-enes" – _no podía ni mirarla a los ojos, nadie en toda mi vida me había puesto en este estado tan patéticamente nervioso_ – "¿enserio no te molestaría?" – _si, lo admito, por más que quisiera no verme tan atrevido de verdad quería estar así de cerca de ella._

\- pa-para nada – _a pesar que la miro de reojo noto un encantador sonrojo en su rostro acompañado de una tímida sonrisa_

No importa cuánto inhalara y exhalara para regularizar los latidos de mi corazón este no dejaría de latir frenéticamente, me encontraba sumamente confundido al estarme cuestionando y tratando de en vano de encontrar la razón de esto. ¿solo estaba siendo amable o había algo más?. El dejarme descansar mi cabeza en sus piernas no era nada del otro mundo cierto? Pero cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos novios, maldita sea, eso solo hace que los latidos vayan en aumento. Actuare egoísta una vez en mi vida y hare lo deseo, así que con cuidado, con los nervios a flor de piel recuesto mi cabeza en sus piernas exhalando como si me hubiesen dado un calmante que me llevaba al paraíso, y es que en ese momento era donde me encontraba, en lugar donde me invadía una tranquilidad infinita, inigualable, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, todo excepto ella. Me olvide de todo, del sello que me maldecía, el poco tiempo que posiblemente me quedaba, absolutamente dejo de importarme cualquier otra cosa, sobre todo cuando una suave mano acariciaba con timidez mi cabello. Al diablo todo el mundo, yo era feliz en este preciso instante, estoy completo, con fuerza que me hace creer que soy capaz de cualquier cosa si es por ella. Ojala pudiese detener el tiempo justo ahora mismo!

 **NORMAL POV**

Aquel par de extranjeros observaban la romántica escena sin poder creerse el comportamiento del castaño que mostraba una expresión de total serenidad y calma. En su rostro se dibujaba una apacible sonrisa que pensaron que simplemente era incapaz de mostrar en su siempre semblante inexpresivo. Era alguien completamente diferente al shaoran que desde muy pequeños conocían, si no fuera porque la presencia que sintió el inglés era la de aquella mujer juraría que se equivocaron de persona y no era el castaño que buscaban.

-nunca en toda mi vida que llevo de conocerlo, lo había visto tan….. apacible – _comenta la mujer china entre escéptica y decepcionada_ \- ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-no lo se meiling – _le responde sin quitar su inquisitiva mirada zafiro de ellos_ – pero por lo que se puede apreciar a simple vista, ella llego a cambiarle la vida a shoaran… posee un maravilloso don y no me refiero a sus poderes mágicos

Comprende perfectamente lo que decía. Conocía a shaoran desde muy pequeños ya su padre y el señor Li eran muy unidos así que se veían constantemente pero jamás lo veía divertirse en algo, relajarse, dejar que el tiempo fluyera sin preocuparse. Solo entrenaba las artes marciales que era en la única actividad en que lo acompañaba pero a diferencia de ella que se lo tomaba con tranquilidad y juego, shaoran permanecía sumamente serio y concentrado. Se apartaba de todos para estudiar y practicar magia en la enorme biblioteca de la mansión Li. A pesar de eso, le tenía mucho cariño a su primo, quería verlo disfrutar de algo, de jugar animadamente con él, por eso lo invitaba a todas la actividades que se le ocurrían pero se negaba inflexible pero lo más amablemente para continuar con sus entrenamientos y estudios. Nunca logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa pero pese a ello sabía que poseía un gran corazón, buenos sentimientos e incapaz de ser grosero con alguien. Le causaba cierta envidia que ahora con 18 años de edad alguien en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero muy poco comparado con lo el que ella intento de todo, alguien ha logrado hacerlo sonreír de esa forma tan sincera.

-es increíble como una sola persona puede cambiar a otra no?, si es la correcta – _comenta sutilmente, percibía el estado emocional de su sobreprotectora prima y no quería que en ese instante fuera corriendo hacia ellos armando todo un escándalo_ – todo llega justo en su momento

-¿y que haremos entonces? – _se pone de pie con los puños cerrados a sus costados_ – ya vimos que se encuentra bastante bien – _escupe molesta, le hería en su orgullo que alguien lograra lo que ella en tanto tiempo no pudo_

-no del todo, no ha roto la maldición aún… y creo que ya se una forma de podría lograrlo – _sonríe con suficiencia, en efecto era algo que a nadie se le ocurrió antes y vaya que era una razón sumamente poderosa para que usara su voz –_ mañana iremos a visitarlo, lamento romperle su burbuja rosa pero tendrá que vernos – _ya estaba preparado para la peor de las reacciones del a veces impulsivo de su pariente._

 **SAKURA POV**

Se quedó dormido, no pensé que estuviera tan cansado. La verdad no tengo idea que fue lo que me impulso para decirle que recostara su cabeza en mis piernas pero lo fue lo mismo que me hizo comenzar a acariciar su cabello que era más suave de lo que pensé. Mi corazón no paraba de latir aceleradamente desde el momento en que poso su nuca en mi regazo y fue aumentando su alocado palpitar al verlo con los ojos cerrados pero sonriendo tranquilamente, lucia realmente lindo, su sonrisa era maravillosa y le queda perfecta a su rostro. No quería despertarlo pero comenzaba a soplar el viento frio y juzgando por la apariencia del cielo pronto llovería. 

-shaoran – _susurro para no despertarlo de golpe_ – tenemos que irnos, shaoran…

Aprieta los parpados abriéndolos de a poco hasta mostrar esos ojos achocolatados que hacen que mi corazón de un brinco por tal calidez abrazadora que lograban trasmitir, era incomprensible como esa mirada suya lograba ese efecto de piel de gallina en mí. Me gustaba esa sensación

-"sakura….. no me digas que….me-me quede dormido – _lucia desubicado y en cierta manera avergonzado lo que me resulto lindo_

-si, pero esta bien – _en lo absoluto me molesto, al contrario. Me da vergüenza admitirlo pero me gustó mucho contemplarlo dormir tan plácidamente_

-"d-de verdad lo siento" – _se incorpora llevándose una mano a su costado por moverse tan abruptamente_ – "no era mi intención, seguramente te incomode"

-no te preocupes, pero será mejor irnos antes de que empiece a llover – _me pongo de pie primero para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ya sus golpes y heridas estaban sanando pero todavía no era bueno que forzara tanto su cuerpo_ – siéntate, te llevare a casa – _digo divertida al verlo poner su cara de fastidio, no podía creer que odiara tanto esta silla de ruedas y todo por ser tan orgulloso_

Camino a su departamento me pidió que pasáramos a comprar algunas cosas para que viéramos unas películas, me dijo que el día de hoy ni se me ocurriera cocinar ni moverme en lo absoluto al igual que él, por lo que compramos comida ya preparada y una que otra chuchería.

Me agradaba mucho su plan, con gran emoción escogí las películas que quise, shoaran me dijo que yo las eligiera, realmente era sumamente amable y considerado. Al llegar lo único que hice fue poner la película en la DVD, acomodar nuestro festín en la pequeña mesa de centro y de allí ninguno de los dos movió un musculo. Me era tan reconfortante estar a su lado, cada día, mejor dicho, cada minuto que pasaba junto a shaoran solo hacía que el sentimiento de no querer apartarme de su lado se incrementara. Como quería que se acercara un poco más y me abrazara sintiendo el calor embriagante de su cuerpo, pero no era capaz de romper la prudente distancia que había entre nosotros, tomoyo estaba en lo cierto en decir que todo esto me causaba un poco de miedo, permitirme volver a enamorarme me recordaba lo tonta que fui al caer en las falsas promesas, atenciones y palabras bonitas de ese tipo que jugo con mis sentimientos. Por supuesto que shaoran era diferente, era absolutamente ridículo compararlo con ese cobarde sin embargo el temor de no querer volver a sufrir me paralizaba.

Me preocupaba el asunto que tenía con su familia, que huyera de esa manera era preocupante. Seguramente todos ellos deben estar muriéndose de la angustia al estar con la duda de si estará bien, donde estará, si estará bien de salud, en fin deben de tener miles y miles de cuestionamientos sobre su bien estar, debía hacer las paces con ellos y decirles donde se encontraba, se que comprenderán del porqué de su repentina partida si se los explicara. Por ahora no lo presionaría con eso, dejare que se recupere por completo y luego tratare de convencerlo.

El cansancio comenzaba a hacer que se me dificultara mantener mis ojos abiertos, ignoraba que hora era pero juzgando que ya íbamos por la cuarta película supuse que debían ser alrededor de las 11 de la noche o quizá más tarde. No me preocupaba del todo ya que mañana es sábado pero no pude evitar caer dormida cuando sin querer o saber en qué momento, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de shaoran, fue algo que hice sin estar plenamente consiente por el cansancio que se apodero fuertemente de mí.

 **SHAORAN POV**

Digamos que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a las películas, no por que estuviesen aburridas, es que estaba más atento y fascinado con las múltiples expresiones que hacia sakura ante cada escena que pasaban en las películas, ella fue la que las escogió, primeramente por ser caballeroso y segundo fue porque yo en mi vida fui de sentarme a ver películas en familia así del tema no era gran conocedor, de hecho nunca me importo saber de esto, para mi era algo sin importancia. De lo poco que logre ponerle atención me parecieron bastantes entretenidas con un toque de romance, me sorprendió que entre la selección de películas que escogió tomara una de acción, quizá en parte lo hizo por mí.

A la mitad de la cuarta película de nuestro maratón note que comenzaba a sentirse cansada, sus parpados los tenia entre abiertos casi forzándolos a mantenerlos abiertos. Estaba por decirle que la dejaría acostarse para que se pudiera dormir pero justo en mi intención de tomarla de mano para poder hablarle se recargo en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados vencida por el sueño, me puse totalmente colorado de los pies a la cabeza con el corazón bombeando sangre a la velocidad de la luz pero a la vez me encontraba regocijado de éxtasis, tenerla tan cerca, oh santo dios que dicha más grande me has brindado.

En que dilema más grande me encontraba, debía acomodarla para que durmiera más cómoda y yo irme a descansar a mi cuarto, (que se supone que debería ser al revés pero nunca lograba ganarle en ese debate). Por otra parte, no quería despertarla si la movía, dormía tan calmada y serena, sería un crimen no reconocer su belleza así como tratar de quitarle la vista de encima. De acuerdo una parte de mí no quería moverse por seguir sintiéndola cerca de mí.

Por lo menos esperare a que la dichosa película termine aunque ya le perdí el sentido de la historia por no prestarle atención, que fue todavía más nulo al sentirla acomodándose poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho y rodeando con su brazo mi cintura como si estuviese abrazando una almohada. Esta mujer inconscientemente provocaba un súbito aumento en la temperatura normal de mi cuerpo, pero que maravillosa sensación era dejar que la calidez de ella se me impregnara. Con mano temblorosa y titubeante me permití tener el pequeño atrevimiento de acariciar sutilmente su cabello cual seda entre mis dedos. ¿cómo será entonces sentir su tersa piel?. Oh sería algo sumamente adictivo podría jurarlo.

La película termino, ni idea de que rayos se trató pero incluso me quede a que los interminables créditos pasaran y un poco más de eso. Era demasiado adictivo contemplarla dormir.

Como si estuviese moviendo el objeto más frágil del mundo, que para mí eso era ella aunque bien sabía lo fuerte que era, la acomode a lo largo del sofá importándome poco que el cuerpo me estuviese doliendo aunque ya en menor medida. Me causa tremenda ternura que reflejo en mí rostro al oírla decir entre sueños "5 minutos más papá" para luego acomodarse mejor tapándose como oruga con el cobertor. Era un hecho que extrañaría demasiado no contemplarla durmiendo, el saberla dormida en la sala pero era algo que no podría evitar.

No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer con estos intensos sentimientos que hay en mi interior, me quitaba el sueño por más que ya estuviese acomodado en la cama tratando de dormir. ¿era correcto llamarlo amor?, es decir, cada que la veo, que me sonríe, que me habla, me mira, en fin, con cada cosa que hace o deja de hacer hay un océano salvaje dentro de mí que me roba la respiración. Hasta temía que si no hacía algo para expresarlos de alguna manera estos terminarían por estallar y explotar a mi corazón. Pero… ¿y si no es lo correcto? Es primera vez en mi vida que siento una cosa así, sentirme confundido pero feliz, que el pecho me duela pero dicho dolor era algo fantástico, y también sentía miedo de que al declararle mis sentimientos pudiera perderla al asustarla, a ella la enamoraron a base de engaños por un juego de lo más despreciable, no quería que pensara que yo era igual o provocarle que se abrieran viejas heridas y terribles recuerdos.

Creo que lo mejor es no precipitarme, después de todo me era suficiente en estar a su lado aunque sea como amigos, sé que eso significa no pasar de cierto límite y admito que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo resistiría.

Desperté pasado un poco de las 11, me sorprendí de lo tarde que era, no importaba lo agotado que estuviese o lo tarde que me hubiera dormido la noche anterior, yo era de los que siempre madrugaba, pero me levante completamente satisfecho, renovado y…..¿quien lo diría?, absolutamente feliz. Ni en la adolescencia, ni una vez, me quede con amigos o familia hasta la madrugada viendo películas comiendo chatarra era algo que consideraba una total pérdida de tiempo que podía invertir entrenando o estudiando magia para volverme más fuerte pero anoche me la pase realmente de maravilla pero claro en gran parte, mejor dicho, todo se debió a que tenía a por compañía a la mujer más estupenda y hermosa que he conocido.

Me era imposible no sonreír y quedármele viendo al verla dormida en ese lugar. Valía totalmente la pena que el ogro de su hermano en cada revisión que me hacía no dejara de echarme en cara que ya era tiempo que dejara a su hermanita irse a su casa como si yo la tuviera aquí en contra de su voluntad, pero me regocijaba cuando ella misma le encaraba diciéndole que no se iría hasta estar segura que yo ya pudiese moverme sin problemas, por eso era consiente que a pesar de lo frágil y tierna que se veía también poseía un carácter fuerte y firme. Ha hecho demasiado por mí, tanto que me tardaría siglos en enumerar todo y pues yo no disponía de tanto tiempo a mi favor. Tenía que agradecerle con algo, quería hacer algo con ella, quizá tenerle un generoso desayuno para cuando despertara pero por mucho que odiara admitirlo no podía moverme muy rápido todavía así que me tardaría bastante por mis lentos movimientos. De alguna u otra manera la sorprenderé con algo, se me tenía que ocurrir alguna cosa.

 **NORMAL POV**

Un par de ojos comenzaron a abrirse con pereza revelando dos esmeraldas que todavía reflejaban cierto cansancio por desvelarse la noche anterior. A sus fosas nasales le llego el aroma de café recién preparado que provenía de la cocina. Entro a está esperando ver nuevamente a shaoran forzándose por querer tener listo algo de desayunar, un par de ocasiones lo había intentado pero era claro por sus movimientos torpes y pausados que le costaba un poco así que ella lo terminaba de preparar, le parecía tierno que quisiese hacer eso por ella pero le recordaba que era necesario que descansara todo lo posible. Sin embargo lo que vio la dejo con el corazón en la boca, practicante ya todo estaba listo, la cafetera que terminaba de preparar el café, dos tazas en la mesa, leche, azúcar y una gran caja que identifico de una panadería de la que había oído que preparaban el mejor pan dulce de la cuidad. No lo podía creer. ¿shaoran preparo todo esto para ella?.

Dio un leve salto acompañado de un pequeño grito al sentir una mano sobre su hombro

-"perdona, no quería asustarte" – _le dice sonriendo apenado_ – "pero como sabrás ni siquiera puedo carraspear para anunciarme" – _comenta levemente bromista_

-no te preocupes, yo soy muy asustadiza – _confianza sonriendo avergonzada_

-"emmm yo…. Quería agradecerte de alguna manera tantas molestias que te has tomado conmigo" – _rascándose la nuca_ _con la mano que tenía libre_ – "por favor siéntate, espero que te gusten los pasteles que pedí"

-¿los pediste?...¿p-pero cómo?

-"la panadería tiene una página de internet, les mande un mensaje para hacer la orden….. aunque cuando llego la entrega tuve que escribir en un cuaderno que estaba enfermo y no podía hablar" - _odiaba tener que comunicarse así pero no le quedo de otra_

-shaoran…. Yo, bueno….. – _se quedó sin palabras, era un detalle muy lindo de su parte_ – muchas gracias pero, no te hubieras molestado

-"es lo menos que puedo hacer" – _la mira de forma tan cautivante y tierna que el sonrojo de sakura aumenta de tono, él sonríe gozando de esa bella reacción. Recorre una silla indicándole que se sentara, esta obedece al tiempo que vuelve a acercarla a la mesa._

Por petición del castaño que se encargó de que sakura no moviera ni un musculo, salvo para escoger que pastel de los muchos que había en la caja, este sirvió cuidadosamente el café y todo lo que se requiera para gozar un delicioso y dulce desayuno. Ella al notar que sus movimientos eran algo pausados, lentos y torpes le dijo varias veces que se sentara pero el insistía que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Disfrutaba tanto la simpleza de verla disfrutar y poner expresión de total gozo al comer los pasteles de diferentes sabores, se divertía al oírla decir que era incapaz de decidirse cuál de todos era el que más exquisito. ¿acaso se podría ser más tierna?

-emmm….t-tu… no vas a probar alguno? – _pregunta bastante tímida al notar que shoran no paraba de mirarla de esa forma tan cálida con una sonrisa que la derretía pero a la vez la ponía muy nerviosa_

-"s-si….claro" – _despertó de su ensoñación sintiéndose de lo más avergonzado, no se percató que la había estado observando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo_ – "¿Cuál me recomiendas?"

-mmmm deja ver….. – _busca el más indicado con la mirada_ – prueba este! – _le pasa uno_ – es de triple chocolate, sé que te encantara

La mira impactado y conmovido a la vez. ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura que le iba a gustar?, podría ser que en el tiempo que se quedó prácticamente viviendo con él se percató que el chocolate es su sabor favorito sin tener que comentárselo.

No recordaba un desayuno tan agradable como este en toda su vida, corrección, jamás en su vida disfruto tanto un desayuno. No le importo que ambos estuviesen un poco desvelados o que estuviese consumiendo más azúcar que ni de niño comió. Ambos disfrutaban de la charla, las risas que por obvias razones solo se oía la de ella pero para shaoran era la sinfonía más maravillosa que sus oídos nunca ha o disfrutarían en su vida. No podía pedir más, podía quedarle mucho o poco tiempo, ya no le importaba, sakura se encargó de darle más felicidad en un par de meses desde el momento que comenzó a notarla en el tren que en toda su vida.

-iré a abrir – _se ofrece al oír sonar el timbre_ – seguramente es tomoyo, dijo que en cuanto se desocupara vendría a visitarte – _se levanta dirigiéndose a la entrada del departamento_

-muy buenas tardes encantadora dama – _a sus ojos se presentó galantemente un completo desconocido hombre de anteojos, saludándola con mucha cortesía_ \- ¿se encuentra el joven Li?, vinimos a hacerle una pequeña visita – _mencionado a una bella mujer de ojos rubí que la veía con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados_

-¿te refieres a shaoran? – _corrobora confundida. Nunca los ha visto y además se supone que shaoran por su incapacidad de hablar solo convivía con tomoyo, su padre por ser su profesor, en menor medida con su hermano y ella._

-óyeme chica…. ¿Por qué te refieres a él de esa forma tan familiar? – _le acusa señalándola con el dedo_

-aah es que yo….. – _por dios esto esta demasiado extraño e incomodo_

-por favor meiling – _bajando el brazo de la chica para calmarla_ – perdone a mi impulsiva prima…. ¿podemos pasar? – _al tiempo que preguntaba ya tenía un pie adentro_

-este yo….. no se si…..

-vaya que gusto volver a verte xiang long li! – _dice asomándose por un lado de ella. Sakura voltea a donde el extraño miraba encontrándose shaoran parado cual estatua. Su mirada la desconcertó, sus ojos castaños cálidos eran lava pero igual reflejaban temor._

Esa voz, esa insoportable voz exageradamente educada, no, no, estaba oyendo mal, era imposible que fuera ese sujeto, pero luego escucho a alguien más, esta vez una escandalosa y demandante voz femenina que se atrevía a gritarle a sakura. Maldición no podía ser posible! Seguramente vinieron otras personas cuyas voces eran similares a la de ellos y por la paranoia las estaba confundiendo.

Se levantó con el temor a flor de piel casi rogando que lo que escuchaba fuera simple confusión pero no fue de esa manera. Parado en la entrada mirándolo con esa asquerosa sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y saludándolo como si nada estaba ese tipo. Se seguía repitiendo que esto era algo imposible, se encargó perfectamente de desaparecer de su vida en Hong Kong y de todo lo que lo implicaba. Como es que lo encontraron? Le Su mandíbula la apretaba con fuerza casi en peligro de romperse el mismo la quijada, no era consciente de que era más fuerte, de verlos allí arruinando lo poco pero plena vida que le quedaba o la puntación de su brazo con el cual sostenía a ese maldito al estar todavía adolorido. Su enojo aumentaba al ver esa odiosa sonrisa permanente en su rostro como si supiera con antelación todo lo que sucedería.

-se ve que te da gusto verme estimado primo – _dice sarcástico sin borrar su serena expresión_

-¿primo? – _murmura sakura, ellos son sus familiares de los que huía sin saber todavía la razón_

-shaoran suéltalo! – _ordena la mujer china tratando de liberar al inglés del agarre violento de shaoran, pero era inútil, era demasiado fuerte. Pero el inconsciente o conscientemente la empujo cayendo esta al suelo._

-dios mio!, - _exclama preocupada sakura por la mujer_ \- ¿te lastimaste? – _le pregunta agachándose para ayudarla_

-estoy bien – _responde con cierta rudeza_ – en parte sabíamos que no reaccionaria bien al vernos – _sakura le ayuda a levantarse sin quitar su vista al par de hombres_

-no entiendo…. ¿Qué sucede? – _todo sucedió tan inspiradamente, además de que le impacto ver a shaoran así de violento, estaba al tanto de que huía de su familia pero no comprendía cual la fue causa como para que reaccionara de esa manera al verlos_

Con la mandíbula apretada enseñando sus dientes y los ojos hirviéndole cual lava ya preparaba su mano libre en forma de puño para propinarle tremendo golpe en el rostro de aquel que sostenía del cuello de su camisa, esa sonrisa prepotente lo enfermaba pero pronto se la borraría. Pero unas cálidas manos envuelven su puño antes de que este estuviese por arremeter contra la cara del peli-azul, calmando casi al instante la furia que le recorría por las venas. A su derecha un par de hermosas esmeraldas lo mira suplicándole que se detuviera, entonces suaviza su mirada ámbar dejando ver de nuevo sus cálidos ojos cafés como zafando el violento agarre que tenía en el aire al hombre inglés, este lo único que hace es acomodarse el cuello de su camisa. Se aleja de él dándole la espalda y caminando como león enjaulado llevando una mano a su cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos al pasar sus dedos por este. Sakura lo sigue preocupada por su estado inestable.

-shaoran…. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – _le pregunta sutilmente tomándolo con ambas manos de su brazo bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados._

-"perdona…..no puedo estar aquí… diles que se vayan, no deseo verlos" – _tras decirle eso, se zafa bruscamente de sakura yéndose a encerrar a su habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta_

-tal como imagine, hoy no podremos hablar con él….. al menos ya sabe que estamos aquí – _comenta con total tranquilidad el hombre de gafas seguido de un gruñido molesto de su bella acompañante_

-lamento todo esto – _apenada pero sobre todo confundida_ – ustedes son sus familiares cierto?

-así es señorita…. Mi nombre es Eriol Hirawisawa – _se presenta educadamente_ – y ella es Li Meiling – _señala a la mujer a su lado quien seguía con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados_ – somos primos de shaoran, bueno yo soy un pariente lejano de Inglaterra

-soy sakura kinomoto….. yo bueno – _se pone algo tímida_ – soy una amiga de shaoran, vamos a la misma universidad….. lamento conocernos de esta manera

-no tiene nada de que disculparse, al contrario de no ser por usted hubiera tenido que comprar gafas nuevas – _dice bromista y tranquilo_

-la verdad, no entiendo porque reacciono así – _dice sakura_

-nosotros si esperábamos algo similar para ser sinceros – _era obvio por su serena expresión a pesar de estar a punto de ser golpeado –_ creo que lo conveniente sería retirarnos y dejar que asimile nuestra presencia, se que el muy obstinado no saldrá de esa habitación en todo el día….. a pesar de las circunstancias fue un placer conocerla señorita kinomoto – _hace una galante reverencia a ella para luego disponerse a marcharse junto a la mujer china_

-esperen un momento – _los detiene_ \- ¿Cómo supieron que shaoran estaba aquí?... según me comento que no le dijo a nadie a donde se iría

-perdone usted pero…. Eso lo diré cuando shaoran quiera escucharnos, él debe saberlo – _sin más se marcha del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de ellos_

No sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Desconocía totalmente toda esta situación de shaoran y su familia de la que huía, por la manera en que reacciono al verlos debía tener razones muy fuertes para alejarse de ellos y fue tremendo impacto el que lo hayan encontrado, si tan solo le contara lo que sucedió con ellos quizá podría ayudarlo de alguna manera. ¿sería correcto preguntarle?

Sentado en su cama con un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverse más intenso por todas las cosas que rondaban en su mente, no hallaba una explicación de cómo fue que lograron dar con su paradero y de todos debía ser ese tipo. Algo tenía que hacer, no volvería a su país natal por nada del mundo solo para volver a ver la cara de angustia de todos por desesperadamente tratar de solucionar su problema con ese sello que lo maldecía mientras él solo estaba como un completo inútil sin poder ayudar en nada. Solo se le ocurría una opción y era irse de nuevo, largarse a otro lugar, hundirse nuevamente en la asfixiante soledad a esperar en la penumbra que se cumpla su destino pero, significaría no volver a verla nunca, tan solo el imaginarse eso se le estrujaba el corazón dándole un dolor mucho más grande que cuando lo golpearon brutalmente. Podría pedirle que se fuera con él, no eso sería demasiado egoísta de su parte, no sería capaz de pedirle que abandone todo por su maldito orgullo

-"maldita sea" – _golpeo con su puño la pared descargando toda la ira contenida, sangrándole sus nudillos pero poco le importo_

-¿shaoran? – _oye cual susurro la voz de sakura incluso algo temerosa, le ve por encima de sus hombros, se veía en efecto con miedo de acercársele, que tonto, la asusto al comportarse de esa forma tan agresiva_ \- ¿Cómo estas? – _le toma justo la mano que se lastimo al golpear la pared, no disimulo el dolor que le causo_ – shaoran, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo te lastimaste la mano? – _Pregunta alterada pero no oye respuesta de él, sin embargo huye de su mirada_ – ire por el botiquín – _va corriendo por este_

Entre tanto shaoran se sienta en el suelo, derrotado. Definitivamente no era capaz de irse y abandonarla sin decirle nada, era como una poderosa fuerza magnética que lo unía a ella, pero entonces….¿que haría ahora que su familia sabía su paradero?, ya no lo dejarían en paz por más que se encerrara en su cuarto cada vez que vinieran. Quizá hasta ya informaron a su madre, no podría darle la cara, ya se imaginaba la inflexible expresión de decepción al ver que el único hijo varón del clan LI destinado a ser uno de los líderes del consejo de magia, huyendo como un cobarde y para colmo rindiéndose ante una maldición que no fue capaz de romper.

Oye la puerta abrirse y cerrarse seguido de pasos apresurados que vienen hacia él. En un instante ella ya estaba agachada a su altura abriendo rápidamente la caja de primeros auxilios.

-dame tu mano – _casi le ordeno pues antes de que accediera voluntariamente ella ya la tomo y le aplicaba una especie de líquido rojo que demostró que le ardió_ – lo siento pero debo desinfectarla – _una vez que termina le pone cuidadosamente una venda en sus nudillos cubriendo gran parte de su mano_ \- ¿Qué paso shaoran? – _esa pregunta conllevaba a dos, por su puño y por lo que sucedió con sus primos_

-"nada" – _response secamente sin mirarla_

-lo de hace unos momentos y esto de tu mano no creo que sea nada…. – _un largo silencio agobiante se apodera del lugar_ – desconozco cuál fue el motivo que te hizo huir de tu hogar pero…. Seguramente ellos están bastante angustiados por ti, están con la incertidumbre de si te encuentras bien, si tienes un lugar para dormir, tienes que comer o….. si sigues vivo – _subía de a poco su tono de voz oyéndose un poco entre cortada pero shaoran seguía sin mirarla, continuaba con gesto inexpresivo mirando al suelo_ – por favor shaoran solo…. Escúchalos – _suaviza su voz -_ ellos solo están preocupados por ti

-"ya vieron que estoy bien" – _seguía sin mirarla_ – "no hay nada que puedan hacer para ayudarme y mucho menos ese tipo….. es mejor para todos que se olviden de mí y me dejen en paz lo que me resta" – _tales palabras le hicieron un nudo en la garganta a sakura por lo que esa última frase dicha con tanto desdén significaba, le entristecía ver que se daba por vencido tan fácilmente_

-pues ellos no piensan igual que tu…. Aunque te niegues no se cansaran de buscar cómo ayudarte – _igual quería hacer hasta lo imposible pero desconocía totalmente el tema de la magia, todo esto era algo que solo creyó que existían en los cuentos_

-"no entiendes sakura" – _al fin la mira pero con profunda desesperación y rabia, claro no hacia ella_ – "fue el hermano de ese sujeto quien me hizo esto" – _apretó su puño vendado mientras sakura abría impresionada sus ojos. Nuevamente hubo un profundo silencio entre los dos_

-yo…. No tenía idea – _era una situación muy delicada_ – pero…. Dudo que quiera hacerte más daño, quizá solo vino a arreglar las cosas contigo

-"eso….eso ya lo sé" – _dice un poco más tranquilo mirando al suelo seriamente_ – "conozco a ese tipo desde hace tiempo, se que no es igual a su hermano"

-entonces…. No comprendo porque….

-"necesito pensar" – _le pareció a ella que eso significaba que quería estar solo pero shoaran detuvo sus intenciones de abandonar la habitación tomándola de la muñeca_ – "podemos salir un rato?" – _le pide sin darle la cara_

-cl-claro

Se proponía a buscar la silla de ruedas pero shaoran esta vez prácticamente le pidió de favor dejarlo caminar prometiendo que iría lento y con cuidado. Debido a que comprendía que quería distraerse de todo lo que ocurrió hoy accedió a su petición.

Durante todo el lento camino al parque en que ella le dejaba recargarse en su hombro procurando no poniendo todo su peso, no había más que silencio entre los dos, silencio que por supuesto sakura respeto totalmente, comprendía que en esos momentos por su cabeza debía tener tremendo debate interno al ver a sus parientes de los que por alguna razón huía, quisiera que le contara que fue lo que lo motivo a hacer eso para poder ayudarlo de alguna manera. ¿Acaso le habrán hecho algo malo por ya no poder ser capaz de hablar? Sinceramente lo dudaba.

A pesar de querer romper el insistente silencio que todavía sentados en el parque con la risas de los niños alrededor, pájaros cantando y algunos charlas que se oían en murmullos era abrumador, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir la seria meditación de shaoran, era obvio que estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas por su fija mirada ámbar perdida en la nada. Lo mejor era dejarlo aclararse.

Por parte del castaño era consciente de lo grosero que era el pedirle a sakura acompañarlo a salir un rato y no decirle palabra alguna desde que pusieron un pie fuera del departamento, pero necesitaba aclarar su mente con todo lo que recién le estaba pasando. Lo más lógico hubiera sido decirle que lo dejara solo, de todos modos no hablaban de nada pero, por más raro que sonara necesitaba que lo acompañara a estar solo, su sola presencia lo tranquilizaba y ayudaba a pensar con prudencia.

-"sakura….." – _para sorpresa de la mencionada es él quien rompe el silencio tomándola de la mano para hablarle_ – "¿me permitirías…. Recostarme de nuevo en tus piernas" – _pide aterciopeladamente con un deje de timidez sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella se sorprende por la petición, no esperaba que le dijera eso tras el prolongado silencio._

-po-por supuesto…. No hay problema – _sentía su rostro arder por el sonrojo, esto se incrementó al momento en que shaoran se recostó de lado en sus piernas solo dejándole ver su nuca._

-"perdona…. No quería involucrarte en mis problemas" – _le oye débilmente_

-no digas eso, yo…. Yo solo…. – _le da cierta vergüenza continuar_ – solo quiero ayudarte

El cierra los ojos con fuerza, le estaba causando más angustias a otra persona y era a alguien que le importaba demasiado, por eso mismo se alejó de todo y de todos pero ella insistió en entrar a su vida y él se lo permitió. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto en haberle dejado las puertas abiertas de par en par. De lo único que se arrepentía era involucrarla en algo que no tenía solución.

-shaoran…. – _temía en proseguir con su pregunta_ \- ¿Por qué huiste de tu familia? – _enserio quería saberlo para poder ayudarle un poco. Tras preguntar, otra vez se prolongó el silencio haciéndola sentir un poco mal._

-"no soportaba verlos tan angustiados por mí….. desesperados por encontrar una solución a esta maldición y verlos mirarme con profundo pesar por no hallarla…. Pero más que nada, de sentirme como un completo inútil al no poder hacer nada" – _dice esto último con rabia_ – "por eso decidí desaparecer de sus vidas, para ahorrarles tantos problemas a algo que ya no tiene remedio"

Le rompía el corazón oírlo decir que se daba por vencido, que se resignaba de esa manera y solo permitir que pasara con él lo que debía pasar. Más le molestaba que creyera que desapareciendo de todos solucionaría los disque problemas que les causaba, esa actitud no le gustaba para nada, parecía un animal que va a esconderse y pasar sus últimas días en total soledad. Quizá haya creído erróneamente que era por el bien estar de sus seres queridos pero igualmente debía comprender por lo que ellos estaban pasando, que deseaban luchar hasta el final, ella deseaba hacer algo.

-"es insoportable que te miren como a un enfermo en fase terminal" – _escupió con sumo enojo y frustración_

-ya deja de decir eso! – _sonando furioso pero adolorida a la vez_ – quieren hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarte y lo seguirán haciendo hasta el final, deja de ser tan orgulloso! – _lo sintió tensarse un poco, no pudo saber exactamente si sus palabras tuvieron algún efecto porque le daba la espalda, ella suspiro_ – shaoran quizá…. Encontraron alguna forma para romper esa maldición… solo escúchalos si?, yo estaré contigo – _le suplica. Este se queda callado un largo tiempo pero a pesar de no verle el rostro si lo siente tranquilizarse un poco._

-"tu ganas…..sakura"

Aunque sakura uso su encanto para serenarlo y ayudarlo a pensar con la cabeza fría era incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño, por su mente rondaba que en cuanto amaneciera ellos vendrían nuevamente para decirle quien sabe que cosa, dudaba que fuera lo que sakura le dijo en la tarde, que tal vez lo estaban buscando porque encontraron como romper el sello que le maldecía, la conversación que se imaginaba eran reclamos del porque se fue de esa manera, de lo decepcionada que estaba su madre y demás tonterías. Únicamente acepto recibirlos por petición de sakura, para ya no angustiarla más, se lo debía.

Era imposible tratar de dormir así que fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua sentado a la mesa, sus codos recargados en esta mientras sus manos sostenían su cabeza. No paraba de pensar en que era cuestión de muy poco tiempo para que su madre viniera, no se sentía capaz de encararla, de cómo explicarle la razón de huir de esa manera, tenía miedo, temía a que le recordara lo miserablemente en que fallo la promesa que le hizo a su difunto padre.

-¿shaoran? – _pronuncio su nombre en un gentil susurro pero aun así lo sobresalto un poco. Se giro sobre su hombro, encontrando a la única persona capaz de traerle paz_ \- ¿esta todo bien? – _se sienta a su lado tomándolo de la mano_

-"si….. no podía dormir es todo" – _en el tiempo que prácticamente se ha quedado viviendo con él para cuidarlo, aprendió a leer un poco sus expresiones, se le notaba que esto de reencontrarse con su familia lo tenía muy inquieto_

-¿quieres que te prepare un té con leche y miel?, no solo sirve para cuando tienes fiebre, también es excelente si no puedes dormir – _le ofrece sonriéndole con suma comprensión, le devuelve el gesto mirándola enternecido y asintiendo su oferta._

Observa atento a cada movimiento que hace mientras ponía la tetera, calentaba un poco de leche y serbia en dos tazar una cucharada de miel en cada una, echaría mucho de menos estos momentos cuando ella ya no tuviera que quedarse en su departamento cuidándolo. Podía sentir cada milímetro de su cuerpo pidiéndole acercársele sorprendiéndola en un abrazo por detrás para colocar su rostro entre su cuello y su estético hombro, mirarse uno al otro, dejarse hipnotizar por ese par de invaluables esmeraldas, juntar su rostro al de ella y lentamente reclamar sus labios, quizá después una cosa llevaría a la otra y…"¿en qué diablos estás pensando maldito pervertido?" se reclama a si mismo moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro pero de nada sirvió para bajar el bochorno que se acumuló en sus mejillas.

-aquí tienes….. – _le sorprendió poniendo la taza humeante ante él_ – tómalo lo más caliente que puedas, te ayudara a relajarte – _al tiempo que ella toma asiento con su propia taza en sus manos_

Asiente, toma despacio el líquido dejando que en efecto el calor relaja su tenso cuerpo, estaba convencido de que gran parte de ese efecto era porque ella se la ha preparado. La mira fijamente, entre cerrando sus ojos, no se necesitaban palabras para descifrar un sincero agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho desde el día en que comenzó a notarla en aquel tren matutino para ir a la universidad. Sintiéndose cohibida por tal mirada, toma un pequeño sorbo de su taza.

-no te preocupes shaoran – _comenta mirando fijamente la taza entre sus manos_ – ya verás que pase lo que pase todo estará bien

Por todos los dioses! Se moría de ganas de besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento en momentos como esos, cada vez que pensaba que no podría estar más encantado con ella hacia o decía algo que lo dejaba mucho más enajenado. No era merecedor de tal bendición.

-"por supuesto" – _con ella a su lado todo era posible_

Durmió muy poco, apenas unas 5 horas pero le fue suficiente para descansar, no podía evitar la intriga de que posiblemente hoy no solo vendrían sus primos de ayer, también quizá vería a su madre y hermanas, le inquietaba mucho más la llegada de su estricta progenitora no podía imaginarse que sería la primero que le diría al verlo o como reaccionaria. Era necesario que se tranquilizara, si sakura estaba con él todo saldría bien, pero se sintió como un niño perdido al no encontrarla durmiendo en la sala o en la cocina tratando de hacer algo para desayunar. Esto era muy extraño, eran a penas las 9am y ya conocía perfectamente que no era de pararse muy temprano.

En eso el picaporte de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente, se tensó sintiéndose como un animal acorralado, si sakura no estaba con él no podría recibir a sus familiares, sin ella ignoraba como reaccionaria. El alma le regreso al cuerpo al verla a ella entrando con una bolsa y sonriendo jovialmente.

Resulta que había ido a comprar un pastel para recibir a sus familiares y hacer la plática un poco más agradable. Vaya que era una mujer increíblemente considerada, aunque a decir verdad él esperaba que no fuera una charla particularmente larga, en cierta manera estaba temeroso y a pesar de no reflejarlo del todo sakura pudo notarlo en sus ojos que viraban de un lado a otro esquivándola a toda costa. Para tratar de calmarlo, tomo su mano envolviéndola con ambas de sus manos mirándolo comprensivamente.

-todo saldrá bien shaoran…..no temas – _que bueno que la tenía para en esos momentos, teniéndola a su lado sentía que era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa_

-"no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho" – _la mira con tal ternura que ella quedo atrapada en el par ojos ámbar al tiempo que su rostro enrojecía pero sus ojos brillaban como si de verdad se trataran de joyas_

-n-no…. Y-yo…. – _esa mirada suya, le quitaban a ella la capacidad de hablar o pensar correctamente –_ n-no, echo…. Gran cosa – _no podía mantener su mirada en él o de lo contrario temía que su corazón se saliera de su pecho_

Con mano temblorosa y solo dejando que su cuerpo se moviera bajo los impulsos que le dictaban el corazón y no la razón, tomo la barbilla de ella para apreciar de nuevo sus brillantes joyas que tenía por ojos. Ya no podía soportar más, luego pediría disculpas, luego se arrepentiría pero en esos momentos dejaría que su corazón tuviera control sobre todo su cuerpo. Coloco su mano sobre la cintura de sakura acercándola a él, puso su otra mano vendada en su sonrojada mejilla bajo la atónita mirada de ella, luego paso sus ojos de los de ella a sus carnosos labios, parecía que su boca era atraída cual imán a la de sakura….

El sonido del timbre lo regresa a pensar racionalmente obligándolo a separarse rápidamente de ella. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer?

-y-yo…. Ir-ire a…..a abrir – _dice sin mirarlo, totalmente confundida y avergonzada. Mientras shaoran se quedaba parada en ese lugar llevándose una mano a su cabello. Que idiota fue_

-¿otra vez tú aquí?! – _es como la recibe meiling acusadoramente en cuanto abrió la puerta, dejando a sakura sin saber exactamente que decir_

-tranquila Meiling…. Es mejor que ella este aquí o de lo contrario shaoran podría sacarnos a patadas – _dice burlonamente_ – y…. ¿ya está más domado el feroz lobo? – _comenta viendo hacia adentro dirigiéndose indirectamente a shaoran quien le hace un claro rostro de rabia_

-este… emmm….. – _viraba hacia shaoran, estaba molesto por cómo le dijo luego se volvió nuevamente a los invitados_ – mejor pasen…. Compre un pastel que espero que disfruten – _señala con la mano el comedor a sus espaldas con una cordial pero a la vez nerviosa sonrisa_

-que amable de su parte señorita kinomoto – _adentrándose seguido por Meiling_ – obviamente fue idea suya verdad? – _le pregunta a sakura_ – nuestro hosco primo no tendría esa clase de atenciones – _cada vez shoaran se sentía más y más frustrado con la presencia de ese sujeto, esta sería una larga visita y apenas llegaban_

-por favor siéntense, en un momento yo…..

-XIONG LONG LI! _– interrumpe el grito escandaloso de meiling yendo corriendo donde el mencionado estaba sentando con su insistente seriedad, ignorándola por completo_ \- ¿Cómo tuviste la insensatez de desaparecer de esa forma?! – _reclama golpeando la mesa con la mano, este solo suspira casi gruñendo_ – no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías a todos! – _no baja su tono penetrante de voz pero aunque sus ojos rubí se mostraban inflexibles igualmente unas lágrimas estaban por salir de ellos, pero Shaoran la esquivaba. No tenía ninguna intención de responderle_

-Meiling cálmate por favor….. no venimos a interrogarlo – _le pide serenamente indicándole con la mano que se sentara, ella obedece de mala gana_ – primero que nada shaoran… para tu tranquilidad nadie más aparte de nosotros sabe que estas aquí – _tomando asiento, observa que en efecto eso suavizo un poco el ceño fruncido del castaño_ – aclarado eso….. creo que sería descortés desperdiciar el postre que la distinguida dama – _señalando galante a sakura_ – trajo para nosotros, ¿Por qué no probamos un poco?

-con gusto…. Traeré el té – _va a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada ámbar. Eriol observo esto, ya se lo imaginaba_

-que amable y atenta es usted – _la alaga recargando su barbilla en sus manos entre enlazadas mientras la mencionada serbia el té, ella le sonríe en cordial respuesta, entre tanto shaoran miraba al ingles haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no ir y estrangularlo –_ espero que el cavernícola de nuestro primo la esté tratando como la dama que es usted – _lo mira de reojo, lejos de intimidarse por los rayos que le lanzaba con los ojos le parecía muy entretenido_

 **Ya ve al punto de una buena vez**

Es lo que lee en el cuaderno que shaoran literalmente le aventó, lo mira con total paciencia todo lo contrario a la penetrante mirada de él.

-paciencia shaoran…. Por lo menos deja que la señorita – _refiriéndose a sakura_ – termine de servir el pastel que tan gentilmente fue a comprar

Maldita sea!, lejos por ser caballeroso como fingía, estaba haciendo eso solo por molestarlo. Lograba alterarlo tan fácilmente, su extrema calma para todo lo desquiciaba. Su expresión se suavizo al sentir el suave y gentil tacto de la mano de sakura en su puño cerrado, con una sola mirada le decía que todo estaría bien, luego le sirvió una rebanada de pastel. Meiling veía la escena entre sorprendida y triste, era increíble como tenía tal efecto en él. Eriol por su parte sonreía con suficiencia, sus teorías no eran del todo erradas.

-espero que les guste – _se sienta a un lado de shaoran sin separar su mano de la de él_

-muchas gracias - _dice eriol, probando a continuación un pedazo de pastel_ – excelente elección…. Se nota que posee muy buen gusto

-para nada, es esa pastelería todo lo que hacen es delicioso

-creo que es momento de que empiece a hablar o de lo contrario mi salud física se verá perjudicada – _lo decía por shoran quien ya estaba al borde de la impaciencia, mirándolo todavía con mayor recelo_ – primero….. supongo que lo que te interesa saber es cómo fue que te encontramos – _era obvio que si, no necesito ningún gesto afirmativo_ – veras…. Por increíble que parezca….. yo, sentí tu presencia – _claro que no lo creía, eriol miro su inconfundible expresión de incredulidad_ – fue hace unas tres semanas, me sorprendió bastante aunque fue por escasos segundos

Era la peor excusa que pudo darle, por supuesto que no le creía nada, era algo totalmente fuera de lógica, algo imposible. Conocía el gran poder de ese tipo de sentir presencias tanto de seres vivos como espíritus, quizá no era capaz de ver a estos pero su sensibilidad para sentir sus intenciones, sentimientos y deseos era grandiosa, ni hablar de las presencias mágicas, las detectaba no importando a cuanta distancia estuviera. Pero en su caso, era imposible, sus poderes estaban del todo sellados, tanto que ni siquiera podía dejar salir una mínima presencia, mucho menos hace tres semanas como según decía, en ese entonces se encontraba que débil en nivel mágico y físico, incluso pensó que ya solo le restaban un par de días, había usado toda su fuerza para apartar a esos bastardos de sakura y tras salir de aquella situación le dio una terrible fiebre, imposible que en ese estado Eriol sintiera su presencia desde Inglaterra.

 **Yo sé que mientes**

Fue lo que leyó, luego vuelve su mirada zafiro hacia shaoran, este lo mira obligándolo a que dijera la verdad, suponía ya que sería difícil convencerlo.

-es lógico que lo dudes…. Pero es verdad querido pariente, pero además pude sentir otra poderosa presencia cuando la tuya se desapareció…. La cual estaba muy cerca de ti – _mira fijamente a sakura_ – y fue la que nos ayudó a localizarte…. Me refiero a la presencia de la señorita kinomoto

-mi presencia?... yo, no comprendo – _mira a shaoran reflejando cierto temor y culpabilidad por lo que eriol dijo, que fue por ella que encontraron a shaoran, temía que por ello se enojara con ella, a pesar de no tener idea de cómo lo hizo. Sin embargo él únicamente la observa como si la analizara_

-"entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas, posees poderes mágicos" – _le dice_ – "por eso puedes escuchar los pensamientos del todo aquel a quien tocas"

-¿poderes mágicos? – _dice escéptica y confundida_ – para yo no sé nada sobre la magia…. Eso no puede ser

-"pero lo es sakura, puedes hacer mucho más que leer pensamientos….. pienso que quizá fuiste tu la que hizo que esos tipos de aquella noche salieran huyendo, de alguna forma sin proponértelo les hiciste que vieran algo para que corrieran aterrados" - _ya eso tenía lógica, esa vez estaba tan angustiada por él por la golpiza que le deban que sus emociones ayudaron a liberar sus poderes_

-¿ …. hice eso? – _seguía sin creerlo, pero por la mirada de shoaran sabía que hablaba enserio_

-un momento! – _exclama meiling_ \- ¿Por qué finges estar hablando con shaoran? – _le acusa señalándola_ – no me parece gracioso! – _ambos voltean a ver a los visitantes, una miraba a la oji-verde con recelo mientras que el otro los observaba curioso, como queriendo analizar lo que sucedía._

-no, no estoy fingiendo – _dice con timidez, fue descuidada, no le quedaba de otra que revelarlo_ – yo, puedo leer los pensamientos de todo ser vivo que toco – _revela insegura sorprendiendo a ambos visitantes._

-ya veo – _cada vez le quedaba más claro que ella era la salvación de shaoran, no fue coincidencia que ella llegara a su vida en estas circunstancias pero primero debía estar seguro de los sentimientos del orgullo castaño_ – ese es tu poder…. Pero no lo has usado a su máximo nivel, solo te has limitado a leer los pensamientos aunque eso fue una bendición para shaoran – _mirando pícaro al mencionado por el leve sonrojo que se apodero en su rostro_ – sin embargo señorita kinomoto…. Sentí su presencia a miles de kilómetros de aquí lo que quiere decir que hubo un momento en que sin querer uso un gran nivel de magia.

Abrió sus ojos esmeralda sorprendida mirando a shaoran quien asiente seriamente con la cabeza, entonces tenía razón, ella sin proponérselo ahuyento a esos sujetos haciéndoles ver quién sabe qué cosa pero que los lleno de pánico y los hizo correr como los cobardes que eran.

-"también me salvaste ese día" – _dice con los ojos entre abiertos mirándola con ternura y agradecimiento, en parte ya lo suponía pero ahora ya estaba seguro_

-s-solo…. No, no soportaba ver cómo te hacían daño por mí – _dice con tímida sinceridad, eludiendo por pena la mirada de shaoran_ – aunque no se ni como lo hice

-poco a poco podrás dominar a voluntad todo lo que puedes hacer con tus poderes – _no podía oír la conversación que esos dos tenían pero supuso que ya dedujeron cuándo fue el momento que ella uso sus poderes sin querer_ , _por lo ella dijo fue al estar shaoran en peligro_ – estos al parecer provienen de tu mente pero se originan de los deseos de tu corazón

-no comprendo mucho de la magia todavía pero…. Si con ellos puedo ayudar a otros aprenderé a usarlos – _dice determinada, tales palabras dejan conmovido al castaño haciéndolo sonreír cariñosamente. El altruismo y bondad de sakura no conocía límites, era lo que más adoraba de ella._

-el destino sabe cómo, cuándo y de qué forma usar sus cartas – _dice con su típica expresión misteriosa al ver la forma tan devota en que miraba a sakura. Era más que obvio_

-dejando el tema de la magia…. – _habla meiling_

-ella no posee magia por eso le molesta que hablemos de algo que no entiende – _disque le susurra a sakura pero lo hace con toda la intención de molestar a su prima cosa que logro._

-de echo yo apenas voy entendiendo de todo esto – _dice comprensiva sakura mirándola_

-si, si, si como sea – _mueve su mano restándole importancia_ – yo quiero saber…. ¿Por qué tienes los brazos vendados? – _nunca fue muy sutil en mostrar su preocupación por eso parecía que le reclamaba_

 **Tuve un accidente, solo diré eso**

Lee en el cuaderno que le paso pero cuando alzo su rostro este la esquivaba, conocía a su primo, no por nada convivio con él desde la infancia y cuando no le daba la cara a alguien poniendo tal expresión obstinada y seria era señal de que ocultaba más de lo que decía, es decir, que solo contaba la verdad a medias.

Sakura alcanzo a leer lo que escribió shaoran, noto en la mirada rubí de la mujer que no quedo satisfecha con la cortante respuesta, para ella no tenía nada de malo que les contara la verdad, quizá pensarían que la culparían a ella pero creía que se merecían saber la verdad.

-la verdad es que….. – _comienza a hablar sakura, nota que shaoran la mira diciéndole claramente con sus ojos que no tenía que decir nada, de todas formas continuo_ – fue…. Fue culpa mía

-¿Qué?! – _explota meiling levantándose y golpeando la mes_ a - ¿Qué le hiciste a shaoran?! – _le reclama autoritaria pero se calma al instante que oyó otro fuerte golpe en la mesa provocado por su primo castaño que la mira con firme mirada desaprobando su comportamiento, ella se sienta de nuevo pero sin quitar su inquisitiva mirada de la oji-verde_

-"sakura, no es necesario" – _dice tras tomarla de la mano_

-esta bien shaoran – _ella quería hacerlo_ – hace unas tres semanas, de camino a mi casa tres sujetos me acorralaron….. – _omitió que fue después de visitarlo y no abrirle, shaoran al recordar eso se sintió terriblemente culpable_ – ellos…. Intentaron abusar de mí – _bajo su tono de voz, avergonzada. Los presentes abrieron sus ojos impactados_ – pero shaoran llego a tiempo para detenerlos – _lo mira, todavía le estaba profundamente agradecida, este le devuelve el gesto sonriéndole con ternura_ – pero, tratando de detenerlos…. Salió gravemente golpeado, lo dejaron muy mal herido… tuvo que permanecer en total reposo por varias semanas

-vaya….. – _susurra eriol, por primera vez sin saber exactamente que decir_ – siento de verdad que haya tenido esa amarga experiencia señorita kinomoto

-esta bien, no lograron hacerme nada pero…. – _nuevamente mira a shaoran, ya pasaron semanas de eso pero todavía se sentía en deuda con él, este solo ejerce un poco más de fuerza en el agarre de la mano de ella en gesto de que ya no se preocupara_

-pero…¿Cómo es posible que te dejaran tan herido? – _pregunta meiling sin poder creer que alguien haya vencido a su primo_ – desde niño has entrenado artes marciales arduamente, te volviste invencible en eso…. ¿Cómo dejaste que tres inútiles de golpearan?

Bajo la mirada recordando lo frustrado e impotente que se sintió por no poder moler a golpes a esos tres miserables por atreverse a tocarla, todavía quería ir a buscarlos, se atrevieron a ponerle las manos encima a la persona más importante para él.

Eriol miraba atento la expresión impotente del castaño, igual le pareció increíble que tres sujetos comunes lo hayan logrado vencer en algo en lo que este era un experto, ha sido testigo de que era capaz de pelear contra cinco oponentes a la vez quienes eran también diestros en las artes de defensa personal. La única explicación era que esa maldición lo había debilitado demasiado pero de ser a tal grado entonces actualmente no estaría presente ante ellos con salud estable a no ser por los leves golpes que todavía se le notaban. También está el asunto de que pudo sentir su presencia a miles de kilómetros aunque fue por escasos segundos, en conclusión, algo le brindo un incremento de energía o quizá, alguien…..

-el…. Se encontraba muy débil de salud, por eso no tenía mucha fuerza, después de que escapamos le dio una terrible fiebre – _dice sakura, recordó lo que le explico shaoran sobre esa fiebre y la razón del porque le dio, todo por esa dichosa maldición que lo iba debilitando_

-supongo que ya sabes que esa fiebre no fue por causas normales verdad? – _interroga seriamente al par de castaños, el de ojos ámbar ya se suponía que el insoportable sabelotodo conocía la razón de aquella fiebre y su inutilidad para pelear_ – he de suponer que a estas alturas ya tu bella acompañante sabe por qué no puedes hablar – _shaoran asiente una vez con la cabeza_ – quisiera ver cómo va la marca 

Al parecer eriol ya sospechaba que algo extraordinario paso, él mismo quedo muy sorprendido cuando se levantó después de esa noche que lo golpearon con las energías renovadas y aquella marca que lo maldecía restaurada, ese día no supo con exactitud porque ocurrió tal cosa pero algo le decía que sakura tuvo que ver. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, eriol podría explicárselo por lo que bajo un poco su camisa junto con el vendaje dejando a la vista el tatuaje de aquella ave en vuelo, que más bien, era un sello. Justo en ese momento una pluma cae de una de sus alas desvaneciéndose esta en el aire. Sakura ve esto sin creérselo, ¿Cómo un tatuaje podía hacer eso?

-pensé que tras un año el dibujo ya habría desaparecido más! – _exclama confundido, esa maldición era poderosa y de rápido efecto, por eso todos estaban a apresurados en encontrar como romperla antes de que fuera tarde_

 **Gran parte de las plumas de una de sus alas habían desaparecido**

-¿entonces se restauraron? – _era imposible pero el verlo asintiendo con la cabeza le hizo cambiar de opinión_ – increíble!, entonces fue ese el incremento de magia que sentí….. ¿Cuándo paso esto?

 **Hace unas semanas, cuando desperté después de que me dio aquella fiebre**

-¿hiciste algo antes de irte a dormir? – _niega con la cabeza, ese día prácticamente se estaba resignando a que no le quedaba más que un par de días_ \- ¿seguro? – _debía haber una explicación y la encontraría, lo ve negar nuevamente_

-esto es insoportable! – _dice impaciente meiling_ – díganme de una vez que esta pasando! – _exige_

-la marca que tiene shaoran, se restauró – _todavía no lo creía_ – es decir que, parte de sus energías volvieron dándole más tiempo

-no entiendo….¿cómo que se restauró? – _pregunta confundida sakura_ \- ¿Qué no es un tatuaje solamente? – _eriol miro al castaño, juzgando en que este bajo la mirada supo que no le explico lo de la marca y lo que representaba_

-"lamento que no te lo haya explicado antes" – _le oye luego de sentir el gentil agarre de la mano de shaoran en su muñeca_ – "no es solo un tatuaje, es la marca de la maldición que me pusieron…. Y me condena" – _baja la mirada, no quería ver el rostro afligido y lleno de angustia de sakura que en efecto estaba marcado en su cara_ – "esto…. Representa para mí un conteo en cuenta regresiva…. Cuando se quede sin plumas representa que el ave no volara y morirá" – _hace una fúnebre pausa_ – "y yo con ella"

No disimulo la tremenda angustia que le provocaron esas palabras, aunque ya le había dicho que esa maldición lo debilitaba de a poco pero recordarlo la llenaba de tristeza, no quería perderlo, la simple idea le rompía el corazón. Los presentes, al menos los dos que la miraban sintieron con claridad el sufrimiento de la castaña, era claro que shaoran es para ella alguien de suma importancia, alguien que no quería que se apartara de su lado.

-"s-señorita sakura" – _dice casi en un susurro, muy delicado, no comprendía como el insensible de su pariente no le daba la cara para consolarla. La bella mujer estaba a punto de querer llorar_ – tranquilícese por favor…. Estas aquí para encontrar una solución.

-s-si lo se…. – _su voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada tratando de sonreír_ – les agradezco mucho por eso…. Si yo pudiera ayudar en algo, en lo que sea, no duden en decirme por favor – _prácticamente les rogaba_

A pesar de que varios mechones del castaño cubrían casi la mitad de su rostro los perspicaces ojos zafiros notaron que shaoran mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, mostraba sus dientes apretándolos fuertemente casi rechinándolos y sus puños, si los cerraba con mayor fuerza se sangraría sus palmas. Entendía, ya comprendía porque no le daba la cara a sakura, se sentía impotente de verla entristecerse por lo que le pasaría, era claro que para él la idea de dejarla era algo que no toleraba. Una idea cruzo por su enigmática mente, esos sentimientos tan intensos que invadían al corazón del ambarino podría ser beneficioso, sentimientos tan intensos podrían ser la clave de todo.

-romped el sello al encontrad una razón tan poderosa para usad la voz – _recita meditando casi cada palabra. shaoran lo mira furioso_ _por decirlo en voz alta_ – sabe señorita kinomoto?... usted le ayudaría más de lo que imagina tan solo con seguir a lado del cabeza hueca cavernícola de nuestro primo…. Solo…. Siga deleitándolo con su presencia y sonría para él – _comenta naturalmente y disfrutando divertido como ambos adquirían un notorio sonrojo._

Ella lo miro de reojo pero shaoran con la cara completamente rojo miraba al otro lado, bastante apenado por el innecesario comentario del inglés, aunque admitía que ayudo para que sakura quitara esa cara de angustia y es que, enserio estaba en lo correcto su insoportable primo lejano, lo único que debía hacer ella era permanecer a su lado, con eso le bastaba.

-y perdonen que retome el tema pero, es algo que todavía me tiene en intriga….. shaoran necesito hagas memoria, cuando estaba convaleciente por la fiebre…..¿no sentiste un repentino aumento de energía? – _lo medita por un momento, en efecto si lo hizo. Asiente con la cabeza_ – debió haber algo que hicieras antes de eso – _insistía –_ cualquier cosa, piensa bien

Suspiro casi gruñendo, de qué forma le haría saber que el no hizo nada? Estaba demasiado débil, pensó que esa noche sería la última. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba de dolor acompañándolo de una fiebre que no le dejaba dormir, pero toleraba eso gracias a los delicados cuidados de sakura que gentilmente le dio esa humilde taza de té con los buenos deseos de que durmiera mejor. Un momento!, la taza de té!, en cuanto la bebió sintió cuerpo relajarse y luego cayo dormido, fue entonces que el aumento de energía invadió su cuerpo. Increíble!, ella, ella lo salvo!. Lo sospechaba pero ya era un hecho innegable.

-¿Qué sucede shaoran? – _le pregunta al verlo mirarla tan sorprendido. En lugar de responderle a ella escribe algo en el cuaderno que le pasa a eriol_

 **Sakura me preparo un té antes de irme a dormir**

-vaya! Mediante una sencilla taza de té le brindo ese pequeño aumento de energía? – _justo como lo sospecho, fue ella y nuevamente uso gran parte de su poder sin ser plenamente consiente_

-¿yo?... pero lo único que hice fue darle ese té para que se sintiera un poco mejor

-y como preparo el té con ese pensamiento le trasmitió a este parte de su magia y al tomarlo shaoran pudo recuperar un poco de su fuerza…. Recuerde que sus poderes proviene de su mente pero sobretodo se origina de su corazón – _explica eriol ante la mirada inédita de sakura_

-¿puedo….puedo hacer que pasen las cosas que piense? – _quería asegurarse, esto de la magia la confundía todavía mucho_

-algo así…. Si lo desea con todo el corazón y lo visualiza en su mente – _le dice eriol_

-en ese caso ella puede quitarle el sello a shaoran – _exclama meiling, los dos castaños la miran interesados, sobretodo sakura, enserio deseaba ayudarlo y evitar su trágico destino_ – solo tiene que desearlo y visualizarlo como dices – _casi se oía exigente, no lo hacía a propósito, también al igual que el resto de su familia quería con desesperación hacer algo pero al no poseer magia era algo demasiado difícil_

-no es tan fácil meiling, todavía no domina a voluntad sus poderes y aunque así fuera…. Es en extremo arriesgado para ella – _pone en claro seriamente, no pondría en riesgo otra vida en vano y shaoran tampoco la dejaría_ – es una maldición tan poderosa que condeno al insensato de mi hermano que la convoco – _dice decepcionado e igualmente mostrando nostalgia en sus ojos, a pesar de su atroz actos egoísta era su hermano_ – el sello no se romperá con facilidad, no si no cumpliendo la condena o….. arriesgando la vida de quien lo intente con magia – _mira severo a shaoran, este comprende. Eso nunca lo permitiría_

-"sakura" – _se vuelve al sentir su mano y hablarle_ – "te ruego que no te pongas en riesgo, no intentes deshacer el sello con tus poderes…. Es demasiado peligroso y jamás me perdonare si te pasa algo por mí" – _fija sus ojos en ella_ – "¿me lo prometes?"

-apenas me voy enterando que tengo magia, todavía no sé cómo usarlos

-"por favor sakura, prométemelo" – _insiste firmemente. Poseía tal bondad que no dudaría en arriesgarse para ayudarlo y no permitiría tal cosa. Por eso debía hacerle prometérselo_

-claro shaoran, te lo prometo – _lo ve relajando los hombros aliviado. No entendía porque se veía tan preocupado por eso._

No era es necesario leer mentes o poseer magia para que supieran cual fue la promesa que le hizo hacerle a sakura con tal seriedad y firmeza en sus ojos. Meiling llego a sentirse un poco mal con ella misma ya que fue ella quien casi le exigió a la mujer que usara sus poderes para ayudar a romper la maldición que amenazaba el destino de su primo, bueno, ella no comprendía casi nada de magia por lo que no sabía que sería muy peligroso para ella tratar de usar sus poderes para romper un sello maldito pero ahora que lo sabe, no sería capaz de si quiera insinuárselo, la acababa de conocer pero era muy evidente que para shaoran ella era alguien de mucha importancia, si se sacrifica por él quizá viviría pero estaría muerto en vida.

-en fin… creo que podemos dejar este tema terminado por el momento – _dice eriol para quitar un poco la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente_ \- ¿les parece ir a comer a algún lado?

-claro – _acepta sakura –_ conozco un lugar donde se come delicioso

-antes de eso….. – _se pone de pie meiling, al parecer quedaba un asunto importante_ \- ¿le diremos…. A ella? – _le pregunta a eriol pero shaoran sabe a quién se refiere por lo que sus ojos reflejan claro signo preocupado y nervioso_

-dejemos que shaoran procese todo esto…. Le diremos cuando el este listo – _eran demasiadas emociones para un día, a duras penas asimilo su presencia, ver de nuevo a su estricta madre tras un año de desaparecer no debía ser fácil. El castaño hace una leve reverencia agradecido_

-como quieran…. – _se resigna meiling, odiaba admitirlo pero su primo ingles sabía hacer las cosas en el tiempo indicado_ – entonces…. Vamos a comer a ese dichoso lugar

-por supuesto – _se pone de pie eriol seguido de sakura_ – yo invitare…. Será en agradecimiento por el pastel que amablemente compró para nosotros – _mirando a sakura_

-oh no es necesario, no te molestes

-insisto señorita kinomoto – _tomándola galante de la mano_ – será todo un honor – _para desconcierto de la chica este la besa en el dorso de su mano cosa que hace con toda la clara intención para ver, a costa de su salud física, la reacción de shaoran, que no podría ser más hilarante. Una inmensa aura negra asesina estaba sobre él y lo amozaba con la mirada como un lobo acechando su presa_ – muéstrenos el camino distinguida dama – _ofreciendo su brazo para que ella lo tomara pero sin saber en qué momento llego a ellos, el impulsivo castaño se puso entre los dos impidiéndolo mirando al inglés retadoramente mientras este simplemente sonreía tranquilo. Sakura ladeaba su cabeza a ambos sin entender nada._

Rumbo a dicho lugar que recomendó sakura está ya parecía haberse ganado la simpatía de la inflexible azabache. Ambas conversaban caminando delante de los chicos mientras le platicaba del lugar al que se dirigían contándole de los platillos que preparaban y la gran variedad de postres, meiling parecía emocionada e impaciente por llegar. Atrás de ellas, el par de ojos ámbar estaban desconcertados ante lo que presencia frente a él, su prima fue siempre muy quisquillosa al tratar con gente nueva, más con los que se involucraban con él, pero en un increíblemente corto tiempo ya parecía que sakura le agradaba!

Iba tan embelesado gozando de la sonrisa y alegría de esa mujer ojos esmeralda que ni se percató de la forma picara y casi divertida en que eriol lo observaba. También él se sorprendió de lo rápido en que sakura se ganó la simpatía de la obstinada de su prima lejana aunque ya sospecha de que poseía un don muy especial y no se refería a sus poderes mágicos si no a su enorme corazón y su capacidad de ganarse el cariño de cualquier persona, es decir, no cualquiera entraba en el impenetrable corazón de piedra de shaoran y al parecer ella entro con facilidad y se quedó allí, por eso mismo cada vez se convencía más de que ella evitaría su trágico destino.

-es una mujer muy especial no?... se gana con suma facilidad el agrado de cualquiera – _comenta eriol al hombre a su lado, este asiente apenas con una visible sonrisa sin despegar sus ojos de sakura_ – contigo hizo mucho más que ganarse tu amistad no? – dice en tono pícaro

Ante lo dicho shaoran casi pierde el equilibrio al caminar, tambaleándose un poco, le causa algo de molestia en el cuerpo que ya era algo más tolerable. Mira a eriol buscando una excusa, casi podía imaginarse tartamudeando en su interior.

-no intentes negarlo shaoran, eres muy evidente – _sonríe victorioso, shaoran ya no sabía a donde mirar, claro que admitía estar enamorado de ella pero no pensó que fuera tan obvio_ – escucha shaoran, esto puede ser algo muy bueno para ti…. Esos sentimientos pueden ser la clave para romper ese sello – _ve que lo mira sin comprenderlo_ – ella podría ser tu razón para usar la voz… reflexiona…. ¿lo que sientes por ella es algo muy intenso dentro de ti?

Su pregunta le hace ponerse bastante colorado al tiempo que su corazón le daba tremendo brinco, mira detenidamente a aquella que causa dichas sensaciones. Su vitalidad, su radiante sonrisa, la energía en como vivía la vida, sin mencionar lo hermosa que era y mucho, era un crimen como hombre no reconocer el bien formado cuerpo de la chica. Hizo lo que eriol le dijo, reflexionar cual intenso es lo que ella le hacía sentir, y es que nunca antes nadie le ha provocado tales sensaciones pero en efecto era algo extremadamente intenso, tanto que moría por socarlo de su pecho. Tan solo con su presencia le transmitía mucha calidez pero deseaba más, verla feliz a él lo hacía feliz con eso es suficiente para sentirse pleno pero todavía quería más. El deseo de acercarse a ella era grande, casi insoportable, en más de una ocasión se a reprimido para no romper la distancia prudente de amigos.

-sentimientos tan poderosos e intensos deben expresarse y gritarlos a los cuatro vientos – _interrumpe su meditación_ – o de lo contrario no serás capaz de guardarlos hasta no darles importancia…. Dime shaoran…. ¿no crees que es una razón sumamente poderosa para usar la voz?

Se quedó quieto cual estatua dejando que los demás se fueran alejando. En su mente rondaba una y otra vez aquella última pregunta con su corazón palpitando como loco. ¿era eso? ¿confesarle sus sentimientos era la clave, la razón que necesitaba para usar la voz? Claro que sakura ya era alguien muy valiosa en su vida y no deseaba nada más que estar con ella, amándola, mucho, mucho más tiempo de lo poco que le quedaba. ¿Ese sentimiento era lo suficientemente poderoso como para obligar a su voz salir?

-shaoran… - _no noto en que momento llego a su lado_ \- ¿estas bien? ¿te duele el cuerpo? – _le pregunta preocupada y tomándolo del brazo, en automático le sonríe con ternura conmovido por sus exagerados cuidados. Dioses! Como le gustaría besarla en ese preciso momento y decirle "estoy más que bien". Tal pensamiento lo avergüenza bajando la mirada sonrojado_

-"no te preocupes…. Solo estoy algo cansado"

-es lógico, tus heridas aún no han sanado por completo… no falta mucho pero, ¿quieres sentarte un rato? – _le propone con tal sonrisa que le baja las defensas_

-"no, estoy bien…. Continuemos"

Lo tomo de la mano guiándolo al lugar. No dejaba de verla fijamente mientras las palabras de eriol seguían resonando en su mente como si tuvieran eco. Obligar a su voz salir para confesarle sus sentimientos….

Sobre su hombro volteo a ver a eriol quien esta vez caminaba junto a meiling, como adivinando su expresión le sonrió como trasmitiéndole con el puro gesto que valía la pena intentarlo, en parte eso igual le daba miedo, en quedarse en el intento, si no funcionaba….¿que haría después? Solo resignarse a aceptar su trágico destino pero esta vez si que le dolía la idea de que contaba con poco tiempo para estar con ella.

-mira es tomoyo! – _exclama de repente yendo corriendo, arrastrando a shaoran con ella, a donde vio a su amiga quien por coincidencia pasaba justo por delante del lugar a donde iban a comer_ – hola tomoyo…. ¿Qué haces por aquí? – _le pregunta al llegar con ella_

-compraba unos materiales que necesito – _muestra la bolsa que llevaba consigo_ – estaba por entrar, se me apeteció un café con un delicioso pastel

-que bien!... nosotros igual venimos a comer algo – _mencionando a los otros dos acompañantes que recién iban llegando junto a ellos_ – los presentare…. Ellos son primos de shaoran que vivieron a visitarlo…. Ella se llama Li Meiling – _la mencionada alza la mano en signo de saludo_ – y el es Eriol Hirawisawa – _este extrañamente se quedó completamente rígido cual estatua, sus lentes incluso se le veían empañados. Shaoran lo mira como alzando una ceja, normalmente el tipo no se callaba pero ahora parecía que él también era mudo._

-mucho gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji – _se presenta mostrando su gran educación_ – voy en la misma universidad que Sakura y Li…. Oh por cierto, ¿Cómo sigues? – _pregunta a este último quien levemente inclina la cabeza hacia adelante_ – me alegra

-espera….¿no me digas que tú también lees sus pensamientos? – _dice meiling con sus brazos en sus caderas, ya era el colmo, otra que puede comunicarse con shaoran?_

-para nada – _niega divertida con la mano_ – pero a veces me basta con ver su expresión para entenderle

-también ya sabes que es mudo – _afirma pero en susurro, conocía lo mucho que le molestaba a su primo que revelara eso con tal soltura_

-si, desconozco que lo causo pero respeto que no lo quiera decir

sí que es irónico, en china se apartó totalmente de todos pero se viene a Japón y ya hay dos personas con las que convive a pesar de su condición – _los dos sonríen con ciertos nervios_ \- ¿Qué opinas Eriol? – _voltea con este, pero sigue cual piedra_ \- ¿Eriol? – _agita su mano enfrente de él sin obtener la mínima reacción_

-¿te encuentras bien? – _pregunta tomoyo al chico peli azul que parecía haberse quedado sin aire_

-NO! – _grita, sobresaltando a los presentes_ – pe-perdón, qu-quiero decir si – _tartamudeaba, el diestro en las palabras de Eriol estaba tartamudeando. Tanto meiling como shaoran incluso sakura lo miran con los ojos en blanco_ – e-es un placer oler- CONOCERLA! – _logra corregir de inmediato_ – m-mi…. Llamo…es….es…emmm – _parecía que momentáneamente su propio nombre se borró de su memoria_ – mirakisawa no, seraisawa, malagasawa….. es decir, m-mejor solo llámeme elliot no perdon, eriol si asi me llamo, eriol – _rascándose la nuca, sus lentes estaban totalmente empañados_

-el placer es todo mío eriol – _dice disimulando lo posible su risa por el comportamiento del extranjero_ – puedes llamarme tomoyo si quieres y trátame de tu

-cl-claro tu, no perdona, Tamayo-Tomoyo! – _corrige casi gritando e irguiéndose cual soldado_

-pues entremos… ¿ustedes vienen de lejos verdad? – _ve al chico de anteojos asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza_ – bueno, les encantara este lugar – _tenía intenciones de abrir la puerta pero eriol en un torpe intento de ser caballero se adelante tratando de jalar la puerta pero esta no cede por más que forcejea con ella_ – disculpa….. – _sonríe entre apenada pero divertida_ – _se abre empujándola_ – señala el claro letrero que dice "empujar"

-oh es cierto jejejej – _rascándose la nuca totalmente avergonzado_ – después de usted, de tu, digo de ti – _se para cual soldado sosteniendo la puerta para que entrara_

-muchas gracias – _pasa seguida por el inglés que caminaba cual robot_

-a mí no me mires…. – _le dice meiling a su primo al notar que la mira queriendo que le explique que rayos le pasaba al sujeto_ – recuerda que es un familiar lejano – _lo evade alzando sus hombros para luego entrar al local_

-eso fue un poco extraño – _comenta sakura sonriendo algo divertida_ \- ¿crees que este bien? – _shaoran asiente con la cabeza tras suspirar sintiendo vergüenza ajena por ese tipo_ \- ¿ves que no fue tan mala su visita?, solo querían aclararte algunas cosas

-"tenias razón" – _le dice viéndola encantado, si supiera que todo resulto mejor de lo que imagino gracias a que ella permaneció a su lado_

-entremos shaoran – _dijo casi al tiempo que en pasaba al lugar sin soltarlo de la mano_

Por primera vez desde que fue maldito con ese sello y tras intentar de todo por romperlo, esta vez con la idea que le revelo Eriol, sentía que quizá valía la pena intentarlo, podría quitarse ese sello, recuperaría sus poderes, evitaría su cruel destino y lo mejor de todo, conseguiría un tesoro invaluable…..

 **Puufff verdad que me quedo bastante largo?, también por eso me tarde un poco más no hallaba donde terminarlo. Como se habrán dado cuenta la visita de eriol y meiling nos revelaron varias incógnitas y de no haber sido por sakura, bueno digamos que el pobre de eriol hubiese salido volando del departamento de nuestro lindo pero a veces temperamental castaño.**

 **Y…. lo mejor….**

 **Le revelo a shaoran una posible pista para que pueda romper ese sello, creen que funcione? Como el dijo, es una razón bastante poderosa y más si lo desea con todo el corazón, esperemos que su sakura sea la cura para él.**

 **Y bien me queda una cosa más y es agradarles a todos sus comentario que me inspiran enormemente, se los juro, cada que los leo me llega la voz de las musas de la escritura de fanfic y parece que mi mano se mueve por si sola, no puedo esperar a ver que opinan de este capitulo**

 **Según mis cálculos, quedan tres capítulos para el final más su epilogo pero como verán no son nada cortos y espero no les moleste.**

 **Agradecimientos a los que no puedo contactar por MP:**

 **SARA: jajaja calma, calmaaaa, no quiero que te de una ataque de ansiedad antes de que termine la historia, muchas gracias por leerme y que te este emocionado, lo deduje por tu prolongado "AAAAHHHHHHHH"**

 **Ari-chan: que bueno que asi te lo pareciera a veces me temo que los hago tediosos y no quedo muy convencida pero comentarios como el tuyo me hace ver que voy en buen camino. Como ya leíste, sakura posee magia que por las circunstancias por su amado shaoran tuvo que usar sin ser consiente ello. Espero leer tu comentario en este capitulo**

 **Sslove: quiero pensar que tu nombre es por ser fanática de esta hermosa pareja no? Jajajaja quien no se queda con el corazón en la boca con esos dos?. A ti te agradezco más por tus comentarios y que la sigas leyendo, a ver si te volví a dejar picada con este ja ja ja**

 **Pao: lamento que no actualice tan rápido como me gustaría, tuve que pulir demasiados detalles al momento de pasarlo a computadora pero espero de corazón que haya valido la pena la espera con este capitulo**

 **Vero: pues como no lo van a cuidar? A ella la salvo de ser violada y su papá como no estaría infinitamente agradecido por eso. Tambien esta que sakura esta enamorada de él y no soporta verlo herido, por lo que gustosa se quedo cuidándolo. Espero hayas disfrutado este nuevo capitulo!**

 **Mikan2005: varias cosas se aclararon aquí y espero que hayan resuelto tus dudas. Dimelo en tus comentarios y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic**

 **Sra Grandchester: que bello tu comentario muchas gracias por lo que dices de este fic y que te este gustando tanto, espero que en verdad se convierta en uno de tus favoritos me esforzare más para que así sea. Lamento si me tardo pero espero que haya valido la pena esperar con este capitulo. En efecto es una gran posibilidad de que sakura sea la salvación de shaoran, ya ves lo que le dijo eriol. Crees que tenga razón?. De nuevo gracias, la verdad siento que me falta mucho, tengo algunos errores por allí pero he ido mejorando poco a poco. No te prometo que la actualización sea muy rápida pero estate por segura que la historia continua y tendrá su merecido final**

 **Guest: no porfavor no mueras! No quiero perder a un fiel lector o lectora jajajaja, es un gran honor para mi que estes tan pendiente de cada actualización y que tu angustia por el anterior capitulo haya sido un poco recompensada con este nuevo bastante largo. Espero no te haya sido tedioso leerlo y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero que nada y quizá sea un poco tarde cuando ya suba al fin el capitulo les quiero desear a todos UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Ya saben cual es el protocolo antes de iniciar el caítulo, las usuales disculpas de su tardada autora de este fanfic y mis enormes agradecimientos a todos los que me están leyendo, creo que ya se me de memoria todos sus comentarios de tanto que me gusta leerlos jajajaja. Saben que si me tardo es porque les quiero dar lo mejor de mi loca imaginación pero como ya se los he dicho, no piensen que abandonare este fanfic, eso para nada, ya que disfruto mucho como va quedando esta historia y se lo que se siente que estas picado con un fanfic y resulta que lo abandonaron y yo no soy capaz de hacerles eso.**

 **Sin mas que decir…. Disfruten de este nuevo capitulo que espero también les guste**

 _ **EN EL FESTIVAL DE INVIERNO**_

SHAORAN POV

A pesar que desde que eriol no perdía la oportunidad de hacer sus insoportables comentarios indirectos sobre decirle ya de una vez a sakura lo que siento por ella mostrando esa sonrisita de lado, su visita junto con meiling no fue del todo mala como me lo temía, al menos respetaban que todavía no estaba listo para ver a mi madre y no tocaban el tema, no se los decía pero era algo que agradecía enormemente, confieso que llegue a pensar que ese par me amordazaría para levarme a la fuerza de regreso a Hong Kong, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, únicamente estaban preocupados justo como sakura lo dijo, querían estar conmigo y ayudarme.

Parece ser que la única persona que no se percata de mis sentimientos por sakura es ella misma, ya hasta meiling se dio cuenta, aunque no sé si ella misma se dio cuenta o el bocón de eriol se lo dijo que era mi sospecha número uno. Sea como sea ya lo sabe y para desconcierto mío lo tomo con mucha calma y hasta se le veía feliz por mí, me dijo que le daba gusto verme con tal expresión de felicidad en mi rostro, que para variar mis ojos ya no muestran tanta hostilidad y frialdad, que ahora eran serenos, cálidos, llenos de esperanza. El único problema es que no dejaba de presionarme para que me diera prisa y me lo confesara, no paraba de reclamarme lo lento que era a cada segundo pero ella desconocía totalmente que además de ser algo muy difícil de decir también existía la posibilidad de que al decírselo podría romper el sello, era una muy grande razón para estar más que nervioso.

Cada día me podía mover con mayor facilidad, las heridas y golpes de mi cuerpo eran menos, por supuesto que todo fue gracias a los gentiles cuidados de sakura y debo admitir que también a su hermano, sabía que sus visitas para checarme eran más por obligación del señor Kinomoto y sakura, lo demostraba con su cara de ogro y sus comentarios imparables de que me alejara de su hermana, ya era bastante ganancia que me ayudara a recuperarme y no a sentirme peor.

Claro que al ya estar totalmente recuperado sakura ya no tendría que quedarse conmigo, hoy volvería a su casa. Por supuesto que tenía muchas ganas de decirle que quería que se quedara, que no soportaría sentir mi departamento totalmente en silencio y solo porque era algo que de solo pensarlo me causaba un enorme vacío interior, que quería seguir sabiéndola dormida en mi sofá, verla todavía descansando angelicalmente en las mañanas sintiéndome incapaz de despertarla por lo dulce que se veía. Por supuesto que no era justo pedirle tal cosa, ya suficiente ha hecho por mí, e igual no podría abusar de la amabilidad del señor Kinomoto que le permitió a su hija quedarse para que me recuperara ni arriesgarme a que el cavernícola de su hermano venga a golpearme por secuestrar a su hermanita menor. Si era algo ridículo o incluso hasta patético pero me acostumbre demasiado tenerla a mi lado todo el día bajo el mismo techo. Se que la seguiría viendo todos los días pero ya no sería lo mismo. ¿Qué paso con mi gusto de estar siempre solo?.

-me alegro mucho que ya estés completamente recuperado – _dice encantadoramente mostrándose feliz por mí_ – seguro ya estas aliviado de poder moverte…. Era muy aburrido para ti estar siempre en cama no? –

-"no del todo" – _no con ella a lado mío_ – "gracias por todo sakura y disculpa por las molestias que te cause"

-no fue para nada una molestia shaoran…. Era lo menos que podía hacer – _tímidamente baja la mirada pero sonriendo_ – bien, mañana ya tendré que quedarme en mi casa, mi hermano no ha parado en todo este tiempo de reclamarme del que ya no me quede aquí – _comenta divertida pero quizá sea mi imaginación pero su gesto mostraba un hilo de desilusión_ – siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector aunque le gusta molestarme cada vez que puede, pero a pesar de eso sé que me quiere 

-"vaya forma de demostrarlo" – _digo bromista con los que ambos reímos quedamente, tras eso nos miramos fijamente, como siempre quedándome perdido en ese paisaje verde que tiene por ojos. Es el momento, debo intentarlo. –_ "sakura…. Yo….." – _comencé a abrir mi boca respirando por ella, sakura me veía atentamente y confusa, baje mi cabeza_ – "yo….. quisiera agradecerte con algo por lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo" – _soy un cobarde, deje que el miedo de pensar que no funcionaría me silenciera todavía más._

-shaoran no es necesario

-"claro que lo es….. quiero hacer algo por ti" – _no fue mero pretexto por no poder confesármele, de verdad tenía esa tremenda necesidad pero no se me ocurría nada_ – "puedes pedirme lo que quieras" – _dejare que ella decida, por mi parte iría hasta al fin del mundo por lo que ella quisiera_

-de-de acuerdo…. Si insistes

– _baja su cabeza pareciendo tímida por lo que sea que fuera a pedirme, era adorable_ – hay un festival que se hace en tomoeda por el invierno….quisiera que fuéramos….. veras que te divertirás

-"¿un festival?" – _tan solo eso quería?, para mi eso no era suficiente yo quería hacer algo más por ella_

-s-si… es muy divertido - _parece que quería convencerme, con esa deslumbrante sonrisa podía pedirme lo que fuera y diría que si_ – venden muchas cosas para comer y cada año hacen un espectáculo referente al invierno….. también podemos invitar a los demás si quieres – _lo más seguro es que se refería a eriol, meiling y tomoyo_ \- ¿Qué dices? – _finalmente centra sus ojos en los míos, imposible no sonreír como idiota_

-"por supuesto sakura, me encantaría ir contigo"

-exelente! – _celebra dando un pequeño brinco, en verdad es tan linda_ \- será en una semana, veras que la pasaremos muy bien – _tomándome de ambas manos y contagiándome también se animada expresión –_ tengo que irme antes de que se haga más tarde…. Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites vale?... perdona – _se alarma_ – es decir, mándame un mensaje – _me causa gracia que corrigiera eso y más que se apenara por eso_

-sin duda pero….te acompañare a casa" – _no la dejaría sola por nada del mundo, creo que igual me volví algo sobreprotector_

-no te molestes…. Mejor quédate a descansar

-"no me molesta en lo absoluto" – _camine con ella a la puerta tomados de las manos abriéndole la puerta_ – "no puedo permitirme dejarte ir sola"

-gracias

SAKURA POV

Entre nosotros se creó la bella costumbre de estar tomados de las manos en todo momento aunque no fuera para oírlo o que me comentara algo. No sé si shaoran pensara lo mismo pero yo todavía sentía ciertos cosquilleos al sentir su fuerte mano tomando la mía con tal delicadeza que llegaba a pensar que él creía que si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza me la rompería, era algo que me daba mucha alegría, era muy agradable que me llenaba de felicidad, tanto que muchas veces tenía la fuerte necesidad de acercarme más a su brazo acurrucándome a este pero en cuanto pensaba en tal cosa me invadía un fuerte sonrojo, no me atrevía a hacerlo aunque de verdad lo quisiera al igual que confesarle mis sentimientos sin embargo las palabras simplemente no salían ni hallaba el momento más apropiado, por ello se me ocurrió invitarlo al festival de invierno, ese día le diré todo o por lo menos eso esperaba, pero de tan solo pensarlo mi corazón latía estrepitosamente.

-"¿estas bien sakura?" _– me sobresalto un poco por la repentina pregunta, creo que actuaba un poco raro_

-s-si por supuesto _– tratando de disimular lo más posible mis nervios_ – vaya ya comienza a hacer frio, se nota que el invierno ya está llegando no? - _es lo primero que se me ocurre comentar para que no siguiera actuando rara_ – pero a mí de hecho me gusta mucho esta época del año a pesar del frio - _quizá fue por sacar un tema pero era cierto, sin embargo a ver a shaoran puedo notar que el esta encogido de hombros por la baja temperatura del ambiente, tratando de no temblar pero era algo que no disimulaba nada. Claro, recuerdo que me dijo que en su país natal aun en invierno no solía hacer mucho frio, casi todo el año era cálido, es lógico que no esté acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas_ – no era necesario que me acompañaras shaoran…. Podrías resfriarte

-"no hay problema, estoy bien…... debo acostumbrarme si quiero vivir aquí" – _trata de sonreír relajado pero no disimula que se moría de frio. Ese comentario me recuerda que el asunto de su madre sigue inconcluso, todavía no ha querido contactar con ella_ – "¿Qué sucede sakura?... enserio que no es molestia acompañarte" – _me dice creo que al verme algo decaída_

-n-no, no es eso….. es que yo…. – _dudaba en tocar ese tema, bien sabía que a shaoran le era difícil_ \- ¿no deberías hablar con tu mama? – _tardo un poco de voltear a verlo pero al hacerlo me encuentro con la expresión que esperaba, una de profunda seriedad mirando al frente a un punto en la nada_ – lo siento…. Se que eso no me incumbe

-"no tienes que disculparte por eso" – _para alivio mío me mira apacible, para nada molesto aunque sus ojos eran algo nostálgicos_ – "todavía no sé qué le diré… mi madre siempre fue muy estricta respecto a los entrenamientos de magia y demás cosas" – _baja la mirada, no lo admitiría por su orgullo pero percibía en su mirar sumisión y temor_ – "como le daré la cara al volverla a ver?" – _era claro el gran respeto que le tenía a su madre, más de lo normal a mi parecer_

-no estará decepcionada de ti – _he llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para intuir que era eso lo que temía_ – pero ponte en su lugar, debe estar en una enorme incertidumbre por no saber nada de ti _– parece que lo reflexiona un poco_ – tan solo…. Habla con ella y dile que estas bien de acuerdo? – _le pido tratando de no presionarlo mucho_

-"tu ganas…sakura" – _su gesto apacible y sereno provoca un estremecimiento interno en mí, es que lo hace ver muy atractivo pero igual podía saber que era sincero_ – "¿te parece que me ponga en contacto con ella después del festival?"

-me parece bien….. es una promesa? _– alzo mi dedo meñique a la altura de su cara, primero parece no comprender pero segundos después sonríe y entrelaza su dedo con el mío_

Cada vez se me hace más corto e insuficiente el tiempo que paso con shaoran, igual su casa de la mía no quedaba muy lejos por lo que llegamos a mi hogar en tan solo unos minutos. Por mi parte podría estar tomada de su mano por siempre, una parte de mi quiso proponerle que nos desviáramos a algún otro lugar pero mi eterna timidez no dejo que las palabras salieran, también no sería justo para shaoran seguir aguantando tanto frio, en todo el camino no dejo de temblar y eso que llevaba una chamarra mucho más gruesa que la mía.

-gracias por acompañarme shaoran… - _estaba por entrar a mi casa_ \- ¿pasaras por mi para irnos a la escuela?

-"sin falta" – _adoro cuando sonreía así, de forma tan sincera_

-entonces te veré mañana temprano… regresa con cuidado y descansa – _al despedirme sentí una extraña opresión en mi pecho, a esta hora al quedarme en su casa veíamos alguna película o solo charlábamos hasta que ya daba la hora de dormir. Era ridículo lo sé, no es como si ya no lo fuera a volver a ver_

-"igual tu sakura" – _clava sus ojos ámbar en mí no sé por cuanto tiempo pero pude jurar que se detuvo en esos instantes, me daba la impresión de que tampoco quería irse pero lo más seguro es que solo me lo esté imaginando. Vi que abría su boca para luego desviar su mirada pareciendo indeciso por alguna razón, igual algo temeroso_ – "será mejor irme….. te veo mañana" – _sin decir más o mirarme de nuevo se aleja caminando rápidamente. Lo observo alejarse confundida por su comportamiento y luego entro._

Vaya que me acostumbre estar todo el tiempo en el departamento de shaoran, a tal grado que incluso ya no sentía mi propia casa como mi verdadero hogar. Podría decirse que desconocía mi cuarto, al entrar en el la sensación de que ese no era mi lugar para dormir me invadía. No era que no hubiese extrañado mi casa pero algo me daba la sensación de que faltaba una pieza importante dentro de mí. Peor era porque tanto mi padre y hermano llegarían hasta tarde y eso inevitablemente hacia que me pusiera a pensar en que estaríamos haciendo shaoran y yo a esta hora si estuviese con él como fue apenas ayer, quizá viendo una película, charlando de cualquier cosa, estando al pendiente de lo que necesitara, divirtiéndome de cómo se ponía de orgulloso por no poder moverse y tenerme trabajando según él, sentirme sumamente intimidada y nerviosa al sentir su mirada fija en cada movimiento que hacía, incluso de solo recordarlo la misma sensación de timidez pero también calor hacen que me abochorne. Repentinamente siento un pequeño peso en mis piernas, no podía ser otro que mi peculiar gatito kero que no paraba de mirarme con reproche, no era necesario leer sus pensamientos para saber que estaba enfadado por no estar con él durante tanto tiempo, le dije que viniera conmigo, que a shaoran no le molestaría pero el muy terco se negaba diciendo que ese mocoso no le agradaba.

-deja de verme de esa forma kero – _le digo sonriendo apenada_ – te prometo recompensarte con algo por dejarte solo

-"te perdonare si me compras muchos dulces" – _le oigo claramente exigente_ – "es lo menos que me debes por abandonarme por ese mocoso"

-no le digas así kero – _no entiendo que tienen contra shaoran kero y mi hermano -_ necesitaba que le ayudara…. Debido a mí quedo demasiado lastimado – _kero ya sabía todo lo que paso esa noche_

-"bueno supongo que ese chiquillo si actuó con mucha valentía" – _admite con un poco de mala gana_ – "iré a comer algo" - _se baja corriendo de mis piernas_

Ese gato nunca paraba de comer, más todavía si se trataba de dulces, me sorprende que no este echa una autentica bola de pelos con patas.

Me acosté de espaldas en mi cama, que rara se sentía, era ridículo pero extrañaba el sillón donde dormía en aquel departamento, lo que luego me hizo cuestionarme de que estará haciendo shaoran en este momento, el imaginármelo solo estremecía mi corazón. Me pregunto si ya no tendrá frio, no imaginaba que fuera tan friolento pero eso significa que en el festival se estará congelando y no lo disfrutará debido a que es en una parte del templo tsukimine que está cerca de un bosque, allí la temperatura es muy baja.

-ya se que hacer! – _poniéndome de pie, no contaba con mucho tiempo pero si me doy prisa terminare antes del festival_

SHAORAN POV

Este lugar se siente demasiado solo, antes ni me percataba o importaba la soledad que aquí se sentía pero ahora es algo que me provocaba mucho vacío en mi pecho, la ausencia de sakura en lo que llamaba hogar era insoportable, aquel sillón donde ella dormía, parecía tan sombrío. Me acostumbre, mejor dicho, me cree una inmensa necesidad por tenerla todo el tiempo a mi lado. Era patético, no era como si estuviese a miles de kilómetros, tan solo vivía a unas pocas cuadras de aquí y de todos modos la sentía lejos. Sé que la vería a diario compartiendo como todos los días aquel tren que me brindo la dicha de conocerla y desde aquel momento entro a mi vida como si fuera su propia casa, yo por mi parte la encerraría con llave y tiraría esta al mar.

Seguía sin comprender como es que a cada segundo sakura invadía mi mente a tal grado que me mantenía despierto a altas horas de la madrugada recostado en mi cama mirando al techo, su resplandeciente sonrisa, sus ojos hermosos cual par de esmeraldas, su contagiosa alegría y energía, todo eso a pesar de que no la tuviese aquí a mi lado me llenaba de calor. Tengo que hacer algo por ella, me dijo que con acompañarla al festival era suficiente pero no me bastaba, es decir, estuvo un mes al pendiente de mí, durmiendo en un sofá, impidiendo todo lo posible que me moviera más de lo necesario, es lógico que debo agradecérselo con algo pero sinceramente no se me ocurría de qué manera hacerlo, conviví tanto tiempo con ella bajo el mismo techo y no se de qué manera sorprenderla. Otro asunto que impedía que cerrara los ojos era mi confesión para decirle mis sentimientos, las oportunidades se me presentaron en más de una ocasión pero cada vez que estaba dispuesto a sacar mi voz y gritarle con todas mis fuerzas cuanto la amaba como rayo me paralizaba el miedo de pensar que no funcionaría haciéndome retroceder cobardemente. Enserio quería olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor concentrándome solamente en el enorme amor que le tenía y lo mucho que mi corazón quiere expresarlo. Es un hecho, le diré todo en el festival pero no solo me limitare a ir, le daré algo que sea muy especial.

Nunca estuvo en mi pedir ayuda a nadie, al ser tan independiente y solitario me las arreglaba para solucionar mis propios problemas, por lo que enserio debo estar totalmente desesperado o irremediablemente enamorado para estar a punto de hacer esto, y es que por más que me quede despierto pensando en que podría hacer por sakura nada se me ocurría por ello estoy aquí, esperando a aquella que hasta donde se la conoce de toda la vida. Faltaba poco para que saliera de su clase, tenía que hablar con ella antes que fuera a encontrarse con sakura. Como es bastante observadora se percató de mi presencia sin tener llamar mucho su atención, por eso mismo no tardo en notar también que estoy enamorado de su mejor amiga pero es lo suficientemente delicada para no presionarme, solo de vez en cuando me daba sutiles consejos y apoyo, todo lo contrario a cierto tipo de lentes que no paraba de hacer insoportables comentarios disfrazados justo delante de aquella que me tiene en insomnio.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio Li? – _pregunta divertida por mi comportamiento de espía, era lógico ya que estaba oculto tras un árbol. Sintiéndome de más avergonzado le paso una nota donde le explico el favor que quería pedirle_ – ooh ya veo – _se le forma una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro y para temor mío sospechosa_ – bueno…. A sakura le encantan los ositos de peluche…. Y si lo confeccionas tú mismo te aseguro que le encantara – _me le quede mirando atónito como si hubiese dicho algo totalmente imposible y es que así era, en toda mi vida jamás se me hubiese si quiera pensar en confeccionar un oso!, no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo_ \- tranquilo, es más fácil de lo que piensas – _a veces era conveniente que tuviese tanta facilidad de leer la expresión de mi rostro_ – hay una mercería que venden los patrones para hacer osos de peluche, solo tienes que cortar la piezas cocerlas y ármalas – _de verdad lo hace sonar sencillo_ – te puedo decir donde esta – _no estoy muy seguro pero igual termino accediendo, si eso conseguiría hacer feliz a sakura_ – muy bien

Dejo que tomoyo se adelante, ya es suficiente los absurdos rumores que se corren respecto a que nos han visto a sakura y a mi juntos, no quería que ahora empiecen a hablar si me ven junto a su amiga. En unos minutos me uno a ellas dos a la salida, como ya se ha formado la bella costumbre entre nosotros, lo primero que hago al estar cerca de sakura es tomarla de la mano sintiendo con cada fibra de mi piel tan cálido contacto, le sonrió gustoso de poder tener otro bendito día más para verla y ella me regala como respuesta una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Cada vez me era más difícil contenerme para no estrecharla entre mis brazos y robarme sus labios reclamándolos como de mi propiedad.

-"eeemmmm….¿q-que tal te fue en tus clases?" – soy patético, es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar

-muy bien aunque….. nos dejaron un enorme proyecto – _haciendo una cómica cara de abatida_

-a mi igual me han dejado muchos deberes – _secunda tomoyo_ – de echo debo ir a comprar unos materiales que me hacen falta…. ¿no les molestaría acompañarme?

-por mí no hay problema…. ¿tu que dices shaoran? – _mirándome como si tratara de convencerme de que igual fuera, como si no accediera a todo lo que me pidiese_ – podemos también tomar algo para relajarnos de las clases – _afirmo con la cabeza mirando encantado como celebra exclamando un entusiasta "exelente", luego me lleva de la mano siguiendo a tomoyo._

NORMAL POV

En cuanto entraron al lugar donde la astuta pelinegra les pidió acompañarla se encontraron con los visitantes del extranjero de shaoran mirando algo en un aparador, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban allí pero meiling ya lucia de más exasperada con los brazos cruzados esperando a que el inglés se decidiera por una tela para sabrá qué cosa. Ya conociendo de sus descabelladas ideas, shaoran no pudo evitar sospechar de él.

-hola chicos! – _Saluda sakura al estar frente a ellos –_ que gran coincidencia encontrarlos aquí

-lo mismo digo – _dice meling alegre de encontrarlos mientras que eriol se pone de piedra al reparar en la presencia de cierta chica amatista_

-vengo a comprar unos materiales que me hacen falta – _dice tomoyo_ \- ¿y ustedes que les trae por aquí?

-este tipo de aquí – _señala de mala gana a eriol que estaba a su lado_ – de la nada dijo que tenia que comprar el material para conf….. – _pero este poniéndose sumamente nervioso y moviendo las manos aleatoriamente la calla poniéndole una bolsa de papel en su cara tirando en el acto los hilos que había adentro._

-p-p-para…..cocinar!... s-si….. cocinar! – _se pone en estado patéticamente nervioso_

-cocinar? _– pregunta sakura confusa mientras tomoyo ríe divertida y shaoran baja la miranda sintiendo vergüenza ajena_

-s-si e-esque…..bueno, cocinare carne jejejej – _rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa más que boba_ – v-veras…. Para cocinar un tipo de carne se requiere un hilo especial – _le explicaba tontamente a tomoyo que claramente se veía que lo escuchaba por educación que por interés a su absurda excusa_

-que interesante….. no sabía que de esta técnica para cocinar la carne – _sakura tan ingenua e inocente le cree mientras tomoyo se ríe disimuladamente_

-bueno…. Mientras encuentras dicho hilo….¿me ayudas a escoger los materiales que necesito? – _le pide al nervioso chico quien asiente exageradamente con la cara totalmente roja_ – vamos sakura – _se la lleva a una parte de la tienda donde exhibían varios tipos de telas._

Al momento de estarse alejando tomoyo le señala con el dedo un punto en específico, shaoran sigue el lugar señalado entendiendo inmediatamente por que los llevo a ese lugar, en una pequeña vitrina estaban acomodas varias cajas que claramente eran los patrones para hacer el oso de felpa que le menciono. Fue a ella y tomo una entre sus manos cuestionándose si era buena idea comprarla de una vez o no? Tanto eriol como meiling estaban cerca y si lo veian comprando eso no pararían de hostigarlo con preguntas o peor, ese sujeto como siempre sabría para que adquiría ese material, no pararía de molestarlo, de hacerle comentarios frustrantes. Igual la chica para quien iba el regalo podría verlo. ¿Qué le diría? No, mejor lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar, compraría eso otro día, ya conocía donde lo vendían.

-SHAORAN! – _el escandaloso grito de meiling por poco le causa un ataque de nervios por lo que manotea y tira una de las cajas de los patrones para osos de felpa_ – te he estado hablando desde hace horas – _exagerando como siempre_ \- ¿en que tanto estas pensando? – _la mira un poco reclamante por gritarle de esa manera mientras se inclina a recoger la caja que tiro pero al mismo tiempo otra suave y tersa mano lo imita tocándose entre ambos, por supuesto reconoce de inmediato que se trata de sakura_

-p-perdona…. – _esta retira con timidez su mano dejando que shaoran se encargue de recoger lo que se cayó –_ oh son los patrones para confeccionar un oso de felpa que lindo! – _comenta al ver la caja que shaoran levanto del suelo mientras ignoraba que este se moría de nervios por dentro con el corazón dándole tremendo salto. No pudiendo mirarla a la cara deja dicha caja en su lugar_ – me gustaría intentar hacer uno pero ya gaste en materiales para hacer una bu… _\- pero ella misma se calla tapándose la boca al tiempo que su cara enrojecía notablemente, repentina extraña reacción que deja muy confuso a shaoran_ – n-nada en especial…..ire…. a pagar esto – _refiriéndose a la bolsa de papel que traía en la mano_

-tierra llamando a shaoran – _le molesta agitando su mano enfrente de él cuando se le quedo mirando a sakura_ – calma…. Ella no desaparecerá si la pierdes de vista por unos momentos – _se gana por ello una mirada gruñona del castaño_ – en fin…. ¿Qué te parece ir a comer todos a la casa de eriol?... y no me vayas a decir que no puedes por que perfectamente se que no tienes más que hacer que encerrarte en tu apartamento todo el día – _se pone en actitud exigente cruzada de brazos pero shaoran estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a sakura que pagaba lo que sea que hubiese adquirido, luego vuelve su vista al estante de las cajas, ella quería un osito de felpa hecho a mano y lo tendría, se encargaría de ello_ – shoraaaaan – _percibe que le habla impaciente por ignorarla, suspira y asiente casi obligado_

-no pongas esa cara primo – _dice eriol acercándose a sus dos primos_ – sakura también esta invitada y ta-tambien….. – _y de un momento a otro su modo torpe se apodera del inglés_ – le-le…. Dije a …. Tomoyo – _sonriendo tontamente_

-de echo yo tuve que decirles ya que este sujeto no pudo articular frase coherente cuando quiso invitar a tomoyo - _se burlaba descaradamente, eriol se encoje de hombros dejando caer su brazos al frente._

Al salir del local notaba a la siempre dulce y de sonrisa alegre castaña comportándose de cierta manera cohibida y tímida, siendo animada por su fiel amiga amatista. Atrás de ellas caminaban meiling y eriol, este caminando como soldado de juguete. Shaoran entonces se quedó rezagado parado en la entrada para mirar sobre su hombro por enésima vez en el poco tiempo de su estancia en el negocio a los patrones de osos de felpa, cerro su puño sintiendo como su corazón tomaba control sobre su cuerpo obligándolo a volver y compararlo de una vez, así que ahora el también salía con una bolsa de papel en sus manos. Nadie que lo conociera se imaginaria a él haciendo este tipo de cosas.

-shaoran….. – _le llama al verlo salir de la tienda con su mirada baja_ \- ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás? – _lo toma de la muñeca dándose cuenta que traía una bolsa de papel en esa mano_ \- ¿compraste algo?

-"n-no es nada en especial" – _respondió sin poder mirarla a la cara_ – "recordé que necesitaba algo" – _de reojo nota a tomoyo sonreír con complicidad, esto solo lo hace ponerse más tenso_

SAKURA POV

Aproveche que tomoyo nos pidió acompañarla a esa tienda para decirle con toda la pena del mundo que quería hacerle una bufanda a shaoran para el festival de invierno con la nada convincente excusa de que era para que no pasara mucho frio, por supuesto que tomoyo supo que además de eso era por otra razón, claro, ella sin que le dijera o incluso antes de que yo misma callera en cuenta, supo de los sentimientos que tengo por shaoran. Así que en lo que él estaba distraído con quien sabe qué cosa le pedí a la experta de mi amiga que me dijera que materiales comprar dándome también unos muy útiles consejos para comenzar a hacerla. Solo espero que no me quede rara.

-¿crees poder terminarla para el festival? – _me susurra tomoyo camino a la casa de eriol, yo miro fugazmente a shaoran que venía atrás de nosotras_ _para asegurarme que no nos oyera, para fortuna mía meling lo distraía al contarle algunas cosas a las que asentía o negaba con un poco de mal genio_

-la empezare esta noche – _digo lo más bajo que puedo no pudiendo sentirme más nerviosa_ – me esforzare por terminarla a tiempo….. después de todo le debo mucha más por lo que hizo por mí – _nunca olvidare el gran peligro en que estuvo por salvarme aunque ya pasara de eso un poco más de un mes_

-tu y yo sabemos que no solo es por agradecimiento sakura – _ese comentario provoca que el sonrojo en mi rostro aumente, era verdad._

Mi asombro es bastante grande al ver la casa de eriol, que más que nada era una mansión en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era al estilo europea antigua, al menos así era en el exterior, según me comento una vez shaoran perteneció al fallecido abuelo de eriol a quien se la dejó en herencia pero solo vienen cuando no tienen asuntos importantes en Inglaterra.

NORMAL POV

-¿tu crees que podamos entrar antes que anochezca? – _dice impaciente meling. Eriol ya llevaba un buen rato tratando torpemente de abrir la puerta como si fuera la primera vez que entra a esa casa_

-cl-claro…. Di-disculpa ejejeje – _la razón por la que no era capaz de atinarle a la cerradura es que no paraba de sonreír y ver a tomoyo como un completo inepto_ – a-algo raro le pasa a la cerradura

-aaaahh quítate yo abriré – _le arrebata las llaves quitándolo del camino, abriendo la puerta en cuestión de segundos_ – listo…. Al fin podemos entrar – _les invita al mismo tiempo que el inglés se para cual soldado a un lado de la entrada_

-gracias por invitarnos – _les dice tomoyo a ambos entrando seguida de sakura y shaoran_

Si por fuera la enorme mansión lucia ya de por si imponente por dentro lo era todavía más, resplandecía con toda la extensión de la palabra el estilo europeo. Los dos anfitriones llevaron a sus invitados por un leve recorrido de la casa mostrándoles primero el comedor el cual era bastante extenso y elegante, con una larga mesa acomodada cuidosamente como si fueran a cenar miembros de la realeza. Pasaron a continuación a la sala que poseía una gran chimenea y varios sillones alrededor de esta, en uno de ellos, que era un individual que más sobresalía, descansaba pacíficamente un pequeño gato negro siendo acogido por el calor de la chimenea encendida.

-ooh que lindo gatito – _dice tomoyo acariciando al minino despertándolo en el acto pero este lejos de incomodarse parase disfrutar de las caricias de la mujer_ \- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – _le pregunta a eriol_

-heee….spinel

-es muy simpático – _continua acariciándolo_

-parece que le agradaste – _milagrosamente pronuncia normalmente hasta que la chica le sonríe encantadoramente_ – cl-claro era de esperarse que le agradaras jejejeje…..e-eres una…..e-encantadora dama, amigable y sin mencionar hermosa – _en tiempo record se pone totalmente sonrojado al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo_ – e-es decir….. es que a el le agradan las mujeres lindas….. digo, no… no quiero decir que traiga todo el tiempo a chicas aquí….. – _y así continuo por varios minutos_

Y mientras eriol decía frases sin sentido arruinando la siguiente y la siguiente, shaoran parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos mirando alrededor suyo, estaba demasiado serio con cierto aire nostálgico, esto no pasó desapercibido para sakura que le inquieto un poco verlo perderse de esa manera en lo que le daba la impresión que eran sus recuerdos, pero su rostro no reflejaba la expresión de alguien nostálgico pero feliz, de echo le recordó momentáneamente cuando lo veía a cuatro asientos delante de ella, tan solo sumido en su mundo poniendo una barrera alrededor suyo. 

-¿todo bien shaoran? – _tomándolo gentilmente de la mano_ – estas demasiado serie desde que llegamos

-ha pasado mucho tiempo no? – _interrumpe meiling tratando de sonar lo más casual posible_ – desde que los tres estuvimos aquí

-¿ya habían estado aquí antes? – _pregunta sakura, quería saber un poco más del pasado de shaoran_

-solíamos venir de vez en cundo en vacaciones cuando el abuelo de eriol nos invitaba – _relata meling recordando los buenos tiempos cuando eran niños_ – era un señor muy amable

-entonces ya antes habían venido a Japón….. en una casa tan grande debieron divertirse mucho

-de echo uno de nosotros…. – _mirando exclusivamente a shaoran_ – solamente se la pasa en la biblioteca encerrado – _reclamándole con su sola mirada_

-debían haber muchos libros interesantes – _con su encantadora y usual comprensión, algo que ya conocía de shaoran es que antes le gustaba pasar la mayor del tiempo solo_

-"tiene una gran variedad de libros de magia" – _le dice sin mirarla_ – "algunos muy antiguos, cuando venía aquí aprovechaba para estudiar sobre magia antigua" – _recordó todas las lecciones que le daba el difunto abuelo de eriol en su extensa biblioteca, gran parte de sus conocimientos que hoy en día poseía sobre magia se lo debía a ese señor que en paz descanse_ – "el abuelo de eriol era muy poderoso y diestro en la magia, fue uno de los principales líderes de la sede de magia en Inglaterra pero se retiró para pasar su vejez tranquilamente en Japón"

-se nota que le tenías afecto – _dice sakura y tanto como meiling y shaoran la miraron sorprendidos por tal afirmación de su parte, incluso eriol alcanzo a oírla_ – lo digo por la forma en que hablas de él

Ni el observador de eriol pensaría tal cosa, es cierto que de niños shaoran pasaba mucho de su tiempo en la extensa biblioteca de la mansión y que su abuelo le daba muchos consejos de magia, admitía que gracias a estos mejoro mucho las habilidades de su primo castaño que parecía que no vivía para otra cosa que no fuera entrenar arduamente desde niño, sacrificando una infancia que se supone que todo pequeño debía disfrutar. Sin embargo si recordaba que las lecciones que le daba las tomaba con toda tranquilidad y parecía estar muy calmado en este lugar, todo lo contrario a cuando entrenaba con sus estrictos padres.

-"únicamente me daba lecciones de magia" – _evade la afirmación de sakura sin mirar a nadie, pero por dentro sabía que ella en cierta manera acertó_

-será mejor ir preparando la comida – _dice meiling_ – no se ustedes pero yo ya tengo mucha hambre

-por favor permítanme ayudarles en eso – _se ofrece amablemente tomoyo_

-no me lo tomes a mal pero si estas en la cocina junto a eriol la terminara incendiando – molestando a su primo ingles al que se le empañan los anteojos por la vergüenza

Mientras las tres encantadoras mujeres platicaban divertidas en la sala degustando unos deliciosos postres que trajeron de Inglaterra acompañándolos con té, los dos caballeros se encargaban de la comida en la cocina. Por obvias razones esa habitación estaba demasiado silenciosa, solo se oían el cortar de los cuchillos y el fuego de la estufa cocinando algo en la sartén. No era en si raro, antes de quedarse sin poder hablar shaoran siempre fue demasiado callado y reservado pero ante los ojos zafiros no pasaba desapercibido la nostalgia en los ojos ámbar.

-te han estado invadiendo los recuerdos desde que llegaste a la mansión no? – _rompe por supuesto eriol el silencio pero no obtiene ni la mínima reacción del castaño que cortaba verduras con una exagerada concentración_ – supongo que es normal…. Tenia siglos que no venias a esta casa y al ser tan grande es lógico que esté llena de recuerdos – _el mismo no podía evitar que varias imágenes del pasado se le vinieran a la mente en cada rincón que miraba_ – recuerdo que mi abuelo decía que eras un estudiante ejemplar – _entonces obtiene una microscópica reacción de shaoran_ – decía que para ser tan pequeño aprendías rápidamente temas muy complejos…. Siempre creyó que serias un líder nato en tu sede de magia

Lo sobresalto un duro golpe seco, fue causado por shaoran que clavo con fuerza el cuchillo en la tabla para cortar y este apretaba con dureza su mandíbula, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos pero podía percibir con toda claridad la furia recorrer sus venas. Sin querer toco un tema demasiado delicado, era lógico que se sintiera demasiado frustrado por ser incapaz actualmente de asumir la responsabilidad por la que por tanto tiempo entreno hasta desfallecer. El joven de anteojos suspiro sintiéndose en cierta manera culpable sin embargo ya le había dado una opción para que pudiese liberarse de ese sello y una muy prometedora. También claramente percibía otra cosa que detenía a shaoran para confesar con su propia voz sus sentimientos por sakura.

-no funcionara si existe miedo en tu corazón shaoran – _el mencionado voltea a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido, no comprendía a que iba ese comentario_ – bien sabes lo que quiero decir…. Debes estar completamente dispuesto a usar tu voz para decirle lo que sientes, sin tener nada más en mente

Además de tener el don de percibir las emociones de todo ser tanto vivo como almas en pena igualmente era insoportablemente observador e intuitivo por lo que no tenía caso tratar de negar lo que decía, y en todo caso admitía que como siempre tenía razón, de nada serviría estar torturándose por cuestionarse de lo que haría después si no funcionaba romper el sello por confesarle a sakura sus sentimientos, si continuaba con ese pensamiento negativo jamás reuniría las fuerzas suficientes para gritarle que la amaba, era su último recurso y por miedo no perdería esa oportunidad.

-escucha…. Olvídate de todo, de tu deber con tu clan, de que incluso es para recuperar el habla y tu magia – _pone su mano en el hombro de su primo quien continuaba desviando su mirada de él_ – lo que realmente deseas…. Es permanecer mucho más tiempo del que tienes contado a lado de la mujer que amas no? – _una vez más dio justo en el blanco pero eriol desconocía otro factor le aterraba, asunto del que pudo percatarse el inglés al percibir su aura, shaoran lo estaba haciendo con toda intención de que leyera sus emociones. Entonces se separó de él sentándose en la mesa de la cocina sosteniendo su cabeza como si esta fuera a explotar, allí revelo su auténtico temor_ – comprendo….. lo que no quieres es que ella sufra si no funciona y desapareces

Saca de sus bolsillos una libreta y pluma, últimamente siempre lo traía consigo por si requería escribir algo, nunca pensó necesitarla pero con la llegada de sakura a su vida más personas han ido involucrándose también.

"¿Por qué crees que al llegar aquí no quise involúcrame con nadie?"

-lo se – _dice tras leer lo que escribió_ – no querías que más personas sufrieran pos tu partida de este mundo…. Pero el destino es caprichoso y puso a sakura para que fuera parte de tu vida y entrara a tu corazón…..además, ¿Cómo estas seguro que no es ya muy tarde? – _desde el primer momento que vio a sakura pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que esta tenia por su primo y son igual o quizá más grandes de los que shaoran poseía por ella, pero este no lo notaba, seguía creyendo que solo le tenía afecto como amigos_ – no te has puesto a pensar que quizá tu también ya entraste a su corazón?... si quieres evitar que sufra entonces es tu mayor razón para romper el sello – _tras eso continuaron cocinando sin volver a tocar tema alguno_

Con bastante trabajo pudo encontrar donde estaba el baño, y es que esta mansión era un auténtico laberinto, bueno no tanto así, debía admitir que era sumamente distraída y desubicada, el punto es que ya no sabía cómo regresar a la sala principal. Continuo caminando por un largo pasillo cuando una peculiar puerta llamo su atención por lo que impulsada por la curiosidad entro a esa habitación, se trataba de la biblioteca de la que hace unos momentos hablaba shaoran, era mucho más grande que la de su padre que al ser arqueólogo tenía a su disposición cientos de libros pero esta la superaba por mucho, eran tantos que se tardaría más de un día en contarlos todos. Habían libros tan gruesos que imaginaba que sería imposible cargarlos sin terminar aplastada, varios pergaminos y algunos objetos antiguos que imaginaba que a su padre le parecerían muy interesantes. Aunque era una habitación tranquila también era demasiado solitaria, le entristecía imaginar a un pequeño shaoran sentado en ese escritorio leyendo en completo silencio sin divertirse como cualquier niño, por lo menos hoy en día ya no era tanto así.

-con que aquí estabas – _entra sorpresivamente meiling asustando un poco a sakura_ – te he estado buscando por todas partes

-lo lamento, me perdí un poco….. es una mansión enorme – _agregando que era una despistada de primera pero eso ya lo había deducido meiling por ello solo suspiro resignada_

-por eso mismo nos encantaba jugar a las escondidas aquí cuando pequeños – _recuerda cuan bien se la pasaban en este lugar hace años_

-veo que ustedes tres eran muy unidos de niños

-la verdad es que….. – _parece ponerse un poco decaída_ – shoaran muy rara vez, o mejor dicho nunca jugaba con nosotros, jamás se divertía con nada o nadie…. Su único centro de atención fue siempre perfeccionar sus habilidades mágicas y estudiar todo lo posible sobre el tema… lo único que hacia al venir aquí era encerrarse en este lugar todo el día leyendo cada libro

-pero…..son demasiados – _mirando nuevamente alrededor_ – debió tardarse años

-no si lo único que haces todo el día es leer sin parar – _recordaba lo mucho que le insistía que saliera a jugar con ella y eriol pero shaoran simplemente la ignoraba y continuaba estudiando_ – nunca fue de hacer amigos, en pocas palabras no tuvo una infancia normal, lo único que le inculcaron sus padres fue entraran y estudiar….. – _a ella jamás le pareció eso, pero por más que quiso que su primo se divirtiera sus padres hicieron un gran trabajo en que su único mundo fuera la magia_ – por lo menos parecía estar más relajado cuando el abuelo de eriol le enseñaba

-me hubiera gustado conocerlo, imagino que debió ser un señor muy amable – _cuando shaoran lo menciono su expresión se sereno por eso suponía eso_

-vaya que lo era – _incluso ella lo consideraba igualmente su abuelo por eso este era su sitio favorito de niña_

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba por entrar shaoran que al ver que las dos chicas tardaban decidió ir a buscarlas, le pareció oírlas hablar dentro de la antigua biblioteca pero al momento de poner la mano en la perilla escucho que sakura comento que le pediría a eriol que le enseñara a dominar mejor sus recién descubiertos poderes. No era que le molestara, al contrario los poderes de ella eran asombrosos y sería un desperdicio que no los mejorara pero igualmente le preocupaba. Era tan bondadosa que no dudaría en intentar ayudarlo con su maldición usando sus poderes, y era algo no permitiría. Odiaba admitirlo pero eriol como sucesor de su abuelo poseía enormes conocimientos de magia, no diría en vano que era muy peligroso que usara su magia para intentar quitarle ese sello, y no dejaría que se pusiera en riesgo por él.

-shaoran! – _exclama sakura levemente sorprendida cuando este entro_ \- ¿nos estabas buscando? – _él asiente una vez con la cabeza_

-me adelantare – _dice meiling_ – le ayudare a eriol a servir la comida…. No sé qué le pasa cuando esta con tu amiga pero se vuelve totalmente torpe y terminara rompiendo todos los platos de la bajilla – _dice saliendo del cuarto_

-es impresionante la cantidad de libros que hay aquí – _rompe el silencio que se formó momentáneamente una vez que estuvieron solos_ – es cierto que leíste todos?

-"la mayoría de ellos" – responde secamente con su vista fija en el escritorio

-entonces te gusta mucho leer…. Mi papá tiene una gran cantidad de libros sobre arqueología que seguramente te parecerán muy interesantes… cuando quieras puedes pedirle algunos - _creyó que le emocionaría la idea debido a que estudia arqueología que su mismo padre le imparte pero los ojos ámbar no paraban de ver alrededor estando inmerso en sus pensamientos_ \- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – _finalmente obtiene que shaoran le mira aunque de forma interrogativa_ – me refiero al abuelo de eriol

-"clow"

-lo echas de menos verdad? – _no lo admitiría con palabras pero sus ojos no paraban de reflejar nostalgia en cuanto piso esta casa_

-"él fue un gran maestro….. me enseño toda clase de magia tanto antigua como actual" – _esquiva la pregunta_ – "gran parte de lo que hoy sé de magia se lo debo a clow" _– baja sus parpados en señal de decepción por si mismo. Tantas valiosas lecciones que pacientemente le brindo pero no importaba todos los conocimientos que poseía, no era capaz de encontrar forma alguna de quitarse por si mismo ese sello, no tenía caso alguno si quiera volver a revisar todos esos libros._

-shaoran…. – _le entristecía mucho verlo en ese estado decaído, pero más le afectaba que le ocultara lo que le atormentaba_ – sabes que puedes contar conmigo no? – _trata de mostrarse paciente para no presionarlo, sonriéndole de esa forma tan encantadora que deja indefenso al castaño_ – si algo te preocupa puedes contármelo – _tomando sus dos manos_ – has estado demasiado serio desde que llegamos aquí

-"perdona sakura" – _que tonto, no se percató que se estaba comportando muy distante con esa encantadora mujer_ – "por supuesto que confió totalmente en ti….. lo que sucede es que este lugar" – _mira nuevamente al redor de aquella biblioteca –_ "tantas cosas que me enseño…. No solo clow….mi padre, mi madre…. Pero ya de nada sirve todo lo que sé de magia…. Fue en vano todo lo que me enseñaron" – _frunce el ceño al sentirse tan inútil pero solo basto sentir a sakura recargándose en su pecho envolviéndolo en un suave abrazo para que su rostro pasara a uno sorprendido y conmovido a la vez_ –"s-sa-kura"

-nadie está decepcionado de ti shaoran…. Lo que te paso no es culpa tuya como tampoco que no puedas solucionarlo por ti mismo – _murmura haciendo todo lo posible porque su voz no sonara quebrada, no podía evitar que el sufrimiento de shaoran le fuera igual de doloroso para ella_ – ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte – _sintiéndose terrible por hacer preocuparse de esa manera a la mujer de la que cayo totalmente enamorado, la envolvió protectoramente en un fuerte abrazo. Que quería hacer algo por ayudarlo, si ella a echo demasiado desde el momento en que se apareció en el tren subterráneo regalándole la luz que le faltaba a la oscuridad en que la soledad lo tenía, con estar a su lado era más que suficiente y todavía quería hacer más. Eso le recordó lo que oyó tras la puerta antes de entrar._

-"sakura…" – _la separa un poco tomándola de los hombros_ – "escuche que le pedirás ayuda a eriol para mejorar tus poderes, me parece bien pero….." – _la mira con profunda seriedad en sus ojos, casi intimidándola_ – "recuerda que me prometiste no ponerte en riesgo tratando de usar tus poderes para romper mi sello….. es demasiado peligroso" 

-si, lo sé – _baja la mirada sintiéndose impotente_ – te prometo no are nada riesgoso pero entonces….. tu también debes prometerme algo, así estaremos iguales – _sonríe infantilmente como si fuera una niña haciendo un trato por dulces, eso siempre lo conmueve_ – prométeme que no te rendirás….. y buscaras la forma de quitarte ese sello – _podría decirse que le oye suplicante y que a pesar de estar sonriendo sus bellos ojos contenían las lágrimas._

Ya hace tiempo que en efecto se rindió de estar luchando y había aceptado esperar su destino en completa soledad para que nadie más viera su patético estado del que una vez fue un experto en magia y artes marciales, vino a este país por eso, para tener un intento aceptable de vida el tiempo que le quedase. Sin embargo el caprichoso destino puso a sakura en su vida, quizá para darle una sutil bofetada en la cara y decirle que le mando un enorme motivo para seguir luchando, y vaya que lo haría, solo por ella, su persona más valiosa en el mundo, ya no importaba el clan de magia y su cargo como líder, no importaba su magia, no le importaba si quiera recuperar su voz, lo único que lo motivaba era permanecer a lado de ella y amarla con todo su alma y cuerpo.

-"te lo prometo…. Sakura" – _alza su dedo meñique, ella encantada entiende e igual entrelaza su dedo con el de él._

Dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa se sintió con la suficiente fuerza para intentarlo ahora mismo, casi podía jurar que su pecho explotaría si no le revelaba sus sentimientos y la besaba en ese momento. La tomo de ambas manos acercando estas a su pecho, la tenía perpleja por la forma tan penetrante y cálida en que sus ojos ámbar estaban clavados en ella como si traspasara su alma hasta llegar a su corazón que latía como loco. La boca de él se abrió primero para tomar aire, dejo que su corazón dominara todo su ser, podía sentir su garganta arder pero justo cuando juraba sentir las palabras en su boca un insistente timbre lo interrumpe.

-cre-creo que me llego un mensaje – _dice sakura sacando su celular_ – es tomoyo…. Dice que la cena ya está servida

-"muy bien…. Vayamos con los demás" – _sintiéndose decepcionado sale de esa biblioteca con sakura tomados de la mano._

Tratando inútilmente de mostrarle su caballerosidad inglesa a la distinguida dama pelinegra que era su invitada derramo el té que le sirvió al no darse cuenta que la taza ya estaba más que llena, luego le puso a este más de 10 cucharadas de azúcar y simplemente no era capaza de decir frase coherente cuando trato de darle un cumplido, pero tomoyo tomo todas sus torpezas con simpatía, le pareció divertido e incluso lindo, todo lo contrario a sus primos que les daba vergüenza ajena pero ya vieron que le era inevitable no estropearlo todo cuando estaba la chica delante suyo. Durante la agradable comida salió por coincidencia el tema de los muñecos de peluche, quizá un tema algo infantil y femenino pero siendo tres mujeres y dos hombres ellas dominaban la conversación, además uno de ellos no podía hablar por obvias razones y el otro no lograba articular frase alguna estando la amatista frente suyo.

-por cierto…. Ustedes saben cuándo es el cumpleaños de los muñecos de felpa? – _pregunta tomoyo obteniendo una negativa de las dos chicas_

-cuando los inventaron? – _dice sakura creyendo que era lo más lógico_

-no sakura…. No se trata de eso…. Es que no sabemos cuándo se empezaron a dar los obsequios por lo que el día de cumpleaños de los muñecos de felpa es cuando se adquirió para regárselo a alguien – _responde tomoyo_

-vaya eso no lo sabía – _comenta sakura encantada por ese dato_

-y se dice que si tu mismo confeccionaste un osito de felpa para regarlo a alguien especial, le tienes que poner un moño y bautizarlo con tu nombre…. De esa forma su amor será correspondido con aquella persona a quien lo obsequiaste – _termina de relatar aparentando verse lo más natural pero en realidad saco ese dato con toda la intención para una persona en específico cuya cara estaba pasando de un tono rojizo que no era natural_

-me parece que es una bella tradición – _dice sakura con expresión soñadora_ \- ¿shaoran?...¿te encuentras bien? – _le pregunta al verlo con su mano topando toda su cara_ \- ¿te duele la cabeza? _– para aumento de la acumulación de sangre en su rostro sakura pone una mano en su frente_ – parece que no tienes fiebre pero…. Tu cara esta roja

-"n-no….no es nada sakura" – _retira gentilmente su mano de su frente sin atreverse a mirarla y sin poder disminuir el bochorno que sentía_ – "e-e-estoy bien" – _era todo lo contrario, quería que la tierra lo tragara y fue peor cuando oyó la sutil risa de tomoyo. ¿pero quién le mando a hacerle caso? Ya comprendía porque le dijo que el mismo lo confeccionara, se moriría de vergüenza cuando se le entregara ahora que ella sabe sobre esa dichosa tradición._

Para tortura de la asustadiza castaña cuando terminaron de comer propusieron ver alguna película de terror pero por educación a sus anfitriones no se atrevió a decirles que la quitaran por lo que tuvo que soportarla. Para shaoran dicha película fue también en todo momento cardiaca, no porque le estuviese asustando, lo peor es que ni atención le estaba poniendo al tener a sakura aferrada a su brazo durante toda la cinta. Nuevamente su cara parecía a punto de explotar, no era que fuera la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, eso mismo paso cuando se quedó dormida mirando películas en el tiempo que estuvo cuidándolo pero esta vez había más personas. A eriol le pasaba algo similar, pero este parecía una estatua ya que tomoyo estaba sentado a lado suyo, no movía ni un musculo, no pestañeaba, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. 

-fue una gran historia – _comento tomoyo al finalizar la película_ – gran elección eriol

-s-si…. Es…..una leyenda típica de Inglaterra….su-supuse que no la conocías…. N-no va-vayas a creer que te estoy diciendo inculta…. Se nota que además de bella eres muy inteligente jejejeje – _y en cuestión de segundos parece salirle vapor de las orejas al tiempo que adquiera un color carmesí en su rostro_ – heeee…. Yo….yo…..es-espero que no te hayas asustado mucho jejejejej

-claro que no, fue muy interesante

-pues parece que tu amiga no piensa lo mismo – _meiling refiriéndose a la asustadiza castaña que seguía temblando con los ojos cerrados oculta y aferrada al brazo de shaoran_

-tranquila sakura…. La película ya acabo – _pone una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla_

-d-de verdad? – _temerosa abre sus ojos con lentitud siguiendo enganchada de un shaoran que ya ha superado al tono natural del rojo en su cara_

-te siguen asustando este tipo de cosas verdad? – _tomoyo conocía muy bien ese temor que tenía su amiga desde muy pequeña pero creyó que al ser ya más grande ya no le afectaban tanto_

-s-si… lo siento…. – _apenada, era ridículo que siendo ya adulta siguiera dando tanto miedo una simple película_ – parece que lo asustadiza nunca se me quitara

-"so-so-solo es una película…..no….pasa nada" – _era increíble que todavía se siguiera poniendo nervioso_

-si, es cierto… gracias shao… - _en cuento lo mira y cae en cuenta que lo tenía totalmente preso del brazo su rostro se pone al casi mismo tono de él_ – lo siento! – _se separa cubriendo su boca_ – no me di cuenta lo siento mucho….. debió ser incomodo, lo lamento – _apenas pudiendo mover su mano temblorosa la puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella pero mirando hacia abajo_

-"n-no….tienes que…. Disculparte….emmm….es-esta bien" - _mientras ambos sufrían un ataque de nervios los otros veían la divertida escena de ese par, vaya que ambos eran unos tontos_

Ya era un poco tarde por lo que las guardaespaldas de tomoyo pasaron por ella dejando impresionados al par de extranjeros, eso significaba que venía de una familia adinerada y de todos modos se mostraba humilde y educada en todo momento. Estaba por retirarse pero eriol de una forma algo escandalosa y penosa le pidió que esperara, no podía dejar que se fuera sin antes darle un pequeño obsequio, pero por más que rebusco entre su ropaje nada encontró, así que entro cual rayo a su casa provocando tal escándalo que oyeron desde afuera haciéndoles sentir a meling y shaoran vergüenza ajena por tal torpeza de su primo. En poco tiempo volvió a salir con una rosa en la mano pero completamente empapado y con varios pétalos pegados en toda su ropa.

-pa-pa para ti – _le extiende la rosa parado cual estatua_

-que amable – _recibe la rosa, divertida por la apariencia del chico_ – es muy linda – _aspirando la fragancia de la rosa_ – pues me retiro, gracias de nuevo por su invitación y hospitalidad – _hace una leve reverencia_ – y gracias por el lindo regalo – _mira a eriol que inútilmente trata de pronunciar un "por nada" pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando sin poder preverlo tomoyo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego subió a su limosina no tardando en ponerse en marcha_

Aunque para todos fue una enorme sorpresa el inocente atrevimiento que tuvo estaban más al pendiente de la reacción que tuviera el aludido. Parecía una autentica estatua con los lentes en blanco, no daba ni señales de estar respirando. Tratando de hacerlo reaccionar meiling le pico en el brazo pero apenas lo hizo este se desmorono en el suelo volviendo su tieso cuerpo en gelatina con una sonrisa más que boba en su rostro. Meiling comenzó a agitarlo con fuerza tratando de hacerle reaccionar sin éxito alguno, podía vérsele casi el alma saliendo de su boca.

SHAORAN POV

Parece ser que tomoyo igual le gusta el arrogante de eriol solo que ella es más decidida aunque de una forma más sutil que el torpe de mi primo que no es capaz de coordinar frase alguna al estar ella cerca, sinceramente no entiendo que le ve, cualquiera sentiría lastima por ese sujeto sobretodo comportándose así de torpe.

Encaminaba a sakura a su casa tratando todo lo posible de disimular el maldito frio que tenía, el invierno en tomoeda era peor de lo que me imagine, a pesar de llevar una chamarra bastante gruesa todavía sentía congelarme pero de todos modos no me importaba, me era mucho más primordial asegurarme que llegara completamente a salvo a su casa, no me quedaría tranquilo dejándola ir sola aunque no estuviese muy lejos, quizá me volví algo sobreprotector y paranoico desde lo que le paso, pero era mejor ser así a que volviera a sufrir de esa manera.

-espero que eriol se encuentre bien – _dice más que nada divertida al recordar la reacción que tuvo mi primo_ – seguía sin reaccionar cuando nos fuimos

-"estará bien….fue demasiado impacto para ese torpe" – _le digo sin interés_

-si eso lo note…. Aunque igual a mí me tomo por sorpresa – _sonríe algo apenada_ , _más linda no podría verse_ – shaoran estas temblando mucho – _creo que no disimule muy bien que enserio me estaba muriendo de frio, el temblor no es sencillo de controlar_

-"es mi primer invierno en tomoeda" – _uso de excusa_ – "con el tiempo me acostumbrare" – _o al menos eso esperaba._

Por alguna razón al mirar la bolsa de papel que traía desde que salimos de la mercería adquiere un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas pero dibujándosele en su cara una linda sonrisa que se me contagia a mí haciendo preguntarme de lo que habrá comprado para que reaccionara de esa bella forma. Entonces recuerdo que lo que yo compre en ese lugar y que traía en ese momento también en una bolsa de papel, lo que hace que también recuerde lo que dijo tomoyo sobre la supuesta tradición de los osos de felpa cosa que igual hace que me sonroje.

-"yo….. disculpa que no les dije que no te gustaban esa clase de películas" – _me sentí terrible al olvidarme que era muy asustadiza, sufrió por un buen rato_

-no te preocupes, además ellos amablemente nos invitaron a comer…. No les podía decir que la cambiaran – _es increíble como alguien puede a tal grado pensar en los demás entes que en ella no importando si con ello salía perdiendo, era una de las tantas cualidades que me hicieron caer enamorado_ – woow mira eso! – _va corriendo a un ventanal de una tienda de juguetes donde exhibían un exageradamente grande oso de peluche, esa cosa la doblaba en tamaño_ – está muy grande verdad? - _lo que realmente me tenía embobado era la cara de asombro infantil con que veía a ese enorme oso, lucia sumamente tierna_ – la tradición del cumpleaños de los osos de felpa es una idea muy linda no crees? – _casi hace que me vaya de espaldas por ese comentario, debía de recordarme eso_

-"su-supongo….que si" – _comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor acumulado en mi rostro_ – "emmm…ya…será mejor que ya nos vayamos…. Esta empezando a hacer más frio" – _no eran tanto una excusa para que dejara el tema de los osos de felpa, realmente no toleraría más tiempo el frio_

-tienes razón… vamos shaoran – _toma mi mano retomando el camino a su casa_

Una vez más al dejarla a la puerta de su casa se me dificulta soltarla de la mano para que entre, quisiera pedirle que se fuera conmigo porque con ella aquel solitario apartamento se llenaba de luz y calor. Se que a pesar de no tenerla bajo mi mismo techo no quiere decir que no la veré nuevamente pero será solo como amigos y era algo que no estaba seguro por cuento tiempo soportaría, pero confesar lo que sientes es bastante complicado, la mezcla de ansiedad y temor me paralizaban. Posiblemente me esté volviendo loco pero empezaba a creer que confeccionando ese dichoso oso de felpa me daría el valor que requería, en ese caso debo comenzarlo lo antes posible.

-regresa con cuidado – _me pide prácticamente rogando por ello_

-"si…. Gracias… descansa" – _esos ojos esmeralda, podría perderme en ellos eternamente_ –"sakura…." – _podía sentir todo mi ser queriendo gritarle que la amaba para que toda la cuadra me escuchara, era el momento. Sutilmente la suelto de la mano alejándome un poco de ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente y con determinación. Ella se queda callada mostrándose interrogante….._

-al fin llegas monstruo – _sale el troglodita de su hermano llevando puesta su bata de doctor_ – otra vez tu aquí mocoso? – _no disimula que me quiere fulminar con la mirada pero le regreso el gesto de la misma forma_

-e-estaba por entrar hermano – _interviene queriendo acabar con la pelea de miradas que teníamos_ \- ¿trabajaras a esta hora?

-de nuevo tengo turno nocturno – _responde sin quitarme sus ojos de encima_ – tu no vas a entrar me oyes mocoso! – _me ordena severo_

-shaoran solo me acompañaba a casa hermano! – _le mira de mala gana_

-como sea…me tengo que ir – _baja los escalones yéndose a su auto_ – y será mejor que no tardes en irte me oyes? – _sentencia antes de subirse a su auto. No entiendo como sakura soporta vivir con ese tipo_

-perdona al ogro de touya…. Puede llegar a ser demasiado sobreprotector

-"creo que puedo entender porque" – _era una mujer sumamente hermosa e inocente, incluso yo no quería dejarla sola_ – "es decir….creo que es normal tras lo que paso" – _caí en cuenta que la miraba fijamente, era algo que simplemente ya no lograba evitar_ – "te veré mañana" – _me doy media vuelta comenzando a caminar rumbo a mi casa_

-sha-shaoran! – _me llama tan repentinamente que algo inquieto me detengo dándome la vuelta_

Lo que hace me deja completamente estático sin poder reaccionar ni siquiera para respirar. Ni siquiera me percate en el momento en que ella se acercó tanto y me dio un fugaz e inocente beso en la mejilla, fue algo rápido pero de todos modos dejo mi mejilla ardiendo, así como el resto de mi cara, no sé cómo era capaz en seguir de pie.

-yo….yo… emmm… bu-buenas….buenas noches – _entra corriendo a su casa cerrando la puerta fuertemente._

No podía procesar lo que sucedió, me quede estático llevando mi mano a la mejilla donde sakura poso sus labios hace unos instantes. Oh mi dios, ese inocente y fugaz beso hizo que experimentara un sinfín de sensaciones y eso que solamente fue en la mejilla, algo tan simple como eso me dejo con el corazón latiendo como loco, no podía imaginarme entonces como seria besarla en los labios.

SAKURA POV

Quería que la tierra me tragara ahora mismo, no entiendo que fue lo que me motivo a hacer eso, de la nada le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a shoaran, me moría de la vergüenza, no sé cómo seré capaz de verlo a la cara mañana. ¿Cómo se lo habrá tomado? Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo a la cara, después de eso solo atiene a salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi cuarto.

En medio de mi guerra interna la bolsa de papel que tenía a lado mío comienza a moverse asustándome un poco, luego veo a una bola de pelos amarilla curioseando adentro, no vi cuando fue que kero se metió allí.

-kero…. – _lo saco de la bolsa tomándolo en mis manos_ \- ¿Qué haces allí adentro?

-"creí que traías algo dulce para mi" – _me mira reclamándome por no haberle traído nada_

-si continuas comiendo tantos dulces vas a engordar – _lo pongo a un lado mío acariciando su cabeza_ – se supone que los gatos no deben comer dulces

-"yo soy un gato muy especial" – _sentado, podía jurar que hasta alardeando_ – "y que tanto traes en esa bolsa?"

-es…algunos materiales para hacer una bufanda – _me sonrojo al recordar para quien seria_

-"¿para qué vas a hacer eso?"

-pa-para un regalo…. Para el festival de invierno – _pongo los materiales en mi cama, lo mejor es no perder tiempo y comenzar a hacerla tal como me indico tomoyo, espero que me quede bien y le guste._

Con disgusto oía el molesto despertador sonando insistentemente pero mis parpados se negaban a abrirse y juraba que mis cobijas me apresaban impidiéndome levantarme, era exagerado lo sé pero tenía demasiado sueño como para levantarme a la escuela.

-"oye…. Oye sakurita…." – _me habla kero tocando mi nariz con su patita_

-kero déjame dormir otro poco – _contesto somnolienta dándome la vuelta tapándome mejor pero siento de nuevo un pequeño peso sobre mí_

-"pero el mocoso esta abajo… por lo menos dile que se vaya"

-SHA-SHOARAN! – _me levanto de golpe empujando al pobre de kero que cae al suelo, menos mal que los gatos caen de pie_ – olvide por completo que vendría por irnos a la escuela – _corro por toda la habitación buscando que ponerme y ordenando a la vez mis útiles y todo eso porque me quede hasta muy tarde tejiendo la bufanda a la que no le avance casi nada, tarde más en desenredar los nudos que se le hacían que lo que cocía_ – adelante – _digo a quien tocaba la puerta_

-buenos días hija _– dice mi amable padre asomándose por la puerta_ – que bueno que ya te estas arreglando, el joven Li te espera abajo

-s-si…n-no tardo jejeje – _es ridículo, no entiendo por qué me siento tan nerviosa si no es la primera vez que viene por mí_

-date prisa o ambos se les hará tarde – _me dice con su usual calma cerrando la puerta_

Me termino de vestir lo más rápido que puedo tropezándome con algunas cosas en el proceso, seguramente todo el escandalo debe oírse desde abajo, bueno ya mi papá y hermano estaban acostumbrados a que siempre salgo corriendo de la casa pero me daba pena que shaoran oyera todo el ruido. Finalmente termino de arreglarme, a pesar de solo vestirme en unos escasos minutos creo que no quedo tan mal, pero al estar a punto de bajar las escaleras cual relámpago me llega el recuerdo del beso que le di a shaoran en la mejilla anoche deteniéndome de golpe y sonrojándome de pies a cabeza. No podre ni verlo a la cara pero tampoco puedo hacerlo esperar. ¿y ahora qué hago?

SHAORAN POV

-no tardara en bajar – _dice el profesor kinomoto tomando un maletín de la mesa. Se oye en eso bastante escándalo de cosas en la planta de arriba inquietándome un poco al pensar que sakura se tropezó con algo y se lastimo_ – no te preocupes…. Esto es lo usual cada mañana cuando se queda dormida – _comenta tranquilo, ya me imaginaba algo así cuando la veía llegar corriendo al subterráneo apenas alcanzando el tren_ – me iré adelantando… te veo en clase Li – _retirándose con su amable sonrisa_

Me había comentado alguna vez que no se iba a la universidad junto a su padre porque no quería que nadie supiera que su padre daba clases en la misma universidad en la que estudiaba y menos que su abuelo era el director de esta. Es entendible, no tardarían en formular sus absurdos rumores, yo bien sé de eso. En lo que baja sakura doy un leve recorrido viendo algunas fotos familiares, en varias sale una bella mujer de cabello largo y grisáceo, deduzco que se trata de la madre de sakura ya que sale junto al profesor kinomoto, en otras sale ella con su hermano de pequeños parece que ese tipo en su vida ha sonreído pero en cuanto a sakura, ella sale foto tras foto resplandeciendo energía y alegría, llego entonces a una de ella un poco más reciente y un bello recuerdo hace que me lleve una mano a la mejilla sintiendo aún la calidez de ese beso, era increíble como ese sencillo acto pudo tener tal reacción en mí, de solo acordarme mí corazón nuevamente volvía a latir frenéticamente.

-sha-shaoran – _la oigo detrás de mí provocándome una especie de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo entero. Mantenía la mirada baja pero con una sonrisa pareciendo tímida. Adorable_ – perdona por acerté esperar… me quede dormida

-"no hay problema….vamos a buen tiempo" – _parece aliviada_

-shoaran que te paso en la mano? – _pregunta preocupada al notar una pequeña venda que traía en uno de mis dedos, maldición pensé que no la notaria_

-"n-no…es nada" _– esquivo su mirada cuando ella me encara_ – "me corte un poco con el cuchillo anoche cuando me preparaba algo para cenar" – _es lo primero que se me ocurre como excusa pero parece creerme. Sabía que confeccionar un oso de felpa no sería fácil_ – "vamos o no alcanzaremos el tren"

-es cieto! …. Ya es tarde – _sale corriendo conmigo tomándome de la mano_

Esa era la rutina de todas las mañanas, yo pasaba por sakura para irnos a la universidad oyendo un gran escándalo en su habitación por vestirse a toda velocidad por haberse quedado dormida. A veces me quedaba un rato en su casa o ella en la mía para disgusto de su hermano y la bola de pelos amarilla que tenía por mascota, este último no dudaba en morderme o rasguñarme cada vez que me veía pero soportaba eso y más con tal de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Últimamente en estos últimos días de escuela antes de las vacaciones de diciembre le he notado demasiado cansada, parecía que no dormía del todo bien en las noches pero cada que le preguntaba me decía que no era nada, no quería presionarla a contarme lo que le sucedía pero en cierta manera me sentía impotente al no ayudarla en lo que la estuviese inquietando.

-"sakura…" – _le hablo quedamente para que se despertarla, casi desde que subimos al tren se durmió recargándose en mi hombro_ – "ya en la siguiente estación tenemos que bajarnos" – _la veo abrir con pesar sus ojos_

-me quede dormida? – _pregunta tallándose sus ojos_

-"si….sakura que ocurre?" – _me sentía muy inquieto por ella, no es bueno que todo el tiempo es así_ – "cada vez te noto más cansada" 

-no…no es nada de qué preocuparse – _rehúye la mirada tratando de sonreír natural pero algo me dice que oculta algo_ – me han dejado demasiados trabajos es todo, por eso me he dormido hasta tarde – _su respuesta no me convence del todo pero antes de poder decirle algo ya habíamos llegado a la estación. Por esta vez lo dejare así_

SAKURA POV

He dormido muy poco por estar trabajando en la bufanda pero tengo la confianza de la terminare a tiempo para el festival de invierno, me ha costado bastante hacerla pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, solo espero que le guste. Lamentablemente el no dormir debidamente me ha estado afectando un poco, todo el día estoy demasiado cansada asunto que ha notado shaoran, no me gusta mentirle inventándole la razón por la cual siempre tengo sueño para que no se preocupara pero bueno, supongo que es por una buena causa esta vez. Sin embargo igual él ha estado actuando un poco extraño, en estos días las heridas en sus dedos están aumentando, cada que le pregunto desvía su mirada diciéndome que se cortó con un cuchillo, tijeras o demás excusas. Me parecía muy raro, shoaran es del tipo de persona que tiene mucho cuidado y es hábil para varias cosas, sentía que algo me ocultaba pero me cuestionaba que razones tendría para no contarme la verdad, se supone que ya nos tenemos mucha confianza. Temía que estuviese haciendo algo peligroso o le estuviese molestando alguna cosa, llegue a conocer que podía ser muy temperamental que aunque no se desquitaba con alguna otra persona si golpeado algo haciéndose daño a si mismo, ojala este equivocada.

-heeey sakura – _alguien me llama moviendo su mano frente a mi_ – la clase ya acabo….¿te quedaras cuidando el asiento hasta mañana? – _bromea mi compañera chijaru_

-he?... ¿ya se fueron todos? – _ni cuenta me di del momento en que todos salieron del salón, estaba más dormida que despierta_

-chica sé que sueles ser muy despistada pero estos días pareces estar demasiado cansada…..¿no estas durmiendo bien?

-no es del todo por eso… es que… me he estado durmiendo hasta tarde por hacer un regalo para alguien – _tan solo en pensar para quien sería provoca que me sonroje_ – como no soy buena para las manualidades me ha costado un poco

-ya veo… te deseo mucha suerte en eso, pero trata de no descuidar tu salud de acuerdo? – _dándome una leve palmada en el hombro_

Tras que le afirme con la cabeza mostrándole que no había nada de qué preocuparse nos retiramos del salón despidiéndome de ella en la salida y encontrando como siempre a tomoyo y shaoran. Trate de verme lo más natural y enérgica para que no sospechara, al menos él, tomoyo ya estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo sabiendo que era eso lo que me mantenía sin dormir las horas adecuadas. Me acerco saludando alegremente y como ya era costumbre entre nosotros toma mi mano gentilmente una vez que estuve cerca suyo.

-"sakura todavía luces con mucho sueño" – _se da cuenta al mirarme atentamente_ – de nuevo no pudiste dormir bien cierto?

-yo… e-es que he tenido demasiada tarea – _de nuevo le digo el mismo pretexto, no soy buena mintiendo_ – pero estoy bien, no te preocupes – _puede ver que no le convenzo, seguía mirándome fijamente_

-"sakura….¿es algoque no puedes decirme?" – _lejos de parecer molesto lucia decaído_

-shaoran….

-oye recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme a modelar mi nuevo diseño – _interviene tomoyo justo a tiempo_ – tengo que ver si debo ajustar algunos detalles – _me toma de la mano separándome de shaoran aunque seguía sintiendo su atenta mirada pendiente de mí_

Realmente me era demasiado difícil disimular el sueño que tenía, a cada rato bostezaba y mis pasos eran muy lentos y pesados, caminaba a lado de mi querida amiga que solo se limitaba a sonreírme comprendiendo mi estado tan desganado pero no se podría decir lo mismo de shaoran, era obvio que se encontraba muy preocupado por mí pero lo que más me dolía era verlo en cierta forma triste por estarle ocultando algo que supuestamente me ocurría, me sentía muy mal por preocuparlo tanto por nada pero pronto se lo explicaría.

-muy bien sakura, subamos inmediatamente a tu cuarto para que te pruebes el atuendo – _dice tomoyo en cuanto llegamos a mi casa_

-hee si…claro… - _me volteo a ver a shaoran que estaba detrás de mí_ – yo... – _me toma de la mano_

-"debo hacer algunas cosas" – _le oigo serio con su rostro de igual forma_ – "si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme" – _su apacible mirada solo hace que me sienta peor por estarle engañando_

-si…. Lo hare – _bajo la mirada dándome cuenta que en su mano con la que tomo la mía tenía más heridas que la última vez, incluso también ya en la otra mano_ – shaoran…. Cada vez tienes más heridas en los dedos – _lo tomo de ambas manos viendo prácticamente ya todos sus dedos vendados_ \- ¿Qué te está pasando?

-"tranquila no es nada" – _como cada que le pregunto voltea a ver a otro lado_ – "me astille con un mueble es todo" – _se que es otra excusa, no comprendo porque no me dice la verdad, haría lo posible por ayudarlo_ – "me retiro…. Cuídate por favor" – _sin volver a mirarme se retira_

-no te angusties sakura – _me dice tomoyo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente_ – a veces las personas tienen que mentir por sus seres queridos – _lo comprendo, después de todo igual yo le estaba mintiendo, aun así no podía dejar de temer que algo malo les estuviera ocurriendo_ – entremos entonces… no era del todo un pretexto que debo de acabar ciertos diseños para hoy – _guiña el ojo, claro se me había olvidado ese asunto_

SHAORAN POV

Esta misma noche ya debo tener terminado el oso de felpa, tan solo me queda unir todas la piezas para mañana en la noche durante el festival dárselo a sakura y confesarle todo, además de dejar de inventarle el sin fin de excusas del porque tengo tantas heridas en los dedos, no me agradaba mentirle, ni siquiera podía verla a la cara cada que me preguntaba pero supongo que fue por una buena causa.

Ya las piezas que tenía que cocer están sobre la mesa así que sin perder más tiempo comienzo a cocerlas para ya darle forma al oso de felpa. En el silencioso proceso de estar cociendo no pude evitar sentirme inquieto por sakura queriendo ser capaz al igual que ella de leer sus pensamientos para averiguar que le estaba ocurriendo y hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarla. Sin embargo lo que más me tiene preocupado es que me lo esté ocultando. No es nada buena para mentir, sé que eso de que no ha podido dormir por tarea era una simple excusa, quizá tenga sus razones y creo que debo respetar que no quiera contármelo.

"si regalas un oso de felpa que tu mismo confeccionaste a la persona amada esta corresponderá tus sentimientos"

Al recordar esas palabras un intenso latido cual rayo azota mi corazón provocando que una vez más me dé un pinchazo con la aguja soltando todo y agregando una herida más a uno de mis dedos, por fortuna ya tenía preparada la venda para cubrírmela, esto me ocurría cada vez que recordaba esas palabras que dijo tomoyo en la mansión de eriol, no puedo creer que de todos modos después de eso continuara haciendo esto, creo que eso significa que la amo mucho más de lo que pensé.

En cuestión de un par de horas termino el dichoso oso, lo tomo en mis manos viendo que no me quedo del todo mal considerando que es el primer trabajo manual que hago, se supone que también, según lo que comento tomoyo, debo de ponerle un listón con mi nombre pero eso ya sería demasiado, ya de por sí de solo el imaginarme dándole esto a sakura hacia que me muriera de la vergüenza, no, mejor solo lo dejare de esta forma. Lo guarde en una pequeña bolsa que ya tenía a la mano dejándola allí mismo en la mesa. Miro el reloj, apenas estaban por dar las siete de la noche, quisiera ir a ver qué tal seguía pero probablemente continuaba ayudando a su amiga con sus diseños y estaba haciendo demasiado frio afuera, eso de echo no me importaba, podría soportar ir al mismo polo norte si me lo pidiese.

Mañana a esta hora debía armarme más que nunca de valor para obligar a mi voz salir y decirle si es necesario a gritos cuanto la amo, que lo único que quiero en la vida es estar junto a ella y para ella. Sé que eriol me dijo que debo olvidarme de todo temor tan solo concentrándome en el ferviente deseo de permanecer a su lado y que me ame tanto como yo a ella. Ya comprendo, no es que tuviese miedo de pensar que no podría romper el sello, era más grande el temor de que podría hacerla sufrir por culpa mía, arrepintiéndome por entrar a su vida.

SAKURA POV

-te han quedado increíbles tomoyo – _le digo apreciando la hermosa yukata que traía puesta. Era de color rosa claro con sutiles adornos de flores de cerezo_

-que bueno que te gusto – _ella también traía puesta la suya que es de color azul cielo con una cuantas flores de loto por adorno_ – además tiene una tela adentro que nos cubrirá del frio – _siempre tan ingeniosa, no podía esperar menos de ella_ – y por cierto… hablando de frio…. – _me mira algo picara, me sonrojo sabiendo perfectamente a lo que iba._

-casi la termino…. – _murmuro tímidamente_ – la tendré lista esta noche

-ya verás que quedara fascinado con ella – _dándome ánimos, yo le sonrió agradeciéndole_ – y…. ¿se lo dirás?

-emmm….yo…. – _bajo la mirada, solo de pensar en confesármele me llenaba de pánico_

-¿Qué pasa sakurita?... ya estabas tan decidida

-si pero…. – _no quería perder la amistad que ya tenía con shaoran aunque igual deseaba más que eso_ – no lo se tomoyo….

-no temas amiga….. – _me toma de ambas manos_ – Li sabrá recibir tus sentimientos de la mejor forma, no será capaz de lastimarte

-si claro, lo sé – _por supuesto que confió en que no me lastimara pero no es fácil expresar lo que sientes_ – lo intentare, lo prometo – _la miro con decisión mientras ella sonríe alegre. Valía la pena arriesgarse_

Mis ojos luchaban por no cerrarse por el cansancio que no era para menos siendo ya las dos de la mañana pero no me iría a dormir hasta que terminara la bufanda, ya me faltaba muy poco así que no pararía. Según tomoyo me dijo que no sería tan complicado pero no tomo en cuenta que yo soy bastante torpe para esta clase de cosas por lo que me tarde demasiado pero tan solo un par de puntadas más y estaría lista. Espero que le guste

-al fin la tengo! – _exclamo feliz extendiéndola delante de mí_

Era una bufanda muy sencilla de color verde oscuro, que bueno que no me quedo de una forma extraña. Sintiéndome muy satisfecha la doblo con cuidado para guardarla en una bolsa de papel, se la entregare mañana en el festival y luego buscare el momento indicado para confesarle todo lo que siento por él. Estaba ya muy segura de mis sentimientos pudiendo decir ya con certeza que lo amaba profundamente, era algo que nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir ni si quiera mi supuesto primer amor yukito, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, con el tiempo me di cuenta que era más el tipo de afecto fraternal. Con shaoran era muy diferente, simplemente no puedo describirlo con palabras pero sé que es amor y se lo diré. Rogaba que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, de ser así confiaba totalmente que shaoran tendría mucho cuidado con ellos y yo siempre estaría en todo para él.

NORMAL POV

Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y ya cierto castaño que parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro por su apartamento internamente le reclamaba al reloj por no avanzar más rápido, además se moría por ver a sakura, continuaba muy inquieto por ella, quería saber si pudo lograr dormir adecuadamente y sobretodo saber si alguna cosa le estaba preocupando para impedirle dormir las horas necesarias. Igualmente los nervios lo comían vivo, esta noche no perdería oportunidad y le confesaría todo durante el festival dándole ese oso que el mismo confecciono cuyo significado ya conocía ella. De solo pensarlo la sangre se le subía súbitamente a la cabeza provocándole un intenso bochorno, nunca en su vida se le hubiese ocurrido hacer algo tan cursi pero era tarde para arrepentirse. Y por si no fueran ya suficientes razones para que su cabeza estuviese a punto de explotar también había que agregar que existía una gran probabilidad de que al confesar las fuertes emociones que ella le hacía sentir podría romper el sello que lo condenaba. Eran demasiadas razones que lo tenían sumamente inquieto, si no hacía algo para liberar tanta tensión se volvería loco por lo que comenzó a golpear efusivamente el saco de box que hace unos días colgó nuevamente, eran tan intensas las patadas y puñaladas que ni si quiera oyó que alguien tocaban a su puerta y al no abrirles decidieron entrar. Se trataba de los primos de shaoran a quienes no les presto la mínima atención por seguir descargando sus nervios contra el saco.

-al parecer alguien está un poco nervioso – _comenta eriol con su usual tono calmado pero bromista ya estando completamente seguro de cuál era la razón de la inquietud de su primo_ – no intentes matarnos con la mirada primo… estuvimos tocando pero no abrías – _adivinando el reclamo en los ojos ambarinos_

-¿y a ti que te ocurre? – _le reclama meiling al castaño, lo notaba inusualmente intranquilo_

-creo que tiene que ver algo con el festival de esta noche – _no perdía oportunidad de molestarlo con eso no importando que se ganara una fulminante mirada del castaño_ \- ¿lograste terminarlo? – _peor lo mira conteniéndose de golpearlo mientras este solo sonríe divertido por las expresiones de su primo. Eso se ganaba por no guardar los materiales que un día el insoportable sujeto noto sobre la mesa, desde esa vez no paraba de hacerle comentarios molestos._

-¿Qué?...¿a qué se refiere? – _lo que le faltaba, ahora meiling no lo dejaría en paz hasta averiguarlo_ \- ¿Por qué nunca me cuentan nada? – _con sus manos a los costados_

-ya lo sabrás esta noche meiling – _a pesar que se dirigía a ella miraba sugestivamente a shaoran con la intención de avergonzarlo un poco pero lo que nota en los ojos ámbar que miraban al suelo era nuevamente ese temor. Comprendía que estuviese así pero si no se olvidaba de eso no funcionaria_

"iré a darme un baño"

Es lo que dice la nota que le da al inglés yéndose inmediatamente a su habitación

Tras horas de estar siguiendo a su loca prima que se le ocurrió de la nada ir de compras a cuanta tienda se les cruzaba en el camino, llegaron a la mansión herencia del inglés con varias bolsas cada uno, era increíble como una sola mujer podía adquirir tanta cosa innecesaria a su opinión, por lo menos sirvió para hacer algo de tiempo para ir a ver a sakura. Tan solo en pensar en ella se aceleraba su corazón poniéndolo con los nervios a flor de piel, por más que quería pensar en la forma de iniciar su confesión nada se le ocurría además de que debía hacer que su propia voz saliera. Deseaba verla lo antes posible pero a la vez temía a lo que llegara a pasar en el instante en que estuviesen frente a frente.

-si hay temor en tu corazón no funcionara – _dice eriol dándose cuenta del estado emocional de shaoran, aprovechando que meiling fue a su cuarto a probarse toda la ropa que se compró_ – tan solo deja de pensar…. Cuando llegue el momento deja que los sentimientos que tienes por ella te dominen y salgan por si solos – _tomándolo del hombro tratando de calmarlo un poco_

Era completamente consiente de eso pero simplemente no podía evitar sentir temor, pero en efecto nada ganaba con angustiarse en ese momento, solo estaba provocando alterarse poniéndose mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. La amaba, era lo único que importaba, era un sentimiento autentico, debía funcionar. Miro el reloj antiguo de péndulo que conservaba en la sala, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, seguía siendo demasiado temprano, el festival comenzaría ya entrada la noche.

-no necesitas esperar a la hora que acordarnos vernos… - _era tan obvio que ya deseaba estar con sakura lo antes posible_ – si estas preocupado ve a verla…. No le molestara – _como odiaba que leyera tan fácilmente sus emociones y adivinara lo que lo causaba, pero más le molestaba que se saliera con la suya haciéndolo sonrojar mientras el muy miserable reía. Tan abochornado se puso que ni cuenta se dio cuando un lindo oso de felpa se cayó de su abrigadora chamarra al darse la media vuelta disponiéndose a irse_ – y creo que necesitaras esto – _entregándoselo con sonrisa burlona, shaoran al ver de qué se trataba se lo arrebata rápidamente poniéndose más rojo, lo guarda nuevamente dentro de su chamarra retirándose azotando la puerta tras de él._

…

… _._

 _.._

 _._

-¿Cómo me veo? - _pregunta la enérgica castaña a su padre sentado en la sala leyendo_

-luces muy linda con esa yukata hija… tomoyo hiso un gran trabajo

-lo se…. Y pensar que confecciono esta y la suya en solo dos días…. A mí me tomo una semana terminar una bufanda – _confianza sonriendo apenada, las manualidades jamás fueron lo suyo_

-¿y lograste terminarla? – _asiente tímidamente adquiriendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Siempre le tuvo una gran confianza a su padre por ello no le oculto la razón por la que se estuvo durmiendo hasta tarde_ \- ¿a qué hora pasara el joven li por ti? 

-quedamos en vernos a las 6 – _mirando el reloj que apenas marcaban las cinco_

-me quedo mucho más tranquilo si él te acompaña – _tanto su padre, hermano e incluso el pequeño kero quedaron muy asustados por lo que paso hace un mes, pero aunque dos ciertos individuos no lo admitían estaban más relajados de que shoaran viniera por ella y la dejara en casa_ – yo debo ir por unos documentos que deje en la universidad – _poniéndose de pie_ – que te diviertas y trata de no regresar muy tarde

-no te preocupes, estaremos todos juntos

Tras desearle suerte a su padre con lo de su investigación este se retiró, ha estado esos días bastante ocupado reuniendo datos sobre unas antiguas ruinas de un lugar que parecía ser un reino en medio del desierto, afortunadamente pudo conseguir el permiso y financiamiento de varios arqueólogos para ir a ese lugar, a pesar que no ha dormido se le notaba que la idea de visitar ese lugar lo tenía muy emocionado.

Todavía faltaba una hora para que shaoran llegara por ella así que se sentó en la sala a leer un poco mientras su lindo y peculiar gato kero dormía en su regazo, no pasaron si quiera 15 minutos cuando el timbre se oyó. Pensó que se trataba de su padre que posiblemente olvido las llaves pero a la persona que se encontró a la entrada era nada menos que aquel castaño con las manos en los bolsillos en claro gesto de estarse muriendo de frio, era lógico, incluso un poco de nieve ya comenzaba a caer.

-shaoran…llegaste temprano – _pero eso no restaba el gusto que le daba de verlo, lo tomo de la mano sobresaltándose no por nervios, sus manos estaban heladas_

-"yo….es que tu…." – _viendo a otro lado_ – "solo quería saber si estabas bien" – _se había quedado preocupado por ella, eso la conmovió a la vez que la hiso sentirse algo culpable_

-gracias por preocuparte por mí – _sonríe tímida pero con ternura_ – estoy bien, ya no te angusties….pero pasa – _tomándolo de la mano guiándolo adentro_ – "preparare un poco de té para que entres en calor"

-"gracias"

-por favor siéntate…. No tardare – _dejándolo sentado en el sofá mientras ella se va a la cocina_

Esa maravillosa mujer era sumamente linda y considerada, más que nadie en todo el mundo. Llevaba ya un poco más de mes de conocerla pero su corazón continuaba latiendo como loco cada que la veía, sensación que era ya más intensa que cuando comenzó a notarla en ese tren subterráneo. Sobretodo esta noche luciendo esa yukata que le quedaba de maravilla, se veía demasiado bella, tanto que cuando abrió la puerta se vio obligado a desviar la mirada o no sería capaz de controlarse de besarla en ese mismo instante. Ya era muy independiente lo de romper el sello, de recuperar su magia o de hacerse cargo del clan de magia, lo único que le importaba era que ella le oyera decir cuánto la amaba pero el mejor momento era en el festival, quería que fuera lo más especial.

-listo – _apareciendo con dos tazas de té_ – con esto ya no tendrás frio – _las deja sobre la mesa_ \- ¿Cuánta azúcar quieres? – _pregunta amablemente pero shaoran queriendo impedirlo choca su mano con la de ella volteando el tarro de azúcar_ – lo… lo siento – _él niega mirando a otro lado, santo dios se sentía demasiado tenso y torpe, sakura igualmente se encontraba en la misma situación_ – tómalo…. Entraras rápidamente en calor – _ambos beben su té despacio calmando un poco sus nervios y ayudando a shaoran a entrar en calor_ – ya no tienes frio?

-"no…. Muchas gracias" – _ambos se sonrieron mutuamente para luego ambos tras unos cuentos segundos volver sus miradas a otro lado sonrojados por el momento que tuvieron. En eso shaoran nota que de su chamarra se asomaba un poco el oso de felpa dándole otro súbito tono rojo en su rostro mientras rápidamente lo ocultaba, por fortuna sakura no se percató de nada_

-shaoran…. _– le llama quedamente mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de shaoran cuyos dedos estaban todos vendados_ \- ¿tu cómo te encuentras? – _se refería a sus manos_ \- ¿Cómo siguen las heridas en tus dedos? – _cubriendo la mano de él con la suya envolviéndola con ambas_

-"perdona por preocuparte sakura…. Te prometo que de diré en el festival porque me lastime tanto" – _le mira fijamente demostrándole sinceridad_ – "pero créeme que no es nada de qué preocuparse"

-está bien – _confiaba totalmente en él, si dice que no es nada le creerá_ \- ¿te parece si nos vamos yendo? – _poniéndose de pie junto con shaoran todavía tomados de la mano_ – los demás no deben tardar en llegar

Como ya era costumbre entre ellos caminaban tomados de las manos aunque no estuviesen hablando de nada pero era un silencio agradable y cálido. A pesar que intentaba disimular el frio que lo abrumaba no pasó desapercibido para sakura, quería darle la bufanda en el festival pero lo mejor sería entregársela antes de que se congelara, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza no encontraba el momento indicado.

-"y…. ya no estas cansada?" – _Rompiendo el silencio sutilmente_ – "¿pudiste dormir bien?"

-si…. Me costó un poco pero pude terminarla – _era el momento así que fuera timidez. Ella se detuvo detenido igualmente los pasos de shaoran, este la mira confuso_ – es la primera que hago una, espero te guste – _al momento que sakura saca la bufanda doblada de la pequeña bolsa de papel que traía desde que salieron de su casa los ojos ámbar brillaron por la sorpresa casi saliéndosele el corazón_ – creo…. Creo que deberías ponértela para que no tengas tanto frio – _se acerca a él con mucha timidez colocando la bufanda alrededor del cuello de él mientras el par de ojos ámbar la miraban con asombro pero a la vez con suma calidez, claro ella no lo noto al ser incapaz de verlo a los ojos._

No supo que decir, únicamente miraba aquella bufanda alrededor de su cuello que asombrosamente no solo le brindaba calor a su cuerpo, este llegaba hasta al fondo de su corazón. Por eso ella últimamente se notaba tan cansada, quien sabe hasta qué horas de la madrugada se mantuvo despierta por tejerla y terminarla justo para esta noche. Fijo sus ojos ámbar que solo reflejaban asombro combinado con calidez a una tímida sakura que con sus manos entrelazadas miraba al suelo, logro identificar un tenue sonrojo acompañado de una linda sonrisa, ya de por si su corazón latía como loco y verla de esa forma solo lo aceleraba mucho más al punto de temer que estaba por darle un infarto, era sumamente maravillosa, ni volviendo a nacer encontraría a alguien parecida a ella. Esto era demasiado para el bien estar de su cordura por eso mismo no se resistió y fue a abrazarla estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla, con ese abrazo le transmitía el gran temor de separarse de ella. Sakura quedo momentáneamente impactada, ese sorpresivo acto del castaño no se lo espero para nada y mucho menos que fuese tan acogedor y sobreprotector, podía jurar que en silencio le decía que nunca lo dejara solo.

-"gracias sakura…. Esto…. Significa demasiado para mí" – _su voz sonaba irresistiblemente aterciopelada, ella sintió su corazón írsele a la garganta así que corresponde feliz ese abrazo comenzando a acariciar la nuca del castaño recargando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, dejándose embriagar por la esencia masculina_ – "eres asombrosa"

-solo es una bufanda – _era un deleite para ella escuchar los latidos del corazón de shaoran que iban en perfecta sincronía con los suyos pero el mismo la priva de tan hermosa sinfonía cuando la separa solo un poco de él cautivándola ahora con tan cálida mirada que termino de robarle el aliento. No quería hacerse de ilusiones pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que esa mirada era de puro amor._

-"no sakura" – _tomándola de ambas manos y mirándola como si fuese lo más valioso de todo el universo y es que eso representaba ella para él_ – "es mucho más" – _se estaba volviendo loco por besarla, todo su ser gritaba por decirle cuanto la amaba, quizá era el momento pero quería que fuese algo casi mágico para ella_ – "vamos al festival" – _la invita caminando con ella agarrándola fuertemente de la mano, ese encantador obsequio le brindo el valor y fuerza que necesitaba_ – "por cierto…. Luces hermosa con esa yukata"

-gra-gracias – _vaya, más dichosa no se podía sentir, bueno en realidad si podría, si ocurría el milagro de que shaoran correspondiera sus sentimientos_

A lo lejos rumbo a la entrada del templo tsukimine ya los demás se encontraban esperándolos. La escena que presenciaban no podía ser más jocosa debido a cierto oji azul que era totalmente incapaz de coordinar toda capacidad motora o de habla al estar ante la bella chica amatista. Quien sabe que trataba de decirle a la chica pero el torpe sujeto movía sus brazos irregularmente sonriendo bobamente con los lentes casi empañados. Todo esto ya estaba exasperando a meiling al tener que aguantar las torpezas de su primo.

-hasta que finalmente llegan – _les reclama a la pareja recién llegada_

-buenas noches chicos – _saluda sakura_ – perdonen por hacerlos esperar

-llegamos apenas hace 5 minutos – _dice tomoyo amable_

-si pero yo llevo soportando a eriol todo el camino balbuceando quien sabe que tonterías desde que pasamos por Daidoji – _no disimula su estrés. Tanto tomoyo como sakura sonrieron divertidas incluso shaoran parecía entretenido con la torpeza de su primo lejano. Era increíble que fuera el mismo sereno sabelotodo que ocasionalmente le molestaba con astucia_

-n-no son tonterías – _aparenta molestia pero eran más nervios al extremo_ – s-solo estaba…. Diciendo que…. Que… ettto… to-tomoyo luce muy bella esta noche… - _y de nueva cuenta es incapaz de coordinar la capacidad de hablar fluidamente_ – bu-bueno siempre se ve muy linda…. Pero hoy más en especial…. No quiero decir que en otras ocasiones no te veas bella…. Pero…. Bueno….

-lleva con los mismo desde que la vio – _sosteniéndose la frente_

-te agradezco mucho el cumplido eriol – _tocándole a este el brazo poniéndolo cual piedra_ – no perdamos más tiempo, hay mucho que ver antes del espectáculo – _abrazándose al brazo del por si ya nervioso hombre quien camina cual robot seguidos por meiling que se contenía por no darle un golpe en la cabeza_

-vamos shaoran – _le dice sakura emocionada, él asiente encantado_

Aquellos que desde su niñez conocían el carácter tan distante y reservado de su primo no podían creer que era ese mismo años después que ahora se mostraba muy divertido y sonriente yendo de un lado a otro junto a sakura que le invitaba a probar los diferentes bocadillos que ofrecían así como veían los recuerdos que podías llevar. Claramente sabían que el radical cambio de shaoran solamente era mérito de la alegre castaña que no lo soltaba de la mano, ni la magia de todo el mundo explicaría como fue que logro entrar al endurecido corazón del castaño pero estaban felices de verlo feliz, incluso participaba gustoso en varios de los juegos de destreza ganando en uno de ellos un lindo collar que no dudo en obsequiárselo a sakura.

-se la están pasando bien? – _pregunta tomoyo a meiling y eriol, este asintiendo efusivamente_

-siempre había querido venir a este tipo de festivales…. Son muy divertidos – _responde eufórica meiling_ – y ni hablar de shaoran…. Nunca en mi vida lo vi divirtiéndose con absolutamente nada, lo único para él era entrenar sin parar – _mirando a la pareja de castaños en un puesto de tiro al blanco con escopetas de balines, ambos reían a pesar de estar fallando_

-sakura igualmente tiene una sonrisa diferente esta noche – _conocía a su amiga como la palma de su mano, la sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro era puramente de alegría y dicha. Lo mismo mostraba los ojos ámbares al estarla mirando fijamente, le daba mucho gusto por los dos, ambos se merecían ser felices el uno con el otro_ – buen intento – _aplaude su esfuerzo una vez que terminan el juego_

-es más difícil de lo que parece – _admite apenada pero mostrando que a pesar de todo se divirtió_

-me sorprende que shaoran no hubiese podido ganar, suele ser muy diestro en casi todo…. – _dice eriol con toda la intención de avergonzar a su primo, noto que en todo el juego no le quitaba la vista de encima a sakura_ – creo que algo lo estaba distrayendo – _sonríe pícaramente obteniendo lo que quería, un notable sonrojo de su querido primo_

-vamos a ese ahora! – _señala otro puesto en el que podías ganarte unos bellos conejos de peluche_

-son muy tiernos – _comenta inocentemente tomoyo pero eso fue el detonante para que eriol corriera como loco a dicho juego y pidiera un turno en los aros tratando de ganar el premio. Los lanzaba tan rápido e irregularmente que ni uno lograba entrar en el blanco._

-enserio que es torpe – _dice meiling cubriéndose el rostro_

-debe admirarse su gran persistencia – _dice tomoyo divertida_ \- ¿Por qué no van LI y tú a apartar un lugar para ver el espectáculo? – _le susurra a sakura_

-pero todavía falta dos horas para que inicie – _tan distraída e inocente como era natural en ella_

-vamos sakura, debes decírselo antes de que te arrepientas – _baja todavía más su voz, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga_ – aprovecha que están a punto de lanzar las luces….. el lago tsukimine es el mejor lugar para verlas

-yo…. – _estaba demasiada temerosa pero su amiga tenía razón, si esperaba más tiempo toda su decisión de confesársele se iría_ – gracias tomoyo – _le brinda una sutil sonrisa apoyándola y deseándole suerte. Entonces va hacia shaoran que seguía viendo con una gota en la frente los patéticos intentos de eriol por ganar el premio_ – sha…. Shaoran…. – _apenas y puede hablarle_ – yo…. Quiero mostrarte un lugar de aquí…. ¿me acompañas?

-"por supuesto" – _le inquietaba un poco su repentino cambio de actitud, pero seguía viéndose adorable_

SAKURA POV

Lo que dijo tomoyo era verdad, si no le decía lo antes posible lo que sentía por él me terminaría acobardando y ya había decidido que sería en esta noche de festival. Llegamos al tranquilo lago tsukimine, era de mis sitios favoritos, muy tranquilo y hermoso, aquí las luces que parecían luciérnagas se apreciarían mucho mejor flotando en el lago e iluminando todo el lugar. No sabía por dónde empezar, por los nervios apretaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano de shaoran sintiendo mi corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Un par de veces me preguntaba si me encontraba bien a lo que solo se me ocurrió decirle que tenía frio, quiso prestarme su chamarra pero se lo impedí, si lo dejaba él se congelaría.

-"se siente mucha paz en este lugar" – _comenta en efecto sintiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente_

-si…. Es muy sagrado para las personas del templo

-"ya veo" – _le observo mirar alrededor, sus ojos se mostraban bastantes apacibles, muy diferentes a los solitarios y apagados que mostraba hace unos meses estando solo_ – "me he divertido mucho sakura" – _me mira agradecido, como si me lo debiera a mí_ – "mucho más que en toda mi niñez" – _puedo percibir la ternura, calidez, cariño y mucho más en esa forma de mirarme que me hace estremecer. Bajo mi cabeza mirando al suelo ejerciendo más presión en el agarra de mi mano con la suya. Segundos después las luces comienzan a caer dando al ambiente un aire encantador y romántico._

SHAORAN POV

Me pareció muy extraño su comportamiento cuando me pidió que lo acompañara, parecía demasiado nerviosa incapaz de verme si quiera a los ojos.

Después de unos momentos varias luces comenzaron a caer por todo el lugar, parecían luciérnagas, fue algo que me dejo maravillado pero más encantado estaba como los ojos esmeralda brillaban al verlas cayendo, lucia muy hermosa, la luz de la luna también iluminaba su angelical rostro. Este era el momento, debía decírselo pero a pesar que intentaba no pensar en nada más todavía dentro de mí existía miedo. Solo debo concentrarme en ella, en todas las intensas emociones que me hace sentir, en lo mucho que la amo y que quiero estar a su lado.

-"sakura"/shaoran – _hablamos al mismo tiempo así como en perfecta sincronía nos miramos a los ojos_

-pe-perdona…. Habla tu primero – _seguía mostrándose bastante tímida, parecía que deseaba decirme algo pero no sabía cómo, quería saber que era pero si yo no hablaba ahora perdería el momento que se había formado._

-"si…. Gracias…." – _toco mi bufanda recordando que fue hecha por sus hermosas manos especialmente para mí, por eso mismo era más valiosa que la joya más cara del mundo, luego llevo mi mano al interior de mi chamarra asegurándome que el oso de felpa continuara allí y que le daría en cuanto me le confesara_ – "sakura….." – _solté su mano alejándome solo un paso hacia atrás. Me mira confundida pensando acercarse para tomar nuevamente mi mano pero yo con un gesto le digo que se detenga sonriéndole lo más tranquilo que puedo para no inquietarla. Cierro mis ojos apretando fuertemente mi puño, solo debo concéntrame en ella olvidándome de cualquier clase de temor. Abro nuevamente mis ojos mirándola con decisión, sintiendo mí corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho comienzo a abrir mi boca dejando liberar todos los sentimientos que me provoca con solo verla y que estos salieran de mi garganta….._

 **Finalmente pude terminarlo! Y no me odien por dejarlo así a estas alturas ya deben conocerme y saber mi manía de dejarlos en intriga jajajajajaaja**

 **La verdad es que este capítulo me tomo más tiempo de lo normal pero fue porque ya estamos en la parte más emocionante y debo pensar muy, muy bien cómo seguir desarrollándola, no quiero poner cualquier cosa y que pierda el sentido del climax. Por eso les pido toda la paciencia del mundo, no se desesperen de que pase a veces más de un mes y no allá actualización, créanme que no he parado de escribir diariamente, incluso le doy otra leída a todo lo que llevo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no les prometo tener el próximo muy rápido ya que como les dije, los próximos capítulos son los más importantes con los cuales debo pensar mucho más y explotar toda mi imaginación pero les vuelvo a prometer que tendrá su merecido y épico final, no se me angustien.**

 **Me da gusto en parte ver que están ansiosos y prácticamente presionándome por que suba rápido el siguiente capítulo, eso lejos de estresarme me da más ganas de escribir. Yo se lo que es la sensación de estar actualizando casi a diario un fanfic para saber si ya hay un capitulo nuevo y casi dar el grito en el cielo al ver que ya está, leerlo inmediatamente no importando en qué lugar estén y me hace sentir genial saber que esas misma sensación les está provocando esta historia**

 **Ahora agradecimientos a quienes no puedo contactar por mensaje privado…..**

 **Bueno no se porque hay más de dos "guest" que me escribieron pero los pondré por orden y fecha jajajaja**

 **Guest 1 (nov 22 2016). Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando y te parezca que va continuando bien, espero la sigas leyendo**

 **Guest 2 (nov 22 2016). Que gusto saber que la sigues disfrutando y te sigo manteniendo encantada, te agradezco mucho tu comentario. Se que tengo uno que otro error me he dado cuenta de ello cuando la leo ya publicada jejejeje, estoy tratando de mejorar eso pero te agradezco que de todos modos no pares de leerla**

 **Sslove. También es de mis parejas favoritas dentro del anime y manga, son simplemente muy lindos esos dos. No tienes nada que agradecer al contrario soy yo la que te debe un enorme gracias por leerla y dejarme tan lindo comentario, me he divertido mucho escribiéndola y sobretodo ver que esta gustando.**

 **Ari-chan. Jajaja que bien que te pareció divertida esa escena, a mi igual me pareció que seria irónico que el siempre tranquilo y sereno de eriol se pusiera de esa forma al conocer a tomoyo. Continua leyéndome que cada vez sakura y shaoran están más juntos**

 **Nathy. Perdona enserio que me tarde tanto pero como ya lo dije en la nota de al final estoy en los capítulos más importantes por eso debo pensarle mucho mejor que poner, ustedes se merecen lo mejor y no cualquier cosa que haga que pierda el contexto pero no te preocupes que no la abandonare, créeme que intente terminarla para las fechas de navidad pero simplemente no pude, de repente nada se me venía a la cabeza y no sabía que más escribir pero bueno aquí la tienes y espero que la hayas disfrutado.**

 **Mitca. Gracias por ponerme tu nombre jajaja luego no les puedo agradecer como es debido, disculpa la enorme tardanza pero ya lo dije, en estos capítulos me tardare un poco más ya que son los más emocionantes pero continuara hasta su merecido final te lo aseguro**

 **Sra granchester. Gracias que alegría que te esté gustando y gracias a ti por tu comentario. La verdad no ha sido del todo difícil conservar la esencia de los personajes porque he visto este bello anime miles de veces jajajaj es que me encanta y lo disfruto cada vez que lo veo, aunque como viste cambie solo un poco la personalidad de eriol cuando conoce a tomoyo es que me pareció que sería muy divertido verlo comportándose así y me da gusto que a ti también te haya parecido así. Gracias por tus deseos y felicitaciones y también por tus observaciones son de gran ayuda para mejorar.**

 **NOTICA IMPORTANTE PARA LOS FANS DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR!**

 **Confió que como buenos amantes de este bello anime están enterados que se esta haciendo un nuevo manga, yo mes a mes lo sigo y espero con ansias pero….. no si se se enteraron de algo con lo que di el grito en el cielo…..**

 **Para el 2018…..**

 **ESTA CONFIRMADA UNA NUEVA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME! ES INCREIBLE! HAAAAAAAA VEREMOS DE NUEVO A NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA EN UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

 **Aquí me despido y los veré lo más pronto que me sea posible en un nuevo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vaya que estaba vez las disculpas no serán suficientes por la enorme tardanza de subir el siguiente capítulo pero como les explique en el capítulo anterior (si es que no se saltan están notas jajajaja) estos últimos capítulos me están costando un poco ya que son digamos el climax y drama de la historia por ello estoy siendo más meticulosa al escribirlos ya que no quiero que pierda la esencia de la historia. Igual muchas veces me ha faltado un poco la inspiración y pues aunque quiera adelantarle nada más nada viene a mi mentecilla loca pero no se me angustien que enserio les juro que no la abandonare!**

 **Pues bueno ya no los hago sufrir más y aquí tienen la tan esperada continuación de cierta parte en que se quedó el capítulo anterior.**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

 _ **NO ME RENDIRE**_

 **SAKURA POV**

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo intentando encontrarlo y empezaba a angustiarme demasiado. Recorrí con desesperación los alrededores del festival pero no encontraba la mínima señal de que shaoran estuviese por allí y tampoco respondía los mensajes que le enviaba a su teléfono, incluso intente llamarle, sabía claro que no podría responderme pero aunque sea le deje un mensaje y que oyera lo preocupada que me tenía. Su comportamiento cuando estábamos en el lago fue demasiado extraño, primero se estaba formando entre nosotros un ambiente maravilloso y único, iba a decirme algo que por la seriedad y decisión en su rostro parecía que era algo muy importante, pero lo peculiar fue que en lugar de tomarme de la mano para que lo escuchara me soltó y se alejó un poco de mí, aunque eso me inquieto me quede en silencio en espera de lo que quería hacer. Comenzó a espirar agitado por su boca y empezó a hacer expresiones como si se estuviese ahogando con algo, se puso de rodillas poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, parecía que le estaba ardiendo. Me acerque con la angustia a flor de piel tratando de pensar en algo para ayudarlo pero no tenía idea de lo que le estuviera ocurriendo, afortunadamente pareció recuperarse en unos segundos pero su rostro se veía abatido y desilusionado, y sin mirarme a los ojos se fue corriendo rápidamente, intente darle alcance pero shaoran era mucho más veloz que yo y termine perdiéndolo de vista entre tanta gente que había en el lugar. ¿Qué le pudo ocurrir para que saliera corriendo de esa forma? No soportaba más estar con esta incertidumbre.

-sakura! – _oigo la voz de tomoyo entre todo el gentío ubicándola cuando agito su mano junto a los dos primos de shaoran_ \- ¿Dónde has estado? – _pregunta una vez que me acerque_

-¿han visto a shaoran? – _evito su pregunta oyéndome demasiado acelerada_

-pensábamos que estaban juntos – _dice meiling extrañada_

-si pero…. – _ya no lo soportaba, sentía mis ojos nublarse por las lágrimas que me negaba a dejar salir, no era momento de ponerse a llorar_ – de un momento a otro salió corriendo…. Chicos yo creo que…. Creo que se sentía mal

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – _dice_ _eriol con suma seriedad_

-no se…. Parecía que le dolía el pecho y luego salió corriendo…. Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarlo _– la mirada de pesar y creo de cierta culpa de eriol no me agrado_

-tranquila….. lo encontraremos – _parecía calmado o eso quería aparentar, algo me decía que Eriol si sabía del porqué del extraño comportamiento de shaoran_

Nos separamos para poder localizarlo más rápido, yo deje de buscar en el festival y me adentre al bosque, he llegado a conocerlo bien en este tiempo juntos así que presentía que se ocultaba lo más apartado de todos pero este bosque era demasiado extenso y ya era de noche. Si seguía angustiándome no lograría nada, lo mejor era tratar de serenarme, fue entonces que algo dentro de mí, que no podía explicar que era, pero sentía que debía seguir un camino en específico a pesar que la oscuridad me limitaba bastante.

Seguí caminando hasta toparme con una especie de cortina de hojas que colgaba cubriendo una enorme roca pero al moverlas descubrí que conectaba a otro lugar dejando ver ante mis ojos un pequeño lago apenas iluminado por la luna llena, me adentre a ese lugar buscando con la mirada hasta que me topé con una sombra recargada en un árbol, era tan grande mi desesperación por encontrarlo que olvide todo temor de ver algún espectro, ni si quiera paso eso por mi mente cuando me fui acercando a aquella sombra. Suspire agradeciendo a todo ser divino al descubrir que era shaoran pero justo al estar por hablarle note algo que me paro en seco comprimiendo mi corazón, un delgado hilo plateado recorría su mejilla y al bajar más mi mirada hasta su mano vi que sostenía algo, se trataba de un pequeño oso e felpa. Las palabras quedaron enmudecidas ante esta situación tan delicada.

 **SHAORAN POV**

Maldita sea, desperdicie tan valiosa oportunidad todo por mi estúpida inseguridad. Era fácil, solo debía concentrarme en lo mucho que la amo olvidándome de todo lo demás y decírselo con mi propia voz como si mi vida dependiera de ello pero al último segundo me invadió la duda. Mi voz no pudo emitir ni un pequeño susurro, ni siquiera para emitir el quejido de dolor que el sello me estaba provocando en el pecho, fue como si me quemara al ponerme un hierro caliente al rojo vivo. Corrí entonces como un miserable cobarde ignorando con dolor los gritos de sakura llamándome y me adentre al bosque a un lugar oculto al que solía venir para estar aún más solo que en mi departamento, por lo menos aquí tenía la paz de la naturaleza a mi alrededor que fue la única testigo de las lágrimas de impotencia que recorrían mi rostro cual rio. Enserio creí que funcionaria, que una vez roto el sello le diría una y otra vez cuanto la amaba y verle el rostro brillando de alegría y asombro al oírme hablarle con mi propia voz. Pero mi destino seguía escrito y esta vez si no lo soportaba, no era capaz de aceptar la idea de que mi tiempo con ella era limitado, esto me dolía que cualquier clase de herida. ¿Qué era lo correcto hacer ahora? Me era imposible volver a mi antigua soledad pero igualmente me parecía cruel confesarle mis sentimientos sabiendo que el tiempo que tenía para amarla no sería el suficiente, lo menos que quería era que sufriera, ojala pudiera hacer que simplemente me olvidara de esa forma el único que sufriría seria yo.

-shaoran…. – _era ella, reconocería esa dulce voz en donde fuera. No sé cómo pudo encontrarme en este lugar tan oculto pero yo no me atrevía a encararla_ – me tenías tan angustiada shaoran – _la oigo acercándose, escucharla con su voz entrecortada solo me hacía sentir el ser más miserable del mundo_ \- ¿estas bien?... ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? – _me toma de la mano y puedo percibir su mirada inquieta buscando la mía, pero yo la esquivo soltándome algo brusco de su agarre._

Era plenamente consciente que mi forma de comportarme únicamente la estaba angustiando más y quizá poniendo triste pero a pesar de eso era incapaz de verla a la cara, por lo que me aleje dándole la espalda pero deteniéndome a unos escasos pasos que seguía oyendo su respiración. Espere hasta esta noche de festival para que al momento de declararle mis sentimientos fuera lo más especial posible para ella pero seguía arruinándolo todo, solo la estaba haciendo pasar por angustias. No tenías excusa para responderle del porque la deje sola y me sentía incapaz de mentirle, rayos me sería mucho más sencillo que me gritara reclamándole de mi poco tacto por hacer tal acto tan patán, pero no, sakura poseía una infinita amabilidad y nobleza, muy al contrario de enfadarse emprendió una exhaustiva búsqueda para asegurarse que me encontrara bien y yo como manera de agradecérselo la mantenía en un abrumador silencio.

-shaoran…. – _podía presumir que siempre tuve voluntad de acero pero sakura llamándome tal angelicalmente estaba a punto de que me quebrara_ – ese osito de felpa…. Es para mi? – _eso fue el colmo, le oí preguntar con tanta ilusión que tuve que voltearme a verla y contemplar algo que me robo el aliento, sakura sonriendo con dulzura que de igual manera reflejaba en sus bellos ojos._

El entregar este obsequio ya en parte decía lo que siento por ella debido a que sabía lo que significaba regalar a alguien un humilde oso de felpa pero si le negaba esto la heriría más y sería un gran crimen borrarle esa cara de profunda ilusión que me tenía completamente hipnotizado. Incontables veces he sentido el bendito placer de rosar sus suaves manos con las mías pero fue una experiencia magistral el momento en que sus manos tocaron las mías cuando recibía el oso, se formó una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorría mis venas cosa que se intensifico por la manera en que el par de esmeraldas resplandecían al estar fijos en mí.

NORMAL POV

-es precioso shaoran…. – _abrazando al osito cual niña pequeña, ese humilde regalo la hacía sumamente dichosa ya que traía consigo un hermoso significado_ – muchas gracias…. Estoy tan feliz – _lleva una mano al rostro del castaño_

Con tal tacto se sentía derretirse, podría ser experto en artes marciales o convertirse en el mago más poderoso de su tiempo pero aquella encantadora mujer conseguía tan solo con una caricia dejarlo totalmente vulnerable además de que su voluntad se fuera a la mierda. No negaba que desde hace mucho el deseo de besarla era bastante grande pero nunca quiso faltarle al respeto y controlaba esos intensos impulsos pero ahora ya no aseguraba que pudiese resistir por mucho más y fue todavía peor al sentir unos carnosos y tiernos labios sobre su mejilla, muy peligrosa y cardiacamente cerca de su boca, esta vez fue más largo, más alucinante. Al separarse lo miro de una forma insoportablemente dulce pero en cierta manera seductora con toque de inocencia por lo que ya no pudo más controlar su cordura, era una absoluta tortura seguir tratando resistiéndose. En un rápido movimiento coloco su mano en la nuca de ella para acercarla y reclamar finalmente esos labios que lo volvían loco.

El intenso latido que le dio su corazón hizo que tardara en procesar lo que pasaba pero fue cediendo de a poco dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que ese contacto labio a labio le provocaba. Entregándose por completo a aquel maravilloso beso llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amado correspondiéndolo lo mejor que su alocado corazón le dictaba mientras él la atraía más a su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura. Para ambos esto era realmente embriagante y ninguno deseaba terminar con ese momento temiendo a que todo fuera solo un maravilloso sueño, y es que los dos tan solo habían imaginado este instante tan solo como un esperanzador anhelo por eso les costaba creer que fuese real. Lo único que pudo devolver sus pies a la tierra y darse cuenta que no era un sueño fueron sus pulmones que les exigían el vital oxígeno.

Al separarse shaoran continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada pero con una enorme sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción, quería seguir concentrado en las intensas emociones que todavía hormigueaban en sus labios, esto fue mucho mejor a como desde hace mucho se lo imaginaba cada vez que la veía fijamente a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo bajaba su vista a sus labios. Abrió los ojos solo al sentir una tersa mano acariciando el cabello de su nuca y tuvo la dicha inigualable de contemplar el par de esmeraldas que brillaban incluso más que la misma joya, se llenó de gozo al notar que lo que reflejaba ese paisaje verde era un inconfundible sentimiento de amor profundo que iba solamente dirigido a él. Debía hacerlo, todo su ser le pedía que le gritara lo mucho que la amaba pero en cuanto intento que su garganta emitiera algún sonido su pecho nuevamente comenzó a arderle poniendo se mano sobre este y poniéndolo de rodillas.

-shaoran! – _se inclina alarmada_ \- ¿ qué sucede? – _pregunta tomándolo del rostro que reflejaba una gran frustración y decepción_

-"no lo entiendo…. " – _cerro su puño en el césped arrancando un poco de pasto_ – "esto…. Esto es sumamente fuerte e intenso…. Por qué…. ¿Por qué no puedo decirte lo que siento con mi propia voz"

Entiende entonces a que se refería no pudiendo creer que intentaba romper el sello al decirle sus sentimientos. No era que con eso pensara que la utilizaba solo para romper esa maldición, más bien la invadió una serie de emociones encontradas. Le conmovía que llego a creer firmemente que sus sentimientos por ella era lo suficientemente poderosos para romper aquel sello que por todos los medios intentaron deshacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo le inundo la terrible impotencia de saber que una vez más no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo y lo peor es que él era quien se culpaba por no conseguirlo.

-mi querido shaoran…. – _de algún modo quería hacerlo sentir mejor así que aun arrodillados lo envolvió en un acogedor abrazo_ – no necesito las palabras para entender lo que sientes por mi…. Creo, que desde hace tiempo….. lo sabía, solo que tenía miedo de que me estuviera equivocando – _reuniendo valor nuevamente le da un rápido beso_ – yo…. También te amo shaoran…. Quizá desde el primer momento que empezamos a compartir cada mañana el mismo tren – _admitió con una tímida sonrisa acompañada de un tenue rubor._

En su vida nunca tuvo la maravillosa dicha de oír tales palabras que lo pusieron con el corazón desbocado de felicidad y todo ello solo era mucho más grande al contemplar las centellantes joyas esmeraldas que poseía por ojos que solo le confirmaban la verdad de sus palabras dichas solamente para él. Tomo ese angelical rostro entre sus manos mirándola con absoluta devoción y profundo cariño desviando luego sus ojos ámbar a esos carnosos labios que nuevamente lo llamaba a besarlos pero ya no tenía que reprimir más ya ese ferviente deseo así que se unió a ella en un beso apasionado y anhelante, demostrándole lo mejor que podía aquello que no fue capaz de decir con palabras propias. Cada vez quería más de ese embriagante placer que era su boca, se volvió una completa adicción, era imposible ya acercarla más a su cuerpo pero de todos modos quería hacerlo envolviéndola por la cintura con sus brazos para disfrutar por completo de la dulce esencia de su boca, de no ser porque el vital oxigeno estaba comenzando a hacer falta podría estar en ese contacto labial eternamente.

-"mi hermosa flor de cerezo" – _le dice todavía muy cerca del rostro iluminado por la ternura de su mirar que era al estar observando a él, ese incomparable gesto era solamente suyo_ – "eres…. Lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida" – _junta sus frentes_ – "por favor…. Acepta ser mi novia" – _en el interior era consiente que pedirle eso era muy egoísta de su parte considerando que su destino en definitiva ya estaba escrito, sin embargo también debido a eso quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para amarla y hacer lo que sea por hacerla feliz_

-nada me haría más feliz shaoran – _se acurruca en su pecho tan solo dejándose dominar por tal dicha que nunca pensó sentir tras la crueldad que de la que fue victima_

¿Acaso podría ser posible que se sintiera tan feliz? No termina de poder creer que aquella mujer que primero era tan solo una pasajera más del tren que tomaba cada mañana y que sin saber en qué momento o en qué forma comenzó a inquietarlo con su sola presencia que era suficiente para llenar su solitaria vida, justo ahora la tenía en un fuerte abrazo como si estuviese constantemente protegiéndola de algo, bueno no era precisamente protegerla, mejor dicho era asegurarse de no perderla por nada del mundo. Ya no tendría que estar tras la línea de tratarla como solo amigos cuando el sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que eso. Podía abrazarla con total libertad, acariciarla y besarla con total derecho, pero de ese mismo modo de dicha también nacía la agobiante tristeza e impotencia al arruinar ese increíble momento en caer en cuenta que su tiempo le era escasamente insuficiente, ni si quiera se atrevía a tener la fantasía de imaginarse un futuro con ella porque simplemente no tenía la posibilidad de ello.

-shaoran….. – _se separa un poco de él sin ser capaz de borrar tan radiante sonrisa_ – creo que es mejor volver con los demás…. También estaban muy preocupados por ti – _poniéndose de pie al tiempo que shaoran que no le quitaba la tierna mirada de encima_ – ademas…. El espectáculo no tarda en comenzar

-"ningún espectáculo puede superar lo que contemplan mis ojos ahora" – _acaricia delicadamente su mejilla viendo con satisfacción como su hermosa novia cerraba sus ojos ante su caricia. Aquella dicha fue abruptamente interrumpida por molesto sonido de un celular anunciando una llamada_

-perdona…. – _toma su celular apenada por la interrupción_ – es tomoyo…. Debe estar preocupada - _con tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo se olvidó que los demás continuaban buscando a shaoran_ – hola tomoyo….. no te preocupes ya lo he encontrado – _mira de reojo a shaoran quien se encoge de hombros culpable de provocarle problemas a todos por su repentina desaparición_ – avísale a los demás…. Los veremos en el lugar donde será el espectáculo….. gracias – _cuelga -_ será mejor encontrarnos con los demás

-"lo lamento…. No era mi intención angustiarlos, en especial a ti"

-lo importante es que pude encontrarte – _lo abraza y él no tarda en corresponderle_ – vamos…. Te aseguro que te encantara la función – _corre emocionada y más feliz que nunca llevándolo de la mano, esta noche en definitiva nunca la olvidaría_

No tardaron en encontrarse con los demás en el lugar donde apreciarían mejor la función que estaba por comenzar y claro era de esperarse que Meiling le diera todo un sermón de cómo fue tan insensato al desaparecerse de esa forma y tenerlos buscándolo por todos lados, pero como ya esperaba que sucediera eso tan sola la ignoro. En cuanto a la perfecta observación del par de ojos amatistas no paso desapercibido cierto objeto que sakura llevaba de forma tan cariñosa entre sus brazos además de que su semblante era diferente, como más iluminado y lo mismo notaba en aquel castaño, era muy obvio que cuando sakura logro encontrarlo aprovecharon para aclarar sus sentimientos y todo indicaba que las cosas habían salido más que bien. No pudo resistirse a comentar sobre eso haciéndole confesar a sakura lo que ocurría entre ellos dos y esta con todo el bochorno del mundo reflejado en su ruborizada cara confeso finalmente su nueva relación con shaoran. Ante tal revelación felicitaron alegres a la nueva pareja apenando al par de castaños, sin embargo tras sentirse alegre porque su tosco primo al fin lo veía con una expresión apacible de igual manera no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, era claro que shaoran huyo en primera instancia por que no funciono el tratar de romper su sello al confesarle a sakura con voz propia, lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que esa fue la razón de sus actos. Llego a estar tan seguro que funcionaria, los sentimientos de su primo por la castaña eran y aun son demasiados intensos y fuertes, no entendía porque no resulto y claramente percibía que shaoran se encontraba en una serie de emociones encontradas y contradictorias. No era necesario usar sus poderes para notar que era muy dichoso al ser correspondido por su amada pero también percibía su desilusión, tristeza, frustración e impotencia, no lo culpaba, después de todo era su única esperanza

-muchas gracias por invitarnos a tan maravilloso espectáculo – _dice formalmente el galante ingles a sakura una vez que llegaron a dejarla a su casa. Por tomoyo ya habían pasado sus guardaespaldas hace unos minutos_

-me alegro que se le hayan pasado bien – _responde sakura muy alegre_

-nosotros ya nos retiramos para que se despidan – _insinúa meiling picara guiñando un ojo a su primo quien se sonroja casi al instante_

-gracias por acompañarme al festival shaoran – _dice sakura tímidamente abrazando al osito de felpa entre sus brazos ya estando ambos solos_ – y gracias de nuevo por regalarme este hermoso osito….. ¿esta bien que lo llame shaoran? – _lo mira extremadamente con dulzura y profundo amor junto a sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto demasiado encantador_

-"por supuesto sakura" – _por una largo o corto tiempo ninguno es capaz de apartar la mirada del otro_ – "que descanses….. ¿Puedo verte mañana?"

-cl-claro – _tras recibir un profundo beso en su mejilla lo veo darse la media vuelta bajando las cortas escaleras_ – regresa con cuidado – _lo ve detenerse dándole la espalda con sus hombros algo caídos cosa que la inquieto un poco, quiso acercarse pero retomo rápidamente sus pasos sin volver a mirarla._

SAKURA POV

Me eche de espaldas a mi cama abrazando fuertemente el suave osito de felpa al que cariñosamente bautice como "shaoran". Podía sentir en mi cara una enorme sonrisa que aseguraba que no se me borraría en toda la noche, estaba en las nubes con mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, si lo sé, parezco una niñita con la ilusión de su primer amor pero no lo podía evitar, era muy feliz por lo que paso en esta maravillosa noche. Mi corazón latía nuevamente con suma fuerza al recordar el dulce pero a la vez excitante beso que me dio en las profundidad de ese bosque que fue el único testigo de ese maravilloso momento, recordaba la intensidad de sus ojos al mirarme con tal cariño provocando nuevamente un intenso latido en el corazón y su voz en mi cabeza al decirme "mi hermosa flor de cerezo". Pensar que se ganó la tal reputación en la escuela que pensaba que era un chico violento y agresivo que golpearía a cualquiera que si quiera se atreviera a cruzar miradas con él, en sí la expresividad de su mirada no ayudaba a desmentir esos tontos rumores que nadie mejor que yo sabían que eran totalmente falsos, shaoran era un chico sumamente tierno cuyos ojos mostraban mucho más que frialdad u hostilidad pero parecía que solo se mostraba así al estar conmigo cosa que solo me hacía sentir más dichosa.

A pesar de que pase un magnifico momento existía un factor que me tenía angustiada. Me desmoronaba por dentro pensar que shaoran creyó con firmeza que confesándome sus sentimientos podría romper su sello y que huyo de esa forma del lago donde nos encontrábamos por que no fue capaz de hacer que resultara, quizá eso todavía lo estaba agobiando por eso al regresar a su casa parecía tan decaído. Yo no entendía mucho nada de eso, menos de que forma podría ayudarlo pero lo que era seguro es que no me apartaría de su lado, ahora menos que nunca.

SHAORAN POV

Deje caer pesadamente mi cuerpo en el sofá inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás, respire profundo y cerré mis ojos reviviendo el recuerdo de todas la sensaciones que mi cuerpo entero experimento al probar los suaves labios de mi hermosa flor de cerezo, apodo que se ganó exactamente por lo aterciopelado de sus labios tal como una delicada flor de cerezo. Soy incapaz de describir todo lo que sentí al besarla pero fue tan magnifico que justo ahora el impulso de ir a su casa, entrar por la ventana de su cuarto, estrecharla fuertemente entre mis brazos y besarla con intensidad como si no hubiera un mañana. Mañana, futuro, esas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos bajando de mi ensoñación haciendo a un lado la inmensa felicidad de haber tenido la noche más increíble de toda mi vida. Dentro de mí se libraba una tormentosa lucha de una serie de sentimientos contradictorios: felicidad contra agonía, esperanza contra desilusión y de más cosas. Llego a mi mente la escena de sakura llorando amargamente por mi desaparición de este mundo, imágenes que me rompieron el corazón, nunca debió haberme conocido, si hubiera actuado como todos haciéndole caso a esos rumores se habría evitado sufrir por mi culpa, pero sakura nunca se intimido por mi mirada de filosas dagas, no, ella fue capaz de traspasar el duro hielo de mi corazón quedándose allí e implantando un sentimiento tan fuerte que fue capaz de cambiar todo mi mundo en muy poco tiempo. No comprendía porque entonces el querer decirle lo que siento por ella con mi propia voz no funciono, era mi culpa, tuve dudas y lo arruine todo.

Escuche el sonido del timbre de mi puerta preguntándome quien rayos seria a estas horas. La idea de que podría tratarse de sakura fue lo que me hizo ponerme de pie cambiando mi molesta expresión aunque por otra parte la reprendería por andar sola en las calles en la noche. La desilusión y molestia volvió a mi rostro al encontrarme tras la puerta a mi insoportable primo lejano que para quien sabe venía a importunarme.

-no disimulas para nada tu alegría de verme primo – _dice con ese molesto tonito sarcástico_ – disculpa por venir de repente…. Pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte – _la seriedad de su rostro me dio a entender que no venía solo a molestar, realmente hablaba en serio por lo que más por obligación lo deje pasar_ – antes que todo shoaran…. Debo pedirte una disculpa – _realmente era sincero, conocía bien su gesto en el rostro pero no comprendía por que se disculpaba_ – te di grandes esperanzas al decirte que existía una gran probabilidad de romper la maldición confesándole a sakura tus sentimientos….. percibía lo mucho que la amabas por eso estaba seguro que sería la solución – _ladeo la cabeza con mis hombros decaídos cerrando fuertemente mi puño, yo no culpaba a Eriol, él solo me dio los ingredientes pero fui yo quien no supo usarlos. Tras unos minutos escribo algo un mi pequeña libreta la cual le entrego_

"la culpa la tuve solo yo"

Aun dándole la espalda puedo sentir la mirada fija de Eriol en mí, sé que no era necesario explicarle todo lo que rondaba en mi cabeza, muy probablemente ya se ha percatado de todas la series de emociones que me invadían.

-escucha…. Quizá no funciono como lo pensábamos – _pone una mano sobre mis hombros_ – pero no puedes rendirte…. Hazlo por ti, por ella…. Se nota lo mucho que la amas y por eso mismo debes seguir luchando – _le paso otra nota por encima del hombro_

"lo sé, le prometí que no me rendiría"

Me vuelvo a Eriol demostrándole mi sinceridad y decisión de buscar por todos los medios posibles la forma de quitarme este maldito sello, seguía teniendo una muy fuerte razón para no rendirme, ahora más que nunca en todo mi ser siento tal incremento de fuerzas que ni todos los años de entrenamiento me han dado y eso fue gracias a que una extraordinaria mujer se adentró en lo más profundo de mi corazón dándome algo que ninguna magia podría.

-creo que no estaba del todo equivocado en suponer que sakura es la clave para quitarte esa maldición…. Aunque no fue como lo supuse – _no me gustaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, no me importaba nada más únicamente deseaba estar con ella y solo por ella seguiría lechando contra esto_ – quizá me mandes al demonio pero…. – _muestra su molesta sonrisa bromista_ – yo te ayudare en lo que sea que pueda….. no planeo irme de aquí así que tendrás que soportarme

Primero lo miro con claro fastidio, el que se quede implica que efectivamente tendré que soportar su constante y molesto sentido del humor, sus burlas y bromas discretas de las que soy victima desde que tengo memoria. Sin embargo apreciaba que se ofreciera a ayudarme en esto, si quería romper el sello que me impedía realizar mi sueño de estar con sakura era necesario ajustar unos cambios en mi actitud, empezando por dejar de lado mi terrible orgullo y aceptar que en esto necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, además sin mi magia estaba atado de manos.

Le extiendo la mano en gesto de aceptar y agradecer su ayuda, este la acepta y creo que por primera vez entre nosotros se siente esa relación fraternal y complicidad de familia, incluso de mejores amigos, era extraño a decir verdad, siempre trate a Eriol solo como un pariente lejano, nunca lo considere como parte de mi familia ya que no tenemos los mismos apellidos pero, al ver que estaba dispuesto a quedarse para encontrar una solución me doy cuenta que siempre fue un gran amigo. Si, podía a ser bastante fastidioso cuando se lo proponía pero era una de las pocas personas en que confiaba plenamente. Pensar que mi forma de pensar y ver las cosas cambio gracias a la hermosa influencia de sakura, le debo tanto.

-yo me retiro estimado primo…. Puedes venir a mi casa para lo que necesites – _dice caminando a la puerta_ – o si no puedes no se….. hacer señales de humo, mandar una paloma mensajera o lo que se te ocurra – _ese maldito, siempre encuentra como mofarse de mí, pero se me ocurre algo con que regresársela así se lo escribo_

"le pediré a Daidoji de favor que te pase mi mensaje"

Sonrió satisfecho al verlo ponerse patéticamente nervioso y con los colores subiéndosele al rostro empañándole sus anteojos mientras murmuraba quien sabe que tantas tonterías. No podía emitir ruido alguno de mi garganta pero esto era sumamente divertido e irónico, pensar que no había poder humano para hacer flaquear la calma de ese tipo pero con la sola mención de la amiga de sakura se desmoronaba de la forma más ridícula.

Me fui a mi habitación una vez que se marchó, tirándome de espaldas a mi cama colocando el dorso de mi mano en la frente. Seguía sintiendo un remolino de emociones entre encontradas que tenían una intensa lucha en mi interior; por un lado era una inmensa felicidad al recordar el sabor y textura de los exquisitos labios de mi bella flor de cerezo, con solo pensarlo mi corazón daba tremendo palpitar pero igual no podía evitar torturarme en la probabilidad de que si no encontraba la forma de librarme de esta endemoniada maldición el tiempo que me quedaba para amarla no era suficiente. Cubrí la mitad de mi rostro con la bufanda que seguía alrededor de mi cuello aspirando la embriagante esencia de mi amada cuyas suaves manos fueran las que confeccionaron esta maravillosa prenda, incluso juraba que era capaz de percibir esos maravillosos sentimientos que tan solo eran para mí. Ella me amaba, no era merecedor de eso pero me correspondía. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, era suficiente para darme la determinación de que nada ni nadie me separarían de su lado, ni siquiera esta maldición.

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando fui a caminar un rato, era raro pero esta mañana se sentía demasiado diferente a todas las demás a pesar de ser la hora usual en que salgo para despejarme un rato. Como nunca antes disfrutaba con cada fibra de mi piel el refrescante aire matutino e incluso me deleitaba oír a las aves cantar, ¿siempre ha sido tan pacifico este lugar? Posiblemente siempre lo ha sido pero me encontraba tan encerrado en mi barrera que no apreciaba estos pequeños pero bellos detalles del día. Las cosas a mi alrededor han cambiado desde que sakura entro a mi solitaria vida, y mucho.

En la camino me topé con un puesto de rosas y sin dudarlo, ni siquiera revelándole a la vendedora por medio de una nota que no podía hablar, compre un sencillo arreglo de flores de cerezo que ansiaba entregarle a aquella hermosa mujer que llevaba el mismo nombre que estas flores en mis manos. Era domingo y al ser tan temprano era consiente que seguiría dormida pero sinceramente no me importo, necesitaba verla.

Varias veces toque la puerta procurando no verme muy impaciente, aunque si lo estaba un poco, no imagine nunca que algún día llegara a sentirme tan ansioso por ver a alguien. Espere unos momentos con el corazón latiendo como loco, creo que en mi rostro había una tonta sonrisa que se amplió al ver girar la perilla.

La imagen que se revela tras la puerta era de lo más gracioso pero a la vez tierno, me provocaba un intenso deseo de besarla con desesperación aunque también algo de culpa por haberla despertado tan temprano. Era claro que se acababa de levantar ya que su cara adormilada tallándose los ojos la delataba, incluso tardo un poco en reparar en mi presencia pero una vez que lo hizo se puso completamente roja reacción que me causo mucha gracia.

-sha…. Shaoran! – _exclama totalmente ruborizada, creo que es porque me recibió en pijama_ \- ¿pero qué haces aquí tan temprano?... es decir, me da mucho gusto que vinieras pero…. Pero – _se mira a ella misma_ – dios que pena…. Espera un momento por favor, voy a cambiarme – _de da la media vuela dispuesta a irse pero rápidamente la detuve tomándola de la mano_

-"sakura….." – _la acerco rodeándola de la cintura con un brazo y con mi mano libre la toma de la barbilla_ – "estas tan hermosa como siempre" – _era verdad, no importa como estuviese vestida ella era el ser más precioso que mis ojos jamás pudiesen contemplar, sobre todo al sonreírme de esa forma tan embelesadora_ – "perdona por despertarte tan temprano" – _le entrego el ramo que compre para ella_ – "pero tenía muchas ganas de verte….. y también…" – _me acerco a su rostro con cautela uniendo despacio nuestros labios para disfrutar nuevamente con calma aquel dulce placer_

-shaoran….. – _suspira tras separarnos, eso solo incremente mis ganas de volver a besarla con más pasión_ – muchas gracias por las flores – _aspira su aroma_ – son preciosas – _no negaba que las flores eran lindas pero ante mis ojos eran opacadas por la increíble belleza de sakura._

-"me imagino que no has desayunado" – _acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos_ – "¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo?... yo invito todo lo que quieras"

-claro me encantaría pero…. – _apenándose de nuevo_ – solo dame unos minutos para arreglarme si?

-"ooh pero si te ves adorable así" – _baja su mirada con timidez por mi comentario pero sonriendo tiernamente_

-gracias…. Pero no puedo salir en pijama shaoran – _dice divertida ante con lo que igual yo sonrió_ – espérame en la sala, no tardo – _antes de dejarla subir quería darle otro beso, pero justo en mi intención siento el ardor de unas pequeñas garras subiendo por mi pierna haciéndome tensar_ – KERO! _– quita a ese endemoniado gato de mi pierna, no entiendo por qué esa miserable bola de pelos se ensaña conmigo así_ – NO HAGAS ESO! – _lo reprende tomando entre sus manos, creo que algo le dice la bola amarilla ya que ella suspira resignada –_ lo lamento mucho shaoran…. Espérame en la sala, no tardo – _sube las escaleras llevándose a ese mugroso gato, quien no sé si son delirios míos pero creo que me mira con profundo odio antes de perderlo de vista._

SAKURA POV

Nunca imagine que viniera tan temprano y yo que lo recibí en pijama con la cara toda adormilada, todavía me moría de la vergüenza pero él fue tan lindo y a pesar de mi aspecto mañanero me dijo que me veía linda, por poco caía de rodillas al momento que me miro de esa encantadora forma y me beso, no entendiendo como es que logra ese efecto en mí pero es algo que simplemente no puedo explicar con palabras. Antes de buscar que ponerme busco algo en que poner las hermosas flores que me trajo quedándome admirándolas por un rato, era tan feliz.

-¿Qué pasa kero? – _le pregunto al estar oyéndolo maullar insistentemente, eso lo hacía cuando quería decirme algo pero como debía tocarlo era su forma de llamar mi atención_

-"no me respondiste…. ¿Qué hace otra vez el mocoso aquí?"

-no es un mocoso kero…. – _no comprendo porque ese odio que le tiene_ – vamos a salir

-"me vas a dejar de nuevo solito?" – _hace su carita de gatito desahuciado, misma cara que ponía cuando quería que le diera alguna golosina_

-no seas tan dramático kero…. No voy a tardar y te traeré algún dulce de acuerdo? – _le guiño un ojo, con eso logro convencerlo y al fin me deja con la dura decisión de escoger que ponerme para salir con shaoran en nuestra primera cita como novios…. Un momento, ¿esto era una cita? Dios eso me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba_

Nos encontrábamos en plena temporada de invierno por lo que ponerme un vestido no era opción a menos que quisiera congelarme. Opte por prendas abrigadoras pero a mi parecer las adecuadas para salir con shaoran, quería verme linda en mi primera cita con él. Ya arreglada bajo a la sala donde lo deje esperándome, estaba por anunciar mi presencia pero me detuve al encontrarlo de pie mirando por la ventana sumamente pensativo, llegue a conocer bien esa expresión suya, algo le inquietaba pero no era capaz de imaginar que cosa seria, shaoran solía ser todo un cofre de misterios que guardaba celosamente, sé que a veces no me contaba todo para que no preocupara pero me gustaría que me tuviese más confianza.

-shaoran…. – _a pesar que hablo en susurro lo noto sobresaltarse levemente para luego darse media vuelta y mirarme fijamente mostrando una cariñosa sonrisa_ – pe-perdona por la espera – _empieza acercarse tortuosamente lento sin quitar su mirada de mí y ya a escasos centímetros toma mi mano con exagerada delicadeza._

-"valió la pena" – _supe por su cálida mirada que fue acertada mi elección de vestuario_

No entendía por qué íbamos rumbo a la estación del tren que tomábamos cada mañana para ir a la escuela, le pregunta curiosa varias veces a qué lugar iríamos a desayunar pero solamente se limitaba a sonreír con complicidad sin responderme haciendo que mi curiosidad se ampliara por lo que estuviese planeando. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos acostumbrados, pero esta vez el tren no estaba tan vacío como estábamos acostumbrados a verlo por ser domingo. Pasamos la estación que correspondía a la universidad y fue allí donde shaoran se puso de pie sin soltarme de la mano por lo que me vi obligada a seguir sus acciones, esperamos a que el tren detuviera su andar y bajamos una vez que las puertas se abrieron.

-"únicamente he venido una vez a este lugar" – _es lo único que me revela caminando ya afuera de la estación_

-shaoran…. Dime a donde vamos – _le ruego ya no resistiendo más la intriga_

-"¿no me digas que ya no recuerdas este camino?" – _me mira alzando una ceja_

Pongo más atención al camino que de a poco iba cubriéndose de blanco por la nieve que caía, trataba de que mi memoria recordara este lugar, por lo que dijo era posible que los dos ya antes hubiéramos venido. Claro, ya lo recordaba, si era el mismo sitio que venimos por primera vez cuando accidentalmente tropecé con él en el tren y leí sus pensamientos, fue cuando faltamos a clases para ir a un acogedor café y hablarle de mis poderes. Lo mire y se gestó confirmo a donde me estaba llevando, caminábamos rumbo a esa misma cafetería.

-"desde aquella vez…. No volvimos a venir" – _puedo notar que este lugar significa tanto para él como para mí_

-si, es verdad – _me recargo en su hombro, este lugar en definitiva se volvería un lugar muy especial -_ tenemos que venir más seguido

-"tenlo por seguro"

Todo el tiempo durante nuestra estancia shaoran no paro de tener mil y un atenciones conmigo; me acomodo la silla, dejo que ordenara primero, incluso limpio mi mejilla de una mancha de chocolate y por si fuera poco pago absolutamente todo lo que pedí negándose inflexiblemente a que le ayudara con algo.

-gracias por invitarme shaoran – _estaba más que encantada con esta salida_

-"no tienes nada que agradecer" – _no puedo evitar abochornarme cuando me mira con tanta ternura, juraba que sus ojos eran como chocolate caliente que tomabas en una fría noche de invierno_ – "¿quieres algo más?... puedes pedir todo lo que quieras"

-shoaran si como más explotare – _no exageraba del todo, shoaran pidió casi la mitad del menú alegando que todo se veía exquisito y no podía decidirse, claro que también lo hizo para compartir conmigo todo._

-"es que te ves tan feliz cuando comes algo dulce…. Me gusta verte tan sonriente" – _es increíble lo rápido que provoca que me sonroje_ – "¿y a que otro lugar te gustaría ir?" – _acaricia mi mano suavemente con sus dedos mientras con la otra la sostenía_

-no creo que sea buena idea salir ahora – _miro a la ventana, afuera empezaba a caer una gran nevada_

-"supongo que tendremos que quedarnos un rato aquí" – _igualmente mira a la ventana, era claro que no deseaba tener que soportar el tremendo frio de afuera_

-por lo menos tenemos este delicioso chocolate para entrar en calor – _sostengo la taza de la humeante bebida aspirando su dulce aroma_

Nos quedamos hablando de algunas cosas triviales con las cuales iba conociendo un poco más a shaoran, notaba como algunos se nos quedaban viendo de forma algo extraña, quizá les parecía raro que estuviese hablándole y preguntándole cosas sin que me respondiera pero poco me importaba, la estaba pasando estupendamente en su compañía. Le llegue a revelar con toda la timidez del mundo que empezó a gustarme desde que lo veía todos los días en el tren, esto pareció sorprenderle pero luego confeso que también algo en mí comenzó a atraerle y nos reímos de la ironía de que tuviese miedo en acercarse a mí al pensar que me sentiría incomoda o le tuviese lastima al notar que era mudo, también revelo que mi papá le propuso presentarnos ya que como sabia de mi habilidad de oír los pensamientos conmigo no tendría problemas de comunicación, era algo increíble, parecía como si ya estuviésemos destinados a conocernos. Ocasionalmente clavaba su intensa mirada ámbar en mí pero a veces parecía algo triste y melancólico, me estremecía sentir que era como si se estuviese despidiendo. Le preguntaba si algo le estaba ocurriendo pero él simplemente se volvía hacia otro lado diciéndome que no era nada, pero algo me decía que esto tenía que ver con ese sello que no encontraba la forma de romperlo, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería si no encontrábamos la manera de quitarle esa maldición.

NORMAL POV 

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en la biblioteca de su difunto abuelo que en paz descanse y ahora una vez más se encontraba sentado frente al gran escritorio clavándose en los gruesos y antiguos libros tratando de buscar alguna pista sobre el sello que maldecía a su primo lejano, leía cuidadosamente cada palabra para ver si alguna idea se le venía a la mente. Le debía por lo menos su esfuerzo después de todo fue su hermano sin escrúpulos que le puso aquel devastador sello que termino condenándolo a si mismo. Pensar que en un principio cuando aquello ocurrió le ofreció su total ayuda para quitárselo pero el gran orgullo de shaoran hablo y con una profunda mirada de rencor le dijo que no necesitaba su lastima, vaya que sakura lo ha hecho cambiar a tal grado que acepto en esta ocasión su ayuda estrechándolo de la mano y mirarlo fraternalmente, claramente estaba desesperado por no separarse de ella, ya lo demás no le importaba.

Buscaba libro tras libro pacientemente incluyendo viejas notas de su abuelo que dejo entre algunas páginas, aunque estuviesen en otro idioma se daba la tarea de descifrarlas, pero no lograba encontrar pista algunas de algún otro método de quitar esa clase de sello. ¿Dónde habrá encontrado su hermano como conjurar tal cosa? Si supiera ese detalle le daría una gran información sobre ese extraño requisito para romperla. ¿Qué razón podría ser tan poderosa y desesperada para obligar a sacar la voz? Quisiera que hubiese una manera de poder contactarlo y preguntarle pero aun con su poder espiritual era imposible y sumamente peligroso tratar de invocar a los espíritus, claro a menos que ellos estuvieran presentes y deseosos de que los escucharan.

-oye ratón de biblioteca – _entra meiling interrumpiendo su concentración_ – ya está lista la cena, por lo menos ayúdame a poner la mesa _– le exige_

-claro…. Ya voy – _se quita los anteojos para tallar sus cansados ojos_ – no haría mal limpiar este lugar de vez en cuando – _comenta divertido al cerrar el libro que leía y que de este saliera una nube de polvo_

-de eso te encargaras tu…. Yo no planeo invertir toda mi tarde limpiando este olvidado lugar – _mirando alrededor con pereza y fastidio_ \- ¿pudiste encontrar algo? _– pregunta casi rogando que la respuesta fuera que si_

-nada de utilidad – _admite derrotado_

-esto es tan frustrante! – _da una patada al suelo_ – quisiera ayudar pero no entiendo nada de esto de la magia

-pues ni yo que poseo magia logro encontrar ni una pequeña pista de ese sello – _se recarga en la silla dejando caer su cabeza para atrás_ – es muy poderos y si no lo tratamos con cuidado podríamos perjudicarlo más

-bien sabes la tia Li Ieran podría ayudarte mucho en esto – _dice descaradamente sugerente_ – no por nada es actualmente una de los líderes del clan

-si ya se…. Pero sabes que shaoran no tendrá piedad de mí si la llamo sin su consentimiento

-ese orgulloso de primera jamás querrá que la llames – _se cruza de brazos, lo conocía bien_

-tranquila…. Algo me dice que no tendremos que obligarlo a que quiera contactarla – _recargando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, en lo que si estaba muy confiado es que cierta linda castaña usaría sus encantos para que su terco y orgulloso primo bajo su propia voluntad quisiera finalmente enfrentarse a su madre_

-si tu lo dices…. – _no muy convencida pero ese tipo muchas veces sabía lo que hacía, parecía que tenía todo planeado_ – apúrate…. Es de mala educación tener a los invitados esperando – _se le forma una pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa divertida_

-vaya tan poco tiempo en Japón…. – _poniéndose de pie_ \- ¿y ya tienes amigos que invitas a cenar?

-que puedo decirte, tengo una personalidad encantadora – _presumiendo_ – la encontré mientras hacía mis compras y como no tenía nada que hacer le invita a cenar – _saliendo de la biblioteca siendo seguida por un curioso peli azul por conocer al misterioso invitado sorpresa_

-pues no lo hagamos esperar más…. ¿Qué fue lo que preparaste para impresionar a nuestro invitado? – _entrando ya ambos al comedor_

-Meling preparo una deliciosa comida china – _responde una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro que ya estaba sentada a la mesa. Y en cuanto reparo en ella los nervios se le dispararon cual fuegos artificiales casi humeándole la cabeza mientras su prima reía por lo bajo por la ridícula reacción del ingles_

-to-tomoyo! – _Exclama escandalosamente_ – qu-que sorpresa tenerte aquí…. Bienvenida…. Dis-disculpa por acerté esperar…. ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?... ¿estas cómoda?... ¿la temperatura es adecuada?... – _con esfuerzos habla fluidamente moviendo ambos brazos como si quisiera emprender vuelo_

-todo está perfecto Eriol, que amable eres – _le responde divertida pero amable_

La torpeza que salía a la luz al tener a la bella mujer en su presencia estuvo por fortuna algo más controlada pero de igual forma no pudo evitar el decir algunas frases sin contexto tratando de darle algún cumplido o mostrarse caballeroso poniéndose en un cómico ridículo, acciones que a su linda invitada le parecía en manera linda y divertida, esto a Meiling la entretenía bastante, alguna vez debería grabarlo para tener algo con que extorsionarlo.

Tenerla entre sus brazos era absolutamente sublime para el castaño cuyos ojos ámbares no le prestaba la mínima atención a la película que veían, prefería mil veces grabar en su mente cada milímetro de aquel hermoso rostro, era algo quizá inconsciente o conscientemente pero no lograba evitarlo, no tenía caso torturarse por ello pero parte de él le decía que le mirara como si no hubiese la esperanza de un mañana para volver a apreciarla, y existía una probabilidad de que fuera así. Ante ese pensamiento la apreso ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza como si con ello evitara la dolorosa tragedia que le deparaba y le quitara el privilegio de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo al estrecharlo con el suyo, por fortuna controlaba sus negativos pensamientos, no quería preocuparla.

-creo que debería irme antes de que se haga más tarde – _dijo al finalizar la película, palabras que ridículamente alarmaron al castaño que en ningún momento la soltó del posesivo abrazo_

-"no te preocupes por eso" – _le da un tierno beso en la mejilla_ – " yo te acompañare a tu casa…. Impensable dejar que te fueras sola" 

-gracias shaoran…. – _susurra con timidez, eso le daba a entender que no la dejaría ir tan pronto_ – pero tampoco quiero que te regreses solo tan tarde, puede ser peligroso

-"sakura…." – _le parece que menciona su nombre con cierto reproche_ – "me estas haciendo pensar que no quieres estar conmigo" – _tomándola del mentón para que lo mire encontrándose con una expresión de fingido reproche alzando una ceja_

-no, claro que no es por eso – _aclara con ligera alarma, sintiéndose a continuación aliviada al notar la divertida sonrisa de su novio_ – la verdad es que…. – _acurrucándose más en su fornido pecho_ – me siento demasiado cómoda

-"igual yo" – _recarga su mentón en la cabeza de su amada comenzando a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza_ – "nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan en paz" – _luego de varios minutos acariciando sus cabellos con ternura la separa un poco para poder mirarla frente a frente. Acaricia su mejilla como si estuviera echa de la más fina y delicada porcelana_ – "¿puedo besarte?" – _le pide clavándole sus deseosos ojos que a veces parecían arder como una cálida fogata. Sabía que no era necesario preguntarle, podía besarla las veces que quisiera pero le encantaba verla asentir al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable rubor._

Se fue inclinando tortuosamente a ella deleitándose con aquel paisaje verde de sus ojos que brillaban con timidez, su boca ligeramente abierta lo volvían loco. Aquel embriagante contacto comenzó delicado y lento pero al sentirla rodeando su cuello y posiblemente sin querer sentirla suspirar entre sus labios su instinto le obligo a profundizarlo, volviéndolo más apasionado y exigente, era algo que no lograba controlar por lo magnifico que era. Fue recostándola a lo largo del sofá quedando sobre sobre ella y continuando besándola con desesperación mientras sus manos masajeaban de arriba abajo esa cintura que extraordinariamente se amoldaba cual rompecabezas a sus toscas manos. No supo cuál fue el exacto momento pero había dejado de besar sus labios para encontrarse ahora saboreando el terso cuello de su novia y su mano, que parecía tener vida propia, fue a posarse en su muslo, escucho un profundo suspiro que estaba por hacerle perder todo autocontrol.

-sha…. Shao….ran – _también se sentía al borde de la locura, sus labios le quemaban en su cuello pero era un placer inigualable_ – e-es….espera…. yo….. – _casi se mordía la lengua, en realidad no quería detenerlo pero a la vez los nervios le carcomían por lo que estuviese a punto de pasar si continuaban_

-"lo-lo siento" – _se detiene de golpe mirándola alarmado, era un completo idiota, se dejó llevar por sus estúpidos instintos_ – "perdóname sakura…. Yo no…. No era mi intención" – _se incorpora sentándose y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos tratando de alejar todo rastro de sus deseos_

-no…. Yo….. emmm….. – _sinceramente no sabía que decir, no estaba molesta en absoluto solo algo inquieta_

-"te acompañare a tu casa" – _tan solo la vuelve a tomar de la mano, sin encararla, para decir aquello, luego se pone de pie dándole la espalda a una perpleja sakura_

-shoaran…. – _se levanta tomándolo de la mano, este no se vuelva a verla_ – no estoy molesta solo que…. Yo bueno….. – _no tenía idea de que decir_ – no…. No te sientas culpable…. Estoy bien

-"perdona….." – _le oye con voz apagada_ – "es que a veces no puedo evitar pensar…" – _le siente ejercer más fuerza en el agarre de su mano_ \- "mi sakura"

Se voltea con rapidez abrazándola con exagerada sobreprotección recargando su frente en el delicado hombro de sakura quien no atina a reaccionar por lo repentino de aquella acción. Titubeante posa sus manos en la ancha espalda del castaño tratando de confortarlo aunque no le quedaba del todo claro que le estaba inquietando, quisiera que se lo dijera, pero ya llego a conocerlo como para ser consiente que sería difícil que se abriera para que le contara. Lo único que podía hacer era transmitirle que estaba allí para él en lo que fuera.

-"si alguna vez te llego a herir….. quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención" – _el frio tacto de una pequeña gota sobre su hombro la sobresalta. Entonces lo entendió, comprendía el porqué de esas palabras y le dolía demasiado que estuviese pensando de esa forma pero no podía permitirse llorar._

-no vuelvas a decir eso por favor – _lo separa viéndolo con suplica, la mirada afligida, la misma que hace unos momentos la observan con tanta intensidad, le rompía el corazón –_ estoy completamente segura que jamás podrías lastimarme….. es imposible

-"no intencionalmente sakura" – _claro que jamás se atrevería a dañarla de ninguna forma pero….. no soportaba la idea de hacerla llorar aun cuando no pudiese verla, pensar en esa posibilidad era intolerable_ – "lo que menos deseo es que sufras…. Mucho menos a causa mia"

-eso no sucederá porque…. Tu me prometiste algo recuerdas? – _le sonríe reflejando brillante esperanza alzando su dedo meñique_ – prometiste que no te rendirías…. Que encontrarías una forma de liberarte de esto – _pone su mano en la zona donde se encontraba el tatuaje que solo representaba sufrimiento para shaoran_ – yo estaré contigo en esto y en lo que sea

-"gracias…." – _la toma de ambas manos, besándolas_ – "pero recuerda que tú también me prometiste no arriesgarte tratando de ayudarme" – _mirándola firme_ – "no permitiré que te pongas en peligro y mucho menos por mí"

-lo se – _baja la mirada, estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salvarlo como una vez él hizo lo mismo por ella, pero estaba atrapada entre esa promesa y la impotencia de no tener conocimiento alguno de ese sello_ – pero permíteme estar a tu lado en todo momento si? – _le ve con suplica, conmoviéndolo profundamente_

-"solo tú me puedes dar las fuerzas que necesito" - _juega cariñosamente con uno de los castaños mechones de sakura_ – "te necesitare más que nunca cuando….. tenga que enfrentarme a mi madre…. También te prometí eso" – _era un asunto del que ya no podía seguir huyendo, fue sakura quien sin proponérselo le dio esa lección._

-¿le hablaras a tu mama? – _mirándolo esperanzada y alegrándose al verle asentir sonriendo sinceramente_ – me da mucho gusto shaoran – _lo abraza efusiva rodeándolo por la cintura_ – veras que todo saldrá muy bien!

-"claro…. Yo no podre hablarle" – _comenta con gesto divertido_ – "tendré que pedirle al torpe de mi primo que le informe sobre mi paradero" – _revelar a su familia de la huyo donde se encontraba le inquietaba un poco_ – "me imagino que en poco tiempo ella vendrá" – _su gesto reflejo incertidumbre y temor, ya ha pasado más de un año_

-no te preocupes…. – _pone su mano en su mejilla acto que relajo su endurecido seño_ – pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien…. Estoy segura de eso – _le dice sonriendo resplandecientemente_

-"eres un verdadero ángel mi cerezo" – _posa su mano en la de ella, la cual acariciaba su mejilla_ – "no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi" – _el verla sonrojarse solo le invita a besar aquellos labios que eran su adicción, era tan perfecta que no la creía real_ – "será mejor que te lleve a casa o no podre dejarte ir" 

Existía cierta verdad en eso de no dejarla irse, más que nunca le costaba demasiado separarse de ella pero a menos que nuevamente quisiera estar postrado en cama esta vez por cortesía del gorila del hermano de su novia lo mejor era ir a dejarla antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

A estar a una cuadra de llegar a la residencia kinomoto, la detuvo abruptamente acercándola a él y darle un posesivo beso de buenas noches. Era asombroso que después de que su único interés y pensamiento era por entrenar su magia y las artes marciales, ahora todo eso le importaba una mierda, en ese momento y podría jurar que de ahora en adelante sus pensamientos solo eran para ella, y él tiempo que le quedaba, sea mucho o poco seria únicamente para sakura.

-"que descanses" – _se despide estando ya a la entrada de su casa_

-también tu shaoran…. Recuerda que mañana iremos con Eriol – _le mira insistente_ – no quiero que te arrepientas, es mejor hacer esto cuanto antes

-"tu ganas sakura" – _solo sonríe encantado, ella estaba más preocupada por esto que él_ – "mañana te veré entonces" – _su intención era irse pero sakura no lo soltaba de la mano, voltea a verla creyendo que algo más tenía que decirle pero es sorprendido al recibir un cálido beso en su mejilla, esa mujer no dejaba de enloquecerlo con simples e inocentes acciones_

-hasta mañana shaoran – _dice con timidez pero feliz y con un suspiro shaoran se da media vuelta despidiéndose con la mano_

Los pasos que daba al ir de regreso eran bastante lentos y titubeantes, era como si dudara del propio camino a lo que podría llamar su hogar. Detuvo su caminar al estar a media cuadra de llegar, miro al cielo viendo su propio aliento al respirar por el frio de la noche, normalmente por el insoportable frio que con esfuerzos toleraba se habría ido corriendo a su departamento y cubrirse en las cálidas cobijas de su cama pero sorprendentemente ahora no le era del todo molesto, no teniendo aquella bufanda alrededor de su cuello, era como si las manos encargadas de confeccionarla estuviera allí abrazándolo y compartiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

Enfrentar a su madre después de tanto tiempo de que se escapó cobardemente al ser incapaz de solucionar su problema, admitía que tenía miedo, incertidumbre e inquietud, su madre era esa clase de persona que imponía con su sola presencia. ¿Qué clase de reacción tendría? Ya veía como si la tuviera justo en frente sus ojos penetrantes reflejando decepción severa al único hijo varón que desde pequeño le exigió tanto para que llegara a asumir con orgullo el liderato de su clan. Su motivación para hacer esto era únicamente sakura, no quería verla preocupada porque su familia no sabía nada de él , esa consideración desinteresada por los demás era una virtud sumamente encantadora en ella. Pensar en ella le tranquilizaba, lo mejor era dejar inquietarse en vano y enfrentar de lo que huyo cuando el momento llegue, si sakura estaba a su lado podría con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en el camino, incluso deshacerse de esa maldición.

-"pase lo que pase todo estará bien" – _repitió la frase que le dijo relajando su tenso cuerpo para a continuación continuar con los pocos pasos que le quedaban para llegar a su apartamento_

Apenas habiendo durmiendo cuatro horas debido a que su inquieta mente no dejaba de pensar en mil y una posibilidades de cuando viera a su madre, salió a correr a las 7 de la mañana para tratar de despejarse un poco. Comenzaba a replantearse si era buena idea que fuera tan pronto, lo mejor quizá sería que primero comenzara a investigar un poco acerca de ese maldito sello en su pecho y como quitárselo, de esa forma por lo menos tendría algo que decirle y demostrarle que fue capaz de solucionar su problema por si solo, tal como le instruyeron desde muy pequeño.

Agotado pero sin éxito de despejar su mente emprende el camino de regreso a su casa, comenzaba a sentir la amenaza de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lo único que quería era llegar a darse un baño y ya luego vería que otra cosa podría hacer. El único remedio para calmarlo eran los ojos esmeraldas de su amada, quedarse encerrado únicamente lograría que se inquietara más a tal punto que su cabeza explotaría, necesitaba verla lo antes posible pero primero debía ponerse un poco más presentable.

-shaoran! – _y justo detrás suyo la oye como si la hubiese invocado, se da la media vuelta dudoso de si su deseo de verla era tan fuerte que ya estaba oyendo su voz pero no lo imagino, justo allí venia hacia él con su usual alegría que es tan increíble que de inmediato logra despojarlo de toda preocupación –_ buenos días shaoran! – _se lanza a él rodeándolo por el cuello acto que lo toma por sorpresa ruborizándolo_ – justo iba a verte a tu casa…. ¿ a dónde fuiste tan temprano?

-"yo…. Fui a correr un poco" – _responde aun algo impactado por el dulce atrevimiento de su novia_ – "y que hay de ti?" – _la rodea por la cintura ya una vez superado su bochorno_ – "es raro que siendo vacaciones estés despierta tan temprano" – _se le forma una sonrisa ladina de burla_

-¿acaso estas insinuando que soy una perezosa? – _le reclama fingiendo una cómica indignación cruzándose de brazos, acción que le pareció adorable y divertida al castaño_ – yo también puedo madrugar como tu

-"¿y por qué debo esperar durante horas cuando voy por ti para irnos a la escuela?" – _molestarla y ver su infantil gesto enfadado le estaba resultado muy divertido_

-solo me esperas unos minutos exagerado, no durante horas – _se da media vuelta solo aparentándose ofendida, shaoran sabía que no era enserio por ello empezó a gesticular una gran risa_

-"estoy bromeando mi cerezo" – _dice rodeándola por detrás y darle un beso en la mejilla_ – "muchas gracias por venir…. Necesitaba verte" – _la voltea para quedar frente a frente y comienza a acariciarle suavemente la cara, ella cierra los ojos solo concentrándose en sus caricias_ – "estoy mucho más tranquilo teniéndote a mi lado"

-sigues inquieto por la llamada a tu mama? – _no era necesario responder, ella a veces simplemente leía su expresión_ – veras que todo saldrá bien…. No tienes que angustiarte – _lo toma con ambas manos de su cara para acercarlo y darle un tímido beso que fue suficiente para robarle el aliento_ – vamos ya a casa de Eriol de acuerdo?

-"¿no crees que es muy temprano todavía?" – _no se sentía listo para eso_

-debemos hacer esto lo antes posible shaoran – _le ve virando su cabeza con el gesto fruncido, pero esa expresión no era de molestia o seriedad, a shaoran le seguía inquietando el revelar a su madre donde se encontraba_ – se que esto debe ser difícil para ti…. Pero veras que todo saldrá bien

-"es que creo…. Que es mejor esperar un poco más" – _de nuevo huía, se sentía tan cobarde que no podía mirarla a los ojos_ – "al menos en lo que Eriol y yo conseguimos más información de este maldito sello" – _pone su mano sobre donde este se encontrado arrugando su playera al cerrar con desdén su puño_ – "por lo menos tendré de que hablarle"

Era claro que temía enfrentarse a su madre por que seguía creyendo que ella estaría enojada o decepcionada de su hijo que huyo de su hogar, quería al menos recibirla con la cabeza en alto dándole la noticia que encontró la forma de liberarse de esa maldición y no con las manos vacías. No sabiendo que hacer para ayudarlo solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo fuertemente recargando su cabeza en su pecho evitando firmemente el derramar una sola lagrima, ya suficientes problemas tenía como para también preocuparlo al ponerse a llorar.

-tu mamá estará feliz de verte por el simple hecho de que sigues con vida, no importa que aún no puedes quitarte ese sello – _lo abraza con más fuerza_ – además tu prometiste que sería después del festival – _alza la mirada ejerciendo el poder de sus convincentes y tiernos ojos, esto hace suspirar al más alto resignándose a sus encantos_

-"es imposible negarme a lo que me pidas si me miras así" – _tomándola del mentón_ – "pero merezco algo a cambio no? - _la mira pícaramente mirando sus labios y luego a sus bellos ojos_

-por supuesto…. – _se va acercando a ella hasta quedar tan cerca de su cara que puede sentir su respiración_ – después de que Eriol le hable a tu mamá – _lo detiene poniendo un dedo en sus labios a muy escasos centímetros de que tocara sus labios, este la mira con una ceja alzada por privarlo de ese placer mientras sakura solo le guiña un ojo sacándole la lengua_

Antes de irse a la mansión de su insoportable primo le pido a sakura que le acompañara a su departamento para que se diera una ducha, corrió por un largo tramo y quería refrescarse un poco.

La dejo esperándolo en la sala, claro no sin antes traerle una taza de café y unas cuantas galletas para que desayunara dejándola encantada por la amabilidad y caballerosidad que mostraba su novio.

Era inevitable al salir de la regadera no ver su reflejo en el espejo de su baño que aun estando empañado por el vapor pudo vislumbrar la marca de su pecho. Nuevamente gran parte de las plumas de una de las alas del ave habían desaparecido, era difícil saber con precisión cuanto tiempo le quedaba pero no podía perderlo, era primordial buscar a cualquier lugar y forma de romper la maldición, cumpliría esa promesa.

No le resulto del todo extraño al inglés dueño de la mansión encontrarse tras la puerta a una sonriente castaña que lo saludo con amabilidad tomada de la mano de su primo de permanente gesto serio pero también es esta ocasión percibiendo cierta inquietud, eso significaba que su visita era para un asunto que sabía que tarde o temprano el terco y orgulloso shaoran ya quisiera resolver. Los invito entonces a pasar a la sala y para no verse muy obvio de haber adivinado la razón de su visita comenzó una charla trivial más que nada dirigida a sakura, mientras la conversación avanzaba surgió la pregunta del paradero de Meiling a lo que Eriol respondió que fue a acompañar a tomoyo de compras ruborizándose casi al instante a la mención de la amatista.

-al parecer se han hecho buenas amigas – _comenta sakura_

-si…. Eso parece – _entonces centra su mirada en su primo lejano que desde que llego no hacía más que mirar seriamente hacia la ventana_ – debe estar muy interesante lo que sea que estés viendo querido primo – _usando su tono bromista, logrando que la penétrate mirada ámbar de shaoran lo voltee a ver y este emitiendo un cansado suspiro le escribe en su libreta_

"necesito que contactes a mi madre"

Tras leerlo alza su vista al autor de aquella nota, su expresión era bastante seria, decidida y casi juraba que en silencio lo amenazaba con que no fuera a decir alguno de sus comentarios molestos. Únicamente mostro una tenue sonrisa, ya intuía que la única que lo haría entrar en razón seria sakura y sinceramente deseaba averiguar cómo fue que lo logro pero eso luego ya lo sabría.

-de acuerdo…. – _hablando con profunda calma recargando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, tal gesto lo conocía bien shaoran, el muy maldito estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus absurdos comentarios_ – esto será difícil de explicar…. No puedo soltar como si nada que encontramos al fin a shaoran li – _se estaba tomando muy seriamente esto para alivio del castaño_ – yo me encargare de esto…. Trata de estar relajado – _incorporándose muy sereno –_ vayamos a la sala

Incluso un gran león encerrado en una pequeña jaula estaría mucho más calmado que como se encontraba en esos insoportables momentos en que Eriol los dejo en la sala para irse a hablar en privado a su estudio. Tuvo el impulso de ir al estudio y recargarse en la puerta para ver si lograba escuchar algo pero el temor de oír algo desagradable lo detuvo y siguió caminando de un lado a otro en la sala. Para colmo sakura tuvo que salir de emergencia a quien sabe qué cosa, su mente estaba tan inquieta que no le prestó atención, el asunto es que ni siquera la tenía a ella para tranquilizarse y si seguía así terminaría por hacer un hueco en el suelo y ni hablar del estado en que tenía a su pobre estómago.

Se sentó en el sofá pesadamente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, otra vez le amenazaba el dolor de cabeza. En eso oye el viejo timbre de la mansión sonar y se pone de pie cual resorte rogando que fuese su bella flor de cerezo, era urgente ya estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-shao…. – _le interrumpió al abrazarla sorpresivamente de forma muy posesiva y anhelante_ \- ¿Qué pasa shaoran?, ¿paso algo malo? – _pregunta inquieta, se imaginó que recibió una muy mala noticia que lo puso en ese estado tan vulnerable_

-"no, nada…. Estoy bien creo" – _se aleja un poco con su cabeza inclinada, actuó solo por impulso_

-¿Qué paso con la llamada a tu mamá? – _pregunta con temor y preocupada, no era buena señal que no la mirara a los ojos_

-"Eriol no ha salido del estudio" – _dice entrando a la casa sin soltarla de la mano, sakura en parte comprendía la enorme inquietud que debe estar sintiendo_

-lleva adentro casi una hora – _sentándose en el sillón al mismo tiempo que shaoran, este coloca nuevamente sus manos en su cabeza inclinado hacia enfrente, eso la hace sentirse terriblemente mal por abandonarlo en un momento tan crítico para él_ – lo siento mucho shaoran…. – _lo toma de la mano, con ella el par de ojos ámbar la miran confuso_ – no debí irme en un momento tan difícil para ti pero…. Olvide que mi padre se marcharía de viaje hoy y quería despedirlo – _baja la mirada reflejando culpabilidad en sus ojos esmeralda_

Que tonto, era verdad eso le había dicho antes de irse. Le dijo que recibió un mensaje de su hermano diciéndole que el profesor kinomoto estaba por irse de expedición, incluso le pregunto si no había problema que fuera rápido a su casa a despedirlo pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le respondió con un automático asentimiento de cabeza. Sí que podía llegar a ser un total idiota insensible que solo pensaba en sí mismo y justo con la mujer que no paraba de apoyarlo en todo momento, lo peor es que hasta se estaba disculpando de un asunto que debía atender, ella era muy apegada con su familia, todo lo contrario a él.

-no era mi intención dejarte solo…. Después de todo te prometí estar contigo en esto – _le estaba destrozando verla con tal culpa que en absoluto debía sentir, era un asco de persona por hacerla sentirse mal aun cuando no fue su intención_

-"sakura…." – _la levanta del mentón, no se merecía si quiera intentar disculparse_ – "yo soy quien debe disculparse…. Todo esto me tiene…. Con la mente a mil por hora pero no es excusa para no ponerte atención" – _recarga su frente en la de ella_ – "no tienes de nada de que disculparte mi cerezo…. Te agradezco profundamente que estés conmigo" – _se miran con total comprensión pero el intimo momento es interrumpido por el carraspeo de Eriol que quien sabe en que momento llego a la sala_

-lamento mucho interrumpir tan lindo momento – _dice con su característica sonrisa despreocupada_

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – _se levanta al mismo tiempo que shaoran, parecía incluso que estaba más inquieta que su novio y eso que no conocía a su madre_

-ella…. – _toma asiento en un sillón individual_ – le extraño bastante que Meiling y yo estuviésemos en Japón…. Pero se sorprendió bastante al revelarle la razón de que estuviéramos aquí – _mira a shaoran, este lo observa fijo y ejerciéndole presión de que continuará_ – en cuanto le revele que fue porque logramos encontrarte aquí inmediatamente me bombardeo con miles de preguntas…. Pude oír muy levemente su voz quebrarse pero tratando de seguir firme

-lo ves shaoran? – _voltea a verlo tomándolo de su brazo mostrándose alegre por lo que decía Eriol_ – tu mamá no está enojada contigo – _pero el castaño no despegaba su sebera mirada del inglés, aquella llamada de casi una hora no pudo ser solo para eso_

-antes de colgar dijo también que mañana vendría lo más temprano posible – _percibiendo la endurecida mirada de su primo_ – ella quiere verte shaoran – _revela bastante serio_

Ya estaba predestinado que su madre vendría en cuanto se revelara su ubicación pero el confirmarlo le caía como una tonelada sobre sus hombros obligándolo a sentarse de peso dejando caer sus espalda y brazos al frente, muy pronto, más del para que estaba preparado enfrentaría a su madre, se enfrentaría de lo que había huido y por primera vez no tenía idea de cómo resolver ese obstáculo, de solo imaginar la mirada de su progenitora le provocaba ya demasiada inquietud. Sakura se sienta a su lado y sin palabras, tan solo con sus típicas sonrisas le transmitía que todo marcharía bien y que estará a su lado en todo momento, esto lo logra calmar un poco y la toma de la mano, siempre pensó que estaría bien solo, que nunca necesitaría de nadie pero en el tiempo que su cerezo ha estado a su lado ahora caía en que estaba en un gran error.

-te agradecemos mucho por contactarla…. Lamentamos las molestias que pudimos ocasionarte – _dice sakura inclinando la cabeza al frente_

-no fue nada – _responde eriol_ – estimado primo…. - _pone una mano sobre el hombro del tenso castaño al acercarse a este_ – te puedo asegurar que esto que estás haciendo es totalmente correcto – _trataba de mostrar su absoluto apoyo y sinceridad. Pero claro en ese momento la mente de shaoran continuaba sobrecargada de miles de pensamientos por lo que no le resultó extraño que se pusiera de pie y sin mirar a nadie salir de la mansión._

-shaoran! – _exclama alarmada al verlo irse de esa forma tan repentina, su primer instinto era seguirlo pero….¿y si quería estar solo?_

-lo mejor es que vayas con él – _comenta eriol, para él no fue rara la actitud de su temperamental primo_ – ese cabeza hueca es tan orgulloso que nunca te dirá abiertamente que necesita tu compañía – _eso hace ruborizar levemente a la chica_

-gracias por ayudarnos eriol…. Y disculpa por irnos de esta manera – _tras recibir un gesto del inglés de que no había problema, sale apresurada esperando lograr alcanzarlo_

SHAORAN POV

Creí que el sentir el viento frio desde la alta rama de un árbol me ayudaría a despejar mi cabeza de tantas cosas que me daban vuelta pero ni estar congelándome por las bajas temperaturas de la temporada me distraía de todo este asunto. Si tan solo hubiese podido oír el tono de voz de mi madre cuando Eriol le informo donde me encontraba estaría mentalmente preparado o al menos darme una idea de su reacción al verme después de tanto tiempo de estar desaparecido. También me vio como un completo mal agradecido al irme corriendo de su casa sin si quiera hacerle algún pequeño gesto de agradecimiento, estaba seguro que eso no le ofendió después de todo ya conocía perfectamente el pésimo carácter que a veces tenía, por lo que más me reprendía a mí mismo era de haber dejado a sakura sin previo aviso, no quería que me viera tan frustrado, primero debía calmarme un poco o temía que sin querer le diría algo hiriente.

-shaoran! – _la oigo muy cerca sacándome de mis tormentos mentales_ – shaoran! – _se encontraba justo debajo del árbol donde estaba, es increíble que otra vez lograra encontrarme pero me sentí terrible al ver que me buscaba preocupada. Para llamar su atención muevo una de las ramas del árbol para que las pocas hojas que quedan en ella comenzaran a caer_ – ooh shaoran allí estas – _me conmueve verla aliviada al lograr ubicarme -_ ¿Qué haces allá arriba?... debes de estar congelándote.

Cada vez me sorprendía más de la infinita bondad que poseía, cualquier otra estaría bastante ofendida y molesta de que la dejaran de la nada pero ella era todo lo contrario, incluso se preocupaba de que no estuviese pasando frio desde aquí arriba. Esto me ponía en una situación más difícil, me sentía incapaz de verla a los ojos, no merecía que un ser tan magnifico como ella se preocupara por mí.

En eso el crujir de ramas llamo mi atención haciendo que bajara mi vista en dirección al sonido, mi corazón dio un sobresalto al ver a sakura trepando al árbol muy concentrada y decidida. Era muy hábil para eso pero de todas formas sentía mi alma en un hilo rogando en silencio que no fuera a caerse. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le extendí la mano para ayudarla.

-"pero que demonios haces sakura?" – _nunca fui nada sutil por lo que quizá me oyó reclamante_ – "es muy peligroso…. Pudiste caer" – _con sumo cuidado la ayudo a sentarse en la gruesa rama donde me encontraba quedando ambos con los pies colgando_

-lo mismo pudo pasarte a ti al subirte hasta aquí – _me reclama con sutileza_ \- ¿está todo bien? – _no pudiendo responderle miro al lado contrario, no quería que me viera tan vulnerable ante todo este asunto de volver a ver a mi familia_ – creo que…. – _menciona en un tenue susurro tras un tiempo de silencio_ – pedirte que contactaras a tu mamá te causo más problemas no? – _me alarmo oírla en ese tono culpable y en efecto al volear a verla tenía su mirada agachada_ – no quería presionarte…. Debe ser muy difícil para ti…. Y yo no conozco del todo la situación que tienes con tu familia

Maldita sea, por mi estúpido orgullo le di una idea errada y dañaba sin querer a la primera mujer de la que caí irremediablemente enamorado y todo porque no viera que en parte me sentía algo temeroso. Por no ser honesto con ella pensó que estaba enfadado por hacer que revelara a mi madre donde me encontraba escondido, yo nunca podría molestarme con mi cerezo, y mucho menos por esto, sakura solo pensaba en mi bien estar y que no dejara un asunto tan importante sin resolver. Con cuidado la rodea con una brazo por la cintura recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, podía mostrarme vulnerable en su presencia ya que me brindaba la fuerza que necesitaba.

-"nada de eso mi cerezo…. Me has ayudado demasiado" – _acaricio su suave cabello_ – "perdona por irme de esa forma, no era mi intención preocuparte"

-¿no estás enojado entonces? – _imposible no sonreír como idiota de esa forma como si fuese una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura_

-"es imposible que me enfade contigo" – _le doy un beso en la frente con lo que me regala una de sus maravillosas sonrisas que siempre me desarma_

-shaoran…. – _susurra tímida y bajando la mirada_ \- ¿Qué sucede con tu familia?, ¿Por qué te inquieta tanto ver de nuevo a tu madre? – _ese teme era algo difícil de explicar pero ya me era imposible ocultarle algo a ese precioso ángel que lo único que quería era ayudarme en todo lo que pudiese_

-"mi madre siempre fue muy exigente conmigo al ser el único varón de la familia Li y el único con habilidad mágica" – _no estaba en mí recordar mi niñez ya que esta fue muy monótona, a diferencia de cómo me imaginaba con sakura, mis padres jamás fueran del todo cariñosos y mucho menos consentidores._

Mi niñez fue demasiado diferente a la usual de cualquier niño, yo supongo que cuando era demasiado pequeño como para recordar jugaba y correteaba por la casa pero desde más o menos a partir de los 8 años que sin querer empecé a descubrir mi don para la magia mis padres se encargaron que la perfeccionara. Me pusieron a estudiar desde los inicios de esta, sus bases y entrenando tanto física como mentalmente para irla incrementando. A pesar de ser un niño pequeño me entrenaron duramente en las artes marciales ya que para tener un mayor control de mis poderes era necesario tener una excelente condición física, debido a los entrenamientos y estudio me olvide de los juegos a muy temprana edad, de hecho prácticamente dejaron que me empezara a valer por mi propia cuenta, aunque estaban a mi lado, pero me instruyeron a resolver mis problemas y todo obstáculo que se me fuera a presentar, además de que no me dejara ver débil ante nadie no importando la situación. Por eso me no me era fácil enfrentarla y dejar que me viera tan patético, que viera al hijo que le dio tan duras enseñanzas no llevarlas a cabo cuando más debí mostrar mi fuerza y orgullo, que mejor preferí correr como un gran cobarde. A decir verdad nunca estuvo en mis planes huir pero un día la escuche tras la puerta decirle a alguien que no podía creer que baje la guardia y permití que me pusieran este sello, entonces supe que la decepcione enormemente, mi orgullo se vio herido y decaí. Pensé que si de todas formas ya la había decepcionado no tenía caso seguir luchando, lo que me pareció más sensato fue desaparecerme para borrar de la casa Li todo recuerdo del fracaso del futuro líder del clan.

-yo….. no tenía idea de eso – _dice tras terminar mi relato_ – pero si tu madre quiere verte dudo que sea para reprenderte…. No fue tu culpa que te pusiera ese sello

-"si lo fue…. Pude evitarlo pero no lo hice" – _cierro el puño con frustración_

-¿a qué te refieres?

-"como yo vencí a ese sujeto que me reto para tomar mi lugar como uno de los líderes del clan tenía el derecho de privarlo de su magia…. Pero no lo hice" – _de eso me arrepentía hasta la fecha, pero bien sabía que cuando una persona que posee magia la pierde de golpe era como quedarse sin un miembro de su cuerpo, es decir, no volvería a ser el mismo_ – "me mostré débil…. No le quite su magia porque sentí lastima por el maldito" – _aun recordaba su mirada de súplica cuando me acerque a él con la intención de privarlo de sus poderes por lo que me di la media vuelta y fue el momento que dio el traicionero golpe_ – "de no haber dudado….. hubiese podido evitar dos tragedias"

-¿Cómo que dos tragedias? – _escuchaba atentamente, era primera vez que le contaba a alguien mi versión de la historia_

-"si le hubiese quitado sus poderes cuando tuve la oportunidad no me habría puesto esto" – _toco mi pecho donde sabía que se encontraba aquella marca_ – "y…. el hermano de Eriol no se habría condenado a si mismo acabando con su vida"

-mi querido shaoran…. – _aquella dulce forma de llamarme al tiempo que me tocaba en la mejilla para que la mirara a los ojos me embelesa por completo, sus ojos destellaban hipotecantemente y sonreía de una forma muy peculiar, como si estuviese orgullosa de mí por alguna razón_ – tu actuaste de buena fe y no tienes por qué arrepentirte de eso, al contrario, debes estar orgulloso que quisiste hacer un acto bondadoso con aquel hombre…. Ya decía que no eras la clase de persona fría y hosca que aparentabas ser cuando empezamos a compartir el tren todas las mañanas…. Eres alguien muy gentil que busca ayudar a los demás – _su sonrisa se agrando con enorme ternura, incluso juraba que las lágrimas se escaparían de mis ojos por tan dulces palabras que llegaron directo a mi corazón_

-"has sido la única que no se intimido por mi endurecida mirada" – _seguía sorprendiéndome que fue capaz de mirar más allá de la barrera que puse ante mí_ – "no tengo idea si fue debido a tus poderes o quizá a otro hermoso don tuyo pero….. lograste entrar a mi duro corazón de roca y allí te quedaste" – _y no me quejaba en lo mínimo, estaba dichoso de tenerla en mi vida y tener la bendita bendición de sentirla tocando mi mejilla_ – "nunca podre pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí" – _la beso anhelante y quizá con cierta desesperación como si fuese la última vez que pudiese sentir sus labios, ya sé que estaba mal pensar de esa forma negativa pero a veces no podía evitar creer que sería así_

-shaoran…. – _me mira con cierta preocupación mezclada con tristeza, no entendía la razón_ – no olvídalo…. Es que sentí que lo decías como una despedida – _haciendo un ademan de restarle importancia pero su rostro era de angustia que quería disimular. No quería que se percatara que realmente cada que la veía sentía que sería la última vez_ – pero no es así verdad? – _pregunta casi suplicando que le diera la razón_ – juntos podremos quitarte esta maldición – _quería convencerse más que nada a si misma, enserio quería tener tan grandes esperanzas como ella pero con el transcurrir de los días y ver como el tatuaje cambiaba esa determinación caía de a poco tal como las plumas del dibujo del ave en mi pecho. No quería angustiarla ni desilusionarla así que mirándola a los ojos y mostrando mi mejor sonrisa, afirme con la cabeza sellando mi promesa con un beso_

-"una maldición y al mismo tiempo una enorme bendición" – _me mira confusa por mi extraña frase_ – "a causa de esta maldición pude tener la bendición de conocerte" – _recarga su frente en mi pecho mientras yo la rodeo con mis brazos. De verdad no quería darme por vencido pero ya no sabía que más hacer, vaya que tenía un gran motivo para romper este sello y era mi ferviente deseo de estar con sakura para siempre y continuar amándola, no importando que no recupere mi magia o mi voz pero….¿de que manera puedo convertir este deseo en un motivo para usar la voz?... el declarármele no dio resultado_

-¿no tienes frio sentado en esta árbol? – _pregunta al ver los copos de nieve cayendo_

-"no teniéndote entre mis brazos" – _su calidez era tanta que ni pensaba en el tortuoso invierno_

-aun así, nos podemos enfermar – _le oigo tierna y divertida_ – mejor vamos a casa a tomarnos algo caliente – _sé que se refería a su casa pero su manera de decirlo me sonó a nuestra casa. Nuestra –_ vamos…. Preparare algo delicioso _– con cuidado se prepara para bajarse y yo trato de ayudarla. Una vez ambos pisando nuevamente el suelo su intención era caminar rumbo a su hogar pero yo no me moví un solo milímetro y como me tomaba de la mano eso le obligo a detenerse de golpe_ \- ¿Qué sucede shaoran? – _pregunta extrañada volteando a verme, entonces la jalo hacia mí para envolverla en un sobreprotector abrazo_ – shao…..

-"sakura….." – _la interrumpo_ – "vente a vivir conmigo"

 **Yo espero que tenerlo en tanta intriga haya valido la pena y que les gustara este capitulo que creo que es el que más me ha costado trabajo de todo el fanfic, enserio, reescribí casi en su totalidad todo lo que tenía en el cuaderno y además de que se juntó lo de la mudanza, que andaba con los nervios de punta por un concierto que teníamos mi banda y yo, en fin varias cosas me tuvieron ocupada que no pude escribir en varios días pero como ven siempre los recompenso con capítulos bastante largos y bueee, la verdad no me siento muy segura de este capitulo, como dije me costo horrores por lo que espero sus sinceros comentarios al respecto.**

 **Como ya habrán leído lo de declarar sus sentimientos no resulto. ¿apoco enserio creyeron que recuperaría su voz y pum! Fin de la historia? Pues nooooooo jajajajaja, todavía no me conocen como soy? Jajajajajaj, faltan muchas cosas en mi loca cabecilla mis amados lectores buajajaja, espero que sigan al pendiente y ya saben, no les prometo que este tan rápido el siguiente pero será un trabajo cuidadoso e interesante.**

 **y…. ¿Qué tal la propuesta de shaoran al final? Huuuuy, posiblemente se estará apresurando demasiado? Que le responderá sakura? He he he**

 **En fin eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente jejeje y nooooo, no daré ningún spoiler.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS!**

 **Guest 1: ya dije que noooo no dare nada de nada de spoiler jajajajajajaj. Ya debes conocer a estas alturas del fic que soy un poquitín cruel, es que no se amo dejar los capis asi, hasta yo misma me emociono de imaginarme sus reacciones**

 **Guest 2: muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario jejeje y me alegra mucho que te este gustando significa mucho, demasiado para mï**

 **Mitca: uuuuf yo ya quiero que sea 2018, no crei que viviría para ver una nueva temporada de esta serie que me robo el corazón hace tanto y lo sigue haciendo hasta la fecha, gracias por leerme y no te desesperes si tardo jejeje enserio que a veces no tengo ideas y más a estas alturas de la historia.**

 **Sslove: lo seeee jajajjajaja no se porque me encanta dejarlo de esa forma, soy una gran villana buajajajaja y bien pues…. Que decir? Ya viste lo que paso. No pude dejar de lado lo de la bufanda, fue una parte del anime que me encanto demasiado asi que tenia que ponerla aquí también. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, tus comentarios siempre son inspiradores!**

 **Ari-chan: y ahora más me demore pero insisto que no dejare este fanfic por nada asi que si no es mucho pedirte toda la paciencia del mundo ya que si me tardo es porque no quiero escribir cualquier cosa y que pierda todo el sentido pero siempre serán capítulos muy largos y tratando que sea de lo mejor. Aquí Eriol no tuvo tanta participación en cuanto a meter la pata al estar con tomoyo jejejeje creo que me quedo muy dramas no?. Espero que te haya gustado y me sigas leyendo y gracias por tus comentarios**

 **Sra grandchester: buajajajaja lo se, amo terminar los capítulos asi, creo que a estas alturas ya lo estas notando no?. Me da tanto gusto que mi historia te tenga de esa forma, no me lo tomes como que disfruto de tu sufrimiento es porque entonces enserio estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y eso me da mucha alegría, este fic me tiene muy orgullosa y mi recompensa es que de verdad lo disfruten. Claro que no pude dejar de lado esos detalles del anime, fue algo que me encanto y me propuse ponerlo aquí, ya que como dices, son muy significativos. Jajajaja y que bárbara tres veces lo has leído? Woooow pues muchas gracias, lamento tanta espera pero ojala y que haya valido la pena y me regales unos minutos para escribirme lo que te pareció este.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alguien todavia me recuerda? Jjejejeje ya mejor ni disculpas pido pero he vuelto! Les traigo el capitulo nueve y uufff vaya que estos capítulos me han costado bastante, el empezar uno nuevo se me esta dificultando un poco y no solo es el factor de a falta de inspiración, también es el asunto de mis estudios de música, se aproxima una tocada y este mes estare trabajando en un turno de 12 horas. Pero es mucho bla bla bla se que no les interesa lo de mi vida diaria jajajajaja solo que ya les tenga el capitulo, pues aquí lo tienen y enserio espero que la larga espera siempre valga la pena y no me abandonen porque ustedes son mi inspiración y lo saben.**

 **Pues no se hable más y comencemos!**

 **Que los disfruten!**

 _ **Un reencuentro y una pisca de esperanza.**_

SAKURA POV

"vente a vivir conmigo"

Cuatro palabras que eran la causa de que no pudiese conciliar el sueño a pesar de ser más de las 2 de la mañana. En ese momento no pude ser capaz de responderle debido al impacto que tuve cuando me dijo tal cosa, sobre todo al ver en esa cálida mirada ámbar llena de súplica y desesperación, no supe interpretarla por completo pero mi corazón sintió estremecerse por la mezcla de confusión y cierta euforia. Tras segundos o minutos de quedar muda quise hacer el intento de decirle algo, digo intento porque a pesar de ya estar en calma en mi cama bajo el manto nocturno todavía no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que iba a decirle, pero no fui capaz de pronunciar un solo sonido ya que Shaoran apresuradamente me dijo que lo olvidara soltando mi mano y dándome la espalda, solo puede observar cómo se llevaba la mano a sus cabello en signo de nervios para luego nuevamente tomarme de la mano pero sin volver a mirarme a los ojos diciéndome que me llevaría a casa.

-¿no quieres pasar un rato? – _fue lo que le pregunte al quedarse parado en el umbral de mi casa con la mirada baja_

-"es mejor que me vaya a descansar…. Pasare por ti mañana" – _me inquieto que no me viera a los ojos, parecía incluso un poco molesto o quizá arrepentido_

-Shaoran sobre lo que dijiste hace rato…. – _que tonta, no sé porque saque de nuevo el tema si no sabía que decirle_

-"porfavor….. solo olvídalo" – _volteo su mirada_ – "me tengo que ir" – _deshace el agarre con mi mano y se retira con actitud tajante dejándome a mi confusa viéndolo perderse a la lejanía_

Aunque me lo pidiera era imposible que me no me cuestionara sobre eso, no me quitaba de la cabeza la expresividad de sus ojos, era obvio que hablaba muy enserio pero además también sentí desesperación y resignación por el hecho de que deseaba hacer las cosas de forma extremadamente rápidas debido al tiempo que le quedaba por su maldición. Odiaba que pensara de forma tan negativa, yo luchaba fervientemente por mantener la esperanza de que encontraríamos una solución, sé que aun algo se podrá hacer.

-es imposible – _me incorporo resignada de que poder dormir_

Busque mi teléfono celular con la primera idea de llamarle a Shaoran pero claro bien era consciente de que no podría responderme y todos mis contactos seguramente estarían más que dormidos, así que charlar con alguien no era una opción. Me quede entonces observando la foto de contacto que tenía de Shaoran, por supuesto esa foto tuve que tomársela desprevenido ya que por más que le insistía no me dejaba tomarle una por voluntad propia y ganarle en una discusión al terco de mi novio era una batalla sin caso alguno, por lo que con toda cautela le tome la foto al momento de que estaba muy concentrado en algo que leía de la escuela una tarde que estuve en su casa para estudiar juntos, amaba que sonriera tan cálidamente pero su rostro serio también le daba un aspecto muy atractivo y masculino. Irme a vivir con él, debo admitir que la idea no me desagradaba en lo absoluto pero era un paso demasiado grande y sobra decir que apresurado para los escasos días que llevamos saliendo como pareja.

¿me pregunto cómo se encontrara él? Seguramente el asunto de encontrarse con su madre en unas horas igualmente lo tenía sin poder dormir

SHAORAN POV

Los ojos me ardían por la total falta de sueño en toda la noche, mi rostro era patético al reflejarme en el espejo y lo irónico es que no solo era por no dormir, eran muchos más los factores que me tenían con esta demacrada expresión. Anteriormente eran varias las ocasiones en que casi no dormía adecuadamente por estar sumido en libros de magia y diversos temas, que entrenaba a altas alturas de la noche y aun así madrugaba, pero nunca tuve tantas cosas en la cabeza que me tuvieran tan inquieto como ahora y es que como si ya ver nuevamente a mi madre y enfrentarla por haber huido no fuera suficiente todavía agregue otra cosa más de la que no paraba de pensar y reprocharme por ser un idiota impulsivo. ¿Cómo pude preguntarle tal cosa a Sakura? Claro que no habría nada más que me gustara en el mundo que verla despertar a mi lado cada mañana, acariciar su rostro durmiendo, despertarla con un beso y ver como se sonroja por ello. Hablaba muy enserio cuando le dije que se viniera a vivir conmigo pero no quita el hecho de que fue también por impulso, por el temor diario de que cada vez que me despedía de ella la idea de que no la volvería a ver me aterrara, ni siquiera lo pensé por unos segundos solo lo dije y ya, ahora del como la miraría a los ojos me comenzaba a provocar jaqueca, mal estar que aumentaba porque también recordaba que en pocas horas me encontraría con mi madre. Vaya y yo que me había resignado ya a terminar mis días en completa soledad pero nunca me imaginé que llegara alguien a cambiarme de idea, de hacerme arreglar mis errores del pasado. 

Me sentía agotado e ínsito que no es por la falta de sueño, era más grande la fatiga mental por el remolino de cosas que daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Me senté en el sofá llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos para tratar de serenarme un poco pero el universo conspiraba en mi contra ya que minutos después suena mi teléfono al recibir un mensaje, se trataba del insoportable de mi primo informándome que mi madre llegaría a las 10 de la mañana, maldición tan solo faltaban dos horas, no me moleste en contestarle estaba seguro que él sabía que si iría puntualmente. Por lo menos trataría de cerrar mis ojos pero nuevamente el molesto sonido del celular me lo impide, pensando que era el fastidioso de Eriol tomó el maldito aparato con la determinación de responderle que me dejara en paz que me presentaría a la hora indicada pero mi mal humor se apaga al instante de ver quién era el remitente.

 _Sakura:_

 _Buenos días shaoran, ¿pudiste dormir bien?. Espero que si. ¿A que hora llegara tu mamá?_

Podía oír con claridad su dulce voz al pendiente de mí y preocupada, Sakura era encantadora, no me sentía merecedor de conocerla y mucho menos tener la bendición de que me amara tanto o más como yo a ella.

 _Shaoran:_

 _Buenos días Sakura, admito que estoy algo inquieto….. pero gracias por preocuparte por mí mi cerezo._

 _Eriol me informo que llegara a las 10 am_

 _Sakura:_

 _Entiendo….. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un chocolate caliente?, seguramente te relajara un poco_

Responde en cuestión de unos minutos. Claro que la idea me agradaba mucho pero eso también significaba que posiblemente quiera hablar de lo que no la deje el día de ayer al llevarla a su casa, por supuesto que no pondría posponer el tema aunque le pedí que lo olvidara, claro que no lo haría.

 _Shaoran:_

 _Me encantaría…. Paso por ti enseguida_

Me tardo unos minutos en responderle pero en cuento le envió el mensaje me salgo del departamento para ir a buscarle. No perdería tiempo de estar al lado suyo.

NORMAL POV

De hecho a la primera persona a quien Eriol le mando el mensaje no fue a su testarudo primo si no a la gentil y amable novia de este ya que bien se imaginaba con claridad el estado de león enjaulado en que debía estar en su departamento tras despertar, si es que acaso logro dormir algo.

 _Eriol:_

 _La Sra. Li llegara a las 10 am, se que es muy temprano pero solo tú puedes lograr que no huya de último momento._

Sakura supuso que eso solo lo dijo de broma aunque quizá con un toque de verdad porque confiaba en que Shaoran no saldría huyendo esta vez, prometió arreglar el asunto con su familia y ella confiaba totalmente en su palabra. De todos modos tras contarle cómo fue su dura niñez podía asegurar que el castaño se encontraría demasiado ansioso solo en su apartamento tan solo esperando la hora de ir a encontrarse con su madre, fue entonces que comprendió el mensaje de su amigo extranjero, lo que le pedía no era precisamente que hiciera guardia para que no saliera corriendo si no que fuera con él antes del encuentro para apoyarlo y que se relajara.

Por lo tanto puso paso en marcha y haciendo caso al mensaje de Eriol se alisto para ver a Shaoran quien seguramente tras recibir el mensaje no tardaría en llegar. La verdad es que ella también estaba inquieta por este asunto y además igualmente la charla de ayer que ya no quiso tocar el castaño de nuevo la tenían algo nerviosa, quería hablar de ello pero prefirió dejarlo de a un lado por el momento, al menos hasta que resuelva el asunto con su familia, ya suficiente presión le abrumaba como para molestarlo con eso, aunque la tenían con demasiadas dudas.

Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta enseguida sabe que es Shaoran quien llamaba. Al bajar las escaleras lo primero que oye es la reclamación del sobreprotector de su hermano advirtiéndole que era muy temprano como para que el mocoso, como se refería al castaño, viniera a molestar pero en esta ocasión Sakura no se molestó a contestarle confiada que por la inquietud de su rostro Touya deduciría que era un asunto importante, y milagrosamente si capto la indirecta.

En cuanto lo vio al abrir la puerta noto enseguida que no fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche, aunque ella tampoco durmió mucho a decir verdad. La preocupación y miedo que intentaba disimular ladeando la cabeza eran mucho más grandes que las miles de dudas de Sakura por la repentina propuesta de su novio que no lograba olvidar aunque él se lo hubiese pedido. No lo diría abiertamente por su inflexible orgullo pero ella lo ha llegado a conocer casi por completo y en su forma de comportarse y de rehuirle la mirada dedujo que en efecto todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar lo tenían asustado, claro después de todo enfrentarse al pasado no era fácil, ella misma lo experimento cuando nuevamente volvió a ver a ese cobarde que tanto la daño. Sonriendo comprensiva lleva su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y que la mirara a los ojos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, era increíble como con una tierna caricia acompañada de una sonrisa hermosa lo relajaran lo bastante como para dejar verse vulnerable y recargar su frente en el estético hombro de su amada novia quien no tarda en envolverlo en un reconfortante abrazo transmitiéndole con dulzura y claridad que estaba allí para él, que siempre lo estaría.

-pase lo que pase todo estará bien…. Y estaré contigo – _le susurra acariciando su nuca oyéndolo a continuación suspirar más relajado_ – vamos por esa taza de chocolate de acuerdo? – _lo separa un poco de ella mirándola con infinita ternura, este asiente con una tenue sonrisa_

Entre los dos jóvenes sentados en una banqueta a fueras del café había un pesado silencio que la castaña, algo cohibida, no se atrevía a interrumpir, lo llevo allí para tratar de que se relajara un poco antes de ver de nuevo a su madre pero su novio parecía absolutamente inmerso en sus pensamientos con sus dos manos sujetas a su vaso de chocolate que por cierto no ha probado desde que se lo dieron, de hecho no ha dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron de su casa, solamente se limitaba a caminar mirando al frente con su expresión fruncida pareciendo que luchaba internamente por no desmoronarse o salir corriendo.

-¿no tienes frio shaoran?... se que hay mucha gente adentro pero quizá hallemos una mesa – _se atreve a romper el frio silencio con esa casual frase dicha con cierta timidez, pero su novio solo niega con la cabeza cabizbajo y distante. Pero tras unos minutos más siente su fuerte mano tomando la suya_

-"perdona por comportarme así contigo….. Es que…. Aun no sé qué hacer cuando la vea" – _el mismo sabía que no tenía caso quebrarse la cabeza con eso pero no podía evitarlo_

-ella estará feliz de verte – _intenta animarlo pero a decir verdad ella no conocía en lo absoluto a su madre_ – veras que te perdonara

-"me perdonara….." – _sonríe muy levemente, ¿buscaba su perdón?, ¿era eso lo que le inquietaba? –_ "creo que ya es hora de irnos" – _dice levantándose junto con Sakura cuya mano no soltó_

-si

Igualmente no hablaron nada camino a la mansión en donde finalmente enfrentaría la cobardía que cometió pero en todo el trayecto se aferraba a la mano de su hermosa novia, tan solo con sentirla a su lado era suficiente para seguir caminando a pesar del lio que traía en su cabeza.

-buenos días! – _saluda cortes Eriol al recibirlos en la entrada notando al instante el humor tan cambiante de su primo, sus emociones eran todo un remolino_ – la Sra. Li aun no llega pero no debe tardar…. Pasen al comedor – _abriéndoles paso. Ni él tenía la certeza de como marcharía esto, fue testigo de la infancia tan dura y estricta que tuvo su primo por ello comprendía a primera instancia porque fue que huyo._

Paso de largo sin siquiera saludar a Meiling quien estaba vez no reclamo por la falta de educación del castaño, también comprendía en el estado que debía sentirse, este tan solo se sentó a la mesa colocando sus manos en su rostro, tan solo quería que esto ya acabara de una vez o mejor que nunca empezara pero claro ya era algo que no podía posponer más aunque lo quisiera, era ya hora de arreglarlo. Las dos chicas, la castaña a lado de su novio, se vieron la una a la otra, con simples miradas se reflejaba la gran compasión y empatía por Shaoran, pero sabían que era un asunto enteramente suyo por lo mismo también reflejaban la impotencia de no poder ayudar.

-ya está aquí – _comenta serio Eriol al oír el timbre de la antigua mansión_

En cuanto escucho tal frase se puso de pie cual soldado que esperaba su fusilamiento, siempre tuvo voluntad y determinación de acero pero esta vez vaya que sentía su corazón latir con tal fuerza que le costaba respirar pero la tranquilidad regresa a su alma al sentir el dulce tacto de una mano tomando la suya. Era maravilloso como su dulce Sakura podía traerle paz incluso en momentos tan tensos, esos resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban reflejando su total apoyo lo hacían olvidar absolutamente todo.

-XIAOLANG!

El escandaloso grito ensordecedor de cuatro mujeres le ponen la piel erizada y sin saber en qué momento llegaron ya tenía a sus cuatro hermanas encima suyo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le reprochaban el conjunto quien sabe que tanta cosa que a duras penas lograba entender. Mientras Sakura, obligada a separarse de Shaoran al momento en que esas cuatro se abalanzaron, miraba la escena algo extrañada por la exagerada efusividad de esas mujeres quienes deducía que eran sus hermanas, pero también estaba conmovida por la alegre reunión y contagiándose de la felicidad de ellas al ver nuevamente a su hermano menor. Las risas entre llantos y palabras de reproche mezclado con alegría se apagaron al entrar a la habitación una imponente mujer, era muy hermosa de piel blanca cual leche, su presencia era sobrecogedora y su expresión era casi severa, Sakura se quedó estática sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ella pero nada comparado como estaba Shaoran quien ya por fin lo liberaron del asfixiante abrazo grupal. Por los primeros segundos le sostuvo la mirada a su madre y esta a su vez tampoco paraba de observarlo inflexible pero en cierta manera notaba una leve pisca de felicidad que contenía. Era un ambiente tenso y extraño.

-bien…. Bienvenida a Japón – _interviene Sakura haciendo una respetuosa reverencia hacia la mujer_

Todos miraron con asombro como tuvo la valentía de romper la tensión que se formó entre madre e hijo, pero el más impactado era Shaoran al darse cuenta de la fortaleza que era capaz de tener su tímida novia.

-perdona jovencita pero ¿Quién eres? – _su voz era suave pero estricta a la vez al dirigirse a la castaña_

-yo soy…. Sakura Kinomoto – _la dama enserio imponía y la ponía algo inquieta, sus ojos se clavaban como dagas en ella_ – emmm…. Soy…. Mmmm – _no estaba segura si sería buena idea revelar ahora la relación que tenía con Shaoran_

-es una amiga de Shaoran – _interviene Meiling, por el momento no era adecuado darle la tremenda noticia de que el huraño de su hijo tenía novia_

-así es…. Es un placer conocerla – _nuevamente hace una leve reverencia_

La dama Li miraba fijamente aquella joven con curiosidad pero firmeza y su hijo conocía perfectamente el significado de esa mirada que se asemejaba a una certera flecha cuyo objetivo fijo era Sakura quien era claro que empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa. La estaba examinando, su madre tenía el poder de saber con claridad las intenciones, los deseos y parte de su esencia de las personas con solo mirarlas e igualmente saber si poseían algún poder mágico, todo indicaba que ya se había percatado de los poderes tan especiales de la castaña. Armándose de total valor se pone firme entre Sakura y su madre, está esperando con paciencia pero ejerciendo presión a lo que fuera a hacer su hijo, nunca imagino que fuera a ponerse de rodillas juntando su frente en el suelo a los pies de la impactada dama Li.

-shaoran…. – _dice apenas en un audible susurro por aquella escena que estrujo su corazón_

-Xialang…. – _nunca en su vida vio a su único hijo varón doblegarse de esa forma, una de las tantas cosas que tan estrictamente le enseño fue a mantenerse firme ante cualquier situación sin embargo verlo así le causa más pesar que decepción, era claro que estaba sumamente arrepentido por lo que hiso_ – vamos hijo…. Levántate – _igualmente se inclina posando su mano en la espalda de su hijo tratando de usar un tono dulce de voz, pero Shaoran negó firmemente con la cabeza. Conocía perfectamente el inflexible orgullo del castaño, no podía verla a la cara ya que su honor se había perdido o al menos eso era lo él creía._

-disculpe, tal vez podría ayudar…. – _comenta sutil Sakura que interviene en la escena_ – vamos Shaoran…. Debes ponerte de pie – _le dice tratando de animarlo_

-"no puedo…. No soy digno de verla a la cara, la he defraudado lo se" – _le oye sumamente frustrado y con dolor_

-primero debes escucharla – _intenta convencerlo mientras la Sr. Li ya de pie, no comprendía del todo como esa chica parecía hablar con él._

-"ni siquiera soy capaz de rogarle su perdón" – _esta fue la única forma de tratar de disculparse pero no le era suficiente_

-en eso yo podría ayudar…. – _toca sutilmente la mejilla de su novio para que la mirara a los ojos, tanto las hermanas como la dama Li no podían creerse tal escena d cariño_ \- ¿recuerdas una vez que fuiste a mi casa que kero y tu pudieron oír sus pensamientos? – _lo ve asentir_ – quizá fue porque a ambos los tocaba…. Puede que funcione también para que tu madre te escuche – _tal idea le abre los ojos, seguramente funcionaria como aquella vez con la bola de pelos. Toma aire y se incorpora tomado de la mano de su novia_

-jovencita, quiere explicarme lo que sucede? – _se oye exigente pero era debido al desconcierto_

-vera…. Hay una forma en que puedo ayudarle a que escuche de nuevo a su hijo – _sonríe con la esperanza y la alegría en su rostro de poder al fin ayudar a Shaoran_

-¿Cómo dices? – _quita al fin su inexpresiva expresión para dar lugar uno de auténtica sorpresa y escepticismo. De hecho todos estaban totalmente atentos a lo que fuese hacer la castaña_

-tan solo deme su mano por favor – _dice al tiempo que le extiende amablemente la suya._

Esa chica era muy peculiar, rápidamente le transmitió extrema confianza con esa gran sonrisa dulce y comprensiva. La toma de la mano y solo espera a lo que fuese que haría la joven pero por largos minutos tan solo un pesado silencio reino en la habitación, solo se limitaba a observar como la castaña miraba a su hijo que seguía sin mirarla a la cara, parecía que le daba su total apoyo con solo miradas que intercambiaban entre ellos, era como si las palabras entre los dos no fuesen necesarias.

-"madre…." – _no lo podía creer, estaba oyendo la voz de su hijo en su mente_ – "yo…. Se que he deshonrado el apellido Li y en especial te he fallado a ti" – _mantenía su gesto fruncido hacia abajo, le costaba admitir y disculparse por su error –_ "tienes todo el derecho de estar decepcionada" – _hace una larga pausa en la que ni ella sabe bien que debería decir, luego finalmente la mira a los ojos contemplando en los_ _de su hijo algo que le rompe el alma; remordimiento y agonía_ – "no lo merezco pero _…._ Te ruego que me perdones" – _se inclina encorvando su espalda_

-oh querido hijo…. – _dejando su frio comportamiento atrás envuelve a su hijo en un maternal abrazo, como hace muchos años que no lo hacía. Este se quede perplejo_ – yo también debo pedir perdón…. Debí saber por el dolor que estabas pasando y la desesperación que debiste sentir…. Si huiste fue también por que hice que sintieras que no había esperanza, mi obligación era apoyarte – _en un momento como este se permite que unas cuantas lagrimas escapen de su terso rostro_ – me alegra tanto que pude volver a verte – _no recordaba oírla usar ese tono tan cálido de voz, quizá alguna vez le hablo de esa forma pero cuando era tal solo un bebe, de echo justo ahora se sentía como un niño indefenso buscando refugio en los brazos de su madre en una noche de tormenta._

Nadie de los que contemplaban esa conmovedora escena se esperaba que fuese a suceder algo así sin embargo estaban felices y aliviados de ver que madre e hijo se reconciliaron y que no había rencores en ninguno de los dos. Las cuatro hermanas estaban tomadas de las manos con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad en sus rostros, era un milagro que pudiesen reunirse con se pequeño hermano. Por parte de Meling, ella luchaba de no dejar escapar una sola gota de sus ojos, también deseaba tanto reclamarle al cabezota de su primo por ser tan tonto y esperarse tanto en llamar a su madre, y tan preocupada que la tenía y él solo pensaba que en cuanto lo viera lo despreciaría por la decepción. Y la bella castaña, no podía estar más feliz de que todo resulto de maravilla, finalmente todo quedo arreglado y Shaoran ya no se ocultaría más, ni estaría nunca solo.

-hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar Xialang – _dice al separarse del maternal abrazo y mirándolo con pisca de severidad, no se escaparía del sermón del haberse ido de esa forma y estando Shaoran consiente de eso_ _asiente respetuoso_ – requeriré de su ayuda para esto jovencita – _dirigiéndose a Sakura_

-claro será un placer – _acepta con la mejor disposición, usaría su poder para algo maravilloso_

Tenían tantas cosas que contarse que era obvio que para Shaoran el estar escribiendo en su pequeña libreta no bastaría pero gracias al maravilloso don que poseía Sakura pudieron hablar como hace siglos no lo hacían, incluso antes de quedarse mudo debido al efecto de esa maldición. Inevitablemente la castaña escuchaba todo lo que su novio le revelaba a su madre asombrándose con algunas cosas que hasta ahora desconocía, de hecho varias veces volteaba a verla reflejando pesar y culpa en sus ojos ámbares por no habérselo dicho antes.

Todo aquello que le confesaba su hijo le estrujaba el alma a la siempre inflexible dama Li, debió imaginarse lo impotente e inútil que se sentía al no poder hacer absolutamente nada por liberarse por el mismo de su maldición y ella no hizo nada para quitarle esa absurda idea. Era algo irónico, ella no le prestó atención por buscar desesperadamente una solución a ese sello.

-tus acciones no fueron las correctas hijo – _dice seria_ – pero ahora veo porque sentiste la necesidad de tomar esa decisión…. Yo misma te orille a eso…. Espero me perdones – _era sincero su arrepentimiento_

-"no tengo nada que perdonarle madre" – _haciendo una respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza_ – "esta vez prometo no volver a huir y encontrare por los medios que sea la forma de liberarme de esta maldición"

Puede ver en sus profundos ojos ámbar esa fortaleza, voluntad y determinación que siempre lo han caracterizado, factor que se había apagado con el paso de los días en su ciudad natal cuando por más que se esforzaban no eran capaces de encontrar nada. Algo, no mejor dicho alguien le devolvió esa motivación de no dejarse vencer, y su acertada intuición le decía que ese alguien era la hermosa joven a lado de su hijo que lo tomaba de la mano con sumo cariño.

-yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por saber más de ese sello – _comenta Eriol_

-aunque yo no sepa nada sobre ese sello también ayudare en todo lo que pueda – _es Sakura hablando con bondad y determinación en sus ojos, y puede percatarse de la cariñosa forma en que Shaoran volteaba a verla, ese gesto era mucho más que solo agradecimiento._

-les agradezco mucho su apoyo…. Claro que también el Clan y yo seguiremos investigando, no estarás solo en esto Xianlang…. Ya no – _lo decía más a modo de advertencia de que ya no tenía ningún motivo para huir_

-nos alegramos mucho de verte hermanito! – _exclama eufórica una de sus hermanas y segundos después ya tenía encima a sus cuatro locas hermanas ahogándolo en un abrazo grupal_

-esas locas nunca cambiaran – _dice Meling en un resignado suspiro y sintiendo pesar por su inocente primo_

En lo que sus cariñosas pero muchas veces impertinentes hijas asfixiaban al inocente castaño aprovecho para observar un poco más a la joven oji verde que se divertía con las reacciones del menor de sus hijos en el alboroto que se estaba haciendo en ese abrazo grupal. En el instante que reparo en ella al encontrarla junto a Shaoran supo que era una joven muy especial y peculiar, debía serlo para que su hijo de permanente mirada intimidante, distante y fría hiciera que cambiara tal gesto a uno cálido y lleno de ternura al observarla, quería saber qué fue lo que ella hizo para que él la dejara entrar a su solitaria vida, pero fuese lo que fuese era algo mucho más fuerte que la magia. Le daba una gran dicha saber que finalmente alguien llego a darle el amor y ternura que ella no pudo brindarle en su niñez por la errada idea de que era su deber fortalecerlo.

-y díganme…. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen planeado quedarse en Japón? – pregunta Eriol que hace a todos volverse hacia la cuestionada por saber la respuesta, incluyendo a las alocadas hermanas Li.

-me temo que no podremos estar más de dos días – _responde con distinción_ – entraron muchos novatos y debemos entrenarlos

-aprenderán mucho bajo su estricta tutela madam – _dice Eriol_

Recordar que se supone que la obligación de entrenar a los novatos era su deber y no el de su madre le hace sentir furia y frustración consigo mismo, ella ya debería haberse retirado de las responsabilidades de su clan pero por ese sello maldito seguía causándole problemas, era algo indigno y deshonroso.

-por ahora no te preocupes por el clan – _no fue difícil adivinar que eso fue lo que lo inquietaba_ – tu prioridad y principal preocupación es quitarte ese sello – _aunque le causa sorpresa verla tan compresiva igualmente agradece por ello_

-"hare hasta lo imposible madre"

-casi lo olvido – _dice la dama Li poniéndose de pie siendo imitada en automático por su hijo que lo hacía en signo de respeto_ \- encontré en la sección restringida de la biblioteca del consejo algo que llamo mi atención…. Es un antiguo libro, pero tiene un dibujo muy parecido al sello que te pusieron – _dirigiéndose claro a la victima de dicho sello quien abre sus ojos ante lo revelado._

Cierra los ojos concentrándose y al juntar sus manos una brillante luz envuelve la habitación cegando a los presentes por su intensidad, una vez extinguida aquella luz observan que en las manos de la Sra. Li apareció un enorme y grueso libro. Pone dicho enorme y antiguo objeto sobre la mesa, incluso el siempre paciente Eriol no puede evitar verse ansioso de examinarlo al saber que en sus páginas existe un símbolo parecido al sello de su primo además de que al fin se enteraría de donde fue que su hermano saco la información para conjurar esa clase de maldición. Por supuesto que Shaoran también estaba sumamente atento observando severamente esas páginas amarillentas gastadas que las manos de su madre pasaban buscando el dibujo que menciono. Y allí estaba, no era similar era precisamente el dibujo en ave en vuelo que Shaoran tenía grabado en su pecho pero claro el del libro estaba completo.

-ese es el sello! – _exclama Eriol_ – esa escritura…. Es un idioma demasiado antiguo - _comenta rosando la página con yema de sus dedos_ – tomara tiempo descifrarlo – _era frustrante, cuando finalmente tenía información no era capaz de saber lo que decía_ \- ¿Cómo es que mi hermano accedió a este información? – _mira a la señora, según dijo que lo encontró en una sección restringida de la biblioteca del clan de china, solo pocos miembros podían entrar en ella._

-es lo que quisiera saber... – _dice la dama Li frunciendo su ceño, ni si quiera su hijo, que era el futuro líder por herencia, tenía permitido ir a esa sección de la biblioteca sino hasta pasar muchas pruebas de confiablidad_ – además de cómo pudo descifrarlo para conjurar la maldición

-eso no es misterio Señora – _habla Eriol_ – el don de mi hermano era traducir cualquier idioma con solo tocar el escrito – _un excelente don con el cual pudo ayudar a muchos y hacer grandes descubrimientos pero se dejó guiar por la avaricia y la envidia_ – pero algo hay seguro, aquí esta la clave a ese enigma de encontrar una razón para obligar a su voz a salir

-también lo creo pero…. Me sigue inquietando el cómo fue que pudo acceder a este libro – _no existía forma de que el difunto hermano de Eriol pudiera entrar, solo se lograba mediante un conjuro que solo los principales líderes sabían_ – me temo que…. Podría haber un traidor dentro del clan de magia – _revela con gesto serio y ensombrecido. Era un asunto muy serio y preocupante, eso significaba que el hermano de Eriol fue un simple señuelo y el que deseaba acabar con Shaoran seguía con vida y en el clan de magia de Hong Kong, las preguntas eran ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué?_ – Xianlang…. Repito que el huir sin decirle a nadie no estuvo bien pero tampoco fue una decisión del todo equivocada, mientras estemos seguros si hay o no un traidor no es seguro que regreses…. Lo mejor es que para el clan sigas desaparecido – _dice firme aunque por dentro le duele que su hijo no pueda regresar a su país natal, por lo menos ya sabía que estaba vivo._

-"comprendo madre" – _no le era nada agradable la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada ahora que se enteró que posiblemente existía un bastardo traidor, pero de todos modos sin magia se encontraba incapacitado de resolver ese asunto_ – "pero…. Usted también sea precavida" – _posiblemente también ella, al ser la actual líder del clan se encuentre en peligro, pero su en propia piel era consciente de lo poderosa e inteligente que era._

-no te preocupes Xianlang…. Además solo es una teoría, debemos investigar con cuidado – _dice firme la Sra. Li_

-"sakura…." – _pero la mencionada estaba tan absorta en lo que parecían pensamientos que la tenían aparentemente inquieta y cabizbaja que no respondió a la mención de su nombre_ – "sakura…." – _vuelve a insistir ejerciendo un poco de presión en su mano que sostenía, logrando que volteara a verlo tras un sobresalto al salir de su trance –_ "¿te ocurre algo?"

-no…. No es nada, estoy bien – _aunque le sonrió él conocía bien que era fingida. Que disimulara su preocupación solo lo hacían inquietarse más_

-creo que lo mejor es dejar el tema por ahora – _propone Eriol_ – seguramente deben tener hambre, Meiling y yo preparemos algo

-te ayudaremos – _ofrece una de las hermanas Li_

-muchas gracias…. La cocina es por aquí – _les hace un ademan con la mano para que lo siguieran –_ distinguida Señora, siéntase como en su casa – _le dice cortésmente para luego irse junto con las chicas_

-disculpen….. – _dice Sakura al oír el timbre de su celular por una llamada a de su padre_ – debo responder…. No tardare – _se retira del salón_

Los pasos de la chica al marcharse eran del todo vigilados por la fija mirada ámbar, ha llegado a conocerla bien y ese cambio de actitud que tuvo al estar presente en la conversación de hace unos momentos la inquieto pero no lo decía para no causar molestias, era algo que admiraba y le encantaba de ella, ese total desapego a guardarse lo que sentía por el bien de los demás pero tampoco le agradaba ocultara esos sentimientos, no era bueno para ella.

-se ve que esa joven es alguien muy importante para ti – _comentario de su madre que lo hace tensarse y volverse a ella mirándola con exagerada sorpresa_ – no pongas esa cara…. Se ve en la forma en que la miras – _avergonzado baja la mirada, no era capaz de disimularlo_ – nadie llega a tu vida por coincidencia hijo…. Recuerda que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable – _y tras decir esa frase se pone galantemente de pie e igualmente deja la habitación dejando a Shaoran recapacitando sus sabias palabras._

Salió al hermoso jardín de la mansión a atender la llamada de su padre que en un principio la alarmo pensando que se trataban de malas noticias pero tan solo se estaba reportando que tardaría un poco más en regresar de su viaje arqueológico debido a unos retrasos en la excavación. Tras colgar se quedó un rato en el frio invierno contemplando un poco más a fondo gran jardín, al ser cubierto de la nieve no se apreciaba del todo la gran variedad de flores que debía tener pero se deleitaba con el paisaje blanco e imaginando todos los colores que tendría llegando la primavera, sobre todo por el gran árbol que en esa temporada solo tenía ramas pero se mantenía fuerte y alto.

Sus bellos pensamientos se tornaron preocupantes al recordar la conversación con la mamá de Shaoran, nunca pensó que este asunto del sello se tornara en algo tan peligroso, ahora además de tener esa maldición también existía la probabilidad que una persona de su propio clan estuviese planeando acabar con él, no era justo, y lo peor es que nada podría hacer para evitarlo, todo esto estaba fuera de sus conocimientos y posibilidades, pero la idea de perderlo era algo impensable que le estrujaba el alma entera. Justo cuando una lagrima estaba por traicionarla siente sobre sus hombros una cálida chaqueta que le cubría toda la espalda privándola del intenso frio, y tras eso una fuerte mano tomando la suya con delicadeza.

-"puedes pescar un resfriado si estas afuera con este clima" – _era la voz inconfundible de Shaoran dentro de su mente, al volverse para mirarlo lo nota tranquilo pero un poco serio –_ "¿Qué sucede?"

-no, nada…. Era mi papá, se quedara una semana más en el lugar de la excavación – _trato de mostrar una tranquila sonrisa pero no engaño al castaño que mantenía su ceño serio y mirada penetrante en ella_ – se le escuchaba muy emocionado – _no soportando su intensa mirada se vuelve a mirar a otro lado_ – parece que están a punto de hacer un gran descubrimiento

-"sakura…." – _la toma de la barbilla delicadamente para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos_ – "dime lo que te pasa" – _la descubrió, nunca fue buena ocultando lo que la angustiaba y menos a la atenta mirada de Shaoran, le leía con demasiada facilidad_

-no imagine que este asunto de la maldición…. Llegará a ponerte aun en más peligro – _baja su mirada llena de angustia_ – ahora que ya has arreglado las cosas con tu mamá podías regresar a tu país y debido a todo esto que está pasando…. No puedes 

Era increíble cuanta bondad podían ser capaz de tener esa hermosa mujer al preocuparse de esa forma por lo que él posiblemente quería hacer y no podía debido a que probablemente estaba en peligro. Era una bendición que llego justamente tras una maldición, que irónica podía ser la vida.

No resistiéndose la rodeo en un protector abrazo, no quería perderla por nada del mundo y ni ese sello lo separaría de ella. También le debía demasiado, de no ser gracias a que entro a su vida seguiría solo dejándose llevar por lo que creía que ya era su destino, no hubiese visto de nuevo a su familia ni hubiese sentido el abrazo maternal de su madre que ya ni recordaba haber sentido en su infancia, en fin, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que su Sakura está a lado suyo, y disfrutaba mucho su nueva forma de vida.

-"mi cerezo…." – _le habla con voz calmada y tierna manteniéndola aprisionada en sus brazos_ – "detesto verte triste…." – _la separa un poco de él, su corazón se estruja al ver sus bellos ojos esmeralda humedecidos por las lágrimas que resistía en dejar salir_ – "tranquila…. Todo estará bien, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, ese es mi lugar" – _le asegura con cariño posando su mano en su mejilla y acariciándola con su dedo pulgar_

-pero…. ¿no quieres regresar a tu casa con tu familia? – _le rompía el corazón la idea que se marchara pero no podría ser capaz de pedirle que dejara atrás sus obligaciones y a su familia solo por ella_ \- ¿no los echas de menos? – _se separa de ese cálido abrazo que a decir verdad no quería romper_ – yo…. Yo solo quiero que…. Que seas feliz _– a pesar de que no fuese a lado suyo pero sus palabras eran cruelmente contrariadas por sus ojos_

-"¿de verdad quieres eso?" – _pregunta mirándola con infinita ternura. Sakura tímidamente asiente con la cabeza_ – "en ese caso debo quedarme" – _lo mira sin entender del todo el significado de sus palabras_ – "me felicidad está contigo…. Nunca te abandonare, nada me lo podrá impedir"

-pero Shaoran…. ¿y el deber que tienes con tu clan? – _claro que quería que se quedara pero estaba abandonando demasiado por ella_

-"siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti, es una hermosa virtud que pocos poseen pero…. Por primera vez piensa en tu felicidad" – _la observa con intensidad pero teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro_ – "contéstame algo Sakura…. ¿yo te hago feliz?"

-claro que si Shaoran…. Mucho

-"entonces…." – _coloca sus manos en la fina cintura de ella pegándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo –_ "pídeme que me quede" – _prácticamente le obliga a decirlo al mirarla de esa forma tan manipuladoramente tierna_

-quédate conmigo…. Por favor – _esa frase no solo conllevaba que se quedara en Tomoeda._

-"tu ganas…. Sakura" – _acerca su rostro al de ella mirándola con los ojos entre abiertos, torturándola con su escaza cercanía_ – "¿puedo besarte?"

-¿Por qué me pides permiso? – _ella ya esperaba ansiosa recibir sus labios, además era muy claro que de todos modos iba a besarla_

-"me gusta ver tu expresión al decirme que si" – _cada vez se acercaba más a esos labios que adoraba, prácticamente ya los rosaba_ – "¿puedo?"

-s-si – _afirmo casi con desesperación rodeándolo del cuello y cortando la escaza distancia que le impedía sentirlo_

La romántica escena era observando tras un enorme ventanal por la actual cabeza de la familia Li así como una de las más importantes líderes del clan. A pesar de la distancia observaba a su siempre solitario, huraño y de corazón tan frio como el invierno hijo en un acto de completo amor y devoción, formándosele en su intimidante rostro una calidez que nunca pensó ver en él, de echo le recordó la manera en que su difunto esposo la observaba cuando eran jóvenes.

Pensó entonces en la joven que era la razón de tal cambio tan abrupto de su hijo varón que era claro como el agua que lo amaba tanto como Xianlang la amaba a ella. Cuando su esposo se fue de su lado nunca volvió a ser la misma de siempre, su alma quedo incompleta a pesar de tener a sus queridos hijos fruto de su amor. No quería imaginar la devastación que esa joven sentiría siendo tan joven y enamorada si lo pierde, como a del lugar tenían que encontrar la forma de romper esa maldición, por el bien de ambos.

-¿es algo sorprenderte verdad? – _comenta el joven ingles apareciendo en la misma habitación y viendo la misma bella escena que su tía_ – llegue a pensar que ese no podría ser el Shaoran que buscábamos – _bromea_ – lo veía y sentía tan enamorado de Sakura que en verdad creí que confesándole lo que sentía por ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte para usar su voz – _la culpa le caía en sus hombros todavía por crearle esa enorme esperanza que cayó más duro que una roca_ – pero no dio resultado

-la verdad no me sorprende que no diera resultado – _dice tranquilamente sorprendiendo levemente a Eriol_ – no es necesario que expresara con palabras lo que siente por ella…. Yo de inmediato me di cuenta que Xianlang tenía algo diferente…. No era en si una autentica razón para usar la voz

-siempre me sorprende su enorme sabiduría tía – _era totalmente lógico, después de todo el amor es un idioma de mil lenguajes_

-pero de una u otra manera ella le está ayudando con su maldición – dándose media vuelta – le ha devuelto la esperanza y fuerza que había perdido…. Tras que le pusieron ese sello sus ojos que antes mostraban tanta determinación y fuego, poco a poco se fueron apagando, parecía que no tenía alma…. Pero ahora incluso ese brillo se ha vuelto más fuerte y especial

-fue gracias a Sakura que ese orgulloso de primera quisiera al fin contactarse con usted…. Lo ha cambiado bastante

-no es que lo cambiara…. Parece que le mostro otra perspectiva de la vida – _algo que ella siendo su madre no hizo, únicamente el mundo que le enseño fue a recluirse y que pensara solo en entrenarse sin descanso en la magia y a tener un endurecido corazón. Pero esa joven le mostro lo simple y alegre que puede ser la vida._ – necesito ir a la biblioteca de clow…. Posiblemente encontremos algo que nos servirá a descifrar el libro – _no volvería a cometer ese error, ayudaría a su hijo para que pudiera ser feliz_

-claro…. Acompáñeme – _la guía a dicha habitación de la mansión –_ quizá encuentre algo que yo pase desapercibido

El contacto de sus labios termino pero emitiendo un gran suspiro de felicidad por parte de ambos juntan sus frentes con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración algo agitada del otro. Los ojos ámbar se abren sin prisa alejándose un poco para contemplar a su hermosa novia, maravillándose por las resplandecientes esmeraldas que lo miraban con profundo cariño, que dicha poder contemplar eso. Con sus manos delicadamente contorno su rostro y esta cerro sus ojos en gesto de disfrutar su inocente caricia, rogaba a todos los dioses que existían en el mundo y en diferentes culturas el poder quitarse ese sello para poder en un futuro despertarse y que lo primero que vieran sus ojos fuera esa cara sonriente.

-Shaoran…. – _le desconcierta que apartara su mano de su cara aunque de todos modos se aferraba a ella envolviéndola con las suyas_ – yo bueno….. – _parecía dudosa de continuar, como confusa_ – sobre lo que me dijiste ayer….. de irme a vivir contigo….

-"escucha…." – _sabía que no podía eludir el tema_ – "admito que dije lo que dije por impulso, sin embargo…. Debes de saber que no es mentira, es algo que de verdad deseo"

-pero…. ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? – _la respuesta se la da el mismo al bajar su mirada abatido_ – shaoran no me gusta que pienses que te queda poco tiempo – _ella evitaba pensar de esa forma porque angustiándose no ayudaría en nada_ – se que se solucionara y te salvaras, recuperaras tus poderes, todo estará bien – _intentaba convencerse más que nada a ella misma_ – no quiero que te vayas Shaoran…. No quiero perderte – _suplicaba con voz entre cortada aferrándose a la camisa de su novio. Este el ver la angustia de su amada era algo que no era capaz de tolerar y más sabiendo que era causado por él_

-"por favor sakura no llores" – _le pide abrazándola recargando su mentón en los cabellos castaños_ – "nada me da más fuerza que cuando me contagias de tu energía y alegría" – _la separa para posar su mano nuevamente en su mejilla_ – "vamos…. Muéstrame tu hermosa sonrisa" – _ella respira tratando de calmarse para mostrar una sincera sonrisa llena de dulzura_ – "mucho mejor…. la tristeza no va contigo mi cerezo" – _recarga la cabeza de ella en su hombro para consolarla acariciando su cabello_ – "no puedo rendirme porque mi objetivo es que la tristeza nunca opaque tu rostro…. Es solo que…. Si al despertar y lo primero que veo es tu rostro eso diariamente me dará las fuerzas que necesito" – _claro que no se rendiría sin embargo, si nada funcionaba al menos quería irse de este mundo dichoso de haber pasado el mayor tiempo posible amándola y viéndola feliz_ – "no te presionare a nada pero…." – _la separa limpiándole el rastro que tenía de lágrimas_ – "es muy enserio"

-lo pensare…. – _quería decirle en ese momento que si pero su parte razonable le decía que era demasiado precipitado, debía tomarlo con calma_ – volvamos adentro…. Debes de estar muriéndote de frio - _acomoda su bufanda, aquella que ella con tanto cariño le confecciono con sus propias manos y para su alegría Shaoran la traía puesta todo el tiempo._

….

….

-he leído casi todos los libros de aquí pero no hay ninguna pista sobre el sello – _informa Eriol con deje de decepción en su voz al acompañar a la cabeza de la familia Li a la biblioteca_ – el tipo de escritura que está en el libro que encontró no recuerdo haberla visto en otro lado

-es de una época muy lejana….- _dice poniendo el dichoso libro sobre el escritorio_ – de un antiguo reino ya olvidado en el tiempo – _abre el libro justo en donde se muestra el dibujo un poco desgastado de un gran reino que parecía estar en medio del desierto. Eriol se acerca a verlo prestándole sumo interés_ – Clow debió dejar algo relacionado con este tipo de escritura

El mago Clow fue una hechicero de permanente gesto gentil, calmado y sonriente pero de igual manera reflejaba un aura de misterio e incertidumbre, era como si siempre supiera lo que pasaría pero que también ya tenía todas las piezas acomodadas para que el flujo de los acontecimientos siguieran su curso y se cumpliera lo que ya estaba destinado. En efecto a Eriol no le extrañaría que la última pista que les faltara estuviese justo en el lugar preciso para encontrarlo en el momento y lugar indicado.

-mi abuelo continuamente actuaba con astucia y estrategia en casi todo lo que hacía…. – _trataba de pensar de la misma forma que él, pero bien sabía que sería muy difícil_ \- recuerdo que siempre decía que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo puede existir lo inevitable

-lo inevitable…. – _repite la Sra. Li repasando mentalmente cada palabra de esa frase para tratar de comprender mejor su profundo significado_ – lo inevitable….

Al mismo tiempo que esa conversación ocurría pero en un sitio muy lejano a las afueras de pleno corazón de un desierto imponente, donde yacían unas antiguas ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido en una lejana época un gran imperio, se desterraban con delicado cuidado un oxidado cofre cuya cerradura también era presa del pasar de los miles de años.

-finalmente lo encontramos profesor _– exclama entusiasmado un joven_

-es un enorme hallazgo – _dice un gentil profesor tomando el cofre en sus manos, la expresión de éxtasis del arqueólogo Kinomoto era absoluto y tan solo se necesitó del mínimo esfuerzo para jalar el candado y que este cediera_

-un libro? – _ve con decepción el objeto que había sacado del cofre_

-no me digas que esperabas encontrar un tesoro _– le comenta divertido a su joven aprendiz_ – aunque no lo creas el conocimiento es de sumo valor, nunca sabes cuándo puede ayudar a alguien que lo necesita _– empieza a retirar el polvo de la cubierta con una de sus herramientas, revelando entonces varios antiguos símbolos que llenaron de fascinación al profesor_

…

…

Shaoran se desconcertó un poco al no encontrar ni a su madre ni a Eriol en el salón pero su prima Meiling le informo que ambos se fueron a la antigua biblioteca del difunto dueño original de la mansión. Supuso entonces que querían encontrar información sobre como descifrar el libro que su madre trajo desde hong Kong. De ante mano no se creó demasiadas esperanzas de que fuesen a encontrar algo, quizá hace mucho que leyó la mayoría de esos libros pero si su memoria no le fallaba no recordaba a ver visto nunca el tipo de escrito que tenía aquel antiguo libro que era la primera pista que tenían sobre la maldición. Esto era exasperante, al fin conseguían algo prometedor y se topaban con otro obstáculo.

En efecto cuando salieron de la biblioteca sus expresiones no eran precisamente de haber tenido éxito en su búsqueda pero tampoco están del todo abatidos, seguramente tampoco dejaron crecer demasiado sus esperanzas. Esto no sería fácil pero le prometió a su persona más preciada que no se rendiría ante nada pero algo que no le dijo y que era más una promesa consigo mismo es que no desaprovecharía cada instante de estar con ella, si su marcha de este mundo era inevitable por lo menos se iría sin arrepentirse de nada.

Durante el abundante banquete que su exagerado primo proporciono había de todo menos calma o un pequeño silencio, todo gracias a las desquiciadas hermanas del menor de los Li que en el poco tiempo que llevaban ya parecían haberle tomado simpatía a Sakura, le era aún increíble esa maravillosa virtud natural de su novia para ganarse el cariño de quien la conocía. Sus hermanas que ya tenían hijos le contaban sobre ellos y su experiencia como madre primerizas y por parte de la dama Li, esta comía con su usual distinción y seriedad, en parte su presencia le infringía todavía respeto y cierta inquietud, nunca se sabe que podría estar pensando pero se tranquilizó al instante al sentir el dulce contacto de una mano tomando la suya y ver un par de ojos verdes mirándolo dándole todo su apoyo y cariño, esa sonrisa, su poder de ser capaz de hacerle olvidar todo a su alrededor era alucinante y le era inevitable no devolverle de igual forma esa encantador gesto.

-AAAAWWWWW – _y dicha calma se fue en pique al oír la molesta exclamación soñadora de sus cuatro hermanas que lo miraban a él y a Sakura con ojos de borrego borracho. La cabeza del chino parecía a punto de explotar por la vergüenza acumulada, no se dio cuenta que monto tal cursi pequeña escena enfrente de sus locas hermanas, ahora si se desataría el caos._

-vaya pero que lindos se ven juntos! – _ante tal comentario ahora el rostro de Sakura hacia competencia con el de su novio._

-¿acaso son novios ya? – _pregunta una de ellas dirigiéndose especialmente a una sonrojada Sakura_

-yo…. Yo…. Pues…. – _intercalaba miradas entre esas cuatro y su novio, pero este por la vergüenza no se atrevía a alzar el rostro_

-pero que mona eres!

-¿Cómo fue que el ogro de nuestro hermanito logro conquistarte? – _en momentos como esos como deseaba poder gritarles para que se callaran de una vez, esto era demasiado para el castaño que no podría soportar más el bochorno_

-tienes que decirnos como se te declaro! – _le pide otra de sus hermanas con brillo ridículo en sus ojos_

Para no ir a la cárcel por asesinato familiar Shaoran se levanta de golpe tratando todo lo posible de mantener a raya su temperamento, ya era bastante el haberse encontrado con su madre después de que cometió la cobardía de huir y para agregarle más tensión ahora las insoportables de sus hermanas estaban como moscas encima de su novia queriéndola conocer. Y por si todo ello no fuera suficiente para hacer un auténtico esfuerzo de no estrangular a alguien se encuentra con el maldito de Eriol riéndose descaradamente de su situación. Ya era más de lo que soportaba.

-¿te ocurre algo Shaoran? – _le pregunta Sakura tomándolo de la mano, le preocupo ese cambio de actitud tan repentina_

-"no es nada" – _trata de decirle lo más relajado_ – "solo me siento algo mareado, han sido muchas emociones para un día….iré a tomar algo de aire"

-¿seguro?...¿quieres que te acompañe? – _al preguntar ya tenía intenciones de ponerse de pie pero Shaoran le hace un ademan para que permaneciera sentada_

-"no te preocupes no tardare…. Mejor cuéntales a estas locas lo que quieren saber o no te dejaran en paz" - _a decir verdad no le molestaba que le dijera sobre su reciente relación pero le era sumamente bochornoso estar presente en esa conversación_

-¿seguro que no te molesta? – _a ella le hacía mucha ilusión el contarles cómo fue que se conocieron y los acontecimientos de su declaración. El castaño con una apacible sonrisa niega con la cabeza_ – está bien…. En un rato te alcanzo

-"estaré en la sala junto a la chimenea" – _como respuesta le sonríe dulcemente gesto que lo hace sonrojar levemente, bochorno que se aumentó al oír a sus escandalosas hermanas decir al unísono "aaaawwww"_ – "paciencia con ellas" – _le aconseja_

SHAORAN POV

Deje salir un sonoro suspiro al sentarme en el sillón rojo, favorito de Eriol, que estaba cómodamente frente a la chimenea, toda la tensión que traía encima la deja a un lado, como si me quitara una enorme piedra de mis hombros tras traerla conmigo durante una caminata de un millón de millas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Sakura entro a mi vida? Los días han transcurrido tan rápido estando a su lado que me parece que apenas la conocí ayer, pero no importa el tiempo que llevo de conocerla, estoy seguro que jamás me dejara de sorprender su maravillosa influencia y don de hacerme recapacitar de mis acciones y darles una solución por mi bien. Hizo que apreciará las cosas simples de la vida disfrutando de perder tiempo en solo relajarme acostado en un pacífico parque sintiendo su exquisita presencia, la soledad que creía mi fría compañera se apartó de mí definitivamente, aprecie la ayuda y la amistad de más personas pero lo más importante, que valora lo suficiente mi vida para no dejar que esta maldición me gane sin darle batalla.

De hecho de no ser por mi querida flor de cerezo la relación con mi madre no hubiese mejorado a tal grado que pude ver ese lado fraternal que no recuerdo haber visto de niño y que, sin saberlo, necesitaba sentir. Era increíble incluso que a mi madre le hiciera ver que siempre se comportó como una estricta maestra con un alumno en lugar como una cariñosa madre, pero eso cambio en tan solo unas horas, ahora me apoyaba en esto, y no porque soy el que debe estar como líder en el clan Li, era solo porque no quería ver a su hijo irse antes de tiempo.

-supuse que estarías aquí – _y justo oigo a quien pensaba como si la hubiese invocado con la mente, en automático me pongo de pie y hago una reverencia al tenerla frente mío_ – puedes relajante hijo – _dice caminando a la chimenea para mirar fijamente las tenues llamas_

A pesar de que sé que podía estar tranquilo ante ella aun le tenía un gran respeto que fue lo que me impidió sentarme pero por lo menos ya no estaba cual soldado ante su presencia y el ambiente no era tenso sino reflexivo, tranquilo y de mutua confianza. Pensar que no pude dormir por estar tenso al reencuentro con mi madre.

-aquella linda jovencita…. En verdad es muy especial – _mis ojos se abren cual platos ante esa repentina mención de Sakura_ , y lo dijo tan naturalmente sin despegar sus ojos de las flamas danzantes – lo supe casi en cuanto la vi…. Posee un aura muy singular que no he visto en otra persona – _se me dibuja una media sonrisa al recordar que algo así sentí esos primeros días que la veía en el tren rumbo a la universidad -_ lo mismo contigo – _entonces me voltea a ver pero no de una forma exigente sino cálida y fraternal_ – en cuanto te vi note algo muy diferente en tu aura, algo bueno…. Ya no tenías esa presencia fría, huraña y atemorizante…. Ahora tus ojos y rostro es cálido y gentil

Incluso yo mismo claro que he notado el gran cambio en mi actitud y personalidad, estoy más relajado al estar con otras personas, por ahora las pocas que conocían la limitación de habla que tenía.

-ella posee un poder enorme, quizá igual de poderoso que el tuyo pero aún no ha tenido el debido entrenamiento para aumentarlo…. Eriol podría ayudarle a incrementarlo, lograría grandes cosas – _esto me era sospechoso, su tono de voz era calculador, además ¿Por qué saco el tema de la magia de Sakura?_ – incluso si se lo propusiera…. Ayudarte con tu maldición

No, eso nunca, por nada del mundo permitiría que Sakura se pusiera en riesgo por causa mía. Eriol comento que cualquiera que intentara con su magia quitar este sello tan poderoso podría incluso perder su vida tal como paso con su hermano al conjurarla y no me perdonaría nunca que Sakura perdiera su valiosa vida para salvarme, simplemente era una idea intolerable. No podía usar mi voz para expresar mi desacuerdo con esa opción pero por primera vez mire a mi madre demostrando firmemente que me oponía a su propuesta, ni aunque fuera una orden directa suya. A pesar de ser más alto ahora que ella su presencia era todavía imponente sobre todo sus ojos al mirarme de esa forma dura e inflexible, pero no daría mi voluntad a torcer.

-es claro que esa joven es muy valiosa para ti – _dice apenas mostrando una tenue sonrisa_ – nunca te has impuesto de esa forma a mí – _un momento, entonces…. Solo era una prueba? –_ sé claramente que no podría pedirle tal cosa, sería muy peligroso

Me relaje bajando la guardia, por un momento creí que le diría a Sakura que ella podría ser capaz de romper el sello usando su poder, claro que podría hacerlo pero a un precio muy alto. Y yo sabiendo que viviría a costa de su vida, no, era algo impensable, simplemente estaría muerto en vida sin ella.

-Eriol me conto como es que pudo dar contigo…. Dijo que tuviste un leve incremento de energía gracias a que esa joven sin proponérselo te brindo parte de su magia….. que al parecer, retraso un poco el tiempo de la maldición – _yo asiento con la cabeza_ – necesito que me muestres tu tatuaje

Antes de quitarme la camisa busco la pequeña libreta que traía conmigo siempre, escribo en ella, no me importaba que tan dolorosa sea la respuesta necesitaba saber.

" _ **¿me dirás cuanto tiempo me queda?"**_

La veo dudar de mi petición, entendía que no deseaba angustiarme más pero yo, no quería perder más tiempo si es que era poco.

-no conozco mucho sobre este sello por lo que no poder hacer un cálculo muy exacto – _le veo bajar la mirada de nuevo durativa_ – pero si lo quieres saber te lo diré…. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Estaba preparado para cualquier noticia desalentadora, de por si esta maldición ya ha durado más de lo previsto, una de las razones era que mi nivel de magia al momento de sellarla era bastante alto y por lo menos fui capaz de amenizarla para que no acabara con mi existencia tan prontamente. Sin embargo, la principal causa de que yo siga aquí luchando fue claro gracias a Sakura que sin querer me dio parte de su magia para reanudar un poco mis poderes, yo mismo me sorprendí al ver que parte de las plumas del dibujo del ave en mi pecho volvían a sus alas. De eso, de hecho, han pasado algunos meses, yo he visto con pesar como de nuevo esas plumas caían representando una cuenta regresiva como si se tratara de un reloj de arena.

Me despojo de mi camisa dejando al descubierto mi torso. Mi madre primero observa el sello analíticamente para luego mostrar en sus distinguidas facciones una clara aflicción.

-un año y medio como máximo – _va al grano pero era claro su pesar en su voz_ – no pierdas las esperanzas hijo….. tenemos aún tiempo para resolver esto, esta vez juntos – _sus ojos mostraban su gran apoyo maternal, esta vez no me estaba obligando a dar todo de mí, era diferente, su cara decía que estaría conmigo para luchar juntos._

Un año y medio, en el tiempo que esta maldición no marcaba tan cruelmente mi destino deje pasar con tal facilidad ese tiempo y no me importaba desperdiciarlo estando por mí cuenta en soledad sumido en estudios de magia y entrenamientos, nada me importaba salvo volverme un líder digno del clan. Ahora daría cualquier cosa por congelar el tiempo, aprovecharlo a lado de la persona dueña de mi corazón.

Nos mantuvimos en un agonizante silencio hasta que el chirrido de la puerta lo rompió, automáticamente me gire encontrándome con Sakura que asomaba medio rostro tras la puerta.

-disculpen…. No quería interrumpir – _hace una respetuosa reverencia_

-descuida…. Ya terminamos de hablar – _comenta mi madre caminando dispuesta a salir de la habitación_ – Xianlong y tus modales? – _me mira acusadoramente aunque no entendía por qué_ \- ¿Qué manera es ese de estar frente a una dama? – _entonces caigo en la cuenta que estaba sin camisa. En cuestión de segundos toda la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta en tiempo record y rápidamente pero de forma algo torpe me coloco la camisa para luego sentarme en el sofá, no quería que viera el bochorno de mi rostro. Solo oigo la gran puerta cerrarse_

-¿no interrumpí nada importante? – _la oigo a lado mío viéndose apenada. Sonriendo busco su mano_

-"no te preocupes" – _me pongo de pie para estar más cerca de ella_ – "¿Qué tal te fue con las locas de mis hermanas?" – _le pregunto para cambiar el tema_ – "espero que no te aturdieran mucho"

-para nada…. Son bastante simpáticas – _alzo una ceja escéptico de ese calificativo de mis hermanas pero ella enserio parecía divertida_ – ya es tarde…. Será mejor irme a casa antes que el ogro de mi hermano me llame

-"claro…. Te acompañare"

-no te molestes…. Mejor quédate, seguramente aun tienes muchas cosas de que hablar con tu familia – _niego con la cabeza y la tomo firmemente de sus caderas para acercarla más a mí_

-"no estaré tranquilo si vas sola…. Iré contigo" – _insisto mirándola fijamente, ella con una tímida sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas asiente. Adorable_

NORMAL POV

Antes que la pareja de castaños se retirara Sakura quiso despedirse de las hermanas de su novio, amable gesto que retraso más su partida debido a que las cuatro se abalanzaron sobre ella rogándole que no se fuera tan pronto, que viniera mañana a verlas y demás cosas a las cuales ella solo se mostró amable pero igualmente muy apenada por tanta atención por parte de las cuatro.

-"vámonos Sakura" – _le dice el serio castaño rescatándola de esas pesadas_

-si…. Gracias Shaoran

-que lindo…. Ira a acompañarla hasta su casa – _exclama una de ellas con casi corazones en los ojos_

-pero que caballeroso resulto ser nuestro pequeño hermano!

-además de detallista…. – _dice pícaramente otra de ellas_ – espero que algún día le confecciones un lindo osito a tu sobrino

Con cada cosa que decían la venita de enfado del castaño así como su gesto de enfado iban en aumento palpable y su sonrojo ya lo hacía parecer una manzana bien madura. No soportando ya tanto bochorno va a la entrada con paso pesado llevándose a Sakura consigo casi a la fuerza.

-aguarden un momento – _le estricta voz de su progenitora los detiene en seco_ – fue un gran placer conocerte jovencita kinomoto

-el placer fue todo mío señora – _inclinándose con respeto_

En eso pasa algo que literalmente hace caer de espaldas a Shaoran y a Sakura sonrojarse tenuemente por la confusión de tal acto. La distinguida dama Li le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a la impactada castaña de ojos verdes. Ese inocente beso significaba en la familia Li que la actual cabeza del clan aceptaba a la joven como su futura nuera y miembro de la familia, es decir, que la aceptaba como prometida de su hijo. Claro esto ella no lo sabía pero si el abochornado joven que no era capaz de alzar su mirada ante nadie.

-cuida mucho de Xianlang…. Te necesita – _le pide en susurro a la chica_

SAKURA POV

El silencio que había entre nosotros al caminar rumbo a mi casa resultaba un tanto extraño, no era incomodo o tenso. Me era muy difícil comprender la actitud de Shaoran en estos momentos, se le notaba cohibido y nervioso, sé que le era un tanto vergonzoso abrirse sentimentalmente con los demás pero al estar solos solía ser más confiado sin embargo en todo el camino parecía no atreverse a mirarme a la cara.

-¿te sucede algo Shaoran? – _me atrevo a preguntarle_

-"n-no…. Yo…. Estoy bien" – _parecía nervioso por alguna razón_

-no fue tan malo como pensabas o si?... – _trataba de sacar algún tema de conversación para que se relajara un poco_ – pudiste arreglar todo con tu familia y gracias a eso tienes una pista de como quitarte tu sello…. Veras que todo se resolverá – _era lo que más quería, que ya no tuviese más preocupaciones_

-"si…. Eso espero" – _me dio la impresión de que estaba algo desanimado, yo no quería que perdiera las esperanzas_

-Eriol me dijo que es preferible que comience a entrenar mis poderes lo antes posible – _no quería ponerme a llorar porque de nada serviría, intentaba distraerme hablando a pesar de que me rompía el corazón verlo de esa forma ausente_ – mañana mismo podemos empezar….. me ayudara a practicar y saber de lo que soy capaz de hacer….. ¿Qué piensas de eso? – _me atrevo a mirarlo, para mi alivio muestra una leve sonrisa, parece que logre animarlo aunque sea un poco_

-"si quieres conocer más sobre tus poderes Eriol es el más indicado para enseñarte a sacar todo su potencial" – _me da gusto ver que lo aprueba, pensé que se pondría sobreprotector y me diría que podría ser peligroso_ – "también yo debo comenzar a entrenar" – _mira al enfrente ensombreciendo su rostro_ – "para romper el sello primero debo fortalecerme espiritualmente y aprovechare que mi madre está aquí para que me ayude" – _no entendía porque de la nada se puso tan serio pero por lo menos se le notaba decidido_

-vayamos juntos entonces – _no sé qué clase de entrenamiento será pero no importaba si estaba junto a Shaoran ayudándolo en todo lo que este en mi alcance_ \- ¿regresaras a la mansión? – _le pregunto una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa_

-"fueron suficientes emociones por hoy…. Iré a descansar" – _imaginaba que esto lo canso bastante, por lo menos mentalmente_

-de acuerdo…. Supongo que te veré mañana – _me acerco para apenas rosar mis labios con los suyos, la verdad no me atrevía a profundizar más el beso aunque si lo quisiera. Tras dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa de despedida me doy la vuelta para entrar a mi casa pero la mano de Shaoran que se negaba a soltar la mía me lo impide_ \- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero no le oigo decir nada, tan solo se limita a mirarme fijamente, podría jurar que ni siquiera parpadeaba, parecía que se grababa mentalmente cada mínimo rincón de mi rostro. Esa mirada me confunde y a la vez hace que se me esté haciendo prácticamente imposible seguir manteniéndome en pie. Más difícil fue cuando comenzó a acariciar mi rostro delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos, me encantan esas caricias pero a la vez algo en mi interior me decía que algo andaba mal.

-"te debo tanto" – _le oigo con una encantadora voz pero a la vez afligida_ – "no sé cómo pagarte"

-Shaoran…. – _retiro sus manos de mi rostro, ya sabía por qué estaba actuando de esa forma tan decaída_ – por favor no hables de esa forma…. – _aunque su voz era sumamente dulce sonaba como si se despidiera_ – si de verdad dices querer recompensarme habrá mucho, mucho tiempo – _de nuevo luchaba para que esas palabras que escuche sin querer no terminaran traicionándome_ – recuerda que me prometiste que no te rendirías…. Estas cerca de romper ese sello, no pienses en el tiempo tu…. – _lo intentaba pero no podía controlar que mi voz se empezara a quebrar_ – tu tienes más de un año – _apenas pude pronunciar eso ultimo_

-"¿Cómo?"

-es-escuche sin querer a tu mamá…. Cuando te dijo eso – _limpie las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de mis ojos. De hecho había resistido demasiado desde que escuche al revelarle eso_ – no deberías seguir perdiendo el tiempo conmigo Shaoran…. Debes concentrarte en romper tu maldición.

-"no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso" – _se oye severo y deteniéndome antes de que saliera corriendo dentro a mi casa_ – "¿crees que pierdo el tiempo contigo?"…. "Sakura sin ti yo ya no estaría aquí…. Sin ti no hubiese vuelto a ver a mi madre, a mis hermanas ni a mis primos" – _inesperadamente me envuelve en sus brazos de forma muy protectora_ – "yo seguiría en total soledad resignado a dejar que el tiempo siguiera transcurriendo hasta que llegara mi fin" 

-pero…. Lo que te queda – _me aferro a él como si con eso le brindara más años_

-"lo seguiré pasando a tu lado" – _igualmente él me estrecha más a su cuerpo_ – "ya te lo he dicho, te necesito a mi lado para tener fuerzas…. Porque al verte cada día….." – _me separa y posa su mano en mi mejilla_ – "me digo que quiero seguir viendo este angelical rostro todos los días sin importar que…. Por eso no eres en lo absoluto una pérdida de tiempo"

-por lo menos…. Quisiera hacer algo más por ti

-"¿más?"…. "ya te debo demasiado…. Si haces más por mí quedaría en deuda de por vida" – _sonríe divertido con lo que me tranquilizo_

-por eso mismo Shaoran, debes quitarte ese sello para saldar tu deuda – _finjo actitud exigente_

 _-_ "jajajaja lo sé…. Pero sabes?" – _me toma de la cintura acercándome nuevamente a él_ – "podría darme más prisa si te tuviera conmigo las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana" – _me mira insinuante y con una sonrisa de lado que me hace estremecer. La mayor del tiempo claro que era despistada pero sabía perfectamente lo que me quería decir_

-Shaoran…. Yo…. – _con todo lo ocurrido no me había puesto a pensar en eso_

-"no quiero presionarte a nada" – _pero esa mirada tan fija me decía todo lo contrario –_ "pero…. Piénsalo…." – _y como si ya su intensa mirada no fuera suficiente tentación para que ya ahora mismo me fuera con él, sus labios se posan en los míos en un asfixiante beso_

-te amo – _se me escapan de mis labios sin pensarlo al separarme de ese beso_

-"yo….." - _aunque sus ojos resplandecían lo mismo parecían dudar_ – "quiero también decirte lo mismo…. Pero no de esta forma….. te prometo que será lo primero que se oiga de mi garganta"

-sé que lo harás – _confiaba en él plenamente_

Fue un día bastante largo y cargada de emociones por ello no pude evitar dejar salir un sonoro suspiro al entrar a mi hogar. Sé que para Shaoran esto debió ser mucho más difícil pero me daba gusto por él que al menos ya el asunto con su familia estaba resuelto. Sin embargo todo este asunto de su sello, del tiempo que le quedaba para romperlo, de la posible traición que existía dentro de su clan de magia, todo eso era demasiado y no quiero ni pensar cómo debía estar la principal víctima de esto. Sé que algo más yo podría hacer pero lo primero es saber controlar mis poderes y saber más de este asunto de la magia.

-al fin regresas monstruo! – _era el ogro de mi hermano desde la cocina, no traía puesta su bata de doctor así que deduje que esta vez no trabajaría en la noche_ – no me digas que estuviste todo el día con ese mocoso?

-no le digas así hermano!... el no es un mocoso es mi no….. – _me calle al caer en el último momento lo que estuve a punto de revelar, si le decía al sobreprotector de mi hermano que Shaoran y yo somos novios es capaz de ir a golpearlo en este momento_ – es una persona muy amable y gentil, es mi amigo

-para mí solo es un mocoso – _vaya terco, sin embargo esto me hizo darme cuenta que de echo a nadie le hemos contado sobre nuestra relación_ – además tu bola de pelos amarilla no ha parado de maullar en todo el día – _sonrió divertida, quizá odiaba por alguna desconocida razón a Shaoran pero ambos se referían a mi gatito kero de la misma forma_

-iré a verlo – _subo a mi cuarto, seguramente estaría allí para reclamarme, al igual que mi hermano, del porque estuve todo el día afuera_ – hola pequeño kero – _y en efecto, allí estaba sobre mí cama mirándome en forma acusadora_ – no me mires así kero…. Shaoran me necesitaba – _le digo acariciándolo_

-"ese mocoso solo se aprovecha de ti…. No me gusta" – _obstinado como cada vez que se trataba de Shaoran_ – "puede cuidarse solo"

-sé que puede cuidarse solo pero…. Yo quería acompañarlo en este situación – _incluso deseaba acompañarlo un rato a su casa, seguramente a pesar de que lo vi más relajado todavía tendría demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, igual que a mí probablemente el asunto de cuánto tiempo le quedaba debido a ese sello lo debían tener muy inquieto._

-"¿sakurita estas bien?" – _la voz de kero me saca de mi trance_ – "te quedaste como perdida en tus pensamientos" – _se sienta en mis piernas mirándome fijamente. Suspiro tratando de aclarar mi mente. Creo que no estaría mal decirle a kero lo que me preocupa, es un gatito muy listo y quizá podría aconsejarme_

 _-_ kero…. Veras es que Shaoran…. Me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él – _le suelto sin rodeos dejándome caer de espaldas a mi cama_

-"¿QUEEEEE?" – _se pone encima de mi estómago_ – "¿Cómo se atrevió a pedirte tal cosa si apenas llevan un par de días de novios?" – _era el único que lo sabía. La noche del festival me encontraba tan extasiada que no me contuve y en cuanto estuve en la privacidad de mi cuarto abrace a kero diciéndole lo que me tenía tan feliz_ – "pero seguramente le diste una cachetada por su atrevimiento verdad?" – _se me escapa una pequeña risa, si fuese humano estoy segura que él y mi hermano se llevarían bien, aunque sería todo un dolor de cabeza para mí_

-no kero, le dije que lo pensaría…. Te confieso que una parte de mí quisiera aceptar

-"pero Sakura es demasiado pronto" – _para ser un gato comprendía muy bien esto de las relaciones humanas, por eso desde que llego era mí fiel confidente en casi todo_

-si lo sé pero…. Creo que la principal razón por la que me pido eso es que porque esta resignado a que no le queda mucho tiempo y no me gusta que piense de esa forma…. Yo, no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad

-"¿no le queda mucho tiempo?"….. "¿acaso esta enfermo?"

-es…. Algo parecido kero – _me recargo en el respaldo de mi cama, y lo más resumido que puedo le explico lo que pasa con Shaoran, necesitaba una opinión de esto antes de contarle a mi padre o a Tomoyo_

SHAORAN POV

Era pasada la media noche pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza ese libro que trajo mi madre directo de la biblioteca del clan de magia en china, era la primera pista prometedora que tenía de este sello que no me dejaba tranquilo. Así que no importándome la hora regrese a la mansión que ahora pertenecía a Eriol, necesita ver con más detalle y concentración ese antiguo libro. Antes de llegar le mande un mensaje a Eriol donde prácticamente le amenazaba que iba en camino a su casa por el libro y que no le dijera a nadie.

-actuando por cuenta propia estimado primo? – _ni siquiera hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta cuando ese sujeto apareció en la entrada, era claro que me esperaba_ – sabes bien que no resolverás esto solo – _esta vez no se muestra arrogante, era más bien un consejo. Admitía que tenía razón pero no quería perder un segundo más_ – tan solo no te sobre exijas – _me pide entregándome el libro_ – en momentos como este el orgullo no te servirá de nada _– estaba consciente de eso, pero tampoco me podía quedar sin hacer nada_ – si no quieres perder más tiempo empieza tu entrenamiento desde mañana – _tras decirlo casi a modo de orden, entra._

Antes la idea de un entrenamiento era como un día monótono para mí pero después de que fui maldecido caí en la rendición, me sentía completamente inútil al no poder usar mis poderes y con el pasar del tiempo la idea de entrenar las artes marciales me parecía innecesaria, si al venir a este lugar continuaba ejercitándome era solo para perder el tiempo y llegar agotado a mi departamento para dormir. Sin embargo este entrenamiento que me esperaba sería un tanto diferente, sobre todo porque mi madre me lo impondría pero estaba más a dispuesto a todo, soportaría cualquier cosa por aquella mujer que en estos momentos debe estar tranquilamente durmiendo en completa paz, no me era difícil imaginármela ya que después de todo tuve la dicha de verla en el tiempo que se quedó en mí casa cuidándome. Te lo juro mi cerezo, resolveré esto y estaré siempre a tu lado.

SAKURA POV

-"sakurita…. Admito que el mocoso no es muy de mi agrado, pero es obvio que lo quieres demasiado" _– es lo que comenta mi pequeño gato dorado tras un reflexivo silencio al terminar de contarle lo que le ocurría a Shaoran_ \- "es comprensible que te pidiera tal cosa"

-pero eso significa que no tiene esperanzas de que su maldición se romperá…. Esta apresurando las cosas por eso…. – _me dolía un poco pensar que me pidió irme con él solo por eso_

-"bueno…. Ponte en su lugar…. ¿Qué tal si supieras que tienes el tiempo contado?... ¿no quisieras aprovechar cada segundo?" – _esas preguntas me dejan pensando, es cierto que no me he puesto a pensar en la agonía que debe estar pasando Shaoran_ – "el mocoso es odioso pero también se nota que te quiere mucho sakura…. Y si no quieres que se rinda entonces con mayor motivo debes estar a su lado para darle una cachetada cada vez que decaiga" – _dice con divertida malicia en sus ojos, eso me hace reír levemente. Aunque en parte era un buen punto el que ponía_

-muchas gracias kero – _lo abrazo pegándolo a mi rostro el cual lame provocándome cosquillas_

-"eso si…. Si te vas con el mocoso yo voy contigo, debo vigilar que te trate bien" – _se pone firme y exigente_

-por supuesto…. Pero solo no lo arañes tanto de acuerdo? – _claro que no podría dejar a mi querido gatito que para mí era mí era más que una mascota. Aunque no puedo imaginarme a kero y a Shaoran conviviendo bajo el mismo techo._

Era raro que fueran ya pasadas las dos de la tarde y no tuviese señal alguna de Shaoran, no me ha venido a buscar ni mandado algún mensaje, por eso y esperando no verme muy atrevida fui a buscarlo a su departamento, seguramente el asunto de ayer de reencontrarse con su familia y la información preocupante de la maldición debían tenerlo todavía con la cabeza alborotada, no era para menos así que quizá podríamos ir a distraernos a algún lado antes de ir de nuevo a la casa de Eriol.

Todavía contaba con la llave que me dio en el tiempo que estuve en su casa cuidándolo para que pudiese entrar y salir sin que estuviera obligándolo a pararse para abrirme, sin embargo no me parecía correcto tomarme el atrevimiento de entrar como si nada por lo que toco la puerta un par de veces pero tras de esta no parecía escucharse ruido alguno, espere unos minutos pero la perilla no se movía en señal de permitirme el acceso. Empezaba a preocuparme de que no me abriera ¿acaso se abra enfermado? ¿o abra echo alguna locura por si solo para quietarse el sello?. No tenía otra opción así que use la llave y abrí la puerta.

Sonrió aliviada ante con lo que me encuentro así como me reprendo a mí misma por dejar que mi imaginación me inquietara por nada. Shaoran se encontraba sentado profundamente dormido en el sillón en una posición que parecía muy incómoda, al irme acercando veo que en la mesa frente a él estaban esparcidos varios libros que reconocí al ser los mismos que mi padre tiene en su biblioteca. Sobre el regazo de Shaoran tenía el grueso libro que su madre trajo el día de ayer, eso significa que después de todo si regreso con Eriol para pedirle el libro y por lo que veo paso hasta quien sabe qué horas de la noche tratando de descifrarlo pero inevitablemente el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido leyendo.

Sí que se está esforzando enormemente y yo pensando que perdía las esperanzas. Recordé las palabras que me dijo ayer kero las cuales eran verdaderas, Shaoran no me pidió vivir con él por la desesperanza de no tener mucho tiempo quizá lo hizo por pedirme indirectamente que lo apoyara en todo momento en esto y claro que lo haría, apenas comenzaría a entrenar mis poderes y no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo en descifrar esos símbolos del libro pero estaría en todo para él.

SHAORAN POV

Maldita sea, mi cuello y mi espalda se sienten insoportablemente adoloridos, y ni hablar de mis ojos, podía jurar que los tenía hinchados y rojos por estar forzándolos a leer hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ni siquiera sé a qué hora me quede dormido pero lo que me extraño bastante fue tener una cobija encima mío, admito que estaba tan sumido en descifrar algo de este libro que caí desmayado del cansancio sin darme cuenta pero no recuerdo el haberme traído una cobija, además, los libros que estaban en completo desorden sobre la mesa ahora los veía cuidadosamente acomodados y apilados. ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?. ¿Sera que hice todo eso dormido?.

En eso escucho un ruido desde la cocina lo que me desconcierta más, así que con suma precaución me dirigí para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría en mi solitario departamento. Mi corazón casi se detiene al ver la escena que presencian mis ojos y que mi adormilado cerebro se negaba a creer. Sakura, estaba dándome la espalda ocupada preparando quien sabe qué cosa en mi cocina, no atinaba si quiera a mover un solo musculo.

-Shaoran que bueno que ya despertaste – _repara al fin en mi presencia. Me sonríe de tal forma resplandeciente que enserio juraba que seguía dormido_ – disculpa mi atrevimiento por entrar así y usar tu cocina _– dice cohibida pero sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa_ – pero como ya era tarde y todavía no tenía algún mensaje tuyo vine a verte pero como no me abrías use la llave que me diste y te vi dormido y pues…. Quise…. Tener algo listo cuando despertaras…. – _adquiere un adorable sonrojo al contarme todo eso. Esto era demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad, desperté sumamente cansado y adolorido por el lugar en que me quede dormido sin embargo me encuentro con que no estaba solo_ \- ¿estás bien Shaoran? – _y por si fuera poco, posa una de sus aterciopeladas manos sobre mi mejilla._

-"creo que sigo dormido" – _era tonto decir eso lo sé, incluso a ella le dio risa mi comentario pero no podía creer que tuviese tan exquisita fortuna_

-bueno…. – _sonríe tímidamente, pareciendo tener algo en mente_ – juzga tú mismo si esto es un sueño…. – _entonces acerca peligrosamente su rostro al mío dándome un beso de lo más dulce que por la sorpresa tardo en corresponder pero poco a poco comienzo a saborear y a sentir con todo mi ser, por primera vez la realidad era mucho mejor que mis sueños._

-"sakura…." – _suspiro tras acabar el inocente beso, sin embargo no la separo de mí así que la tomo de la cintura rodeándola con mis brazos_ – "qué maravilla verte aquí….. gracias por venir"

-es lo menos que puedo hacer…. Después de todo se ve que pasaste toda la noche tratando de descifrar lo de ese sello – _coloca su mano en mi pecho justo donde sabía que tenía el tatuaje maldito_ \- ¿pudiste averiguar algo? – _se ve la esperanza en sus ojos de que sea afirmativa mi respuesta._

-"nada concreto…. Solo pude averiguar algunos símbolos gracias a los libros de arqueología que amablemente me presto el profesor Kinomoto" – _a decir verdad pude traducir algo, pero dicha palabra no era muy alentadora y no quería inquietarla_

-ojala pudiese ayudarte en algo – _enserio lo decía con culpa_

-"el que estés aquí ya es más que suficiente mi cerezo" – _le doy un pequeño beso en su frente_ – "¿y que estas preparando?" – _pregunto en especial para cambiar un poco de tema_ – "huele delicioso"

-solo son panqueques – _dice dándose la vuelta para continuar con su labor_ – ya casi están listos

Aprovechándome que me daba la espalda la abrace protectoramente por atrás sintiendo como su cara adquiría un intenso sonrojo, lo supuse al sentir su mejilla caliente cuando pegue mi rostro al suyo. Le di un beso en su cachete quedándome allí teniéndola en mis brazos, me sentía condenadamente cómodo de esta forma, tan cerca de ella, sabiendo que por ahora sentía su calor cerca de mi cuerpo.

Lo poco que pude descubrir en mí noche de desvelo sobre ese sello era sumamente extremo, una palabra que de tan solo pensarla me erizaba la piel, una alternativa que bien sabía que si Sakura la descubriría se negaría rotundamente por eso esto lo tengo que mantener en secreto para ella. Pero no me importaba, lo soportaría, estaba dispuesto a soportar la peor de las torturas si con ese sacrificio podría estar a su lado, y es que es precisamente lo que pude descifrar, tras estar horas buscando en una pila de libros pude traducir en concreto una sola palabra.

Tortura…..

 **Finalmente esta aquí después de mil años otro capitulo más de este fan fic que me sorprende a mi misma que se este extendiendo tanto jajajajaja pero no negare que estoy disfrutando cada vez más el escribir el desarrollo de esta historia, aunque igual me esta costando un poco por todos los cabos sueltos que debo ir amarrando. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y una vez más pido su extrema paciencia por el retardo de nuevas actualizaciones pero enserio que me estoy rompiendo más la cabeza por ustedes para darle un excelente desarrollo y final. Espero sus lindos comentarios como siempre y en esta ocasión omitiré los saludos personales ya que es ya bastante tarde ahora que estoy escribiendo las ultimas palabras de este capitulo y debo levantarme temprano el día de mañana. Ya saben, el trabajo, seria feliz si ganara dinero haciendo esto pero no es así, lo hago puramente por el amor al arte y ver que les gusta mi trabajo, para mí eso es suficiente paga pero no alimenta mi barriga jajajajajaja**

 **Que este bien y pasen un buen día o noche y nos seguiremos leyendo**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios**

 **chaaaaaaoooo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mis estimadísimos y queridísimos lectores al fin que vuelvo a tener el gusto de volver a saludarlos en un nuevo capítulo y mejor ya ni disculpas pido por la tardanza, lo que si es agradecerles a todos los que siguen esta historia por la infinita paciencia que me han tenido todo este tiempo al esperar cada actualización aunque llegue a tardar más de un mes. Deben de saber que como son capítulos más avanzados de la historia requieren de más quemadura de pestañas para que los siga manteniendo interesados y pues como suele suceder en todo escritor pues a veces la creatividad se va y nos abandona por varios días pero les juro que en todo momento tengo en mente este fanfic.**

 **Pues aquí lo tienen, de corazón espero que lo disfruten…..**

 _MEDIDAS EXTREMAS_

SAKURA POV

Sin falta día a día aprovechando el tiempo libre que nos ofrecía las vacaciones de verano Shaoran y yo veníamos a la bella mansión de Eriol a entrenar, en mi caso mejor sería decir que a estudiar para desarrollar mis poderes mágicos.

Por lo menos Eriol me explicaba con bastante paciencia todo respecto a la magia y sus orígenes, resulta que cada persona desarrolla de diferente manera sus habilidades mágicas, como por ejemplo Shaoran cuya fuente de poder era su voz, de eso quise enterarme un poco más ya que rara vez me comentaba algo respecto a cosas que hacía con sus habilidades, yo creo porque le causaba cierta impotencia el no poder usarlos.

-me meteré en bastantes problemas si él ogro de mi primo se entera que te hable sobre sus poderes – _dijo entre nervioso y divertido_ – sé que no tiene nada de malo pero ya lo conoces

-lo sé, él es muy reservado en su vida – _eso lo note desde que empezaba a verlo solo en el tren_ – pero prometo no decir nada…. Solo me da curiosidad las cosas que podía hacer con sus poderes

-de acuerdo…. – _accede no del todo convencido_ – Shaoran era capaz de conjurar una gran variedad de encantamientos y conjuros recitando algunos canticos o también dependiendo de la tonalidad de su voz…. Solían ser más poderos si dirigía su magia a su espada, en resumen, era capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa que quisiera

-eso suena increíble! – _parezco niña pequeña que la llevan por primera vez a un parque de diversiones pero es que esto de la magia era un mundo nuevo para mí_ – y como descubrieron que tenia poderes?... yo me di cuenta porque sin querer oí los pensamientos de mi hermano cuando estaba molestándome – _recuerdo lo impactado que estaba cuando le escuche diciéndome que esperaba que nunca creciera para que siguiera molestándome_

-fue cuando tenía alrededor de 7 años, en ese entonces no era tan amargado y todavía se divertía con nosotros como un niño normal…. Meling tan insistente como suele ser le pidió, o mejor dicho prácticamente le obligo que cantara la canción de las flores o algo así…. Porque debes de saber que…. – _con un gesto me dice que me acerque a él_ – aquí entre nos Shaoran canta muy bien _– me susurra, eso sí que nunca me lo imagine_ – difícil de creer verdad? – _asiento con la cabeza escéptica, pero ya ansiaba escucharlo_ – en fin, al comenzar a cantar tan entusiasmado las flores a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a crecer aun estando en pleno invierno.

-que bello…. Eso debió de ser sorprendente – _me imagino lo asombrados que debieron quedar_

-si…. Ese día nos divertimos todos a costa de la recién descubierta magia de Shaoran pidiéndole que cantara ciertas canciones para ver qué pasaba – _se le notaba por su mirada que por unos instantes viajo a esa época_ – esa fue la última vez que le permitieron divertirse como cualquier niño – _su semblante cambio a uno más serio y nostálgico_ – desde que sus padres supieron de sus habilidades mágicas se dedicaron firmemente a entrenarlo a diario en artes marciales para fortalecerlo y que su cuerpo aguantara gran cantidad de magia, paso encerrado en la gran biblioteca de la familia Li estudiando….. Buscaban que desde pequeño ya se hiciera a la idea de que sería uno de los líderes de su clan y Shaoran se lo tomo bastante enserio, tanto que su único mundo era la magia y los entrenamientos, respetaba tanto a sus padres que no quería decepcionarlos

Shaoran ya me había relatado sobre que su infancia fue muy dura, que le exigieron mucho a muy temprana edad pero era diferente que te lo contaran desde la perspectiva de alguien que desde pequeño lo conocía y eran tan cercanos. En parte comprendo más del porque se vio en la decisión de huir, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.

-en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable – _no comprendía porque dijo eso de la nada_ – esa frase la decía mucho mi difunto abuelo…. No es justo lo que mi hermano le hizo a Shaoran pero….. quizá….. era algo que tenía que pasar para que ese ogro saliera de su cueva y apreciara su vida, para que se diera cuenta que existen cosas más importantes y poderosas que la magia – _en todo momento me miraba como si me estuviese agradeciendo de algo_ – es irónico si lo piensas, la maldición le trajo a su vida una enorme bendición – _me sonrojo sabiendo a que se refería ya que el mismo Shaoran me dijo algo parecido –_ bien entonces, sigamos con tus clases. Ya vimos la teoría, llego el momento de pasar a la práctica

-claro – _digo decidida, pondría mucha atención a todo_ – por cierto, Shaoran también está entrenando verdad? – _Eriol asiente con la cabeza_ – que clase de entrenamiento esta llevando? _– no me gusta nada verlo bajando su mirada_

-lo siento Sakura…. Eso en verdad no te lo puedo revelar – _no entendía porque no podía decírmelo, que clase de cosas estarán haciendo?_ – tan solo confía en él….. esta dando lo máximo para romper ese sello – _me pide seriamente. Temía un poco pero no podía hacer nada por ahora más que hacer lo que me pedía Eriol, confiar en Shaoran._

Me era bastante complicado el poner en practica todas las lecciones que me ha dado, por lo menos Eriol me tenía una paciencia infinita y amablemente me volvía a explicar todo no importando que fuera casi la quinta vez que me repetía lo mismo. Hasta ahora lo único que hacía con mis poderes era leer mentes de todo ser vivo a quien tocara y yo deseara saber lo que estaba pensando, pero según Eriol eso solo era la punta del iceberg de lo mucho que podría hacer; podría ser capaz de mover objetos a mi voluntad e incluso hacerme levitar, cosa que aunque me emocionaba de solo imaginármelo también me era difícil de creer que fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa cuando ni siquiera podía hacer que se moviera la pequeña pieza de ajedrez que miraba tan fijamente como si esta fuese a atacarme si desviaba por un segundo la mirada. Constantemente Eriol me recordaba que mis poderes provenían solo un 20% de mi mente y un 80% de mis sentimientos asunto que no terminaba de comprender. ¿Cómo es que debo usar mis sentimientos para mover esa pequeña pieza de ajedrez?

-no lo razones…. Principalmente debes sentirlo con todo tu ser – _volvía a repetirme, vaya paciencia de santo que tiene_

-disculpa Eriol pero no entiendo…. – _no quería rendirme pero esto de la magia es más complicado de lo que pensé_ \- ¿Qué debo sentir para poder moverla?

-pongámoslo de esta forma…. ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al querer oír los pensamientos de aquel extraño con mirada de asesino psicópata que veías todo los días en el tren? – _pregunta que me sonrojo bastante. Eriol y yo nos llegamos a llevar tan bien que le termine contando como nos conocimos Shaoran y yo._

-pues…. – _me costaba un poco explicar mis sentimientos de esos días_ – aunque al principio se veía un poco amenazante e intimidante, con el pasar de los días que lo observaba de lejos me percate o mejor dicho, presentí que esa actitud era solo una máscara y me di cuenta que en realidad sus ojos reflejaban soledad y abatimiento…. Deseaba saber qué era lo que pensaba para poder acercarme a él y ayudarlo de alguna forma

-en eso entonces dejaste que principalmente tus sentimientos te dominaran….. y lo mismo ocurrió cuando Shaoran se encontraba gravemente herido y con mucha fiebre cierto? – _el que estuviese poniendo como ejemplo mis sentimientos por Shaoran me estaba avergonzando mucho_

-pues si, estaba muy angustiada pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue prepararle un té deseando que con eso se aliviara un poco

-en ambos casos pusiste ante todo tus sentimientos, no fue algo que planearas estratégicamente o pensando en algún beneficio – _ya comenzaba a entender, aquellas veces no me forcé a que pasara simplemente o desee, lo sentí_ – tu poder primero debes sentirlo y luego en tu mente procesar por completo dicho sentimiento

Inhalo profundamente despejando mi mente, esta vez procuraba no mirar tan fijamente la pieza de ajedrez, tan solo la observaba pero no como si esta fuese a atacarme, es decir no estaba a la defensiva esperando u obligándome a que algo pasara, principalmente me centre en mis emociones y en lo grandioso que sería todo lo que pudiese hacer, quizá ayudar más y no limitarme a tan solo mirar sin comprender.

La pieza entonces se mueve unos centímetros llegando al borde del cuadro de enfrente de la tabla de ajedrez. Era increíble, lo estaba logrando. Me concentre sintiendo las emociones a flor de piel y a mi mente llego la imagen de Shaoran sonriendo automáticamente al pensar que si me volvía más fuerte podría ayudarlo más. Veo la pieza moverse dos cuadros. Excelente lo conseguí! Pero de repente y violentamente la pieza de ajedrez sale volando directo a Eriol que por suerte logra esquivar sonriendo tan calmado como siempre.

-lo-lo siento – _digo tapándome la boca_ – eso lo hice yo? – _la verdad no quería creer que fui yo la que casi golpea a Eriol_

-así es…. Y no tienes que disculparte, lo que hiciste es bueno tan solo debes aprender a controlar tu nivel de magia

Asiento decidida continuando practicando con las piezas de ajedrez por recomendación de Eriol que me dijo que para comenzar era recomendable con objetos pequeños y que no me exigiera mucho ya que como voy comenzando a usar de otra forma mis poderes podría a llegar a sentirme mal.

Paso un poco más de una hora pero pude mover las piezas a voluntad aunque muy poco esta vez pero extrañamente comencé a sentirme algo extraña, como si en cualquier momento fuese a quedarme dormida, esto me inquieto un poco pero me tranquilice cuando Eriol me dijo que era normal en alguien que recién comienza a desarrollar su magia, revelándome de paso que por lo menos no caí dormida en un charco de lodo como le paso a Shaoran en sus primeros días de entrenamiento, pobre, seguramente debe estar teniendo un ataque de estornudos en este momento.

Me fue a recostar un rato al sofá de la sala, realmente no creí que nunca que usar mi habilidad me cansara de tal forma cuando llevo mucho tiempo utilizándola, claro pero tan solo en menor medida, seguramente para Shaoran debió ser mucho más exhausto al ser un niño pequeño cuando comenzó a entrenar a desarrollar su magia, es cierto, él debe seguir encerrado en la biblioteca tratando de descifrar aquel libro pero ya llevaba bastantes horas allí. ¿no tendrá hambre? Incluso me parece que no ha dormido correctamente estos días que hemos venido a la casa de Eriol.

Quería ir a verlo pero temía que se enfadara si lo interrumpía al momento de descubrir algo importante así que mejor salí un rato al bello jardín con el que contaba la mansión, que a pesar de todavía estar cubierto de nieve no opacaba lo hermoso que era y la paz que se sentía aquí.

-se ve que ya estas acostumbrada al frio de aquí kinomoto – _me sobresalta un poco la voz de Meiling que venía acercándose a mí, abrazándose a causa del frio a pesar que llevaba una gruesa chamarra._

-hola Meiling…. Es que me gusta mucho la nieve – _miro al cielo contemplando los copos de nieve caer_ – aunque también ya quiero ve como luce este jardín en primavera

-estoy segura que te encantara, incluso era el lugar favorito de Shaoran para leer…. Solía sentarse a la sombra de aquel árbol – _señala el sobresaliente árbol que actualmente por el invierno no poseía flor alguna_

Me quede viendo ese lugar e imagine a un pequeño Shaoran leyendo concentradamente en solitario, siendo cubierto por la agradable sombra que proporcionaba ese árbol mientras los pétalos caían delicadamente. Quizá cuando deje de hacer tanto frio prefiera estudiar aquí afuera en lugar de aquella oscura biblioteca.

-pero que rayos fue eso! – _exclama Meling tan sorprendida que me saca de mis pensamientos. Ella miraba a su alrededor, claramente desconcertada por alguna razón que desconocía_

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué viste? – _estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me perdí lo que fuese que la sorprendió tanto_

-¿acaso no lo viste? – _me reclama, yo niego avergonzada_ – por unos segundos de repente era primavera…. Incluso me pareció ver a Shaoran de pequeño sentado bajo el árbol

-¿Qué dices?! – _era imposible, Meling no poseía magia como para que supiera lo que estaba imaginando_ – pe-pero…. ¿Cómo?

-eso fue parte de lo que puedes hacer con tus poderes Sakura _– comenta Eriol yendo hacia nosotras mostrando su usual expresión calmada y algo divertida_ – por unos segundos sentí un gran nivel de magia que inmediatamente identifique – _dijo mirándome_

-¿es decir que lo que vio Meling fue por mi? – _pregunto incrédula, yo nunca me propuse en hacer tal cosa. Eriol asiente_

-tal como te explique…. Tus poderes provienen principalmente de tus emociones y al querer ver este jardín en primavera lo desease con tal ímpetu que creaste una ilusión

-¿puedo hacer que otros vean lo que yo quiera? – _no lo podía creer_

-si, puedes hacerles ver una ilusión que son bastante reales…. Como la que vio Meling aunque fuera solo por unos instantes pero es un excelente avance de tu magia – _sonrió algo apenada_ – pero primero debes de dominar que es lo que quieres que vean, es decir, que sea a voluntad…. De lo contrario podrías mostrar algo muy….. Personal – _pronuncia esa última palabra con gesto pícaro que no comprendo_

-jajajaja es cierto _– le secunda Meling entre risas_ – no quiero ver lo que Shaoran y tu hacen al estar solos - _también me mira pícaramente golpeando suavemente mi brazo con su codo. Es después de algunos segundos que comprendo lo que ambos insinuaban, entonces siento mi cara arder lo que incrementa las carcajadas de esos dos._

Según ellos, como yo era a la única a la que Shaoran no correría por interrumpir sus estudios, me mandaron a avisarle que se tomara un descanso para comer, incluso Eriol me dio la llave de la habitación argumentando que posiblemente se encerró como todo un ermitaño. Aun así antes de entrar toque la puerta un par de veces, espere un rato pero la puerta nunca se abrió, intente abrirla pero tal como predijo Eriol esta tenía puesta el seguro dejando en claro que no quería que lo fueran a interrumpir, sin embargo no era bueno que se exigiera a tal grado que no comiera nada por lo que no importándome que se pusiera de gruñón entro usando la llave. La habitación era iluminada a duras penas por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana abiertas a la mitad, el escritorio estaba repleto de libros apilados por los cuales me asomo encontrándome a Shaoran profundamente dormido usando sus brazos como almohada, realmente estaba muy agotado.

-Shaoran – _susurro para no despertarlo de golpe._

Comienza a hacer gestos inconformes pero de todos modos no despierta, pobre, efectivamente su cuerpo ya no podía más.

Me coloco entonces a su lado también recargándome en el poco espacio que quedaba en el escritorio, desde esta posición apreciaba lo atractivo que se veía al dormir, no me atrevía a despertarlo pero si seguía durmiendo de esa manera tendría un terrible dolor de espalda. Quite de su rostro unos mechones que caían en su cara pero deje mi mano en su mejilla descubriendo en su frente una pequeña cortada que comenzaba a ponérsele morada. ¿Cómo se hizo esa herida? Ayer no la tenía.

De a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos dejando ver ese cálido color ámbar de su mirada.

-"sakura" – _aún se oía algo dormido_

-hola Shaoran – _le saludo con cariño_

-"hola" – _sonríe tiernamente tomando mi mano que tenía puesta en su mejilla. Se incorpora recargándose en la silla sobándose la nuca con molestia_

-¿estás bien? – _era lógico que al dormir así desertara adolorido. Pero solamente sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza_ – creo que deberías tomarte un descanso e ir a comer algo…. Tienes que reponer energías _– en respuesta se pone de pie cerrando el grueso libro que mira muy seriamente, más que nada enojado -_ ¿pudiste descubrir algo?

-"tan solo palabras sin contexto, desconozco muchos de los símbolos" – _reflejaba claramente la impotencia que sentía. Luego alza la mirada a mí y más tranquilo sonríe rosando mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos –_ "¿Cómo te va con las lecciones de magia?"….. ¿el imbécil de Eriol no está siendo demasiado exigente o si?" – _me rio levemente ante la cara que hace de amenaza hacia su primo_

-claro que no…. Me está explicando con mucha paciencia y poco a poco voy descubriendo lo que puedo hacer con mis poderes – _le cuento entusiasmada pero noto en sus ojos tal cansancio que no podía disimular aunque lo intentara_ – Shaoran…. – _tomo sus rostro con ambas manos_ – se que es importante descifrar ese libro pero…. No te exijas más de la cuenta, debes dormir y alimentarte – _le pido casi con suplica, no me gustaba para nada verlo tan debilitado_

-"no te preocupes…. Estoy bien" – _me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo_ – "estas a mi lado y es todo lo que necesito"

-siempre estaré para lo que sea que necesites Shaoran, pero….. – _me separo un poco de su abrazo para mirarlo a la cara, no me agradaba nada el semblante que tenía y que no tenía nada que ver con que se acabara de levantar_ – si ocultas lo que te sucede no puedo ayudarte – _tente con delicadeza el golpe de su frente para luego hacer un recorrido desde esta por mejilla, cuello, hasta posar mi mano en su hombro pero en cuanto lo toque Shaoran puso un fuerte gesto de dolor que intento ocultar bajando su rostro_ \- ¿Qué te pasa? – _pero no hubo respuesta, todo lo contrario desvió la miraba signo que delataba que ocultaba algo._

SHAORAN POV

Maldición, ya se dio cuenta. Era lógico que no podría ocultarle esto, Sakura podría ser terriblemente ingenua y despistada pero admito que su intuición es certera y en especial conmigo que me ha llegado a conocer muy bien. El colmo era que el prepotente y sabelotodo de Eriol me lo había advertido, pero preferí ignorarlo en ambas de sus advertencias.

Mi desesperación de no poder descifrar más que la palabra tortura de ese libro me llevo a cometer tal extremo acto, así que pese a todas las negativas que me puso mi primo prácticamente le amenace que hiciera lo que le pedía, era la única pista que tenía, debía intentarlo pese al riesgo. Los únicos enterados de lo que hice fueron Eriol y mi madre, ella por supuesto tampoco le convencía para nada eso pero le roge que me ayudara por lo que termino accediendo a ayudar a Eriol para hacer el conjuro.

-te lo repetiré por última vez Shaoran…. Piénsalo bien, dudo que esta sea la solución, debemos investigar más el libro – _me advertía con profunda seriedad, lo que era raro en él a menos que temiera por algo, en este caso por mí_ – lo que quieres hacer es una completa locura

Sin embargo hice de oídos sordos terminando de pintar en el suelo el símbolo de magia que, por lo peligroso que era, casi ningún mago lo usaba. Mis poderes estaban sellados pero mis conocimientos no lo que ayudo a recordar este sello, pero claro requería la ayuda de Eriol y mi madre para activarlo.

-maldición, piensa en Sakura! – _alza la voz como muy rara vez lo hace_ – ella no querría que te hicieras esto! 

Cerré el puño con fuera y lo mire advirtiéndole con mi duro gesto que ni se le ocurriera decirle nada de esto a Sakura, de echo literalmente se lo exigí por escrito. No importa lo que debe hacer, el tiempo no me permitía pensar demasiado y analizarlo, tengo que intentar absolutamente todo.

-no quiero der irrespetuoso tía pero tiene que detener esta locura – _enserio que estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para hablarle así a mi madre que se mantenía firme pero pese a su aparente serenidad aún se le notaba la angustia en su rostro._

-ya le que suplicado que se retire de esto – _todavía al mirarme seguía esa petición_ – pero lo único que puedo hacer es estar aquí para asegurarme que no le suceda nada

Me sentía terrible por obligarla a presenciar esto pero le agradecía por apoyarme en esta locura así como internamente le pedía perdón, sé que no sería nada fácil para ella el ver a su propio hijo sufrir de esta manera. Igualmente Eriol parece aceptar esto aunque más obligado que nada, yo con un gesto más relajado le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza por estar aquí. Requería de ambos para llevar a cabo esto, no solamente para activar el sello, principalmente por si algo salía mal Eriol se encargaría de romper el sello y mi madre de curar las heridas que seguramente me haría.

-de acuerdo Shaoran…. Cuando tú quieras – _dijo Eriol siguiendo profundamente desconforme y serio_

Era el momento, respirando profundamente y llamando a toda mi fuerza me coloque en medio del símbolo que acababa de pintar en el piso. Mire a mi madre y a Eriol quienes ya se encontraban en posición y con solo un firme asentimiento de cabeza se pusieron en marcha. La magia de ambos activo el sello y en cuestión de segundos comencé a sentir el infierno en carne propia, literalmente las llamas a mi alrededor quemaban mi piel o más bien tan solo sentía la agonizante sensación del intenso calor ya que nunca me hizo daño físico alguno. Deseaba gritar de dolor hasta sentir mi garganta desgarrarse pero nada salía de mi boca. Le siguieron unos intensos rayos que caían directamente en mí, era insoportable tal choque de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo pero creo que funcionaba, comenzaba a sentir la magia en mi interior queriendo salir para escapar de esa tortura, tan solo un poco más…..

NORMAL POV

Le había obligado a prometerle que aguardaría todo lo posible, pero el ver tal crueldad por la que el mismo se puso era demasiado. Volteo con angustia en sus ojos hacia donde su tía se encontraba, era obvio la agonía de ver a su propio hijo de tal forma, pero peor era que nada se podía hacer más que esperar y vaya que era notable el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse de detener esto.

Una enorme acumulación de energía sobresalto al hechicero ingles llenándolo de pánico, se estaba saliendo de control y la mayor prueba de eso era que uno de los ojos ámbar de su inconsciente primo se tornaba azul y de este salía una especie de humo del mismo color. Esto ya no podía continuar, debía parar esto ahora. Fue rápidamente al símbolo y lo borro desesperadamente pero la magia continuaba activándolo, Shaoran seguía en ese tortuoso trance. No le quedaba otra opción, si no hacía algo la vida de su primo estaría en peligro. Junto sus manos y llamo con sus poderes a toda presencia de antiguos poderosos magos dirigiéndolos directo a Shaoran, tal fue el impacto del ataque que el castaño salió volando golpeándose contra la pared pero rompiendo finalmente la corriente de magia y el sello en el suelo.

Shaoran con dificultad trata de levantarse sosteniéndose con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, apenas podía respirar, comenzó a toser violentamente escupiendo sangre. Su madre fue rápidamente con él, lo recostó con cuidado en el suelo y comenzó a inspeccionarlo recorriendo con la palma de su mano el torso de su cuerpo, de ella salía una cálida y resplandeciente luz, usaba su avanzada magia para curar la heridas internas de su cuerpo y de poco su hijo regularizaba su respiración atenuando su afligido rostro de dolor, sin embargo dejo a propósito leves heridas físicas en su cuerpo que solamente le incomodaran. Debía aprender una lección de lo que hizo.

-levántate – _le ordena usando una tenue voz que aun así no dejaba de oírse autoritaria. Lo dejo que él solo se repusiera_ \- ¿te sientes bien? – _este asiente seriamente con la cabeza_ – no volverás a intentar algo así me oíste? – _se oye mucho más firme_ – tu corazón casi explota por obligarlo a soportar tanto dolor!

-no solo eso! – _dice Eriol recuperándose de haber tenido que recurrir a tanta magia de un golpe -_ su magia se estaba saliendo de control al querer obligarla salir de esa forma…. Solo mira tu ojo! – _le ordena molesto_

Era muy escasas las ocasiones en que Eriol perdía de esa forma su eterna calma, eso le dejo más que en claro a Shaoran que la situación estuvo a nada de tornarse un auténtico caos por su culpa. Así que aun algo titubeante en sus movimientos se puso de pie dirigiéndose a un espejo de la habitación, se impactó de su propio reflejo, más específicamente de su ojo izquierdo el cual estaba azul aunque luego comenzó a regresar a su color habitual.

-estabas expulsando tu magia a través de tu ojo – _dice acercándose al espejo, hablando por el reflejo de este_ – y bien sabes que sucedería si te quedas sin tus poderes de un golpe – _sentencia con su profunda mirada zafiro, la cual Shaoran simplemente esquivo –_ la magia expulsada fuera de control puede traer graves consecuencias…. NO SOLO ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE PONERNOS EN PELIGRO A TODOS SI NO TAMBIEN A TI MISMO! – _ni Eriol mismo se reconocía hablando tan exasperado, es que nunca había sentido tal terror. Estuvo demasiado cerca a que algo de dimensiones catastróficas ocurriera. –_ Comprendo porque hiciste tan precipitada locura…. – _dice ya más relajado tras emitir un profundo suspiro_ – pero trata de tener más paciencia, debemos investigar más sobre el sello y tener una solución clara…. Esta maldición es muy poderosa – _pone su mano sobre el hombro de su primo dándole a entender que él tampoco se rendiría_

-ve a dormir – _ordena la Sra. Li a su hijo_ – gastaste demasiada energía

Sin darle la mirada a nadie sale de la habitación sintiéndose de lo más miserable y culpable por haberlos puesto en un inminente peligro. 

-dioses!... estuvo demasiado cerca – _exclama Eriol sentándose pesadamente en una silla, nunca imagino que la temeraria idea de ese inconsciente fuera a resultar tan peligrosa_

-no lo culpo por estar tan desesperado a tal grado de estar dispuesto a hacer esta clase de cosas – _era claro quién era la razón de actuar tan precipitadamente, pero estaba segura que ni ella misma aprobaría lo que hizo_ – ya no estaré aquí a partir de mañana, confió que en que lo ayudaras en todo lo que necesite…. – _mira firme a Eriol_ – y no dejes que se ponga en más riesgos….. por favor

-no se preocupe…. Si yo no logro hacerlo entrar en razón conozco a alguien que si lo hará

SHAORAN POV

Abrí la puerta de la biblioteca desquitando mi furia con esta. Furia, molestia, impotencia y demás cosas que hacían que mi sangre hirviera, y que para colmo no podía calmar debido a lo debilitado que me encontraba tras la estupidez que cometí, más me molestaba que fui tan idiota que puse también en peligro a mi madre y a Eriol.

Ya era pasada la una de la madrugada por lo que no tenía caso irme al departamento, después de todo Sakura vendría temprano para continuar sus lecciones de magia, decidí mejor recostarme en el sofá de la biblioteca para tratar de dormir un poco. Yo sé que lo que hice fue una estupidez, un riesgo demasiado grande y lo peor es que ya estaba consciente de eso antes de que le exigiera a Eriol que me ayudara en esto, pero no me importo, seguí en mi terquedad de intentarlo. Por lo menos Sakura no se enteraría de esto, confiaba en que Eriol mantuviera su promesa de no decirle nada al respecto pero de todos modos temía a que se diera cuenta, bastaba con solo ver mi aspecto ya que además de estar tan débil que a duras penas mis piernas me sostenían, el ataque que uso Eriol me dejo un gran golpe en la frente y una cortada por la ceja. Debía disimular todo lo posible pero al intentar levantarme sentí que mi propio cuerpo pesaba toneladas y mi hombro me causo tremendo dolor obligándome a recostarme de nuevo, no lo entendía, se supone que mi madre curo mis heridas, seguramente esto era debido a que mi cuerpo físico no resistió tal cumulo de magia queriendo salir a la fuerza.

FIN FLASH BACK

SHAORAN POV

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?... – _me cuestiona con esa mirada angelical de súplica, me sentía terriblemente impotente ante ella_ \- ¿Por qué te ves tan desgastado y tienes estas heridas? – _acaricia mi mejilla pero yo no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara_

-"ya te dije que no es nada….. solo estoy tratando de romper este sello del demonio" – _por alguna razón volvía a sentirme irritado_ – "es por eso que diario estamos viniendo a esta odiosa mansión" – _no era mi intención hablarle tan duramente pero no podía contarle la verdad_

-pero Shaoran mírate….. se ve que no has dormido casi nada, te la pasas encerrado aquí y últimamente estas actuando de forma muy extraña….. no sé si quiera que clase de entrenamientos estas llevando – _no podía encararla, menos al oírla así de angustiada pero si le decía que fue lo que hice seguramente se desesperaría y se obligaría a usar sus poderes para ayudarme, no podía permitir que ella se pusiera en riesgo_ – pensé que no me ocultarías nada pero ahora me entero que estas herido…. ¿Shaoran que has estado haciendo?

-"no lo entenderías" – _sentencio fríamente sin mirarla_ – "no cuento con mucho tiempo…. Debo hacer todo lo posible para quitarme esta maldición, no importando cuanto me cueste o llegue a sufrir" – _digo mirando las palmas de mis manos que tenían serias marcas de uñas, de mis propias uñas al cerrar con tal fuerza mis puños aquel día en que yo mismo me sometí a esa tortura_

-¿no importa si tienes que sufrir? – _la oigo reclamante entre sollozos que provoca que se me encoja el corazón pero soy tam cobarde que no me atrevo a mirarla_ – puede que a ti no te importe pero las personas que nos preocupas por ti si…. Entiende que no estás solo y los que te queremos no soportaríamos verte sufrir _– la miro de reojo, tenía su mirada agachada con sus puños cerrados, creo que estaba a punto de llorar. –_ pero veo que solamente piensas en ti mismo – _quería decir algo pero tal mirada entre tristeza y desprecio me congelo. Luego sin que yo pudiera hacer algo se va azotando la puerta_

Maldita sea! Soy un completo idiota, yo no quería hacerla sentir de esa forma pero sé que si le cuento que debido a la estupidez que hice estuve a punto de perder la vida y que además, puse en grave peligro a quienes solamente accedieron a ayudarme ella igualmente se desesperaría y buscaría una forma de usar su magia para romper el sello no importándole que me prometió no hacerlo, ella no dudaría en romper su promesa, estoy casi seguro de eso porque es lo que yo haría si estuviese en mi lugar.

Pero justo lo que hice principalmente para estar con ella era lo que ahora me separaba de su lado.

NORMAL POV

-Kinomoto porque tardaste tanto? – _le cuestiona Meling al verla pasar por el comedor_

-seguramente le costó despertar al ogro y más aún sacarlo de su cueva – _bromea Eriol, pero si divertida expresión desaparece al ver lo decaída de ánimos en que se encontraba su linda aprendiz_ \- ¿paso algo entre ustedes Sakura? – _aunque ya intuía que pasaría_

-yo….. – _Niega con la cabeza sin dar la cara a nadie_ – perdonen por no acompañarlos a comer pero debo irme….. Disculpen – _sin dar más explicaciones sale corriendo de la mansión soltando a su paso un par de lágrimas que notan el par de ojos zafiros_

-¿Qué le sucede? – _pregunta Meling extraña por la repentina actitud de la castaña_

Y justo aparece Shaoran, sus ojos eran penetrantes como siempre pero no pasaba desapercibida la aflicción así como también la debilidad de su cuerpo al moverse con pesadez por lo que aunque hubiese tenido el valor de seguirla no era capaz de hacerlo. Tampoco tenía idea de que decirle, se había portado muy frio con ella, cuando lo único que hizo fue preocuparse por él.

-se dio cuenta – _afirma Eriol, era lógico que sospecharía, amaba tanto al tonto de su primo que nada pasa desapercibido al tratarse de él_ – sé porque no quieres decirle lo que paso….. pero….. Sakura también ya está involucrada en esto y lo sabes 

Y en parte justo eso era lo que no le agradaba, mucho menos ahora que se tiene la sospecha de un posible traidor que anda tras él, nunca se perdonaría si algo le ocurría solo por estar junto a él y que fuese incapaz de protegerla, no tenía poderes después de todo. Ahora se encontraba en un debate moral, si dejar que se alejara para que estuviese fuera de todo peligro así como evitar que cometiera alguna insensatez por querer salvarlo o tal como se había propuesto, pasar el tiempo posible amándola.

Ambos castaños estaban abatidos por la pequeña discusión que tuvieron, que fue principalmente por preocuparse el uno por el otro y querer evitar que alguno sufriera, pero ninguno sabía de qué forma arreglar las cosas entre los dos. Sakura se cuestionaba que quizá exagero un poco las cosas, Shaoran simplemente se estaba esforzando como nunca en quitarse ese sello que tenía sus días contados pero no quería imaginarse que estuviese haciendo algo que lo lastimara y más si estaba llevando ese dolor él solo. Eran una pareja, se supone que entre los dos deben apoyarse y cuidarse, le entristecía que aún no le tuviera la confianza como para dejar su orgullo atrás y contarle lo que le aflige. ¿Entonces para que le pedio que se fuera a vivir con él?

En cuanto al castaño, su humor estaba peor que nunca, parecía un bomba que podría activarse con el menor de los toques o con una simple mirada. Continuaba yendo a la mansión a continuar con su investigación pero entraba sin mirar a nadie, como si fuera un tornado que arrasaba con todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerse a su paso. Tanto a Meling como a Eriol no les era nuevo ver al temperamental de su primo de esa forma, sabían que su furia contenida era más que nada consigo mismo al no tener idea de cómo pedirle disculpas a su novia. ¿y es que disculparse porque? Lo único que hizo fue cuidarla, estaba tratando de romper la maldición principalmente por ella, para continuar haciéndola feliz por mucho tiempo. No tenía porque disculparse o si? Admitía que fue muy frio con ella pero…. HAAA MALDITA SEA! Su cabeza era un completo lio, de lo único que estaba seguro es que estaba desperdiciando su valioso tiempo de pasar a lado de su amada.

-Li todavía no se ha puesto en contacto contigo? – _pregunta la gentil amatista a su querida amiga, preocupada por los ánimos tan bajos que esta tenía últimamente. Ella niega con la cabeza_ – Sakura, si siguen esperando que alguno de los dos dé el primer pasó esto nunca acabara

-lo sé pero…. ¿Qué es lo que debería decir? – _le ha dado miles de vueltas al asunto pero no se le ocurría nada, una parte de ella se sentía un poco intimidada de verlo frente a frente_ – seguramente esta mejor que no lo distraiga, así tendrá más tiempo de investigar sobre el sello – _era una dolorosa verdad pero sentía que era lo mejor_

-o posiblemente esta tan abatido como tú y no logre concentrarse – _Tomoyo ya estaba enterada de lo que ocurría con el asunto de la magia, sé lo termino contando Sakura para explicar un poco del porque su discusión con Shaoran_ – no te lo dirá directamente pero él necesita mucho de ti….. los hombres a veces son peores que los niños, necesitan sentir que alguien los cuida y apoya – _dice bromista logrando una pequeña sonrisa en su amiga_ – Shaoran igual se preocupa mucho por ti….. si te está ocultando algo posiblemente es para evitarte angustias innecesarias….. Dudo que sea porque no cofia en ti 

-quizá tengas razón Tomoyo…. Pero actuando de esa forma solo logra que me preocupe más…. Santo Dios! ¿Por qué debe ser tan terco y orgulloso? – _Exclama algo irritada a lo que Tomoyo solo sonríe_ – además, ¿Qué debería decirle?

-simplemente ve a verlo, las palabras saldrán de acuerdo al sentimiento del momento

-tienes razón…. Gracias por tus consejos Tomoyo – _dice ya más animada, era hora de dejar el orgullo atrás_

En lo que Tomoyo atendía una llamada de su madre, Sakura se quedó esperándola recargada en una pared ya que en el parque había mucho bullicio para poder hablar por teléfono.

Aunque le dijo que las palabras adecuadas vendrían cuando lo vira no podía evitar darle cientos de vueltas al asunto, ya eran tres días sin verse ni tener ninguna comunicación entre ellos. Además ¿Shoaran quería verla o realmente era mejor no distraerlo?

Y en ese preciso momento en que estaba tan sumida en su debate mental, unos fijos ojos ámbar la miraban desde la distancia oculto a la sombra de un árbol. A pesar de que todavía no arreglaban su pequeño problema Shaoran seguía cuidándola, pero a la distancia, pareciendo más que nada un loco psicópata acosador. No podía estar tranquilo al no saber nada de ella, pensamientos de que ese desgraciado podía encontrarla de nuevo para hacerle daño lo torturaban continuamente por eso la seguía, si claro, eso era más fácil que simplemente ir y hablar con ella para arreglar su asunto, bien era consiente que lo que hacía era una total tontería pero no tenía idea de que decir teniéndola de frente. Pero ya no soportaba estar lejos de ella, sus brazos le suplicaban apresarla, sus labios le quemaban por besarla nuevamente. Por eso hoy mandaría al diablo su inútil orgullo y en cuento ella se regresara a casa se disculparía, Sakura valía mucho más que su disque dignidad.

-oye amigo ya viste a esa chica de alla? – _dice un sujeto al que no le tomo importancia –_ parece que está sola – _pero entonces un mal presentimiento le hace volverse a verlo_

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde está? – _pregunta el otro con cara se idiota, buscando a la chica_

-la que esta recargada en aquella pared – _la señala, Shaoran mira a donde apuntaba descubriendo con bastante desagrado que se refería a Sakura_

-vaya es linda…. Invitémosla a tomar algo

Eran buenos chicos y sus intenciones no eran malas, tan solo querían conocer a la linda chica para pasar un buen rato con una nueva amiga pero ante los ojos ámbar que los miraba con fuego interno por los celos, esos infelices no le daban nada de gracia, y mucho menos que se acercaran a su novia. Ni si quiera lo pensó, solo se dejó mover por el tremendo impulso que se apodero de todo su cuerpo obligándolo a ir con paso pesado hacia Sakura adelantándosele a esos dos, incluso con toda intención golpeo a uno de ellos con el hombro al pasar a su lado, haciendo caso nulo a su reclamo.

-Shaoran! – _exclama Sakura al verlo tan repentinamente tan cerca de ella, acorralándola contra la pared._

Miro a los infelices que se quedaron estáticos al ver a aquel castaño comportándose de esa forma con la chica que querían conocer, tuvieron intenciones de hacerse los caballeros de brillante armadura y decirle algo pero en cuento vieron la mirada endemoniadamente atemorizante que les dedico advirtiéndoles que no se les ocurriera dar un solo paso más estos salieron corriendo como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo diablo.

-¿q-que haces aquí? – _se oye con reclamo, pero es que le tomó por sorpresa verlo así de repente en ese lugar, creyó que estaría encerrado en la biblioteca de Eriol_

-"debes estar más atenta" – _dice ignorando su pregunta_

-¿Qué dices?... Shaoran no te comprendo, te apareces de la nada y solo me dices eso? – _no entendía su actitud y mucho que menos como fue que tan repentinamente se apareció justo allí_

Pero lo único que obtenía por respuesta era la penetrante mirada ambarina que incluso parecía no pestañear en ningún momento, de por sí ya estaba confundida y ahora más al tratar de interpretar aquella mirada que empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Trata de decirle algo, lo primero que sus labios pudiesen expresar pero al momento de poner más atención en los ojos cafés que se mantenían fijos en ella pudo notar algo inusual, estos parecían decaídos, demasiado fatigados, su rostro en general estaba diferente, demasiado pálido a su parecer.

-Shaoran…. Que…. – _pero la interrumpe al jalarla del brazo para llevarla a quien sabe dónde._

Por inercia voltea hacia atrás viendo que justo Tomoyo había regresado, por fortuna su amiga parece comprender la peculiar situación y solo sonríe despidiéndose con la mano.

Llegaron a una parte del parque apartada donde solo se oía el meneo de los arboles al viento, allí es donde detiene sus impulsivos pasos quedándose dándole la espalda a quien llevaba casi a rastras pero sin soltarle la mano, el tenso silencio reino quien sabe si por mucho o poco tiempo.

-lo lamento – _habla primero Sakura, haciéndolo voltear sorprendido_ – seguramente debes tener una razón para no decirme lo que habías estado haciendo…. No debí irme se esa forma ni decirte que solo pensabas en ti mismo

El que fuera ella quien primero se estuviera disculpando le daba a comprender que lo amaba más de lo que creyó, de lo que se merecía. Eso le alegraba pero a la vez le hacía notar lo miserable que era por hacerle creer que era ella quien debía disculparse cuando no existía absolutamente nada que tuviese que perdonarle. Fue cortando la poca distancia que todavía tenían entre ellos, sus movimientos eran débiles y lentos pero se mantuvo firme y la tomo de la cintura para mirarla con todo el amor que le profesaba. Debía resistir, quería sacar fuerzas del mismo aire que respiraba para darle una sincera disculpa, pero no importaba que contara con gran fuerza física que estaba por encima del promedio gracias a la condición que tenía por los años de entrenamiento, continuaba teniendo un cuerpo humano como todos y si a este lo privas del esencial descanso y adecuada alimentación, terminaba cediendo al cansancio, colapsando en el lugar que se encontrara.

-Shaoran!

…..

…..

…..

-aquí será un buen hogar para el – _dice orgulloso el arqueólogo contemplando el misterioso libro resguardado tras un grueso cristal de un aparador, dentro de unos de los más famosos museos de Londres_

-felicidades Profesor Kinomoto, es un gran descubrimiento – _le alaga el director del museo_ – le agradecemos mucho que decidiera dejarlo en este museo, será una grandiosa atracción

-no lo dudo…. Espero que no le moleste que me quede un poco más para estudiarlo, me intriga mucho los antiguos símbolos que tiene escritos – _su curiosidad le impedía irse sin tener más datos de aquel descubrimientos_

-puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite…. Además mientras más información tengamos del libro más interesante será

-estoy seguro que a mis estudiantes de arqueología les fascinara su historia…. En especial a uno de ellos – _pensaba en aquel joven solitario al que le impartía clases particulares, el joven Li era uno de sus estudiantes más apasionados y aplicados. Ya se imaginaba su cara de asombro al hablarle de ese antiguo libro._

….

…..

…

Dejaron a Shaoran inconsciente recostado en la cama de uno de los cuartos de la mansión de Clow. Al momento que este colapso delante de Sakura ella llamo inmediatamente al joven extranjero presintiendo que lo que le ocurrió tenía que ver con aquel sello. Tomoyo, segundos después que la llamo tras colgarle a Eriol, apareció corriendo, era una fortuna que todavía estuviese por los alrededores aunque sea para calmar a su alarmada amiga que no sabía que hacer pero era recomendable no moverlo hasta que Eriol llegara.

Lo primero que reviso fue su sello en el pecho descubriendo que una de las alas del ave perdió rápidamente varias de sus plumas, era extraño que el sello de degrade tan rápido, normalmente las plumas irían cayendo de a poco y una por una, posiblemente esto se deba a….

-¿se encuentra bien? – _pregunta angustiada Sakura, trato de mantenerse callada mientras Eriol lo revisaba pero estaba demasiado preocupada_ – fue…. El sello que lo debilito?

-tranquila, estará bien…. Solo necesita descansar – _eso alivia a la castaña_

-¿Qué le paso?

Dudaba en decirle la razón de que se debilitara de esa forma, después de todo era Shaoran quien debía decirle lo que causo que el sello se deteriora a esa velocidad y causara el colapso de su cuerpo.

-Eriol por favor…. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que ha estado haciendo? – _pidió saber_

-creo que es más bien lo que no ha estado haciendo – _prefirió no contarle toda la verdad, solo una parte de ella_ – ha venido aquí a altas alturas de la noche, termine dándole la llave de la casa – _comenzaba a creer que no fue una de sus mejores ideas pero ya estaba cansándose que lo despertara en la madrugada_ – se encierra en la biblioteca y no lo vemos hasta muy tarde del día siguiente cuando sale a quien sabe dónde…. Luego regresa hasta muy noche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha hecho eso? – _pregunta alarmada_

-durante cinco días consecutivos – _la mira seriamente_ – temo que no ha dormido ni comido casi nada – _se vuelve a ver a Shaoran que a pesar de la conversación que entablaban no daba signos de molestia por el ruido, realmente su cuerpo ya no daba para más_ – vaya idiota…. La desesperación le impide que piense las consecuencias de sus actos – _lo decía por la locura que cometió aquella vez por tratar de romper la maldición._

Sakura no podía creer que se fuera a descuidar de tal manera, Y DURANTE CINCO DIAS! Eso quería decir que llevaba haciendo la misma rutina antes de que tuvieran su pequeño desacuerdo, con razón ese día que fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca lo vio tan desgastado y agotado. No sabía si sentirse culpable o enojada con aquel castaño que, para un poco de su tranquilidad, dormida apaciblemente.

Por una parte comprendía perfectamente que estuviese tan desesperado en buscar el medio para deshacerse de su maldición, ella misma a veces debía repetirse constantemente que todo se solucionara ya que preocupándose o poniéndose a llorar no lograría ayudar en nada. Sin embargo era claro que para Shaoran este asunto no lo tenía nada tranquilo ni esperanzado, él estaba asustado pero su absurdo orgullo le impedía admitirlo o pedir ayuda aunque sea para darle consuelo. Era lógico que no podría ayudar en cuanto a magia se refería pero si para levantarle la moral y el ánimo.

-sabes que te necesita mucho más de lo que su estúpido orgullo le dejara admitir – _justo lo que también le dijo Tomoyo_ – este idiota no escuchara a nadie si no eres tú…. Debes actuar como su voz de la razón – _entonces la deja a solas para que estuviera a lado del cabeza hueca de su primo. Para ser sincero esperaba que en cuento se despertara le diera una buena bofetada para que ya pensara con más conciencia pero esa posibilidad era nula, Sakura no sería capaz de hacer eso_

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – _le pregunta Meling en cuanto lo vio aparecerse en la sala. Ella si que era capaz de abofetearlo sin remordimiento_

-nada fuera de lo común a menos que no comas ni duermas casi nada – _revela con divertido sarcasmo_

-ese idiota poco considerado – _no era sorpresa que reaccionara así de enojada_ – en cuanto lo vea le daré un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se le acomode ese cerebro que tiene – _amenaza con el puño al aire y bueno, Eriol no le impediría que lo hiciera_

-vaya que aroma tan dulce – _comenta al percibir el olor que había en el salón_ \- ¿estas preparando té? – _le pregunta a su prima algo escéptico, era raro que se pusiera tan servicial_

-no….. yo no…. – _dice con una pícara sonrisa dirigiéndose a la cocina, actitud misteriosa que intrigo al joven ingles que movido por la curiosidad siguió a la oji- escarlata._

-to-tomoyo! – _exclama sonrojándose al máximo en cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina y descubrió a la hermosa chica amatista, y como siempre que la veía de forma tan repentina era incapaz de coordinar con normalidad sus movimientos de brazos._

-si serás idiota…. ¿no recuerdas que llego junto a kinomoto? – _susurra Meiling poniendo su mano en su frente, enserio que el otro idiota de su primo los preocupo tanto que ni siquiera reparo en la presencia de la chica que lo traía de un ala._

Ooh por favor Tomoyo déjame llevarme esto – _se ofrece Eriol torpemente, iba con tal distraída y boba sonrisa que se estrelló con él marco de la puerta derramando en la bandeja el té y tirando una de las tazas al suelo la cual se hace añicos_

-me da gusto que nos visites Daidoji pero a este paso nos quedaremos sin bajilla – _reclama con una gota recorriéndole la frente_

Aturdido, débil y algo mareado se fue incorporando lentamente sentándose en el respaldo de la cama preguntándose cómo fue que llego a la mansión de su primo. Recordaba con vergüenza haber colapsado justo en frente de Sakura en el momento que estaba por disculparse con ella. ¿Dónde estará ahora? Posiblemente se regresó a su casa y la verdad no la culparía de no querer verlo, era obvio que continuaba enojada con él, es decir, primero fue tan absurdamente orgulloso que no la busco antes y luego como vil acosador la sigue y le hace tal escena de celos.

Ya se estaba resignado a que hoy no la volvería a ver cuándo la puerta de la habitación empezó a abrirse llenándose de ilusión de que vería a su hermosa novia tras la puerta, esperanza que se desvanece al ver entrar a su amiga, Tomoyo Daidoji.

-esperabas ver a Sakura – _afirma segura avergonzando al castaño, fue muy obvia la desilusión en su mirada_ – ella salió por unos momentos…. Me dijo que te trajera esto para cuando despertaras – _deja sobre un buro un pequeño platillo de bolas de arroz junto con un vaso de jugo_ – ella misma las preparo

Miro con asombro y cariño mezclado la sencilla comida que le trajeron, que fue preparada con las suaves manos de su hermosa flor de cerezo. Posiblemente no seguía tan enojada con él, al contrario hasta procuraba cuidarlo aun tras lo mal que se portó con ella. Enserio que no se merecía que un ángel como ella se preocupara de esa forma por él, era un tonto.

-si vas a cuidar a Sakura desde las sombras por lo menos procura comer algo – _suelta naturalmente todo lo contrario a la expresión incrédula del castaño_ – la deje un rato sola para que aprovecharas en hablarle…. Pero creo que tu cuerpo no soporto más dándonos un enorme susto – _él baja la mirada avergonzado a pesar que Tomoyo no hablo en tono de reclamo_ – está más que claro lo mucho que quieres a Sakura y que por eso mismo quieres evitar a toda costa que se exponga a peligros o pase angustias por lo que estás pasando – _basta con la mirada atónita de Shaoran para deducir la pregunta interna que le hacía_ – ella me conto a grandes rasgos por lo que estás pasando, puedes estar tranquilo de que no le contare a nadie – _no tenía inconvenientes de que Daidoji supiera de esto, confiaba en ella_ – a veces…. Recurrimos a pequeñas mentiras para proteger a los que más queremos pero, a pesar que sé que no era tu intención, el ocultarle a Sakura lo que te aflige estás haciendo que se preocupe más y sufra al pensar que no confías en ella

Debía admirar la gentil y sutil sabiduría con la que le deba esa valiosa lección, sobre todo a alguien que solía ser tan terco y obstinado como él. De no ser porque literalmente no podía decir nada para excusarse, seguramente su pésimo carácter ya habría hecho presencia para disque defenderse de sus acciones. A veces era una fortuna el ser incapaz de hablar, así estaba obligado a reflexionar el excelente consejo que le daba.

Tan solo buscaba que fuera feliz, la idea de verla sufriendo, que las lágrimas opacaran ese precioso rostro del que tan enamorado estaba era algo que no podía tolerar y mucho menos que ella pensara que no la amaba lo suficiente como para poner su propia vida en sus manos, que tonto fue al ocultarle su dolor cuando era con la única que podía mostrar vulnerabilidad porque sabía que solo ella con tan solo su presencia podía aliviarlo.

Era irónico, estaba desesperado por romper el sello para estar por siempre a su lado y precisamente por estar buscando dicha solución la estaba alejando de su vida.

"entiendo porque Sakura te considera su mejor amiga"

Le escribe en una libreta que afortunadamente tenía a un lado. Tomoyo solo sonríe por el cumplido disfrazado

"gracias y perdón por preocuparlas de esa forma"

-lo que importa es que estés bien, y te aseguro que también Sakura es lo que principalmente le interesa – _en eso un sonoro gruñido por el estómago de Shaoran se oye con claridad en toda la habitación, abochornándolo bastante_ – debes de comer para recuperar fuerzas – _le sugiere divertida_ – Sakura no debe tardar en regresar – _se retiró de la habitación para dejarlo comer_

Devoro la comida como su acabara de descender del monte fuji tras estar allá arriba semanas, el mismo se reprendía de haberse descuidado de tal manera pero su mente no le daba para pensar en más que en encontrar otra pista para romper el sello y en asegurarse que Sakura estuviese a salvo esos largos días que no se vieron, si era un total idiota, todo hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si hubiera dejado su inútil orgullo de un lado e ir a hablar con ella para arreglar su leve discusión. Una vez que termino su comida intento levantarse pero su cuerpo seguía débil y muy pesado, era lógico, no durmió casi nada tras que para colmo hizo semejante locura por la desesperación de romper el sello. Es cierto, Sakura no sabe nada sobre ese incidente que fue el principal causante que sus fuerzas se deterioraran más rápido de lo previsto, ya no quería ocultarle nada ni mucho menos que creyera que no confiaba en ella pero tampoco quería que se pusiera en peligro aunque el mismo casi lo hace. Tomoyo tenía razón, a veces se recurren a pequeñas mentiras para proteger al ser amado pero igualmente ocasionan mal entendidos como el que tuvieron. Esto de amar tanto a alguien sí que era más complejo de lo que pensó.

Volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos, debía aclarar su mente para pensar que era lo correcto hacer, lo que hizo fue grave aunque lo hizo principalmente por amor y temía que cuando Sakura se enterara del peligro que se puso a sí mismo, a su primo y su madre se enfadara con él y no quisiera volver a verlo. Por eso mismo siempre, aun antes de tener esta maldición, actuaba por cuenta propia resolviendo sus problemas, de esa manera a nadie le tenía que rendir cuentas de sus acciones, sin embargo desde que Sakura apareció en su vida ya nada era igual, la necesitaba a su lado y si tenía que arrodillarse para que no lo dejara lo haría sin dudarlo, mandando al diablo su orgullo y dignidad.

Era ya tal el deseo de volver a tenerla consigo que podía sentir con claridad su suave mano tocando delicadamente su mejilla, en su mente veía aquellos ojos centellantes observándolo con profundo cariño, por todos los dioses, era capaz de hacer lo que fuera que le pidiera si lo miraba de esa forma. De a poco fue abriendo sus ojos preparándose mentalmente de llevarse la decepción de que solo era un sueño todo lo que veía y sentía, pero comenzó a divisar una bella figura ante él que reconoció en unos segundos, esos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles.

-pe-perdona…. – _Sakura quita su mano, rompiendo el dulce tacto con su piel_ – sigue durmiendo…. Tienes que descansar _– estaba por irse pero Shaoran rápidamente la detuvo de la mano_

-"no te vayas" – _trata de incorporarse pero solo logra quedar medio sentado_ – "por favor"

-tienes que descansar – _contradiciéndose a sus palabras se sienta a un lado de él pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, por alguna razón se sentía algo tímida ante Shaoran._

-"¿Por qué no me miras?" – _eso lo sacaba de quicio pero consigo mismo, por ser tan imbécil de haber hecho algo para que su adorada novia se comportara distante estando a solas. Por nada del mundo quería eso pero no sabía que decir para remediarlo, cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría a mera excusa. Fue peor al notar una solitaria lagrima resbalar por la mejilla de Sakura, eso no lo soporto y en un impulso la jalo a él apretándola en un protector abrazo, ella no se opuso pero tampoco le devolvió el abrazo –_ "no te merezco mi cerezo…. Yo solo buscaba protegerte, y soy el primero que te lastima"

-no….. – _niega con la cabeza sobre el fornido pecho de su novio –_ solo…. Es que…. – _se aferra a su camisa recordando el temor que tuvo al verlo desmayarse frente a ella_ – Shaoran yo estoy tan desesperada como tú ante ese sello…. Trato de no pensarlo pero…. No puedo soportar la idea de que me dejes _– se aferra más a él como si con eso se asegurar de no perderlo nunca_ – tan solo quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda…. Tu harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar

¿Si estuviese en su lugar? Eso era un escenario que odiaba pintarse pero fue difícil no imaginárselo. Si fuera Sakura la que tuviera que llevar su condena que tenía contado sus días, él sin dudarlo no descansaría para salvarla, haría hasta lo imposible sin importarle lo que fuese a pasarle, era mil veces peor verla partir. Eso mismo debía estar pasando ella y con eso dejaba muy en claro lo mucho que lo amaba.

Esto era muy complicado, los dos buscaban ayudarse para evitar perderse uno al otro.

-"no sé qué debo hacer" – _confiesa Shaoran acariciando el cabello de su chica_ – "entiende que yo tampoco deseo verte sufrir por mí….. y muchos menos que corras peligro por ayudarme"

-te prometí que no lo haría – _finalmente lo mira a los ojos_ – lo único que pido es que me dejes cuidarte y que no me ocultes tu dolor

La verdad nunca pensó que necesitara de alguien para cuidarlo, ni siquiera requirió de sus padres a partir que le empezaron a imponer los estrictos entrenamientos en magia y artes marciales, ni si quiera cuando se lastimaba sus padres fueron a consolarlo dándole un beso y un helado, le enseñaron a ser fuerte, a valerse por sí mismo y sin quererlo, a endurecer su corazón. Pero las cosas han cambiado y eso quedo más que en claro porque en el tiempo que no se vieron él no comió ni durmió debidamente, de haber contado con Sakura eso no hubiese pasado ya que ella lo habría cuidado con ese tacto angelical y dulce que cada día más lo enamoraban.

Era imposible actuar como el hombre de roca que habían forjado desde hace muchos años, al menos no ante la deslumbrante mirada esmeralda de su bella novia, con ella mandaba muy lejos su orgullo y solo con ella se dejaba ver vulnerable, de hecho se sentía sumamente tranquilo estando a su lado, era una sensación que se daba naturalmente.

Toco la suave mejilla se su amada, únicamente con su cálida mirada ámbar le transmitía lo mucho que la necesitaba y que tan solo a ella le permitiría cuidarlo, que ponía su vida en sus manos. Deslizo su mano hasta su nuca para sutilmente irla acercándola a su rostro, cada vez sentía más el embriagante aroma dulce de ella mezclada con su suave respiración. Entre cerro sus ojos gustoso de ver que Sakura no ponía ninguna resistencia, ansiaba tanto ya volver a unir sus labios…..

-¿ya ha despertado el ogro durmiente? – _interrumpe abruptamente una insoportable voz altanera que no podría ser más que la de Eriol_ – ooh cuanto lo siento….. – _esa disculpa no podía verse más hipócrita, su maldita sonrisa burlona lo delataba_ – veo que ya han hecho las paces

-aaah esto…. Yo…. Yo…. – _tartamudea Sakura virando su vista entre un divertido Eriol y un enfadado Shaoran que miraba al primero como si tratara de matarlo con los ojos_ – n-no…. Es que…. – _se sonroja al ver que estaba sentada en la cama muy cerca de Shaoran, claro que la situación podía mal interpretarse así rápidamente y más que avergonzada se pone de pie_ – no, no…. Creas….. – _Eriol solo sonríe ante los extremos nervios de Sakura y la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su primo_

-me alegra que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre ustedes pero…. Sinceramente ese cabezota no se merecía tanta gentiliza tras la idiotez que hizo – _le mira con los brazos cruzados, ese gesto significaba que algo tramaba_ – me temo que tenemos que darle una pequeña lección o de lo contrario nunca aprenderá

Sakura miraba el duelo de miradas en el que encontraba en medio; los ojos de su novio parecían lava peligrosa, advirtiendo que no se atreviera a intentar lo que fuese que estuviera planeando. Mientras que los intensos zafiros reflejaban mucha tranquilidad al igual que astucia, señal que en efecto tenía un siniestro plan en mente.

-yo…. No, no creo que sea necesario hacer algo – _dice Sakura intentando apaciguar la tensa atmosfera que se había creado en la habitación_

-tranquila Sakura, yo no planeo hacer nada – _pero seguía con esa sospechosa sonrisita mientras sacaba su celular y mandaba un mensaje_ – bueno…. Solo falta una persona en visitar al paciente – _esto enserio parecía estar divirtiéndolo_ – pero ella no será tan gentil como lo fue Sakura

No tardaron en oírse unos escandalosos pasos acercándose a toda velocidad que pusieron en alerta a Shaoran, diablos, la única persona dramática que faltaba en sermonearlo era….

-SHAORAN! – _y aparece Meling azotando la puerta_ \- ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Te sientes mejor? – _para extrañeza del castaño su prima parecía bastante comprensiva, estaba seguro que en cuento lo viera le haría todo un drama. Él asiente una vez en respuesta a su pregunta_ – que alivio – _y en cuestión de micros segundos el tranquilo gesto de la chica se torna en uno terriblemente demoniaco_ \- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A PREOCUPARNOS DE ESTA MANERA?! – _le propina un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que realmente lo deja algo aturdido_ – eres un idiota Shaoran, primero huyes de tu casa sin decir nada y luego haces esto!, piensa una vez en tu vida en los que nos preocupamos por ti! – _le reclama bastante alterada pero Shaoran la conocía, esa era su manera violenta de mostrar su preocupación_

Una vez más el que estuviera incapacitado de hablar le impedía a su mal carácter hablar y darle chance de asimilar que los reclamos de su prima estaban bien justificados y merecidos. Preocupo por nada a todos, debía entender de una vez que ya no estaba solo, que no podía resolver esto por cuenta propia, debía cambiar esa actitud de lobo solitario suya.

Con las pocas fuerzas que pudo recuperar se fue poniendo de pie, Sakura quiso ayudarle pero haciendo un ademan con la mano se lo impidió. Ya incorporado hace una reverencia ante todos a modo de disculpa, los presentes quedaron ligeramente asombrados de que aquel terco y orgulloso de primera admitiera que actuó con imprudencia y se estuviese disculpando por ello.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? – _dice Meiling en actitud resignada con las manos en la cintura_ – iré a terminar la comida y no quiero que vayas a encerrarte en la biblioteca, me oíste Shaoran? – _le amenaza señalándolo, este solo asiente de mala gana, su prima muchas veces actuaba peor que una madre –_ y tu kinomoto! – _la mencionada se pone firme y tensa_ – sé que mas mucho a este tonto imprudente – _eso hace sonrojar un poco a ambos castaños_ – pero de vez en cuando no le caería mal que le des un jalón de orejas

-cla-claro, ettoo…. Lo tendré en cuenta – _dice sonriendo nerviosa, luego la temperamental chica se retira_

-y eso que ni tu mamá ni tus hermanas estuvieron aquí o de verdad no hubieses soportado tremendo sermón – _comenta Eriol divertido, satisfecho de que ese imprudente tuvieran una pequeña lección, sin embargo todavía no le parecía suficiente castigo_ – querida Sakura…. _– hace una galante reverencia tomándola de la mano, observando con malévola diversión la creciente molestia de Shaoran_ – espero con ansias que nos deleite con su maravillosa presencia en la cena – _le da un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano poniéndola bastante apenada y nerviosa mientras que Shaoran hace tremenda lucha de contener el impulso de ir y asesinarlo, sobre todo al verlo sonreír de esa forma tan arrogante, el muy maldito lo hacía exclusivamente para molestarlo_ – estimado primo, se te harán arrugas desde muy joven si sigues frunciendo el rostro – _le dice burlón. Vaya idiota prepotente_

Pero esto era un juego en el que ahora podría contra atacar, y bien sabía que arma usar en contra de su insoportable primo. En casos como este era una enorme ventaja que solo Sakura pudiera escucharlo, ella le ayudaría en su treta de ridiculizar un poco a ese idiota y quitarle esa sonrisita burlona.

-¿Qué?... p-pero Shaoran…. – _titubea nerviosa Sakura al oír en sus pensamientos la petición de su novio_ – de acuerdo….. – _acepta resignada al tiempo que Shaoran se da la media vuelta dándola la espalda a su primo que alza una ceja sospechando de lo que tramaban esos dos_ – Tomoyo que estás haciendo aquí en traje de baño?! – _su exclamación no fue nada creíble debido a los nervios pero de todos modos el rostro de Eriol se encendió en cuestión de segundos echando vapor por las orejas al tiempo que se giraba cual robot, claro que Tomoyo no se encontraba allí._

"pervertido"

Es lo que dice el pequeño trozo de papel que le puso en la mano Shaoran al pasar a su lado tomado de la mano de la castaña la cual muermura un apenado "lo siento". Y enserio que se sentía de lo más patético y avergonzado al caer en tan obvia trampa, pero en el entrenamiento con Shaoran se desquitara sin dudas. De momento se le ocurrió una pre venganza al verlos caminar de la mano, observaba como Sakura lo miraba encantada porque, juzgando por los gestos de su rostro, Shaoran no podía aguantar la risa.

-hey Sakura, no crees que Shaoran luce muy lindo cuando ríe? – _y con satisfacción ve como su primo se sonroja hasta las orejas y a continuación caer de frente al trastabillar en su paso. Eriol 2 Shaoran 1_

Un par de días más y sería navidad, día del año que le fascinaba a Sakura ya que era una época que a pesar del frio se podía sentir la calidez de estar acompañado de tus seres queridos, además este año era más especial ya que sería la primera navidad que pasaría junto a Shaoran. Constantemente se cuestionaba que clase de regalo podría darle, podría decirse que ya lo conocía bastante pero aun así se sentía indecisa del que regalo podría ser el indicado para alguien tan conservador como su novio cuyos intereses materiales le eran desconocidos. Su departamento era muy sobrio escaso de adornos. ¿Qué clase de regalo navideño le obsequiaría?

En fin, ahora no era el momento de distraerse con esas cosas, debía concentrarse en sus prácticas en las cuales ya comenzaba a tener cada vez más dominio. Las ilusiones que creaba eran mucho más realistas, incluso ante el perspicaz de Eriol a quien en una ocasión logro engañarlo haciéndole ver que se encontraba en una elegante cena romántica con Tomoyo que lucía un despampanante vestido negro entallado, fue entonces que con toda vergüenza Eriol le revelo sobre lo que sentía por su amiga. Bueno, a pesar de ser algo despistada ella ya lo intuía por lo que se ofreció a ayudarle a que se armara de valor y se le confesara.

También su capacidad de mover objetos a voluntad ha mejorado bastante, podría atraerlos como repelerlos haciéndola sentir muy bien consigo misma por su avance. Sin embargo en los últimos días se ha estado concentrado mucho más en desarrollar otra habilidad con la que podría ayudar un poco más.

-para eso debes concentrarte el doble Sakura – _le aconseja su tutor al estarle dando las nuevas lecciones de lo que deseaba aprender su estudiante_ – debido a donde se origina tu magia podrás dominarlo fácilmente pero si titubeas podría ser perjudicial

-entiendo….. seré cuidadosa en esto – _dice segura_

-bien, por el momento es suficiente….. – _dice cerrando un libro y poniéndose de pie_ – has avanzado bastante en poco tiempo _– le alaga orgulloso_

-gracias, pero es porque tus lecciones son muy fáciles de entender – _Eriol le sonríe de vuelta_

-ooh es cierto…. Debido a que ya la navidad esta próxima planeo hacer una pequeña fiesta aquí, puedes invitar a tu familia si gustas

-enserio? – _su mirada se ilumina cual niña en la mañana de navidad al ver la montaña de regalos –_ claro que les diré, estoy segura que les encantara festejar la navidad aquí – _era una mansión enorme, seguramente se la pasaran increíble, ya ansiaba que llegara ese día_ \- disculpa…. Ustedes cuando vivían en hong Kong. ¿Qué clase de obsequios se daban en navidad? – _seguramente Eriol podría darle una pista al decirle que clase de regalos recibía Shaoran. Este, ya sabiendo el propósito de su pregunta solo sonríe divertido_

-bueno…. A mí solían regalarme a veces cosas hechas a mano, yo solía obsequiar algunos amuletos de la fortuna….. creo que los regalos dependen mucho del sentimiento de la persona quien lo da – _aunque tenía razón eso no le ayudaba en mucho de saber que regalarle a su novio_ – no te compliques tanto por eso…. Te aseguro que lo sea que le vayas a regalar le encantara a Shaoran ya que vendrá de ti – _esto la hace sonrojar, era obvio que Eriol adivinara la intención de su pregunta_ – emmmm….. y ya que entramos en el tema….. – _de la nada se pone algo inquieto bajando su rostro y jugando con sus manos_ – yo…. ¿q-que crees que….. le gus-gustaria a Tomoyo de regalo? – _esto la hace caer de espaldas. ¿Qué no acababa de decirle que lo importante es el sentimiento con que das un obsequio?_

Shaoran igualmente continuaba esforzándose en hallar más pistas sobre su extraño sello, así como entrenar en fortalecer su cuerpo y mente para que al momento de romper la maldición su cuerpo soporte el cumulo de magia que ha estado reteniendo y esta no vaya a salirse de control. Esto le era algo difícil ya que llevaba un tiempo de no entrenar su magia olvidando un poco que tan grande y poderosa solía ser. Sin embargo pese a que a la dedicación que le ponía a ello procuraba esta vez actuar con conciencia sin excederse ni descuidarse, y de esto estaba muy al pendiente Sakura que continuamente tenía que irrumpir su investigación y casi ordenarle que ya debía hacer una pausa para comer y descansar, la verdad Shaoran en ocasiones se sorprendía que su tímida y dulce novia se pusiera tan firme, llegaba incluso a intimidarlo.

SAKURA POV

Mañana ya sería navidad al fin, estaba bastante emocionada ya que aparte de ser mi época favorita del año, la fiesta que daría Eriol en esta enorme mansión me tenía muy ansiosa, también mi papá regresaría de su expedición para estar con nosotros en la celebración, lo he extrañado mucho en estos días pero sé que es su trabajo y el cual ama. Pero pese a mi emoción por la fiesta que tendremos en compañía de mis amigos y familia la cuestión de que regalo le daré a Shaoran seguía inquietándome, ya tenía el de todos los demás, era algo sencillo pero con mucho cariño, pero quería que el de Shaoran fuera muy especial, es la primera navidad que pasaremos juntos después de todo.

Las lecciones de magia también me tenían algo agobiada, sobretodo lo nuevo que estaba aprendiendo. Para esto debía estudiar muchas cosas más que nada tenía que ver con magia pero según Eriol era necesario para efectuarla correctamente sin hacer daño, por eso me lo tomaba bastante enserio y estudiaba incluso más que mis materias de la escuela. Pero ya era tarde, estaban por dar las 4 de la tarde y los ojos ya me ardían de tanto leer y estoy segura que mi cabeza ya no podrá retener más información, así que salí del cuarto que Eriol usaba como estudio para despejarme un rato, también tenía pensado ir por algo de comida, me daba pena que Meiling siempre cocinara para nosotros así que esta vez decidí ir por algo que estoy segura que le encantara, además caerá bien con el frio. Le pediré a Shaoran que me acompañe, también el ha estado mucho tiempo en ese biblioteca investigando, le caerá bien caminar un rato y bueno, de paso, ver si de camino algo le interesa para regalárselo de navidad.

-esta vez el ogro no está en su cueva – _me sorprende Meiling tras de mí cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la biblioteca_ – milagrosamente está entrenando con Eriol en el salón de combates

-¿entrenando? – _nunca he visto el tipo de entrenamiento que lleva Shaoran_

-ven…. Esto te sorprenderá – _hace que la siga_ – solo no hagas ruido….. Shaoran siempre fue muy reservado con sus entrenamientos y no gusta que nadie lo vea – _me sentía como una niña que era cómplice de una travesura con su amiga ya que no fuimos directamente al salón, si no al patio trasero que conectaba con este asomándonos discretamente por la ventana._

SHAORAN POV

Eriol Hirawisawa podrá tener cara de no rompo ni un plato pero que lo compre quien lo conozca. Desde niños a pesar de llevarnos bien teníamos una cierta rivalidad amistosa y ni hablar de la facilidad y astucia con la que siempre lograba sacarme de quicio, comenzando precisamente con la sonrisita arrogante que siempre que se dibuja en su rostro me dan tremendas ganas de arrancársela de un golpe. Sin embargo, pese a que deteste reconocerlo, poseía muchas habilidades en varias tareas, era listo, tanto que parecía tener dotes de adivino anteponiéndose a lo que se vendría. Pero lo que más reconocía y principal razón de nuestra pequeña rivalidad era lo fuertes y hábiles que eran sus artes marciales. Desde niños entrenábamos juntos y lo que comenzó como un juego divertido poco a poco se transformó en una intensa competencia de fuerza, competencia que desde hace mucho no teníamos hasta ahora que le pedí que tuviésemos un pequeño enfrentamiento para medir que tan fuera de condición me encontraba por lo que le pedí que no se contuviera.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos frente a frente preparados para una pelea en este salón de combates que estúpidamente hace unas semanas usamos para la arriesgada tontería que les obligue a hacer y que casi nos pone en tremendo peligro. Yo sostenía en mi puño un amuleto de una esfera negra que colgaba de un hilo rojo siguiendo sin comprender porque razón mi madre me la trajo desde Hong Kong sabiendo que no podía hacer aparecer la espada sagrada que me dejo mi padre de herencia, sin mi magia esto era solo un objeto común y corriente pero el sentir que lo tengo me brindaba cierta seguridad y mi voluntad se fortalecía.

-comencemos estimado primo – _y vuelve a aparecer su sonrisita arrogante mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, eso basto para que me ardiera la sangre y fuera a dar el primer golpe._

El maldito era rápido, esquivo mi primer ataque con facilidad y no tardó en hacer sus movimientos para contra atacar. Sus golpes eran rápidos y certeros, era clara su intención de querer golpearme con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así lograba esquivarlos con facilidad, al menos mis reflejos en combate estaban todavía en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo no podía encontrar la mínima oportunidad de dejar de estar solamente a la defensiva y poder hacer un movimiento de ataque, y Eriol sabía perfectamente que no me estaba dando la oportunidad, su maldita sonrisa lo dejaba en evidencia y como de costumbre sacándome de mis casillas, debía hacer algo para borrarle esa expresión arrogante del rostro.

Vi una oportunidad en sus golpes así que aproveche para dar una voltereta de espaldas y alejarme un poco pero sin perder tiempo de ahora ser yo quien le hiciera movimientos de ataque, al fin los papeles se intercambiaban haciendo que esta vez Eriol fuera el que solo tuviera que estar a la defensiva. Observe que sus movimientos de piernas ya no eran tan rápidos así que aproveche para tirarlo de una barrida de piernas, pensando que tenía un leve momento para recuperar el aliento baje por escasos segundos la guardia y fue en los milisegundos que iba cayendo que me dio una fuerte patada en la cara que me tiro al suelo al no ser lo suficientemente rápido para bloquearla, incluso sentí un líquido cálido recorrer mis labios, el miserable logro hacerme una herida, aunque pequeña, para mí era una verdadera frustración.

-pensar que ni yo era capaz de vencerte querido primo – _alardea mirándome en el suelo_ – tu condición está por debajo de lo que solía estar y recuerda que la magia es peligrosa en un cuerpo débil…. Sobre todo si es tan poderosa como la tuya Shaoran…. antes de volver a intentar hacer cualquier otra cosa para romper el sello debes entrenar más físicamente si quieres resistir la inmensa presión de tus poderes al momentos en que estos estén libres – _dicho eso se retira dejándome en el suelo humillado y mal humorado._

Esto es exasperante, no precisamente porque logro vencerme en algo que desde pequeño he entrenado día con día, mi molestia era admitir que nuevamente tenía razón, mi condición no estaba ni al cincuenta por ciento de lo que solía estar, la más clara prueba de esto no era que Eriol me venciera, de esto me di cuenta desde meses atrás cuando esos infelices querían hacerle daño a Sakura. Pude contra ellos al principio, el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura pudiese escapar pero rápidamente fui quedándome sin fuerzas y esos desgraciados cobardes me golpearon al punto de casi matarme. Esto no era a causa de que descuidara mi entrenamiento o falta de ejercicio, a pesar de tener esta maldición nunca deje de entrenar, de echo hasta con más coraje al ser el único medio en que podía sacar toda mi ira contenida, era precisamente este sello el que poco a poco me debilitaba físicamente, era necesario que por lo menos luchara contra la maldición en esto, debía fortalecerme física y mentalmente. Sin embargo no contaba con mucho tiempo.

Estando tumbado en el suelo tratando de ordenar mis emociones y pensamientos escucho un leve crujir de las ramas que estaban cerca de una ventana, fue un sonido que me extraño un poco así que me acerque con cautela. El gato de Eriol era tan quisquilloso que nunca salía si estaba nevando y aunque fuera así el sonido que provoco la rama fue demasiado sonoro, un pequeño gato no podría provocarlo. Sé que estaba actuando un poco paranoico pero con la noticia de que posiblemente hay un traidor en el clan no podía darme el lujo de bajar la guardia, me tranquilice un poco al notar en la nieve dos pares de huellas de zapatos dando la vuelta, suspire resignado al ya tener una idea de quien era mi sospechoso, mejor dicho mis sospechosos.

NORMAL POV

-uff estuvimos cerca – _suspira cansada Meiling al entrar de nuevo a la lujosa sala de la mansión_

-no creo que Shaoran se hubiese molestado de que viéramos su entrenamiento – _habla Sakura un poco entre cortada por el cansancio de la carrera de huida_

-pues tal vez contigo no – _la mira pícaramente con lo que la hace sonrojar_ – pero si me descubría a mí me hubiese dejado de hablar durante días o en el peor de los casos me habría asesinado – _dramatiza_

-¿Qué les pareció el espectáculo chicas? – _aparece Eriol con su eterna sonrisa calmada y divertida_

-no se de estas hablando – _finge inocencia cruzándose de brazos y huyendo del campo de visión de su primo_

-perdón si fui un poco agresivo con Shaoran – _dirigiéndose a Sakura, no importa que Meiling lo negara, durante su enfrentamiento con su primo él se percató de que un par de ojos los observaban_ – pero él fue bastante terco y casi me ordeno que no me contuviera en la pelea, pero procure no lastimarlo mucho

Ante lo revelado Sakura da un prolongado suspiro, no entendía por qué esa enorme terquedad de su novio.

-me parece que es un buen momento para probar tu nueva habilidad – _le aconseja a Sakura_ – solo recuerda ser cuidadosa – _claro que ella entiende lo que le insinuaba_ – debe estar en la habitación de invitados terminándose de bañar…. Ve a tranquilizar el temperamento del ogro – _dice guiñándole el ojo. Sakura se sonroja levemente sin perder más tiempo va donde él_

Ni el agua tibia de la ducha pudo calmar un poco su irritabilidad aunque el mismo era consiente que era muy tonto seguir con su mal carácter, pero es que no le agradaba nada que su propio cuerpo ya comenzara a dar signos de estar debilitándose, eso solo significaba que la maldición ya estaba tomando más fuerza y control sobre él. Sin embargo no podía volver a actuar impulsivamente, la tontería que cometió al someterse a sí mismo a esa tortura por querer romper el sello le costó bastante caro; casi pone en peligro a Eriol y a su madre que a pesar que le advirtieron y que le dejaron en claro su inconformidad con su temeraria idea, lo apoyaron y lo salvaron de un grave peligro. Por ello también alejo a Sakura durante unos invaluables días que no podrá regresar cuando ella únicamente se preocupaba por su bien estar, y le peor es que por aquella tontería imprudente acelero más la maldición, lo veía en el reflejo del espejo, ya el ave perdió todas las plumas de un ala y de la otra ya habían caído otras más. Debía darse prisa pero esta vez pensaría las cosas con cuidado para no poner a nadie en riesgo.

Unos leves toques en la puerta le hicieron ponerse rápidamente su camisa para salir a atender a quien le estuviese llamando encontrándose frente al par de maravilloso ojos verdes de su hermosa flor de cerezo, todavía le parecía increíble como con solo verla, al instante su mal humor se apagara.

-hola shaoran…. – _susurra delicadamente robándole una sincera sonrisa al castaño -_ ¿Cómo estás? – _toca suavemente él labio que tenía partido_

-"lo viste" – _afirma con un deje de severidad en sus ojos, la mirada tímida y arrepentida de su novia afirman sus sospechas_

-si, perdona – _baja la mirada, no debió haberle hecho caso a Meiling_

-"no quería que me vieras de nuevo tan patético" – _lo educaron desde pequeño para en todo momento mostrar fortaleza, sobre todo ante la mujer que amaba._

"Debes de hacer sentir segura a la mujer que este a tu lado, demuestra siempre fortaleza"

Era lo que su difunto padre solía decirle en sus entrenamientos de artes marciales, en ese entonces no creyó importante el verse fuerte ante las mujeres, es decir, no tenía aun esa necesidad de ser más fuerte con el propósito de proteger a alguien, solo lo hacía para que su padre estuviese orgulloso de él y que lo considerara un digno sucesor. Claro hasta ahora, que realmente se estaba esforzando por alguien, Sakura era su mayor motivación.

-no digas eso Shaoran – _le reclama con calma_ – no siempre podemos ser fuertes, es algo que resuelta agotador – _posa suavemente su mano en su mejilla haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos. Él al ver esos bellos ojos verdes inevitablemente suspira con serenidad, ella era la única persona que rápidamente calmaba su terrible carácter_ \- ¿te duele? – _refiriéndose al golpe en su labio_

-"no es nada" – _la toma de la mano y la besa en el dorso de esta_ – "he recibido golpes mucho peores" – _hace referencia a la vez que casi lo matan a golpes. Sakura alza una ceja dejándole en claro que su comentario no fue gracioso_ – "¿Cómo vas con tus lecciones?"

-mucho mejor – _sonríe segura, era el momento de intentarlo_ – mira esto – _cierra los ojos y a tientas lleva las yemas de sus dedos al labio de Shaoran y tras un gran suspiro una tenue luz blanca envuelve a Sakura. Esto lo estaba dejando bastante impresionado, sobre todo por la arrebatadora calidez que sentía en todo su cuerpo_ – por lo menos ya puedo ayudarte en algo

Lleva su mano justo a donde segundos antes estuvo la suave mano de su novia descubriendo con asombro que ya no tenía ningún rastro de herida. Miro a Sakura cuya sonrisa permanecía en su rostro.

-"¿Cómo…. Hiciste eso?"

-Eriol me dijo que podía hacer casi cualquier cosa si lo deseo con todo el corazón y lo proyectaba en mis pensamientos…. Y yo…. Deseo que estés bien – _admite con timidez_ – ojala hubiese podido hacer esto cuando estabas herido por defenderme

-"pues sinceramente yo no lamento eso" – _dice acariciando con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de ella_ – "aunque durante ese tiempo estuve en contra de mi voluntad postrado en cama sin que dejaran que moviera si quiera un dedo" – _le lanza la indirecta a Sakura ya que fue ella que a su parecer exagero un poco con sus cuidados_ – "fueron unos días inolvidables, pude verte todos los días estando a mi lado y también…." – _toma sus mano envolviéndolas con las suyas_ – "fue cuando caí en cuenta que me enamore profundamente de mi hermosa enfermera personal"

Era inevitable no sonrojarse y sonreír ante lo que su novio le decía. Quizá en efecto a veces su mal carácter se dejaba ver pero la llenaba de felicidad que con ella era de lo más tierno. De hecho también fue en el tiempo que se quedó cuidándolo en que ella se dio cuenta que empezaba a enamorarse de Shaoran, de ese chico de mirada severa pero solitaria que veía a unos asientos delante de suyo en el tren rumbo a la universidad, le era difícil explicar con palabras las razones por las cuales termino amándolo, solo paso y tras haber sufrido un doloroso engaño, el volver a sentir ese sentimiento sin temor a volver a ser herida era algo que la hacía sumamente feliz.

-Shaoran…. – _e impulsivamente lo abraza, sorprendiéndolo por tan repentino pero agradable acto de cariño_ – enserio me sigue pareciendo difícil creer que tus primos digan que tienes un terrible carácter – _dice entre el abrazo_

-"es porque lo tengo" – _la separa un poco de él_ – "pero estando contigo es imposible estar hostil" – _al instante de verla era inevitable la gran sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, era algo que pasaba de forma tan natural_

Y tras mostrar una tierna y tímida sonrisa, Sakura, dejando un poco de lado su pena; fue acercándose lentamente al rostro de su novio cuyos ojos la atraían cual imán. Como Shaoran era más alto que ella tenía que pararse de puntas así como atraerlo tomándolo del rostro. Mientras tanto Shaoran sentía el corazón a punto de salirse por la ansiedad y la tortura de esperar recibir los dulces labios de su amada, una gran parte de suya deseaba acelerar más el procesos y atraerla a su boca lo más rápido posible, pero también disfrutaba ver como ella se tomaba su tiempo así que solamente cerro sus ojos, esperando todo lo que su paciencia le permitía para sentirla. El beso que ella le daba era tan dulce, calmado, inocente, lleno de cariño, era todo lo que Sakura representaba.

-"gracias" – _le dice con ensoñación al separarse. Ella lo mira algo interrogante por su repentino agradecimiento_ – "tan solo gracias" – _seguía sin comprender pero se limitó a sonreírle a modo de respuesta_ – "por cierto…. ¿Cuándo regresara tu padre?... ya tardo mucho en su expedición"

-sí, la última vez que hable con él me dijo que lo disculpara por dejarme tanto tiempo sola, aunque…. _– empieza a sonrojarse levemente_ \- yo le dije que no se preocupara ya que no me he sentido sola en ningún momento – _dijo mirando a Shaoran_ – pero me aseguro que estará a tiempo para llegar a la fiesta de Eriol y pasar la navidad todos juntos

-"¿la fiesta de Eriol?"

-si, ¿no te lo dijo?... hará una gran fiesta aquí en la mansión para celebrar la navidad y me dijo que podía invitar a los que yo quisiera – _dice bastante emocionada, ella ya no podía esperar a ver que sorpresas planeaba hacer el excéntrico inglés_

Ese maldito, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba planeando esto pero lo que sí era seguro es que no le dijo nada para que exactamente no pudiese negarse con anticipación y conociéndolo estará aquí todo Japón, Inglaterra y Hong Kong, entre ellos su suegro y antipático cuñado. Será una muy larga noche.

-"ya veo…. Supongo que también estará tu hermano" – _enserio que va a hacer una noche demasiado larga_

-si, pero tranquilo…. Yo me aseguro que se porte bien – _afirma con decisión y valentía_ – y yo creo que…. – _baja la mirada, poniéndose de un momento a otro algo insegura_ – ya debemos decirle de lo nuestro

Ya llevaban algunos meses saliendo pero nunca hicieron del todo oficial su relación, solamente sus primos y Tomoyo lo sabían. No era que no quisiera gritar a los cuatro tiempos que Sakura era su novia y que se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por eso, pero todavía mantenía la dichosa reputación de ser alguien peligroso, como un tipo de criminal que estaba huyendo manteniendo una identidad falsa. Además que su condición seguía siendo un secreto, por ello prefirió mantener su noviazgo con Sakura solo entre ellos y sus amigos de más confianza. Sin embargo él mismo ya hace mucho era consiente que no era justo ocultárselo al profesor Kinomoto que tan bueno ha sido con él. Su relación con Sakura era algo serio y no lo estaba siendo si lo mantenían oculto ante su familia.

-si quieres no es necesario que se los digamos durante la fiesta – _dice apresurada tras momentos de que estuvo algo serio y pensativo_ – puede ser en otra ocasión

-"no Sakura…. Tienes razón, debemos contarles y lo mejor es no seguir posponiéndolo más tiempo" – _sonríe algo relajado_ – "tu padre ha sido muy amable conmigo, no es correcto que nunca le pedí su autorización para salir contigo" – _si su madre supiera de eso seguramente le daría un interminable sermón, el que tuviera una relación con ella sin el consentimiento de su familia se consideraba una falta de respeto hacia Sakura_ – "si quiero una relación seria contigo debo tener el consentimiento de tu padre"

-de acuerdo, entonces se lo diremos en la fiesta – _exclama sumamente contenta, que Shaoran le dijera eso le dejaba en claro que tomaba enserio su relación_ – eso me recuerda…. Tengo que ir a comprar los regalos de navidad – _dramatiza un poco_ – no te molestaría acompañarme?

-"por supuesto que no"

Lo que era capaz de soportar por estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. No era que le molestara visitar tienda tras tienda en las compras navideñas, después de todo con cuatro hermanas y una prima que estaba igual de loca que ellas por las compras ya estaba acostumbrado a ver como una mujer tenía la increíble condición y paciencia para visitar todas las tiendas del país. Lo que era realmente una tortura era aguantar el maldito frio de invierno de Japón. Sus pies los sentía como un par de cubos enormes de hielo, sus manos, a pesar de estar resguardadas en los bolsillos de su enorme chaqueta, las tenía ya entumidas y podía jurar que en cualquier momento se le caería la nariz.

-qué bonito, está cayendo mucha nieve – _dice mirando caer fascinada los copos de nieve, sin embargo era obvio que su acompañante no estaba tan encantado con el clima_ – disculpa que te pidiera que me acompañaras…. Debe ser muy desagradable para ti soportar este clima – _y tras la bufanda, que era la que ella misma le confecciono, le ve sonreír con ternura para luego sacar su mano de su gruesa chaqueta y tomar la suya_

-"no tienes que disculparte….. soportaría esto y más solo por estar contigo" – _ante lo dicho, Sakura se sonroja y se abraza del brazo de él continuando de esa forma su camino_ – "¿y cuantos regalos te faltan por comprar?"

-veamos…. – _con su mano empieza a contar mentalmente los regalos_ – creo que solo me falta uno – _revela tímidamente y bajando la mirada_

-"¿Quién más te puede faltar si incluso le compraste a la bola de pelos?" – _seguía sin creer que le fuera a comprar un postre especial para mascotas_

-oye también kero se merece un regalo de navidad – _Shaoran solo resopla no muy de acuerdo con eso_ – el que me falta aún no sé qué pueda ser – _y eso que con todo propósito le dijo a Shaoran que la acompañara para ver si mostraba algún interés en algo pero en todo el camino su peculiar y refunfuñón novio no pareció interesarse por nada en particular_

-"no deberías angustiarte tanto por eso…. Viniendo de ti estoy seguro que sea lo que sea lo aceptara con gusto" – _dice tocando cariñosamente la bufanda que tan cálido calor le brindaba_

-gracias – _algo parecido le había dicho Eriol pero de todos modos quería darle a Shaoran algo especial_ – y…. ¿Qué clase de regalos recibías en estas fechas? – _Astutamente pregunto aprovechando que se dio el tema, pero por respuesta únicamente ve a Shaoran con gesto divertido, puede que no emitiera sonido alguno pero era claro que se estaba riendo_ \- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué te ríes?

-"eres sumamente transparente Sakura…. Es lo que me encanta de ti" – _dice agarrándola de la cintura atrayéndola más a su lado_ – "no tienes que preocuparte por regalarme algo, que estés a mi lado mi cerezo, es más de lo que puedo desear" – _ambos se miran a los ojos viendo en el reflejo del otro el mutuo amor que había entre ellos_ – "aunque si quieres regalarme algo en este momento lo ideal sería escapar de este condenado frio"

-entonces en ese caso…. ¿te parece ir un rato a nuestra cafetería? – _pide tiernamente con lo que de igual forma conmueve a Shaoran. Aquella cafetería para ellos tenía un enorme significado sentimental por eso la consideraban como suya_

SAKURA POV

Me extraño un poco que a pocas cuadras de llegar a nuestra cafetería Shaoran repentinamente dijera que me adelantara y comenzara a pedirle su Moka, por el que se negaba a si quiera probar de la gran variedad de bebidas nuevas que ya había, y el postre que más se me antojara. Mientras tanto él se fue corriendo doblando en la esquina de la cuadra por lo que no pude enterarme de a qué lugar se dirigía con tanta prisa.

La verdad no quería dudar de él pero no quitaba el hecho de que me estuviese imaginando mil y un cosas por las que tuvo ese extraño comportamiento, una de ellas, y la que menos me agradaba, era que posiblemente vio a uno de los tipos de aquella vez y fue tras él. No, no, no, debo estar tranquila, nada ganare alterándome, además no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue a quien sabe dónde, si pasa más de treinta minutos entonces iré a buscarlo. Pero aunque intento calmarme cada que suena la campanita de la puerta volteo con desesperación para ver si es Shaoran entrando, y no es hasta tras la quinta persona que lo veo aparecer, es entonces que suspiro dejando escapar el aire contenido, sobre todo al ver que no tenía ningún signo de herida de pelea, yo y mi imaginación paranoica.

-"perdona por hacerte esperar" – _le oigo tras sentarse a mi lado y tomar mi mano_

-no te preocupes…. Aquí está tu inseparable bebida – _digo en leve burla con lo que también él sonríe_ – no deben de tardar en traer la tarta que pedí

-"confió en tu buen gusto para las cosas dulces" – _le da un sorbo a su café_

-Shaoran…. ¿A dónde fuiste con tanta prisa? – _me era inevitable preguntar aun a costa de que descubriera por su gesto que algo me ocultaba, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, me miro entre cerrando sus ojos y sonriéndome con suma ternura_

-"Sakura créeme…. No te estoy ocultando nada malo, ya no lo haré…. Tan solo tenía que adquirir algo muy importante" – _no había mentira en sus ojos ni es su gesto por lo que no insistí en l pregunta_ – "te lo diré en el momento indicado de acuerdo?"

-claro…. Mira ya traen nuestra tarta!

SHAORAN POV

Le había dicho a Sakura que no era necesario que me regalara algo y es que la vi tan angustiada durante sus compras por encontrar el disque regalo perfecto para mí que mejor le dije la verdad, y es que enserio nada quería más en este mundo que el poder seguir teniéndola conmigo. Aunque una parte de mí tuvo el impulso de decirle que lo más maravilloso que podría darme era que aceptara vivir conmigo pero me contuve, no quería presionarla a que aceptara. Sin embargo lo que fui a comprar para ella me parece que se consideraba justamente eso, pero no lo hice con tal propósito, esto que adquirí era más que nada una enorme promesa que quería hacerle.

Promesa que estoy dispuesto a cumplir sea como sea.

-¿entonces a ti también te costó aprender magia? – _me parecía maravilloso sus ánimos por el tema de sus poderes_

-"fue más…. Intenso por decirlo de alguna manera" – _siendo el único hijo de la familia Li que poseía poderes mi entrenamiento desde el comienzo fue muy estricto_ – "primero me pusieron a practicar mucha meditación y para un niño eso era algo sumamente aburrido"

-me imagino…. ¿y qué clase de meditación practicabas?

-"es complicado describirlo…. Como mis padres querían que mi nivel mágico fuese lo más alto posible primero me prepararon mentalmente para recibir tales poderes" – _por la cara que puso supe que no me estaba explicando bien_ – "se que suena complicado, y lo es…. Ya que prácticamente debes sentir como la magia corre por tus venas"

-es más complicado de lo que imagine – _dice desanimándose un poco_

-"tranquila…. Toma tiempo, pero con practica y paciencia poco a poco iras mejorando" – _sus poderes eran increíbles, confiaba que en que se convertiría en una de las personas más poderosas_ – "además la meditación solo es necesaria si tus poderes crecen demasiado y por ahora apenas estas aprendiendo a desarrollarlos"

-ya veo…. Shaoran, emmm…. – _tenía otra duda pero se puso algo temerosa de preguntar_ – cuando Eriol y tu estaban peleando él dijo algo de que debías fortalecerte más físicamente si quieres resistir la presión de tus poderes al momento de romper el sello – _así que también escucho eso, ni hablar, le prometí que ya no le ocultaría nada acerca de esto_ \- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-"debido a que yo he estado desarrollando mi magia desde que era muy pequeño mi nivel es muy elevado, por lo que también es necesario que sea fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, de esa forma mis poderes no se saldrán de control, por eso entreno desde pequeño artes marciales ya que es el entrenamiento más completo"

-entiendo…. Pero, ¿debes fortalecerte todavía más?

-"si…. Al estar mis poderes sellados se ha acumulado demasiada energía y es necesario que resista toda esa presión al momento de que se rompa el sello" – _ante lo que revelaba Sakura parecía inquietarse y no era para menos, si mi magia se salía de control podía ser demasiado peligroso, no solo para mí, quien sea que este alrededor en ese momento corre un gran riesgo_ – "escucha Sakura…. Mis entrenamientos serán muy rigurosos" – _debo tratar esto con delicadeza ya que incluso Eriol no estaba del todo convencido con usar los métodos que le plantee pero también era consiente que debido al factor tiempo no contábamos con muchas opciones_ – "con ayuda de Eriol aceleraremos el proceso para que esté listo cuando llegue el momento de romper el sello…. Pero…. - _¿Cómo decirle a la persona más importante para ti que tendrás que sufrir?_ – "será demasiado difícil y quizá…. Algo doloroso…. Es necesario llevarlo a cabo ya que no contamos con mucho tiempo"

NORMAL POV

Claro que comprendía que el factor tiempo no estaba para nada a favor de Shaoran y que era muy necesario darse prisa, pero no deseaba que nada le causara ningún tipo de dolor, ya mucho ha tenido que soportar. Lo peor es que nada podía hacer más que permanecer a su lado en todo momento cuidándolo, y eso veía precisamente en sus duros ojos ámbar, con la mirada le pedía que pasara lo que pasara permaneciera a su lado.

Ella también debía mostrar su fuerza.

-supongo que no existe otro método verdad? – _la respuesta era obvia, lo sabía a pesar de aun no saber mucho sobre conjuros ni métodos de entrenamiento en la magia. Shaoran, muy seriamente niega con la cabeza_

-"hemos investigado hasta el cansancio otras opciones pero todas llevan demasiado tiempo…. Y sabrás que no hay mucho"

-lo comprendo…. – _suspira para luego tocar la mejilla de su novio a quien miraba comprensivamente y con eterno afecto_ – en ese caso yo también me esforzare más en desarrollar mis poderes, en especial los de curación…. Así me asegurare de que tu dolor no sea mucho

Cerró los ojos recargando más su mejilla en la cálida palma de su amada, incluso una pequeña lágrima conmovida escapo de su ojo. Era increíble que en el tiempo que llevaba a su lado, Sakura le hizo cambiar muchas cosas con las que se formó desde su niñez, no tenía que ser hostil, fuerte o duro todo el tiempo, había con quienes podía verse vulnerable, de echo era muy reconfortante bajar la guardia pero solamente ante ella, ante su bello ángel.

Cerró el grueso libro suspirando cansado, llevaba casi toda la tarde dibujando elaborados símbolos mágicos, seguía sin estar de acuerdo con este riguroso método para ayudar al temperamental de su primo pero esta vez le daba la razón, por desgracia no había tiempo para un largo entrenamiento. Al menos los hechizos que llevarían ya estarían más controlados pero eso no le quitaban lo arriesgado.

Busco entre la pila de libros aquel que su distinguida tía Irean Li trajo desde Hong Kong, donde se hallaba la única pista sobre el extraño sello de Shaoran. Esos símbolos eran muy peculiares y demasiado desconocidos, sin embargo elogiaba la hazaña de Shaoran de por lo menos descifrar una palabra.

-pero un grito de dolor no es necesariamente una autentica razón para usar la voz – _comento al aire_ – hermano, ¿Qué estabas planeando al poner esa clase de sello? – _pregunta viendo al exterior del gran ventanal_

Su hermano y él siempre tuvieron una enorme curiosidad y fascinación por la investigación de símbolos, sellos, y maldiciones mágicas. Con el tiempo Eriol desarrollo más la magia espiritual mientras que su hermano llego a hacerse experto conocedor de la magia prohibida y maldita, habilidad que le era más fácil gracias a su capacidad de traducir cualquier escrito, no importando si era un idioma ya olvidado por el paso del tiempo.

A pesar que no le agradaba que su hermano estúdiese ese tipo de cosas siempre creyó que usaría ese conocimiento para algo benéfico, quizá para creer un método nuevo de magia, como contrarrestar una maldición o algo así, nunca se imaginó que alguien de su propia sangre fuese capaz de hacer tal cosa solo por saciar sus ambiciones que terminaron llevándolo a su propia destrucción. Pero, por lo mismo de que llego a hacerse un experto en eso le seguía pareciendo muy extraño que no supiera de los riesgos de conjurar tan poderosa maldición, trataba de pensar de la misma forma que su hermano pero simplemente no lograba encontrar que era lo que planeaba al ponerle ese sello que tenía solo una única forma de romperlo.

-encontrar una razón tan poderosa para usar la voz – _recita la condición del sello_

Los dos llegaron a conocer muy bien a Shaoran y su complicado y fuerte temperamento, nunca fue de las personas que les gustara hablar mucho ni convivir para divertirse, su mundo eran los entrenamientos para fortalecerse a nivel mágico, todo el tiempo estaba apartado de los demás. Posiblemente por eso le puso precisamente ese sello, lo hizo con toda intención sabiendo que sería muy raro que Shaoran tuviera una razón que le hiciera cambiar su eterno semblante serio. Al menos eso era antes, quien se imaginaria que llegaría una persona a la vida del temperamental castaño para hacer el milagro de cambiar tan abruptamente su carácter, a la fecha todavía le seguía impresionando como con solo mirar a Sakura el semblante de su primo se tornara tan cálido. Por eso mismo creyó con toda seguridad que al querer confesarle a Sakura lo que sentía podría romper la maldición ya que cumpliría con tan extraña condición.

-tortura – _pronuncia aquella única palabra que Shaoran pudo descifrar_ – una razón tan poderosa para sacar la voz – _trataba de armar la conexión entre esa palabra y la frase, pero era muy complicado sin tener más pistas._

Quizá era poca la información que tenían actualmente pero intuía que a algo se acercaba.

Por lo menos Shaoran ya estaba poniendo bastante de su parte, es decir, ya fue un gran logro desde que le permitió ayudarlo en esto y fue todavía un mayor avance que se pusiera en contacto con su madre. Aunque lo cierto era que fue Sakura quien le hizo reflexionar y poner una solución solida a lo que estaba haciendo, es verdad, era ella su mayor motivación para desesperadamente romper ese sello, ya no le importaba si recuperaba su magia, su lugar como líder del clan o si quiera volver a hablar, lo único que deseaba con fervor era seguir a lado de Sakura por mucho tiempo más.

-posiblemente…. No estaba del todo equivocado al creer que Sakura es la clave – _medita con pesar_ – pero si no me equivoco significa que…. La verdadera solución para romper el sello no es nada alentadora…..

 **Lo logre, pude terminar el capítulo justo antes de año nuevo!**

 **La verdad quería tenérselos como regalo de navidad pero tuve que reescribir casi la mitad de la historia que tenía escrita en el cuaderno ya que la sentí demasiado forzada y por eso me tomo más tiempo de lo planeado. Pero como siempre, a modo de compensación, les traigo un capitulo muy largo que espero que disfruten.**

 **Lo único que me queda decirles es muchas, muchísimas gracias por seguir pendientes de esta historia a pesar del tiempo que me tardo en actualizar, les vuelvo a jurar que no la abandonare ya que estoy disfrutando mucho en escribirla y sobretodo leer sus comentarios que me motivan siempre, por eso mismo es que estoy siendo muy exigente conmigo misma para escribir, es decir, a veces le doy hasta tres leídas antes de pasarlo a computadora.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Ooh por cierto! Como ultima cosa que decir!**

 **ENERO INICIA CON UNA ENORME Y MARAVILLOSA NOTICIA!**

 **LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR! YA LISTOS PARA VERLA? COMO SE SIENTEN QUE TRAS AÑOS DE LA ULTIMA TEMPORADA YA SALGA UNA NUEVA?**

 **YO ESTOY MEGA ANSIOSA!**


End file.
